Ninja no tsukaima TEMPORADA 1
by V9ForTragicZoom
Summary: Un ninja cabrón, de otro lugar, es convocado por Louise, después de una locura. Ahora deberá vivir un día a día en Tristain, algo que no le importará. ¿Cómo se las llevará Naruto? ¿Cómo será su interacción con todos los demás? ¿Asesinará al primero que ve? ¿Logrará armar una revolución? ¿O solo dormirá? Eso se sabrá si lo lees. ¡PORTADA CREADA POR UN NIÑO DE 5 AÑOS! TEMPORADA 1
1. Comenzamos con

Un ninja no muy heroico.

CAUTION: El siguiente fic es irreal y grosero. Debido a su contenido los ñoños no lo deben ver.

Dsclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes citados en la historia me pertenecen, son creaciones de Noboru Yamaguchi (que en paz descanse) y Masashi Kishimoto. Con esto dicho disfruten la historia.

Parte 1. Obey your master.

En una especie de bosque dos tipos nos encontrábamos en una especie de pelea, la cual yo ganaba.

— ¡Maldito infeliz!... ¡Traga pitos!... ¡MUEREEEE!...

Sí, ese soy yo… sí, ese tipo que está golpeando a ese otro con la cara desfigurada… ¿Qué puedo decir? Odio a ese tipo con toda mi alma. Antes de seguir avanzando déjenme contarles una pequeña historia, una historia sobre un chico rubio, guapo y de ojos azules. Como un playboy, ese soy yo, Naruto Uzumaki, pero las nenas me suelen llamar el súper guapo de 25 pulgadas… no lo inventé yo, lo juro… bueno. Siguiendo.

Ese cabrón de mierda se lo merece, él es una especie de científico putamente loco que experimentó conmigo. Al menos no quizo experimentar en lo sexual, porque le hubiera dejado viendo para Cuenca y luego a Madrid.

— Deberías agradecérmelo Naruto, te hice inmortal aparentemente.

— Sí muy bonito y todo, pero ¡MIRA MI PUTA CARA!

Me senté en su estómago, agarré el cuello de su camisa y lo comencé agitar con furia. De la oscuridad del bosque un rayo del sol golpeó la cabeza del maricón. Era ni más ni menos que Orochimaru.

— Tu cara se ve normal.

— ¡Claro!, estoy usando un henge que impide ver lo ¡PUTO DEFORME QUE SOY!

Mi cuerpo explotó suavemente y la cámara apuntó a mi cara… deforme, parecía como si Freddy Krueger hubiera embarazado a una especie de prostituta americana de Utah.

— Vaya… eres más feo que pisar mierda descalzo.

— Ahora iremos a tu laboratorio y me curarás, no puedo presentarme así ante las nenas.

Dije con voz calmada auto señalándome. Orochimaru escupió un poco de sangre y un diente.

— No puedo maldito inepto, es irreversible.

— ¿Sabes qué es irreversible? ¡LA PUTA PALIZA QUE TE VOY A DAR SI NO LO PUTAS ARREGLAS PINCHE CABRÓN!

Alcé mi voz, tanto que solo Orochimaru rió un poco.

— Acéptalo como un regalo.

Me levanté de su barriga, usé el henge nuevamente y volví a ser lo hermoso que siempre soy. De mi espalda tenía una especie de katana, la desenvaino…

— ¿Vez esta linda espada? ¡ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE VERÁS, MUEREEEEEEE!

Sin más clavé la espada en el pecho de Orochimaru. El dio un pequeño alarido de dolor y a los minutos dejó de respirar.

— Bien, le cortaré la cabeza a la serpiente… ustedes no pueden ver eso…

…

Después de acabar mi venganza enterré las partes del cuerpo de Orochimaru, aunque a los minutos lo desenterré para ver si seguía muerto. Al ver que si, lo oriné y lo enterré boca abajo, la cabeza la quemé. Al acabar no tenía nada más que hacer, esa había sido toda mi venganza… la había planeado por más de 3 años y ya he acabado.

— ¿Ahora qué haré?

Di un fuerte soplido, era un chico de 16 años con una vida por delante, pero completamente arruinada… por cierto, vestía una camisa roja de manga corta, para que se vieran mis músculos, con un pantalón blanco anbu y llevaba unas zapatillas negras.

— ¡Deja de hacerme parecer una marica! ¡La vida, puta, sigue!

Apilé unas maderas y preparé una especie de fogata. Apliqué un jutsu de fuego en la madera y esta prendió. De mis bolsillos saqué una especie de aparato reproductor de música, reproduje una carpeta llamada, después del asesinato. Con un poco de música amenizo el lugar, la canción que se reprodujo era When you were young.

— When you… were young.

Coloqué mis palmas cerca de la fogata, ya se estaba haciendo muy de noche. Aunque solo esperaba a que algún animal salvaje llegara e intentará matarme, para matarlo y comerlo.

— He comes…

Pensé que podría hacer mañana, pero solo se me vino la idea de nada… mi propósito se ha acabado.

— Que aburrimiento, debí haberlo torturado unas horas más… el hijo de perra se merecía mucho más.

En ese momento una especie de portal creció al frente mío. Me quedé viéndolo con… a quién engaño…

— ¡AAAH! ¡LOS ESPÍRITUS CHOCARREROS!

Rápidamente me escondí detrás de un árbol y desde ahí me asomé. El portal seguía ahí, sentí que me llamaba.

— ¡NO SÉ QUÉ SEAS PERO NO ME DAS MIEDO!

Grité detrás del árbol, el portal hizo un pequeño brinquito.

— ¡Aaah!

Grité un poco afeminado al ver eso. Miré en el piso una especie de piedra, la agarré y la lancé…

— La puta madre… ¡LA ROCA HA SIDO CHUPADA!...

Me alejé del árbol y comencé a acercarme, el portal lucía intimidante… agarré mi aparato de música y me acerqué más al portal… Metí mi mano, craso error, mi cuerpo fue chupado… traté de aferrarme del árbol cerca del portal.

— ¡NOOOOO SOY MUY JOVEN Y GUAPO!

La parte del árbol que sostenía se rompió y fui completamente tragado, chupado, violado, penetrado o lo que sea por el portal.

…

Cuando desperté noté que era de día. Me sentía completamente desorientado.

— Puta madre, no volveré a combinar tequila y vodka de nuevo.

Me toqué la cabeza y me traté de levantar…

— ¿Profesor déjeme intentarlo de nuevo?

Escuché una rara voz. Volteé y miré a una niña de pelo rosado. Apuré a levantarme. Cuando me erguí miré a todos los chicos.

— ¿Una secta religiosa? No soy un buen cristiano, pero juro que siempre jalo la cadena.

Los chicos se vieron raros entre sí.

— ¡No!, señorita Vallière. El ritual es el ritual, debe saber que no se permite realizar de nuevo, así que termínelo.

La chica chasqueó sus dientes. Antes de que algo más raro ocurriera tosí un par de veces. Logré llamar la atención de todos.

— ¡Hola! ¡Namasté! ¡Hi! ¡Nihao! ¿Me pueden decir?... ¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTOY?! ¡HACE UNAS HORAS ESTABA EN UN BOSQUE ESPERANDO A QUE UN OSO ME ATACARA PARA COMÉRMELO Y AHORA ESTOY ACÁ!

— ¡Calla plebeyo!

Me gritó la chica de pelo rosado.

— ¡Vos cállate chica pelo chicle! Solo recuerdo un portal que chupó una piedra…

— ¿¡Eh?!... ¿la piedra que le dio a Guiche?

Dijo una chica de cabellera rubia, parecían tornillos.

— Espera… era de noche y ahora es de día…

La chica rosada se me acerca y sin previo aviso me golpea la espinilla. Ese golpe hizo que me agachara.

— ¡Cálmate copia de Karín!

— Solo quiero decir que esto que haré no es por gusto.

Espetó la chica y sin más me besó. Nuestras bocas pegadas eran como… carajo, era una niña… al carajo… Sin más me tiré al frente y metí mi lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal de la chica. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron gratamente, con maestría y doctorado le hice que le gustara el beso. A los segundos ella se alejó levemente. Con voz pícara le digo.

— Aunque seas una niña, sé que te gustó.

Le dije, metí mi mano en mi boca, el dedo lo guié a mi pecho y me apagué. Un poco de humo salió de mi pecho. En ese raro momento, en mi mano izquierda, unas especies de runas se marcaron.

Alcé mi mano izquierda completamente extrañado y exclamo.

— ¿Me está marcando?... ¡No soy una puta vaca! ¡¿Qué carajos mierda pasa?!

Me puse de rodillas mientras sostuve mi mano izquierda, el dolor era fuerte… pero mentí, no sentía nada.

— Eso demuestra que me perteneces, el dolor se pasará.

Me levanté mientras las runas seguían marcándose y digo.

— En realidad mentí, eso no duele. Duele cuando te atraviesan el pecho con una puta espada.

Saqué de mi espalda mi katana. La chica se quedó algo asustada, el profesor iba a usar su báculo para pegarme, pero me adelanté a eso y me clavé la katana en el pecho.

— Mierda, esto duele…

— ¡ESTÁS DEMENTE!

Gritó la chica chicle. El profesor, por el shock se movió rápidamente al frente mío.

— ¡Señorita Montmorency ayúdeme, trataré de quitarle la katana!

— ¡Sí profesor!

Los estudiantes se veían completamente asustados, había un gran reguero de sangre el cual salía de mi pecho a borbotones. El profesor con la estudiante de pelo rubio y tornillos se acercaron, cuando lo hicieron… agarré el mango de la katana y me la saqué como si nada.

— ¡ESO SÍ ES SENTIRSE PUTAMENTE VIVO!

Exclamé mientras la sangre salía de mi boca. El profesor llegó a la par de mí junto a la estudiante, este trató de sentarme en el suelo. Me abstuve y le digo.

— Ya calvito, ahorita me regenero, no es nada.

Al momento que dije eso mi pecho comenzó a cerrarse por sí solo. Esto dejó sorprendido a todos.

— ¿Cómo?

Dijeron la gran mayoría de estudiantes, la especie de calvito, amante de los bates de metro y medio, se quedó completamente anonadado. Moví mi cuello y se escuchó un fuerte crujido, hice lo mismo con mis demás articulaciones. La chica rubia se quedó… bueno, eso era ilógico para ella o ellos…

— Quiero respuestas, porque mi mente solo tiene preguntas.

En ese momento mi estómago sonó fuertemente. Todos se quedaron con cara de qué diablos.

— Primero debo calmar el león, ¿alguien sabe dónde hay comida? No he comido desde ayer u hoy o no sé, puta debí comerme a mi maestro serpiente antes de matarlo y enterrarlo.

— ¡Eh!, ¡¿qué dices?!

Exclamó la chica peli rosa que no había dicho nada desde hace rato.

— Dije que tengo hambre, no me hagan comerme a alguien… bueno, matarlo y luego comerlo.

Dije con gran naturaleza, el profesor se quedó algo confundido, pero se me quedó viendo completamente, como si me leyera. Noté como una chica, de entre el público me miraba fijamente. Al sentir su vista fija volteé y la vi fijamente. Era una chica de pelo azul corto con un gran báculo. Tuve un raro sentimiento al verla.

— ¡Clase, están libres!

Gritó el calvito, tras decir eso los estudiantes comenzaron a volar. La chica pelo chicle se acercó hasta mí y jala mi manga.

— ¿Qué pasa bebé?

— No me digas así, vamos a mi habitación para…

— ¡Wow, wow!... En primera tú me besaste y segunda, lo lamento querida, no tengo sexo con niñas de 12 años.

La chica de chicle se sonrojó fuertemente. Esta golpeó mi espinilla con gran fuerza y me reclama.

— ¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA PLEBEYO! ¡TENGO 16 AÑOS!

No me moví por el golpe, no quería ser cruel, pero no pegaba fuerte.

— Bueno… en primera me llamo Naruto y no soy plebeyo, mi padre y madre eran algo así como príncipes.

Con solo decir eso Louise se puso completamente azul…

— ¡¿ESPERA?! ¡¿QUÉ?!

— Tengo hambre, lléname el estómago y hablamos más.

Comencé a caminar por donde se fueron volando los estudiantes. La chica chicle me comenzó a seguir.

— ¡Espera Naruto!

…

La chica Louise me llevó a su cuarto, me senté en su cama y ella me ve de manera rara.

— Que quede claro, no tendré sexo contigo.

Le dije, ella gruñó un poco, se recompuso y me ve fijamente.

— Quiero saber, ¿quién eres?

— Soy Naruto Uzumaki, soy una especie de cazarrecompensas. Voy yo, ¿dónde estoy?

— Estás en Tristain. En el continente de Halkeginia. ¿Tus padres eran reyes, cierto, exactamente qué cargo?

— Según lo que me contó el tipo que me secuestro cuando tenía 1 año de vida era una especie de hokage, él lideraba uno de los países más poderosos del continente elemental.

— No conozco ese lugar, seguro es un lugar que no se ha descubierto… ¡¿Fuiste secuestrado?!

— Sí. La última pregunta.

— Bien, ¿por qué te clavaste esa katana y te regeneraste?

— Son 2 en una… no importa. El hijo de puta que me secuestro experimentó conmigo y me dio esa habilidad tan rara. Voy yo, ¿qué hago exactamente acá?

— Fuiste traído por la invocación del familiar, las runas lo prueban. Ahora eres mi familiar.

¿Acaso le pertenezco? Reí un poco y le digo.

— No soy una mascota niña, soy un maldito asesino. Ayer u hoy, o hace unas horas maté al causante de que mi vida fuera una mierda. Le clavé mi katana en todo el pecho, le corté la cabeza y enterré el cuerpo.

Con total normalidad hablé, Louise se quedó algo extrañada por eso, como si matar fuera algo normal en mí. Solo asintió.

— Hagamos un trato Naruto, sé mi familiar y seré tu amiga en cada momento.

— ¿Me besas, me golpeas, intentabas tener sexo conmigo y ahora quiere ser mi amiga? ¡Tienes un trato señorita chicle, ha contratado a un alto calificado cazarrecompensas!, pero no seré familiar, solo amigo.

Sujeté la mano de la chica y la agité, noté su sonrisa, como si me hubiera atrapado. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar el saludo la atraigo hacia mí y la miré cara a cara. Con voz pícara le digo.

— Escucha esto querida y amada Louise… ¡Si me jodes, te jodo! ¿Capichi?

La chica solo atinó a asentir levemente, así que la acerco más a mí y le digo de nuevo.

— ¿En serio no quieres hacerlo?

La expresión de susto de Louise, de hace unos momentos, cambió por una de furia. Sin yo verlo esta golpeó…

— Las joyas de la corona noooo…

Sí. Louise tiene un puño sólido y lo ha probado contra mis bolas.

— Seré tu amiga, no tu amante.

Me dijo Louise mientras tanto yo me sobaba las bolas en la cama de la chica.

— Sabes el dolor de bolas es lo peor, ustedes las mujeres se quejan de que parir es feo, pero siempre quieren intentarlo una vez más.

— ¿Y eso a qué viene Naruto?

— Nunca he oído a un hombre decir, ¡ey!, ¿sabes? Tengo ganas de que me golpeén las pelotas.

La chica pelo de chicle rió un poco. El dolor comenzó a detenerse, pero jamás volvería a insistir en algo así, ella es una mini Karín con un buen puño.

— Ya se me detuvo el dolor, Louise, ¿podemos comer algo o debo asesinar y comerme a alguien?

— Ya, tranquilo. Iremos al comedor, le explicaré la situación al director.

Mi estómago rugió de nuevo.

— Es hora de comer como cerda…

Respiré fuertemente y exhalé de igual manera.

— Esta noche me manosearé.

— Ok…

…

Entramos al comedor, había mucho cabrón con capas… ¿acaso era una asociación de inadaptados? ¿Acaso no saben lo malo que es la capa? Nos dirigimos a la segunda mesa, solo seguí a Louise, esta se sentó cerca de un chico rubio, no tan guapo como yo. Una chica peli azul y otra muy bien desarrollada.

— Siéntate Naru… ¡NARUTO!

— Hola hermosas, tan guapas y adictivas como el chocolate. Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el amor de todas las mujeres.

Hice un poco de magia y en mis manos aparecieron unas rosas, 2 si somos exactos.

— Una para la bella dama de pelo de rojo y otra para la peli azul.

Entregué ambas rosas a cada chica, la de pelo rojo hizo una mirada pícara mientras la otra era indiferente a la situación, aunque de igual manera aceptó la rosa.

— ¡NARUTO!

Gritó Louise. Solo me volteé indiferente a ella.

— ¡¿Qué quieres cabeza chicle?! ¡¿No ves que trato de socializar con 2 chicas hermosas?!

La chica pelirroja rió un poco, hay que recalcar algo ella era la más desarrollada del grupo. Louise rechinó los dientes molesta, sé que hubiera hecho algo más si yo no fuera una especie de "amigo".

— Ja ja, tu familiar no te hace caso.

— Wow, wow, para el pinche carro copia de Lindsay Lohan. No soy su familiar solo soy una especie de amigo familiar… ya me hice bolas.

Louise decidió responder ante la burla de la chica.

— Aunque no lo creas, él es mi familiar y mi amigo.

— Sí. Eso soy. Soy Naruto Uzumaki un cazarrecompensas inmortal o algo así… debí prestar más atención a mi maestro antes de… bueno no importa. Lo único que importa es que ahora conviviré con ustedes hermosas.

— Genial, otro Guiche.

Dijo la chica de pelo rubio en tornillos, esta está a la par de un chico rubio, como dije anteriormente, no tan guapo como yo.

— ¿Tú eres el de la piedra?... discúlpame, cuando vi el portal lancé lo primero que tenía a la mano y era una piedra.

En eso el chico se levanta y me mira de frente. Trató de intimidarme.

— Entonces… ¿tú fuiste el imbécil?

Me le puse de frente y le miré de igual manera.

— Sí. Fui yo, ¿qué me harás cabrón?

— Guiche cálmate, está disculpándose.

El chico miró a su amiga y solo suspiró y se sentó.

— Es la mejor decisión de toda tu vida…

Susurré, me acerqué hasta Louise y me senté a la par. Guiche se veía molesto, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero decidió callar. A la par mía estaba la chica de pelo rojo y a la par de ella la chica peli azul.

— Naruto, ¿cierto? Yo soy Kirche la ardiente y mi amiga es Tabitha.

— Mucho gusto hermosas. ¿Qué comeremos? ¿Ardilla asada, oso pardo término medio o pescado?

— Louise, ¿para qué trajiste a tu familiar a comer con nosotros?

Preguntó Guiche muy molesto, decidí responder.

— Louise, ¿por qué te sientas a la par de un enano con peinado de príncipe pobre?

Ese comentario no le agradó en nada a Guiche.

— Estúpido plebeyo.

Susurró, me tuve que sostener las ganas de romperle su puta madre. Nos servimos algo para comer, simplemente me comí gran parte de la comida de toda la mesa.

…

— ¡Ay Dios! Siento como si me hubiera comido un león.

Seguíamos en la mesa, aunque la gran mayoría de personas en el lugar no creían la inaudita escena de comida. Arrasé con el lugar, dejé migajas tan chicas que hasta para un ratón son difíciles de encontrar.

— ¡No solo un león, sino que casi te comes la mesa y a Malicorne! ¡¿Comes mucho?!

Respondió Louise completamente sorprendida.

— Lo que pasa es que no comí ayer u hoy o en esas horas… tenía mucho pinche hambre.

— Si sigues así la Zero no podrá mantenerte ja ja ja…

— ¡Cállate Zerbst!, eso no te importa.

— Sí. Lo que importa es el postre. ¡CAMAREROS, CAMARERAS, APRESÚRENSE QUE TODAVÍA HAY CAMPO!

Grité, la mayoría de alumnos comenzó a reír con gran fuerza y Louise trató de esconderse debajo de la mesa. Esto no sería tan malo, buena comida y me mantienen. ¿Qué más se puede desear?... Así, una novia. Pero eso lo dejaré para otro momento, ahora lo que necesito saber es, ¿dónde putas estoy? ¿Y por qué siento la presencia de mis amigos muy, pero muy lejana? Es como si los de acá no tuvieran chakra, es raro, pero me vale madres. Comeré, me ducharé y me manosearé esta noche, porque me lo merezco.

Parte 2. Pelea.

Louise y yo nos dirigimos a su habitación, ya era de noche… aunque cuando Louise trató de obligarme a dormir en un poco de paja me alteré.

— ¡NO es NO! ¡NO DORMIRÉ EN UN POCO DE PAJA!

— ¡¿Pe-pero, dónde lo harás?!

— En tu cama.

— ¡Yo soy el maestro, obedece mis órdenes!

— ¡Chúpame los huevos!

Me tiré en la cama de la chica y me comencé a quitar la ropa, la chica apartó su vista, solo quedando así en calzoncillos. Coloqué la ropa sucia en el borde de la cama.

— ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

— Es ropa sucia y hay que lavarla.

Le respondí al instante, ella gruñó y vuelve a exclamar.

— ¡Eso no me importa! ¿Por qué en mi cama?

— Ves otra acá, ahora cállate y duerme. Prometo no tocarte, además no hay mucho donde agarrar, tiene más carne una ensalada de frutas.

La chica se puso tan roja, pero se calmó a los instantes. Esta se comenzó a quitar la ropa al frente mío.

— Un buen striptease.

Pensé, la chica se quitó su gabacha y capa; así se dirigió hasta su ropero. Hasta que se volteó y me vio. Le alcé un pulgar y le digo.

— Cuando seas más mayor tendrás un cuerpo de envidia.

Ella tan solo suspiró, y se cambió. Me extrañó que no se preocupara porque yo lo mirara desnuda o solo le valía verga.

…

Al despertar me di cuenta de algo, dormí como un bebé. La cama era exquisita y quería seguir más, la madre que me parió, amo este lugar. Me puse en el borde de la cama y miré la ventana, todavía era temprano, al menos las 11 de la mañana. Observé que en la mesita había una nota con un destinatario… en ese momento tuve otro problema, no sabía qué decía, eso estaba escrito en otro idioma.

— Puta, más pinches barreras de mierda… al carajo, me iré a bañar y luego veré que haré.

Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a las posadas de los nobles, me metí sin más y me bañé. Cuando salí me alisté y fui en búsqueda de Louise, aunque de camino agarré un plato de comida del comedor y me lo llevé. Mientras caminé me topé con varios profesores y les pedí que me dijeran donde se encontraba Louise. El primero me lo dijo y también su ubicación. Con las instrucciones logré llegar a una torre, la de tierra. Entré sin más.

— Muy bien dicho. Eso son los 4 elementos…

En una especie de pódium se encontraba la profesora, era una señorita rechoncha, algo ruca. El lugar tenía asientos que ascendían, era como una universidad.

— Disculpa… ¿quién eres?

Pidió la profesora, sostenía un plato en mi mano izquierda. Agarré un pedazo de pollo y lo comencé a comer.

— Soy el cucu, señorita Paquita la del Barrio. Vine a buscar a una chica emm… enana, lleva pelo chicle largo y es algo plana.

— ¡NARUTO!

— ¡Oh!, esa es. ¡HOLA LOUISE, NO SABÍA QUE LA CANTANTE PAQUITA LES DABA CLASE!

Noté como las mejillas de la chica se volvían rojas, debía estar muy avergonzada. Caminé hasta ella y me senté a la par.

— Te dejé una carta.

Me susurró Louise, de mis pantalones saqué la nota y la coloco en la mesa.

— Aprende a escribir, no sé qué dice. Parece que un chimpancé hubiera agarrado un boli, una hoja y se hubiera cagado encima y escribiera… por cierto, no sé leer ese idioma.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Yo sé escribir en hiragana y katakana; también kanjis, pero es diferente.

Comenzamos a charlar en bajo, la profesora siguió de igual manera la clase. Hasta que se cansó y llamó la atención de Louise.

— ¡Señorita Vallière! Si habla tanto en mi clase pase al frente y realice el hechizo.

Noté como la expresión de la chica cambió como por una de tristeza, mi humano interior se quiso humanizar.

— ¡Paquita! Louise solo está siendo mejor maestra que vos y me ayuda con mis cuestiones, así que… ¡DÉJELA EN PAZ O CREARÉ UN AGUJERO COMO EL HOYO EN SAN ANTONIO!

Me levanté de mi asiento, la profesora retrocedió un poco, noté su miedo, nadie le hablaría así a una profesora, nadie, solo yo. Louise levantó un poco la cara y me miró, era como si yo fuera su rayo de esperanza. La profesora se recompuso, carraspea y dice.

— ¡Señorito familiar! ¡Detenga ese vocabulario o…!

— ¡¿O QUÉ?!

Le pregunté al instante, ella se detuvo y se calló. Tan solo prosiguió con la clase con normalidad, me volví a sentar de nuevo y en voz baja digo.

— Por eso odio su música. Solo la de rata de dos patas me gusta.

— Gracias Naruto, pero no lo hagas de nuevo, podrías meterte en problemas.

— Es mejor que tener una vara en el culo, ¿acaso aquí son todos prepotentes?

— Son solo nobles.

— De donde vengo los nobles solo son de la familia real y ni siquiera tienen poder. Los hokages son mil veces más fuertes y luego están los comerciantes o plebeyos. También los genin, chunin y jonin.

— Debes explicar mejor eso.

— Son ninjas… es como la cadena alimenticia.

Seguimos hablando en voz baja por el resto de las clases, hasta que esta acabó y nos dirigimos a un jardín. Según Louise era una especie de fiesta, tendrían toda la tarde libre para que conocieran a sus familiares y formaran lazos.

…

Ahora mismo me encuentro en una especie de mesa, al frente mío están Kirche y Tabitha. La primera era rodeada por un montón de chicos y la otra solo leía y ocasionalmente me miraba. Debía ser muy irresistible.

— Naruto, ¿no vas a comer algo?

— ¿Acaso quieres engordarme para las pascuas?

— No seas tonto.

Agarré el pastel y lo comencé a comer. La lagartija de Kirche se acercó a mí.

— Giru.

Dijo la lagartija cuyo parecido era el de charmander.

— ¿Qué quieres charmander?

— Giru.

Dijo y se fue.

— Te regeneras, ¿por qué?

Alcé la vista, noté como al frente de mí estaba la chica peli azul, aún sostenía su libro, pero estaba parada y me veía fijamente. Solo suspiré y decidí responder.

— Un hijo de mil putas me secuestro y jugó conmigo como en el simulador de cirugías. Al final quedé con una habilidad completamente regenerativa. Me corto un brazo y me crece a los minutos, pierdo la cabeza y me crece, bebo alcohol y no puedo embriagarme. Es un martirio.

— ¿Puedes usar esa habilidad para algo más?

— ¿Te refieres para curar?

Ella asintió, prosigo.

— Puedo, pero las pocas veces que la he usado he quedado en coma por semanas. Pero ahora soy más fuerte y guapo, seguro me recuperaré a los días.

— Interesante.

— Mira esto.

Coloqué mi mano en la mesa, la azoté tan fuerte que llamé la atención de todos los de la mesa. Saqué un cuchillo, Louise y Kirche se asustaron; los pretendientes de la chica quisieron vomitar por lo siguiente. Si más pasé el filoso cuchillo por mi mano y la corté. Mi mano derecha había sido quitada de su lugar y la sangre salió volando por todos lados.

— ¿Ves?, ya no tengo mano derecha.

— ¡ESTÁS LOCO NARUTO! ¡¿TE HAS AMPUTADO LA MANO DERECHA?!

Louise y Kirche estaban asustadas, pero Tabitha aguantó. Como si eso fuera normal y solo se quedó viendo mi mano derecha. Louise completamente asustada agarró su capa y la envolvió en mi mano para detener el sangrado.

— ¡NO…! ¡NO… ¡ ¡TE PREOCUPES, ESTARÁS BIEN! ¡DOCTOR! ¡OCUPO UN DOCTOR!

Me conmovió un poco lo hecho por Louise, ella estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas por mí. Kirche solo entró en shock. Los estudiantes alrededor de Kirche salieron huyendo o vomitaron lejos.

— Louise…

— ¡YA NARUTO! ¡PRONTO ESTARÁS BIEN!

— Louise…

— ¡UN MALDITO DOCTOR, DIABLOS!

— ¡LOUISE! Me acaba de crecer una mano.

Des enrollé mi mano de la capa de Louise y ahí había una mano, pero de bebé.

— ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!

Kirche solo se derrumbó en la mesa. Louise agarró mi mano y la comienza a observar.

— ¡Es una mano de bebé!

Afirmó y solo le asentí.

— Mi factor regenerativo, como lo ves Tabitha, es muy acelerado. No importa si pierdo la cabeza, pues me crecerá otra, no importa si me queman, pues volveré a la normalidad en segundos y por último, tengo súper pene.

Louise se levantó de la mesa y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas.

— Cabrón, lloré por ti.

— Y te lo agradezco Louise, prometo hacer un buen papel como amigo. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿me pregunto qué se sentirá masturbarse con esta mano tan chica?

— ¡NO HAGAS ESO ACÁ COCHINO!

Gritó Louise lanzándome té hirviendo a la cara.

— Eso duele.

— Te las apañarás.

— ¿Qué opinas Tabitha?

— Genial.

— Bueno, me iré a masturbar. Quiero probar esta mano debe sentirse muy grande…

Pero en eso que me levanté escuché unos raros gritos y una fuerte bofetada. Me acerqué donde la gente se reunía y observé como ese tal Guiche había sido abofeteado por la chica Montmorency.

— ¡MALDITO!

Le dijo la rubia tornillos. Louise y sus 2 amigas llegaron al instante a la par mía. Reí un poco al ver como Guiche fue golpeado y grito, camuflándome de entre la multitud.

— ¡DALE CON LA SILLA!

Reí ante lo dicho y la chica se fue alejando dejando solo a Guiche, pero hasta ese momento lo noté. En el epicentro había una chica con un traje francés de limpieza. Tenía unas tetas, parecían almohadas, solo quería dormí… bueno. Guiche observó molesto a la chica y se le acercó.

Comenzó a gritarle, me molestó mucho, solo descargaba su furia. Pero lo que me molestó más fue que le alzó la mano… antes de que la golpeara desaparecí.

— ¿Oigan y Naruto?

— Mira al frente Louise.

El golpe fue detenido por mi cabeza, detrás de mí estaba la chica magumbos. Miré fijamente a Guiche, esos ojos de furia, inconcebible era su actuar.

— ¿Te sientes muy hombre por golpear a una mujer? ¿Golpéame a mí mejor hijo de puta? Maldito hijo de perra.

Guiche tembló levemente, alejó su puño de mí con un poco de temor y me grita.

— ¡¿Qu-qué haces plebeyo?!

— ¿Sabes?, de donde vengo me llaman "El asesino amarillo". ¿Te gustaría comprobar por qué?

Con mi pierna derecha pateé como si fuera una puerta a Guiche. Por el golpe este cayó al piso de trasero.

— Vuelve a intentar golpear a una mujer y te cortaré los testículos y te los daré de comer. ¡¿ME OÍSTE?!

Guiche se veía frustrado, este se levantó con rapidez del suelo y me mira fijamente con rabia.

— ¡Te reto a un duelo!

— Acepto. Te golpearé tan duro que mis nudillos se volverán parte de tu cabeza golpeada, sos una mierda.

— En el jardín vastri en 10 minutos.

— Te veré ahí, si gano te disculparás con la chica y si pierdo haré una cosa que me digas.

— Acepto.

Sin más el chico agitó su capa y se fue, sus amigos le siguieron de cerca. Sin querer esperar más le comencé a seguir. Louise, Tabitha y Kirche me siguieron. Louise trató de detenerme, qué no debía pelear con un noble, porque blah blah.

…

Llegué al jardín, detrás mío estaban las chicas y al frente mío Guiche. Este me miraba de manera retadora y por debajo. Le iba a borrar esa sonrisa a punta de golpes.

— Me alegra que no te retractaras…

— Sí, sí, deja de rellenar esto o se hará más largo de lo necesario. Solo di las reglas y pelearemos.

Noté como eso molestó a Guiche. Este sacó de sus pantalones una especie de ramita de árbol y la agitó. Del aire salió una especie de espada de madera y me la lanzó.

— Será tu arma.

La espada estaba en el suelo delante de mí, la miré y sin más la pisé y la rompí. Miré con enojo a Guiche.

— No ocupo un arma, yo soy un arma, peor que las mismas bombas.

Me puse en posición de combate de taijutsu. Guiche guardó su varita y agarró una rosa falsa y la lanzó al cielo. Eso hizo que la rosa se convirtiera en una especie de valkiria de bronce… no es que yo sepa, es que lo dijo Guiche, solo que me da pereza escribirlo.

— ¿Así que te ocultas detrás de una muñeca por qué no te quieres arruinar la pedicura?

— Yo soy un mago, no pelearé de una manera tan arcaica.

La valkiria se puso a unos metros de mí. Solo suspiré y miré a mi contrincante falso. En un borrón de velocidad desaparecí y reaparecí detrás de la valkiria, con mi puño izquierdo atravesé la espalda y pecho de ella. Esta se derrumbó al instante.

— Es una muñeca muy débil.

Señalé a Guiche y le dije mientras hacía una risa maléfica.

— ¡Ahora vas tú! ¡Buajaja!

Comencé a caminar hasta Guiche, pero este sacó rápidamente más rosas y las lanzó al cielo. Más de 7 valkirias aparecieron y 2 cubrieron a Guiche.

— Estás en serio ¡PUTAS HABLANDO! ¡ENFRÉNTATE COMO UN HOMBRE LO HARÍA!

De mi espalda saqué mi Katana y me lancé al ataque. Un corte aquí, otro allá y acullá.

— ¡TOMA Y NO SE LEVANTEN!

Le grité a las valkirias cuando las acabé, me acerqué hacia las últimas 2 restantes. El chico estaba aterrado, cada valkiria que lanzaba eran destruidas con facilidad. Las 2 últimas se abalanzaron sobre mí, sin dificultad giré sobre mí mismo y destruí ambas.

— Es imposible…

— No, imposible es saber cómo te salvarás de la paliza que te daré cabrón.

Comencé a caminar hasta Guiche, este solo comenzó a retroceder.

— No corras Guiche. Papi está acá y te viene a bendecir con una santa putiza.

— Por favor… ¡Piedad!

Guiche se tropezó con una roca y cayó de espaldas. Este se giró y trató de levantarse a 4 patas.

— Ni ese bonito culo te salvará, te azotaré como en el juego "Lord de esclavas".

Llegué hasta donde Guiche y con una fuerte patada en su estómago lo mandé a volar hasta el otro lado del ring, justo donde estaban Louise, Tabitha, Kirche y la señorita a la que trató de golpear. Claro que por el golpe Guiche perdió todo su aire y tosió fuertemente. Un poco de bilis escupió, me acercaré más y lo asustaré, ¿qué puedo decir, soy un sádico?

— ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ NARUTO!

Grité mientras me tronaba fuertemente los nudillos.

— Por favor… no me… golpees… me rindo…

— Lo lamento Guiche, al Dios que sirvo, que se llama venganza pura y dura, no toleraría si no te golpeo como Dios manda.

— ¡Por favor!

Guiche se puso de rodillas y comenzó a pedir piedad. Sonreí maléficamente y me acerqué todavía más. Cuando estuve lo más cerca posible lo empujé con mi pierna derecha y este cayó de espaldas nuevamente. Rápidamente salté sobre su cuerpo y me senté en su estómago, Guiche se cubrió la cara con sus manos y comenzó a temblar.

— Sabes Guiche.

Le susurré.

— Ayer mismo me senté sobre mi maestro de esta manera, le pedí unas cosas muy importantes y no las acató. ¿Sabes qué hice?

— No… por favor no pegues, soy solo un tonto chico que tiene suerte con las mujeres…

— ¡¿SABES QUÉ HICE?!

Le grité, él me respondió temblando y asintiendo rápidamente.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Le clavé un cuchillo aquí… en su corazón. Sin conformarme con eso le corte la cabeza, enterré los restos… pero los desenterré, los oriné y los enterré de nuevo, solo que al revés. La cabeza la freí y la tiré a un lago de tiburones. ¿Quieres que te haga lo mismo?

Esto que yo le decía a Guiche nadie lo escuchaba, ya que lo hacía tan bajo que nadie podía escuchar.

— No… prometo cambiar.

— Sabes Guiche, tú y yo nos parecemos. Yo también tengo suerte con las mujeres, lo he hecho tantas veces que me faltarían dedos para contar. ¿Pero sabes en qué más nos parecemos? Que somos humanos y admitimos errores. Discúlpate con la chica, o me veré obligado a violarte con un palo de 3 metros.

Guiche asiente felizmente y me levanto de su estómago; lo dejo libre y este corre hasta donde estaba la chica con traje francesa. Se arrodilló y le pidió disculpas. Esta acepta sus disculpas. Aplaudo al ver eso y cuando acaba tan solo me voy.

— ¡Eso fue increíble Naruto! ¡Fue pam, pum y slash!

Sin tiempo que perder Louise llegó a la par mía, al igual que sus amigas.

— Eres muy fuerte Naruto.

Dijo en tono pícaro Kirche.

— Asombroso.

Tan solo susurró Tabitha.

— Saben… creo que me acostumbraré a este lugar, es más emocionante que de dónde vengo.

— Naruto, ¿dónde aprendiste a pelear?

— Cuando me implantaron genes regenerativos podía llegar al borde y seguir avanzando. Por más que me explotaba aguantaba y llegué a un punto que podía romper una roca con mis manos. Mi inteligencia se incrementó, tanto que poseo mente fotográfica.

Expliqué.

— Entonces aprendiste a pelear a base de recibir golpes y darlos a rocas, árboles y muchas cosas más.

— Algo así Kirche.

— En síntesis, él puede llevar su cuerpo a más del límite y superarlo con facilidad.

— Exacto Louise. Tengo súper regeneración, súper fuerza, súper inteligencia y súper pene.

— La última no importa.

Dijo Louise. Bueno, hoy peleé con un hijo de puta y lo puse en su puta madre. ¿Qué haré mañana? ¿Cogeré o seré cogido?

Parte 3. Coger o ser cogido.

Ha transcurrido una semana desde mi pelea con el enano rubio, no tan guapo como yo. Con eso me gané el respeto de la gran mayoría, como también hay rumores sobre que me ampunté la mano, aunque nadie les crea, o no sean rumores…

Cuando me desperté me di cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Louise la chica chicle y ella dormía a la par mía. Eran como las 4 de la mañana, escuché el silencio y me alteró levantarme tan temprano…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni los pájaros se han levantado! ¡No, Nooooo! ¡NUNCAAAAA!

Me dormí de nuevo y cuando me desperté debían ser las 5 de la mañana. Escuché una especie de ruido afuera, eran los pájaros ya cantando desde tan temprano.

— ¡Pinches pájaros, DUÉRMANSE ES BIEN PINCHE TEMPRANO, NO MAMES!

— ¿A este que mosca le picó?

Me volví a dormir y cuando me levanté ya eran por los menos las 7 de la mañana, el sol ya había salido y me molestaba.

— ¡Aaaaah!, ¿el sol? ¡QUÉ ASCO, QUÉ SE MATE!

Me tapé con la sábana y me dormí a los minutos. Me volví a levantar, ya Louise no estaba y solo se escuchaba el ruido de los estudiantes charlando y dirigiéndose a clase.

— Estúpidos chicos que van a la academia, ¡¿PARA QUÉ?! ¡ESTÁN BIEN PINCHES TONTOS TODOS!

Dormí un par de horas más y cuando me desperté ya no había ruido. Era perfecto, o bueno… eso creía. Me quité la sábana de la cara y miré la ventana.

— Podría levantarme… ¡PERO NOOOOO, NO QUIERO! ¡NUNCA!

Volví a dormir. Ya eran al menos las 11 y seguí recto. Necesitaba mi sueño reparador. Las horas siguieron avanzando y cuando me levanté, y por la posición del sol, debía ser la 1 de la tarde. Me levanté la cama y solo traía puesto un pantalón.

— ¡Empieza el día, temprano! ¡MÚSCULOS AL MÁXIMO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Hice una pose con mis brazos y saqué a relucir mis grandes músculos, pero al cabo de unos segundos me metí de nuevo en la cama y me tapo con la sábana.

— Mejor dormiré un ratito no más, ¡NO MÁS!

4 de la tarde, fue la hora en la que Louise entró a la habitación y detrás de ella estaba Tabitha y Kirche. Abrí mis ojos y observé como el sol estaba más allá de lo normal, ya era bien tarde. Kirche y Tabitha entraron al cuarto y se sorprendieron al verme aún durmiendo.

— ¡Ya es bien tarde! ¡LOS ODIO!

Me levanté de la cama muy molesto y estaba a punto de lanzar el escritorio y la cama por la ventana cuando Louise me dice.

— Es hora de comer Naruto.

Kirche se acercó lentamente a Louise y le susurra.

— ¿Soportas esto todos los días?

— Solo una vez a la semana.

…

Fuimos al comedor sé que tiene nombre, pero no me acuerdo como se llamaba y ni me interesa. Comí, cuando acabé me dirigí a los baños de los nobles y me metí sin importar, y sin escuchar lo que me dijeran. Cuando me bañé me dirigí a la habitación de Louise, pero por el camino me topé con charmander.

— ¿Qué haces aquí charmander? Vuelve a tu pokebola, o tendrás problemas.

— Giru.

Entonces la lagartija con forma de charmander enrolló su gran lengua en mis piernas y me arrastró. Me dejé llevar, quería ver dónde me llevaba la lagartija, hasta que me di cuenta que era la habitación de Kirche.

— Déjame aquí charmander, yo sé que hacer.

La lagartija me soltó y sin más entré. El lugar tenía una luz baja y un aire romántico; en la cama, con un buen vestido traslúcido, estaba Kirche. Esta al verme se levantó y caminó de manera coqueta hasta mí. Sin más cerré la puerta, pero antes le digo a charmander.

— Si alguien se acerca usa lanzallamas.

Kirche siguió acercándose más, así que de mi pantalón saco mi reproductor.

— Espera nena, déjame poner un poco de música… esta será perfecta, careless whisper.

Comenzó a reproducirse la música, Kirche se desconcertó un poco, pero me siguió el ritmo. Me acerqué de igual manera a ella. Cuando me acerco le comienzo a bailar suavemente y conforme a la música canto.

— Me siento tan inseguro… mientras tomo tu mano y te llevo a la pista de baile.

— Qué galán. ¿Pero durarás tanto?

La acerqué más a mí, tanto que su respiración pegaba en mi cuello.

— Tengo un súper pene nena.

— ¡Oh!, ¿deberías usarlo?

Me susurró en mi oído y lo mordió suavemente. Nos fuimos acercando lentamente hasta que llegamos a su cama, la recosté y me empecé a subir suavemente… pero alguien tocó la ventana. Molesto caminé a la ventana y la abro.

— ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?!

— ¡Este es el cuarto de Kirche, ¿qué haces aquí plebeyo?!

— ¡¿NO ES OBVIO?! ¡Estoy a punto de hacerlo con Kirche, así que lárgate antes de que te corte el pene y lo dé de ofrenda!

El chico sostenía una varita, lo cual le permitía flotar.

— ¡QUÉ INSOLENTE!

Hastiado y con rapidez le quité su varita, al instante este dejó de flotar y se agarró de la ventana.

— Estamos en un tercer piso, me pregunto si sobrevivirás.

— ¡PERDÓN, NO LOS MOLESTARÉ!

Le entregué la varita y cerré la ventana. Los dedos del tipo se cerraron junto a la ventana, dio un fuerte grito y cayó. Con eso listo me dirigí de nuevo a la chica.

— ¿En dónde estábamos… ¡ah, sí?!

Volví a mi antigua posición, acerqué lentamente mi cara a la chica, ella me dice.

— Espero que seas más bueno que los demás.

— No sabes mi experiencia nena… ahora, volvamos al lío.

Ella cerró los ojos… pero alguien tocó la puerta.

— ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Me levanté nuevamente y abrí la puerta, ahí se encontraban 3 tipos: uno con bombones, otro con rosas y otro con un regalo envuelto. Agarré cada regalo y les digo más que molesto.

— Se irán, y si vuelven les haré lo que no le hice a Guiche por mil… ¡CHARMANDER! ¡¿NO DEJES PASAR GENTE DEMONIOS?! ¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE…!

Cerré la puerta con fuerza. Coloqué los regalos en el piso, pero antes agarré los chocolates y los abrí. Con ellos en mano me dirigí hasta Kirche.

— Lo lamento Naruto, a este paso no nos dejarán.

— No te preocupes hermosa, come dulces, se los quité a un tonto en la puerta.

— Gracias.

Comenzamos a comer de los dulces y mientras tanto hablábamos.

— ¿No te molestas de tantos chicos que vengan a por mí?

— Una vez participé en una orgía, éramos 2 chicos y 6 chicas. El chico se retiró luego de hacerlo 4 veces y me quedé con 6 chicas solo. No me molesta Kirche, es solo sexo.

— Exacto, nada de sentimentalismos tontos, solo diversión.

Le asentí.

—… Espera, ¿6 chicas?

— Tenía 14 años y fue una loca experiencia.

Seguimos comiendo los dulces hasta que se escuchó un raro grito afuera.

— ¡AAAAAH SUELTA TU LENGUA DE MI PIERNA!

Esa era la voz de Louise, me levanté y corrí a abrir la puerta.

— ¡Charmander!, ya era hora que hicieras algo bien, pero suéltala.

— Giru.

Tenía un dulce en mi mano y se lo lancé a la lagartija.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces Naruto?!

— Solo le di un dulce a charmander, nada malo pasará.

Por mi espalda llegó Kirche y me abrazó por detrás.

— Hola Zero.

— ¡Maldito perro!, ¡VETE A TU CUARTO O TE DEJARÉ SIN COMER!

Le puse mi dedo índice en la boca de Louise para callarla. Funcionó y con voz baja le digo.

— Tú no me mandas, es mi vida sexual y yo me tiro a quién sea.

Louise alejó mi dedo índice de su boca y molesta dice.

— Me da igual con quien lo hagas, ¡pero no con Kirche!

— Kirche, ¿tienes una enfermedad venérea?

— ¿Vene qué?

— ¡NO! Ella es enemiga de mi familia, deberías comprenderlo Naruto.

Comprendí porque el raro odio entre estas 2 así que decidí tomar una posición.

— Ok. No sé qué problema tuvieron sus familias, y no me importan en lo mínimo. Así que esto se arregla simple, me iré a un burdel y lo haré con alguien de allá.

Louise se pegó la palma derecha en toda su cara y Kirche solo abrió sus ojos completamente anonadada.

— ¡Ese no es el problema Naruto…! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Haz lo que quieras!

Dijo Louise y esta se fue. Solo suspiré, cuando una chica decía eso significaba, ¡hazlo y te rompo la puta madre! Me despedí de Kirche.

— Bueno querida Kirche, aparentemente el universo no quiere ningún romance exprés nuestro. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches guapo.

Me acerqué a Kirche y le di un beso en la mejilla. Me fui en búsqueda de Louise. La seguí de cerca, cuando entró a su cuarto entré detrás de ella.

— ¡Louise, ya vine!

La chica tan solo se giró y me vio de manera extrañada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

— Veo que me hiciste caso.

— No es por eso, es más bien porque no quiero armar una más rara relación con Kirche y tú.

Louise solo suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

— Mira, aceptaría que hicieras eso con cualquier otra, pero recuerda que en este mundo tú eres parte de mí. Si haces algo malo me caerán los problemas, soy como tú encargada…

— Comprendo, solo no te molestes, ¿ok? Recuerda que ahora yo me encargo de tu vida y tú te encargas de mí.

— Entiendo.

— Prometo no tener sexo con Kirche, pero lo haré con alguien más…

— Lo acepto. Mejor ven y acuéstate, mañana será otro día largo.

Solo asentí, aunque no estaba cansado. En ese momento comenzó a temblar fuertemente, tanto que Louise cayó al piso. Logré sostenerme, pero el movimiento seguía, ya llevaba 10 segundos, unos segundos más y acabó de manera súbita.

— Eso no fue un temblor…

— Diablos, sentí que se iba a derrumbar todo… ¿qué quieres decir con qué no fue un temblor Naruto?

— Los temblores cesan levemente y esto fue explosivo.

Corrí hasta la ventana y se sintió otro temblor, igual de explosivo, pero menos duradero. Observé cómo a lo largo se levantaba un gran humo de escombro.

— ¡ESTÁN ATACANDO LA ACADEMIA! O alguien odia a un profesor demasiado.

Louise corrió hasta donde mí y observó lo que decía. Se quedó muy sorprendida viendo lo que pasaba. Abre su boca y la cierra al instante.

— En ese lugar está ¡EL BÁCULO DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN! ¡ESTÁN ROBANDO EL BÁCULO DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN NARUTO!

— ¡¿Eso se come?! Suena como un consolador con función explosiva, o más bien parece… voy a dejar de decir chistes malos.

Louise me agarra de las mangas y me obliga a verla cara a cara. Se veía molesta, esto debía ser muy enserio.

— Si roban el báculo se desatará una guerra, es muy poderoso, la academia debe recuperarlo.

Miré detrás de Louise y veo el escombro. Tan solo doy un largo suspiro, trueno mi cuello y mis demás articulaciones. Veo a Louise y le digo completamente decidido.

— ¡Es hora de asesinar al prójimo!

— ¡Nada de matar!... Solo que yo corra peligro.

— ¡Hora de golpear al prójimo!

Abro la ventana de la habitación y me acercó a Louise, tan solo toco su hombro y en un borrón de velocidad desaparecemos.

Parte 4. Enterrando al ladrón cabrón.

Cuando reaparecimos nos encontrábamos al frente de un gran gólem de piedra. Detrás de esa cosa estaba la torre, y en la puerta ya no había puerta, solo había un gran agujero.

— ¿Dentro de esa torre está el báculo Louise?

— Emm si… ¿pero cómo llegamos tan rápido?

— Se llama magia, o cuerpo parpadeante. Bueno, escucha Louise, mantente alejada, yo me encargo del ladrón.

La chica solo frunció el ceño, creo que no le gustaba que la dejara fuera de la acción.

— ¡No!, no te dejaré hacer esto solo Naruto.

— Confía en mí.

Louise iba a decir algo más, pero el gólem se acercó muy peligrosamente. Noté como en el cielo había una especie de dragón, acomodé mi vista y vi que era Tabitha. Agarré a Louise y salté, el gólem rompió el suelo donde solíamos estar. Mi salto fue tan alto que llegué al dragón de Tabitha.

— Gracias por llegar, ocupo apoyo aéreo, y una buena pieza también.

La chica, con su monótona forma de ser tan solo asintió levemente. Louise se levantó molesta e iba a reprochar mi actuar, pero sin más solo salté hacia el gólem en picada. Conforme caía y me acercaba al gólem decidí levantar mi mano derecha.

— ¡ESCUCHA PIEDRAMON, VAS A MORIR HOY!

De mi mano derecha creció una esfera azulada.

— ¡CHÚPATE ESTA! ¡RASENGAN!

Toqué el gólem con mi esfera y sin más comenzó a temblar, hasta que en unos segundos más este explotó. Con una roca, del gólem, me impulsé y di un gran giro y caí de manera perfecta.

— ¡Y LOS JUECES DAN 10, 10 Y 10! ¡EL PÚBLICO GRITA DE EMOCIÓN!

Del cielo bajaron Tabitha y Louise montadas en un dragón.

— ¿Y el ladrón?

Preguntó Louise.

— ¡Diablos! Ok, de eso me encargo yo.

Puse mis dedos en cruz y solo exclamo con gran fuerza.

— ¡Multiclones!

Alrededor de 11 copias de mí, igual de guapas, estaban en el lugar. Louise solo abrió la boca completamente incrédula. Justo en ese momento, de la torre, una especie persona encapuchada brincó, esta trató de dejarnos atrás. Pero no contaron con mi astucia, pude ver todo en cámara lenta, al igual que mis clones. 3 se lanzaron y lo interceptaron; esta volvió a la gran entrada. El tipo llevaba un gran estuche en su espalda, escuché como gruñó.

— Lo lamento, deja solo el báculo de la penetración en el suelo y prometo darte trato preferencial VIP con golpiza incluida.

El encapuchado sacó una especie de varita, pero esta salió expulsada por una fuerte corriente de viento. Miré detrás de mí y solo vi a Tabitha con su báculo al frente.

— Eres un amor Tabitha, gracias.

Miré ahora al ladrón. Alcé mi mano derecha y esta explotó, en mis manos tenía una especie de pistola 9 mm con lucecitas. Rápidamente la apunté al encapuchado.

— Deja el báculo en el piso o dejaré que Louise te explote. Ella es como una bomba casera andante.

Louise se puso a mi derecha con la varita alzada y apuntando al encapuchado.

— Y si te mueves… mis clones se divertirán.

Mis clones, todos rodeaban al encapuchado, estaba completamente atrapado. Pero de manera increíble esta fue tragada por la tierra, cuál minero de ese juego móvil cash royal.

— ¡TE LO DIJE!

Lancé mi pistola al aire y con mis manos realicé los sellos necesarios. En ese justo momento llegaron los profesores y el director.

— Jutsu estilo de tierra: ¡Doble suicidio decapitador!

Con mi mano izquierda agarré la pistola y simultáneamente enterré todo mi cuerpo en la tierra y fui en búsqueda del tipo cuál topo. Pasaron al menos 10 segundos hasta que lo encontré, salí de la tierra, y dejé al tipo completamente enterrado con solo su cabeza afuera. En mis manos tenía el estuche del báculo. Me di cuenta de algo, que al frente mío estaban los profesores y detrás estaban Louise y Tabitha. Ambas corrieron hasta llegar a la par mía.

— ¡Llegaron temprano!... tarados.

Susurré lo último, noté cual era el director, el viejo barbón con aires de Dumbledore y Gandalfr. Le di el estuche a Louise mientras miraba de manera fija a los profesores, no confiaba en lo más mínimo de ellos. Me agaché y le quito la capucha al tipo… o tipa… si era una chica. Esa no la vi venir. Para eso Louise ya le había dado el báculo a Dumbledore, pero al ver a la chica este exclama sorprendido.

— ¡¿Señorita Longueville?!

— Una chica linda. Diablos, yo que pensaba torturarlo. Pero sería muy sexista, ¿o sería más sexista no golpearla? ¡La línea es muy puta delgada!

— Diablos…

Un maestro, de entre ellos, se acercó y me dio la mano. Era el calvito de aquella vez.

— Gracias señorito familiar.

— Tengo nombre calvo, soy Naruto ENP. Yo no sé ustedes, pero quiero ir a manosearme. Me lo merezco, adiós cabrones.

Me alejé y solo alcé la mano en despedida.

…

Al ser de mañana tuve que ir a la dirección, solo lo hice por Louise, la cual dijo que me daría una gran comida de reyes si atendía. Así que es por eso que estoy en la oficina de Dumbledore Osmond. No solo estábamos Louise y yo, también estaba Tabitha.

Me tocó explicar toda la situación y todo lo que hicimos.

— Y entonces fui detrás de un árbol y me bajé los pantalo…

— ¡No cuentes esa parte Naruto!

— Está bien Louise. ¿Qué opina director?

— ¿Puedes usar magia señorito familiar?

— No es magia, se llama chakra. Puedo usar 5 naturalezas, fuego, agua, tierra, aire y rayo. Aunque cuando uso fuego y rayo mi chakra se agota rápidamente.

— Comprendo.

El director se levantó de su asiento y nos miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué sucede bigotes?

— Respeta al director Naruto.

— Chúpame un huevo Louise.

— Je je. No solo han devuelto el báculo de la destrucción, sino también que atraparon a Fouquet…

Detuve al director para que dejara de hablar.

— Han suena a muchos. Yo atrapé a Foco y recuperé el báculo, claro que con ayuda de Tabitha, no sé qué hubiera pasado si esa puta me hubiera hechizado; tal vez fuera un sapo de mierda y debería ser besado por una guapa princesa… no suena tan mal… Tabitha, ¿serías la hermosa princesa que salvarías a este…?

Tosió el director y llamó nuestra atención.

— Lo lamento señorito familiar, no posees un título y...

— ¡LADRÓN! ¡LADRÓN! ¡Ladrón de mierda! ¡Infeliz, traga pollas y violador de menores! ¡¿NO ME GANÉ NADA?! ¡LOUISE! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS SIGNIFICA?! ¡¿DIME POR QUÉ NO DEBO CORTAR A ESE GANDALFR FALSO Y OBLIGARLO A COMERSE SU RABO?!

— ¡Tranquilízate Naruto! Es que no tienes título de nobleza…

— ¡Chúpame los huevos!

Le saqué el dedo del centro a Dumbledore y a Louise.

— ¡Vayan y asistan a su mierda de fiesta, ustedes no tienen honor! ¡Y por cierto, la llave del baño se rompió!

Me fui sin decir más y claro completamente molesto. Salí y me dirigí a los patios vastris; los estudiantes estaban ahí, me dirigí a un árbol y completamente enojado comencé a golpearlo.

— ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡LADRONES, SIN HONOR! ¡BASTARDOS HIJOS DE PUTA!

El árbol comenzó a fracturarse, los pocos estudiantes que estaban ahí vieron asustados como cedía el árbol ante mi brutal fuerza. Le di un fuerte gancho derecho y una parte de la madera salió volando.

— ¡MUÉRETE, DESAPARECE!... ¡HIJOS DE PUTA, PÓNGASEN EN FILA Y CHÚPENME LA VERGA!

Di una fuerte patada y el árbol comenzó a ceder. Canalicé un poco de chakra en mi puño derecho y cuando golpeé el árbol este salió despedido por la fuerza del golpe. Corrí hasta donde cayó el árbol, me le subí y comencé a golpearlo tan fuerte. La madera salía volando por todos lados.

— ¡MUÉRETE, MORITE HIJO DE PUTA LOS ODIO DESDE EL MÁS FONDO DE MI CORAZÓN!

Mi puño pasó hasta al fondo de la tierra y cuando esta tocó se creó un suave temblor.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡DIOS, ESTOY MUY AGUSTO!

Comencé a mirar cómo los estudiantes me miraban con asombro y temor, tanto que les digo.

— ¡¿QUÉ ME MIRAN?!

Todos voltearon y decidieron mejor no mirarme. Malhumorado agarré el árbol y lo replanté, obviamente se vino de lado.

— Diablos...

Realicé unos sellos y decidí…

— ¡Bola de fuego!

Escupí una gran bocanada de fuego y este se desintegró. Realicé otros sellos y pongo mis manos en el piso.

— Estilo de madera: creación de un gran árbol.

Del suelo creció un gran árbol, era 6 veces más grande que todos los que estaban en el lugar. En la punta del gran árbol se cubría por unas grandes copas de las ramas, esto impedía que los rayos del sol tocaran. Se me ocurrió una súper dúper idea.

— Es hora de hacer un máximo esfuerzo. ¡Clones de sombra!

4 copias mías aparecieron a la par. Los estudiantes se amontonaron alrededor mío, completamente sorprendidos.

— ¡Tú serás Naruto 1, él 2 y tú 3! Tú serás papito rico. 1 ve por madera, 2 crea una escalera en el árbol hasta la copa. 3 corta la madera de 1. Papi rico, tú tienes el deber de conseguir clavos o tornillos. Yo haré lo más difícil, supervisaré… ahora ¡ROMPAN FILAS!

Todos corrimos de frente y todos nos golpeamos los unos a los otros, de frente.

— ¡DIJE ROMPAN FILAS, NO CHOQUEN DE PUTO FRENTE CABRONES!

Di un gran salto y todo empezó. En el próximo capítulo verán cómo quedará la casa del árbol, un spoiler, solo aceptaré mujerzuelas y juegos de azar.

Fin.

ESPACIO INFORMATIVO:

Cualquier duda no me pregunten, sino al cabrón que realice la historia, de cualquier manera seguiré cobrando en dólares. (Gracias Naruto... muchas gracias por leer y nada más. Nos veremos en la siguiente parte, !BYE BYE!)


	2. El conflicto

Un ninja no muy heroico.

CAUTION: El siguiente fic es irreal y grosero. Debido a su contenido los ñoños no lo deben ver.

Dsclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes citados en la historia me pertenecen, son creaciones de Noboru Yamaguchi (que en paz descanse) y Masashi Kishimoto. Con esto dicho disfruten la historia.

Parte 1. Mikasa y MJ.

— Muy bien, hicieron un buen trabajo, todos.

Me encontraba en la copa del árbol, los 4 clones estaban conmigo en la cúpula, ya habíamos terminado la casa. Por el tamaño del árbol, era de al menos 8 metros de largo y 6 de ancho. Estaba cerrada, solo faltaba la cama y las chicas.

— Muy bien ahora iré a…

Pero choqué con la puerta y no se abrió. Comencé a tocar la pared, ¿acaso me equivoqué? Me alejo un poco, noto que la puerta solo está pintada y no cortada.

— 3, ¿y la puerta?

— ¡Está ahí, la dibujé!

— Se supone que la cortarías con el serrucho.

— ¡Eso haré!

— Ve por el serrucho.

— Voy.

Y entonces el tarado de 3 camina y choca con la pared. Con terror comienza a tocar la pared asustado, pero no, no se abrió, no había salida.

— Ahora veo el problema.

Dijo con voz sumisa.

— ¡¿DE VERDAD?!

Le respondí de manera sarcástica, este solo sonrió tontamente, el resto solo nos golpeamos la frente.

— Papirrín, arregla el desastre de 3.

Este caminó a la puerta y aplica un poco de chakra en su mano. Cual cierra motorizada abre sin salirse de la zona descrita. Cuando acaba todos aplaudimos.

— Así se hace, ahora ya pueden irse a flotar en el tiempo.

Todos explotaron y desaparecieron. Suspiré y me dirigí a la puerta. Ya había realizado las entradas necesarias para crear una puerta corrediza. Agarré la puerta que cortó mi clon y la mandé a volar por la misma salida. Detrás mío había una especie de madera, era la puerta necesaria que iba en lugar. La agarré y la puse.

Unos minutos más tarde. Todo salió perfecto, hasta coloqué una especie de soporte para abrir cuando yo quisiera, no les comenté antes, pero tengo un balcón, pequeñito, pero perfecto para enamorar a las nenas.

— Solo me faltan cortinas, una mesa, un refri y sillas. Ahora pondré música.

Busqué en mi pantalón mi reproductor, el cual no encontré. Ahora que lo recuerdo, lo dejé en el cuarto de Kirche. Sin más salí de mi casa del árbol, bajé por las escaleras y me dirigí a la entrada del castillo. Por cierto, ya era de noche, ahora mismo se realizaba el baile de… de… de mierda, debo prestar más atención.

Así que pensé, Kirche está en el baile, diablos, todo se complica más. Mi ropa era un desastre y estaba lleno de aserrín por todos lados. Subí por las escaleras hasta así llegar a la sala del baile. Llegué a las dos grandes puertas y cual Jack Nicholson, en el resplandor y sin hacha, pateé la puerta con fuerza y grito.

— ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ NARUTO!

Por lo que hice llamé la atención de todos los estudiantes y profesores.

— Lamento la interrupción… en realidad no. ¡Busco a Kirche!

— ¡ESTÚPIDO PLEBEYO! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!

Me gritó un tipo cualquiera, en ese justo momento pasó una chica con una charola, la agarro y se la lanzo al tipo. Esta le golpea en la cabeza de él, se salvó que no llevaba comida. Con una sonrisa falsa vuelvo a preguntar lo mismo. Solo que esta vez llega Kirche.

— ¿Qué sucede Naruto?... ¿Y por qué estás tan impresentable?

Kirche llevaba un gran vestido de color rojo y le quedaba muy bien.

— Estuve haciendo una casa del árbol en el patio y cuando quería poner música no estaba mi reproductor.

Kirche mete su mano en su bolsillo y saca mi reproductor.

— ¿Te refieres a esto?

Agarré el aparato y rápidamente reproduje una canción.

— ¡Oh damn baby! ¡Ahora sí!

Comencé a bailar al ritmo de Shoop de Salt-N-Pepa.

— Amo esta canción. Bueno, si ves a Louise dile que tengo casa.

Detuve la canción y me dirigí a la salida, pero en ese momento escuché un fuerte grito.

— ¡VIENEN LAS INVITADAS!

Las 2 puertas se abrieron. Me puse los audífonos y obvié lo ocurrido. Caminé sin que me importara nada, los estudiantes se pusieron al frente mío y me impedían llegar a mi salida. Así que los empujé.

— ¡Quítense!

Los estudiantes abrieron un poco de campo para que pasara, en ese momento se reprodujo la siguiente canción. Bad de MJ.

— ¡I'm bad, you know it!

Grité y con un paso, del cual MJ estaría orgulloso, seguí avanzando. Hasta que llegué al epicentro, un montón de chicos pedían la mano de Louise para salir a bailar, esta al verme deja a los demás y camina hacia mí. Esta comienza a hablarme, pero no le escuché nada por los audífonos. Así que me quité el derecho.

— No escuché.

Dije.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Y ese ruido?

— Es el rey del pop MJ. ¡Who's bad!

— ¿Quién es ese?

Le di un audífono a Louise, ella no entendió qué significaba eso. Así que se lo puse en la oreja y reproduje otra canción del rey.

— Es MJ, el mejor cantante y bailarín de la historia.

— No entiendo lo que dicen.

— Es normal, está cantando en otro idioma. Ahora dime que me dijiste, por los audífonos no oí nada.

Louise asintió y me entregó el auricular. Me quité el del oído izquierdo y presté atención.

— Te pregunté, ¿dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no fuiste a comer y por qué te vez como pordiosero?

— Estuve haciendo una casa en el árbol, cuando acabé ya era de noche y solo vine por mi reproductor. Por cierto Louise, gracias por enseñarme de este mundo, si necesitas ayuda sube la escalera y toca mi puerta.

Me iba a ir, pero fui detenido por la misma chica. Me giré de nuevo.

— ¿Te irás?

— No… bueno tal vez...

En ese justo momento Louise apretó mi camisa con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué?

Solo dice. Respondí al instante.

— No soporto a los nobles, me alegro de no haber conocido a mis padres, esto es muy jodidamente tedioso.

— ¿Por qué?... ¿es por lo de esta mañana?

Vuelve a susurrar, noté como Louise poco a poco esto se iba quebrando.

— Louise, no quiero merecimiento… tal vez… pero arriesgar mi vida para no ganar nada no es justo.

—… Yo también, sé que no es justo Naruto… yo reclamé, quería que te dieran algo, pero no aceptaron… perdóname.

Puse mi mano en la cabeza de la chica y le digo.

— No te preocupes Louise, solo viviré en una casa del árbol. Toca cuando quieras y visítame, aún tenemos un trato ¿recuerdas? Yo te cuido y tú solo me alimentas… ahora que lo pienso… yo puedo vivir sin comer… aún sigue el trato.

Traté de irme, pero Louise me sostuvo fuertemente.

— ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ! ¡VUELVE!

Gritó Louise, esto llamó la atención de todos. Me giré, solo suspiré y digo.

— ¿Sabes Louise? ¿Ahora que lo pienso? ¿Por qué me traicionas? ¿Invitada? Tú y yo sabemos quién fue el que derrotó a Fouquet?, ¡ese fui yo! Nadie más, solo recibimos ayuda de Tabitha, pero ¿qué aceptes un recibimi…?

Solo recibí una fuerte cachetada por parte de Louise, unas lágrimas bajaron por los pómulos de la chica.

— ¡Idiota! Solo decidí asistir para no aceptar tal reconocimiento. ¡No es justo! ¡Tú arriesgaste tu vida! ¡Tan solo, lo único que te pido es perdón Naruto! ¡PERDÓN POR OBLIGARTE A RESCATAR ESE BÁCULO! Mejor te hubieras quedado en cama y no hubieras hecho nada…

La fuerte cachetada fue de tal magnitud que la sentí… sentí los sentimientos de Louise transmitidos por su mano. Esa revelación dejó desconcertados a la mayoría de nobles y especialmente a los plebeyos.

— Lo-lo lamento Louise… debí suponerlo… en lo poco que te llevo conociendo sé… sé que no eres una persona aprovechada… más bien, muy honorable.

Louise solo sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas.

— ¿Y Tabitha?

Pregunté, dijeron invitadas, pero solo vi a Louise.

— Ella rechazó todo allá, decidió no venir y lo cumplió.

— Algo puedo decir Louise, conozco en esta academia a 3 nobles muy honorables. Kirche, ella siempre me dio su apoyo, aunque a su manera. A Tabitha, su silencio es justificado a su buena conducta y obras. Por último tú, tuviste la paciencia conmigo, es algo que muy pocos soportan y me alegra. Gran parte de mi vida la viví solo, pero ahora conozco a 3 chicas geniales.

Me sinceré y dije eso, fue algo cursi, pero no me importaba.

— Vámonos de esta aburrida fiesta Naruto. Vamos a tu casa en el árbol y divirtámonos.

Sonreí ante la buena idea de Louise y asentí frenéticamente.

— ¡ESPEREN! ¡Yo también quiero ir!

Tanto Louise como yo dirigimos nuestra vista hacia la voz, era Kirche.

— Claro Kirche.

Asentí con una leve sonrisa, esto sería la bomba.

Nos dirigimos a la salida y nos fuimos al cuarto de Tabitha.

…

Ahora mismo estábamos en mi casa del árbol, el lugar estaba repleto. Había unas mesas con mucha comida y también bebidas. Si preguntan, ¿de dónde las saqué? Simple, rompí una mesa del comedor y me la traje, mañana habrá una fea sorpresa ja ja ja ja. ¿Y la comida? Metí clones con henge y saqué comida de la fiesta. Ponte verga.

En la sala estábamos Kirche, Louise, Tabitha y yo. Tabitha decidió aceptar al instante. Como lo había dicho Louise, ella tenía razón, Tabitha estaba con pijama, ni se le pasó por la mente en asistir.

— ¡Es hora de bailar y no hay nada mejor que Thriller de MJ!

Reproduje la canción y Tabitha con su varita amplificó el sonido.

It's close to midnight  
Something evil's lurking' in the dark  
Under the moonlight  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream  
But terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze  
As horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed  
'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller at night  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller  
Thriller at night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer, thriller tonight, yeah

Con el sonido de la música, a buen volumen, comencé a bailar al mejor puro estilo de MJ. Claro que les enseñé los pasos a Louise y Kirche. Tabitha solo se la pasó leyendo, pero fue divertido, esto es algo que no hago mucho tiempo y es emocionante. Nada mejor que buena música y amigos. Claro, que música a un gran volumen.

¡HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Parte 2. Una ayuda y una misión.

Hoy es el día del fundador Brimir, me pela la verga, pasemos a lo importante. Ya era un poco tarde y estaba durmiendo, eran por lo menos las 11 de la mañana. Yo descansaba en la cama de Louise, la casa del árbol solo la usamos de vez en cuando; por cierto, ya han pasado 6 días.

Entonces Louise entró por la puerta como Pedro por su casa, ¿y adivinen? Odio a Pedro.

— ¡Naruto despierta!

— Louise, sabes que odio despertarme en las mañanas.

— Ya es de tarde Naruto, ¡levántate, hoy viene la reina!

— Ni aunque venga el papa me levanto, ni Dios o Brumur, ni el mismísimo Rikudou Sennin.

Louise suspiró cansada y se acercó hacia la cama.

— Por favor Naruto, es algo importante…

La detuve, saqué mi cara de las cobijas y molesto le digo.

— También lo del ba "culo" y es algo de lo que me arrepiento.

Me volví a tapar con la sábana. Sentí las manos de Louise agitándome suavemente.

— Es diferente Naruto, ¿hazlo por mí? La princesa es una amiga de la infancia y quiero mostrarle lo genial que me he vuelto.

Volví a sacar mi cara de las cobijas.

— Si salgo, ¿no me molestarás mañana?

— ¡Claro!

…

Me bañé, me alisté y comí. Ya llevo esperando fuera de la academia por 1 hora y nada. Una vena creció en mi sien, estaba enojado.

— Louise, sino llega la princesa en unas horas haré la mayor matanza…

Susurré. Louise no escuchó.

— Seguro la princesa no es tan bonita como yo.

Dijo Kirche. Louise se giró molesta.

— Cállate Zerbst, no sabes cómo es la princesa, ¿o acaso has visto alguna?

— Yo me tiré a una princesa el año pasado. ¡En nombre del pueblo real de la misma Santa Mónica, Mónica que buena cogida me diste!

Exclamé. Louise y Kirche me vieron completamente anonadadas. Nadie nunca anda diciendo que se tiró una princesa.

— ¿Estás bromeando Naruto?

— No Louise. Pero es mejor el sexo con prostitutas, las vírgenes no saben moverlo a uno y…

— Esa información no me interesa Naruto.

Kirche colocó su mano en mi hombro y me dice.

— ¿En serio?

— Tan seguro como que tengo un palo de carne relleno de crema. Mónica era la princesa, había sido secuestrada…

Louise me interrumpió y pregunta.

— ¿No la secuestraste y violaste?

— No soy un violador, me ofendes Louise… bien, ¿dónde estaba?... ¡ah sí! Ella fue secuestrada y justo yo andaba por ahí. Acepté el trabajo y la rescaté. Cuando volvió al palacio real me dio un buen recibimiento y cuando traté de dormir se metió en mi cuarto y lo hicimos. ¡Joder que gran historia!

— Mejor que crepúsculo.

Tabitha, la cual no había dicho nada, habló. Asentí ante lo dicho por ella, no sabía que era crepúsculo de igual manera.

— Sí. Y luego me dirás que lo hiciste con la madre de tu mejor amigo.

— No tengo mejor amigo Louise.

Me tocó esperar a que llegara la perra princesa, debería matar el tiempo, así que sigo hablando con las chicas.

— Si sigo esperando me cortaré cada dedo, solo para distraerme.

— No lo hagas.

— Solo no se callen y sigan hablando, debemos llegar a 10000 palabras.

— Naruto, ¿cuál es el máximo de chicas con las que has estado en un día?

— ¿Qué pregunta más tonta Zerbst?

Reprochó Louise a Kirche, yo en cambio me puse a pensar. Ahora que recuerdo, hubo una vez que estuve en un prostíbulo de mala reputación.

— Una vez entré en un prosti de mala reputación y recuerdo que lo hice hasta con la misma dueña.

— Naruto, mejor hablemos de otra cosa, deja de hablar de con cuantas lo has hecho. Aunque fue culpa de Kirche.

Louise solo suspiró y pregunta, nuevamente.

— Bien, ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?

— Wow, ahora que lo pienso… nunca… solo me divierto y ellas igual. Una relación seria, jamás he tenido una. Pero creo que si me enamoro, seré fiel. Solo soy soltero porque nadie me ha amarrado o preguntado.

— Una respuesta muy sincera. Bien hecho Naruto.

— Gracias Louise.

Sonreí un poco, en realidad me pregunto cómo será enamorarme. Me gustan las mujeres, pero no tengo un tipo que me guste y para que ocurriera debería haber un factor determinativo, o algo que me haga sentirme cómodo con ella.

— Yo… ¿si tuvieras un hijo este nacería con tu capacidad regenerativa?

— Buena pregunta esa Tabitha…

Coloqué mi mano derecha en mi quijada y pensé.

— Sí. Debería, las células de su madre y las mías se unirán. Sería un 100% de éxito, y solo una malformación lo impediría.

En ese momento los estudiantes comenzaron a chillar de emoción, por el horizonte llegaba un carruaje tirado por 4 unicornios y varios caballos alrededor de ella. Golpeo el hombro de Kirche para que me mire y con una sonrisa maléfica le digo a Louise.

— Louise, si la princesa se enamora de mí y me lo quiere hacer, ¿me dejo?

Kirche trató de aguantarse la risa, pero Louise no me dio respuesta, es como si estuviera engatusada por el carruaje. Así que miro a Kirche y digo.

— Se lo advertí.

Hubo un acto de protocolo para el recibimiento de la princesa, algo que me pasé por los huevos. Así que empecé a tararear una canción.

— Vamos corazón, enséñame un pezón. Tú sabes lo que quiero, pelarme el rabo entero… ¿qué les den? Me voy a la mierda.

Me comencé a alejar, ya no podía tolerar este sol y este aburrimiento. Louise comenzó a golpear con su mano donde yo solía estar, pero cuando giró su vista yo ya no estaba. Esta exclamó.

— ¡Vuelve Naruto!

Todos, hasta los familiares reales y la guardia real miraron.

— ¡No, como diría mi gran amigo Noni pollas! ¡Chúpame un huevo!

— ¡Naruto!, ¡¿teníamos un trato?!

— Y yo me muero de aburrimiento, y con este sol me voy a tostar.

Louise no cedió y esta corrió hasta donde estaba yo y trató de jalarme de vuelta. Me detuve, pero por más que Louise trataba no podía.

— ¡VUELVE, HAZME CASO SOLO POR HOY!

Comencé a bostezar, note como los guardias reales me veían.

— ¡Hola princesa y guardia real!

Alcé mi mano en saludo y la princesa lo devolvió, aunque algo extrañada. Louise seguía jalando, sus mejillas se volvían rojas del esfuerzo, pero no pudo ni moverme un centímetro. Pero seguía febrilmente.

Al final me dejé mover, Louise me guió a mi anterior lugar. Comenzó a respirar de manera rápida, eso debió ser un gran esfuerzo para ese cuerpo tan pequeño. Todo siguió de igual manera. Hasta apareció Santa Claus, con el cual Louise se sonrojó. ¿Así que a Louise le gustan mayores? ¿De esos que llaman señores?

— ¡SANTA CLAUS!

Grité y el tipo giró su vista a mí y me dio una reprochante mirada. Reí un poco, Louise tan solo se sonrojó más.

…

Cuando se acabó esa mierda me dirigí al cuarto de Louise, ella trató de reprocharme, nada que un par de golpecitos hiciera que se callara. Así que dormí y dormí. Cuando me desperté escuché una especie de ruido y molesto me levanto.

— ¡Louise, cierra la puta boca! ¡Es muy temprano, todavía son las 5 de la tarde!

Abrí los ojos y miré que había un tipo encapuchado y a Louise, la cual hablaba con ella de manera amena, lo cual no noté, sino hasta que leí el guión. Pero el encapuchado al escuchar mi voz me mira. Solo parpadeo un par de veces.

— Un… un… ¡ES EL TIPO DEL SACO!

Rápidamente me levanto y tomo mi katana. Con un rápido movimiento coloco el filo de la katana en el cuello del hombre del saco.

— Si te mueves te asesino, ¡Louise aléjate!

— Na-Na-Naruto… ¡¿NO ES EL HOMBRE DEL SACO?!

Alejo mi katana lentamente.

—… ¿No lo es?

Pregunto y solo recibo un asentimiento por parte de Louise.

— Bueno, me presento. Soy Naruto Uzumaki, las damas de mi país me conocen como Naru el niño polla.

— Mucho gusto…

Dijo la chica, por su voz lo deduje. Cuando se quita la capa se demuestra que era la princesa.

— ¡Oh!, ¡oh! Está pasando de nuevo.

Louise voltea a verme y extrañada pregunta.

— ¿Qué está pasando de nuevo?

— Es como con Mónica, la princesa que te conté. Ella entró de la misma manera y cogimos toda la noche. Esta princesa al verme quiere hacer lo mismo, no la culpo ya que soy ardiente.

Lo último lo dije con picardía.

— ¡IDIOTA, ELLA NO VIENE POR ESO!... ¿o sí?...

Louise mira fijamente a su amiga, la cual era ajena a la rara charla que teníamos.

— ¡Oh mi querida Louise!

Pasaremos esto a cámara rápida, mientras tanto imagínense que esta voz es la de alguien muy excitante. Una de las 7 voces más mejores… ¡¿Ah ya?!... bueno, sigamos.

— ¡Eh! ¿Una misión? Louis vas sola, a mí me duelen los huevos de oír tonterías, primero un dios llamado Bromuro y una princesa. ¿Qué sigue? Una guerra. Odio las guerras.

— Es Brimir, Naruto.

— A mí me importa un pito como se llame. He peleado con 2 Dioses y a los 2 los asesiné.

— Disculpa Louise…

Dijo la princesa, esta se llamaba Henrieta.

— No se preocupe princesa, Naruto es una gran persona, solo que…

— ¿Solo qué? ¿Louise?

La princesa solo se quedó viéndonos fijamente. Alternó, los segundos se hacían minutos, hasta que la princesa continúa con lo que venía.

…

— Ahora un matrimonio político, doy gracias a quien sea, que no permitió que me pasara el mismo destino.

— Sí, es mejor ser secuestrado por un loco psicópata.

Señalo a Louise y con una sonrisa le digo.

— Tú entiendes de qué hablo Louise.

— Pero era… sarcas…

Callé a Louise y decidí a hablar con la princesa.

— Está bien señorita, iremos a un país con inestabilidad política para pedir una estúpida carta y así arriesgar nuestras vidas. Si nos atrapan puedes decir que no tienes nada que ver con nosotros, son unos genios.

Louise abrió grandemente los ojos ante lo dicho. La princesa lo hizo de igual manera.

— Yo no…

— Guárdese sus palabras princesa, sé cómo son los de su tipo. Solo buscan "el bien para su país".

Henrieta solo estaba cabizbaja, pero alza su cabeza y nos mira de frente.

— Juro que no había pensado en eso.

— Naruto… detente…

— No Louise, prometí protegerte, sabré si miente… ¡KURAMA SAL!

Tras mi fuerte grito ambas chicas se asustaron un poco, pasaron unos segundos más y una pequeña explosión ocurrió. Un clon de mí mismo estaba a la par mía, sin embargo sus bigotes se acentuaban más y sus ojos eran rojos. Su mirada era completamente fría.

— **Hola Naruto, ¿para qué me llamas cachorro?**

— Hola Kurama. Chicas les presento a Kurama el zorro de nueve colas.

— **Simples mortales, no merecen estar en mi verdadera presencia. Estuve mirando todo este tiempo Naruto y ¡ALEJA TU PUTO DEDO DE MI OREJA!**

Kurama golpeó mi palma, la cual estuvo a punto de entrar en la oreja de Kurama.

— Perdona Kurama ja ja ja.

Kurama suspira y prosigue.

— **La princesa dice la verdad, mi detención de sentimientos no falla. Ella es solo una tonta y linda marioneta. Juegan con ella a la princesa y por eso la casaron. ¡Ja ja ja ja! Patético.**

Aplaudí, una vez, fuertemente. Louise y la princesa estaban con la boca abierta, no daban crédito a lo que veían. Pero escucharon todo, Louise es la primera en agitar su cabeza.

— ¿Él es el demonio de las 9 colas?

— Algo así Louise, es una buena persona, solo que siempre han buscado su poder y nunca han convivido con él. Pero si dice que la princesa no miente, entonces es cierto.

A princesa asiente levemente y luego agita su cabeza.

— Es mucha información, demasiada… pero de igual forma. Lo lamento Louise…

— Princesa no diga es…

— **Vuestra idiosincrasia se ve derrumbada con mi presencia, ¿lo sabían?**

La princesa y Louise dirigen su vista a Kurama. Ambas se veían desconcertadas.

— ¿A qué se refiere Ku-Kurama?

Preguntó la princesa completamente desconcertada yo solo me senté en la cama y observé lo que iba acontecer.

— **Soy del tiempo de su fundador, ese bastardo hijo de perra casi logra asesinar a mi padre, pero entre mis hermanos y los elfos logramos echar a los humanos lejos de tierra santa.**

La princesa tan solo negó con su cabeza, eso era imposible, pero sabía que era cierto. Los humanos fueron echados de tierra santa de alguna manera. ¿Y si fue así, esta era su respuesta?

— ¿Eres un enemigo del fundador?

Preguntó con un susurro la princesa. Kurama solo ríe suavemente y sigue.

— **Ese tipo no tiene nada de fundador, se dedicó a matar elfos luego de volverse loco. Mi padre le dio la redención, pero este robó la magia de los elfos y se las dio a los humanos. Lo resto es historia.**

— ¡Eso es falso, solo dices patrañas!

— ¿ **Louise? Yo no miento, te puedo mostrar lo que pasó ese día si deseas y lo verás por ti mismo. Hasta te puedo mostrar el futuro.**

— Kurama siempre ha dicho la verdad señoritas, pero ¿no veo a que venga contarles eso?

Le dije molesto al final, esto no tenía que venir al cabo. ¿Acaso ese cabrón pulgoso estaba en sus días?

— **Iban más lento que caracol en autopista.**

— Pero, de igual manera yo doy crédito a lo que dice Kurama. De igual manera, él tiene razón en que su magia venga de los elfos. Vuestra magia es mestiza, no es pura, si lo fuera la detectaría.

Noté como la cara de las chicas era de confusión y miedo. Solo suspiro y sigo.

— ¿Cómo lo sé? El chakra, mi energía vital, es dado de Kaguya Otsutsuki, o algo así, no me recuerdo, por el fruto. La diosa conejo, sigo. Presten atención, miren la clase que estoy dando de historia hijos de puta, soy un profesor…

— **Explicaré yo. La diosa conejo tuvo dos hijos, estos tuvieron más. Naruto desciende de la rama Uzumaki, una familia real de padre, su segundo hijo. Luego de varias generaciones, claro. Los elfos son una combinación de Hamura y una elfa no reconocida. Y los humanos siempre han existido, Kaguya era una humana, solo que comió del fruto de la vida. Eso fue hace más de 12000 años.**

Asentimos ante la información de Kurama. Todo se sentía raro, especialmente Louise y Henrieta. Era como si su mundo se hubiera derrumbado.

— Comprendo… pero me es ilógico.

— **Bien dicho princesa. Tan solo se volvió loco por leer la magia élfica, eso sucede por curiosear. Sin embargo era una buena persona, algo pervertido, pero era bueno.**

Kurama se dio la vuelta e iba a desaparecer, pero solo gira su cabeza hacia la princesa.

— **Henrietta, no confíe en su gabinete. Sé que algo malo pasa en este continente y todo es culpa de ellos, solo tenga cuidado.**

Kurama me mira a mí y pone su mano en mi hombro.

— **A ti, te daré mis habilidades, estarán desbloqueadas. Adiós mortales.**

Y sin más Kurama desapareció.

— Ok, si les soy sincero me da igual lo que hizo bromuro de sodio. Solo les digo algo, sobrevivan, la guerra será inminente.

Lo de inminente era cierto, gracias a Kurama vi un fragmento del futuro y observé los grandes barcos atacando y arrasando con ciudades. Era sublime.

Parte 3. Su puta madre.

— Al final aceptamos la puta misión de mierda, y por si fuera poco se involucró una copia falsa, para nada guapa, de mí.

— ¿A quién le hablas Naruto?

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en la entrada de la academia. Era putamente temprano.

— ¿Saben que odio más que las mañanas? Hacer de niñero. ¡Louise no te alejes de mi ojo, si lo haces te torturo! ¡¿ME OÍSTE?!

Louise solo rodó sus ojos y responde con simpleza.

— Claro capitán.

— ¡Respeta Louise! ¡Soy capitán papichulo! Bien, puliré mi espada, quiero que rebane bien la carne de humano.

Guiche tembló un poco al oír eso. Este se acerca a mí, alzo mi vista a Guiche.

— ¿Qué quieres Naruto feo?

— Sabes, me llamo Guiche… ¿quería preguntarte si puedo llevar a mi familiar?

— Por mi lleva a quién quieras. Solo no me molestes.

Agarré una piedra del piso y comencé a frotarla con la espada. Al mínimo toque, con mi espada, esta se rompió. A lo largo llegaba un tipo montado en un caballo con alas. Por alguna extraña razón Louise se sonrojó demasiado al verlo. Tuve una rara sensación al verlo, como si algo raro tuviera él, solo pensé. "Algo se lleva entre manos y no era una pija."

Este aterrizó a la par de nosotros. Guiche estaba sorprendido en verlo. Louise no detuvo su sonrojo. Así que me levanté y caminé hasta él.

— ¿Quién eres?

Pregunté. El tipo se quitó su sombrero, era una especie de Santa Claus robusto.

— Yo soy Vizconde Wardes, comandante de los caballeros gri…

Lo interrumpí.

— Sí. Sí. Me importa una puta mierda quién seas.

— ¡Wardes!, ¿qué haces acá?

Preguntó Louise, la chica caminó hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

— Disculpen, la princesa me pidió que los acompañara a esta misión peligrosa.

— ¡Calla Santa! No leí nada en el contrato de tener a alguien más… ahora debo hacer de niñero… ya tengo suficiente con Louise y Guiche…

Comienzo a patear el piso con rabia.

— ¡Joder! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE SORPRESAS!

— Hola chicos.

Ahora llegaban Kirche y Tabitha. Solo sonreí, Kirche me caía muy bien y Tabitha era como Karín, solo que menos habladora.

— Ustedes me caen bien, ¿vienen a ayudarnos?

— Esperamos.

— ¡Por fin un equipo competente carajo!

Alzo mis manos al cielo con felicidad, especialmente porque Tabitha me llevaría volando en su dragón. Chalad head chala…

— Louise, ¿quién es ese chico?

Preguntó Wardes. Este me veía como si viera un pedazo de mierda.

— Él es Naruto mi familiar y amigo. Puede usar 4 elementos y el rayo, su cuerpo se regenera no importa el daño.

Terminó Louise, el Vizconde solo asintió y me observó.

— Para que lo sepas Naruto yo no seré un estorbo. Soy un mago cuadrangular.

— Yo sé sacarle el área a uno. Bien, iremos en equipos. Equipo A, somos…

Wardes me detuvo con un suave silbido.

— Creo que sería mejor que yo manejara la operación.

Caminé hasta él y me le pongo de frente, él me llevaba al menos 10 o 15 cm, así que obligo a Guiche para que se ponga en 4 y me subo a su espalda. Ahora sí estábamos viéndonos cara a cara. Lo miro molesto, Louise en cualquier momento se iba a entrometer para evitar que nos golpeáramos; si ese fuera el caso.

— ¿Sabes Santa?, he estado en este negocio desde que aprendí a limpiarme el culo. He asesinado a cientos o miles de personas. Soy el más capaz.

— Mi espalda…

— Lo lamento ricitos de oro, pero la princesa me puso a cargo.

— ¿Te pusieron a cargo? Ok, estoy fuera.

Me bajé de Guiche, este se sentó mientras se frotaba la espalda suavemente. Lo que hice, lo sé, era como un bebé, era una rabieta, lo sé. Lo hice porque no confiaba en él, algo me molestaba, era como si me fuera a traicionar.

— ¡NARUTO DETENTE!

— ¡TAMBIÉN CHÚPAME LAS BOLAS LOUISE, YO NO TRABAJO ASÍ!

—... ¡Hagamos votación!

Me di la vuelta y solo observo con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Levanten la mano quién quiere a Wardes como líder.

Wardes levantó la mano.

— Ahora por Naruto.

Louise levantó la mano, al igual que Tabitha, Kirche y Guiche.

— ¡TÚ ERES EL LÍDER NARUTO! Naruto es el líder de la operación.

— ¡¿Por qué lo cubres Louise?! ¡Solo es un niño!

Gritó molesto Wardes, solo reí un poco.

— Ja ja ja, Wardes sé un buen perdedor.

Me acerqué de nuevo al grupo. Louise responde.

— Lo lamento Wardes, pero confío… confiamos mucho en él… Además debo sacarle, de alguna manera, el dinero que invierto en él.

Lo último fue un susurro.

— Lo lamento guapo, pero Naruto está en otro nivel, tanto como amante y bailarín.

— Naruto es poderoso.

Dijeron las chicas solo sonreí y agradecí el apoyo.

— Quiso matarme el segundo día y me perdonó la vida. Jugó con mis valkirias y las destruía con su puño desnudo. Lo más loco de todo es que se clavó una katana en el día de invocación y sanó en un par de segundos.

— Gracias Guiche, es muy amable de tu parte, prometo tratarte mejor de ahora en adelante.

— Sigo pensando que debería ser el líder.

— Sigue pensándolo, pues. Bueno, decía, haremos 2 equipos. A y B. En el A están Louise, Kirche y Tabitha e irán en el dragón. En el B solo están Wardes y Guiche. Yo soy el soporte.

Caminé hasta Tabitha, pero fui detenido por Wardes.

— Si algo le sucede a Louise me las pagarás.

Alejé las manos de Santa de mi cuerpo.

— Escucha Leslie Nielsen, Louise es mi prioridad y nadie se le acercará.

— Eso espero, ella es mi prometida después de todo.

— Me alegra. Cógetela, así se le quitará el mal humor.

Ignoré a ese tipo, aunque la cara de sorpresa de las demás chicas y Guiche eran increíbles, menos Tabitha. A ella le valió madres.

— Tabitha.

Susurré, esta dejó de leer su libro y me miró.

— Mantén un ojo en Wardes, mis sentidos se disparan cerca de él.

— Lo tendré en cuenta Naruto.

— Me alegra. ¡Louise, mueve ese culo flácido al frente!

Louise corrió hasta a estar a la par mía. Aplaudí fuertemente para llamar la atención de todos.

— ¡Soy soporte! ¡Así que es simple mi trabajo, solo me quedaré como! ¿Algún animal que te guste Louise?

— Gato.

— ¡Yo seré un gato! ¡Transformación!

Exploté en una gran bomba de humo y cuando esta se dispersó solo había un gato rubio con manchas negras y ojos azules.

— El plan, miau, es simple. Miau.

Louise comenzó a temblar pero de emoción, esta rápidamente se agachó y me agarró. Comenzó apretarme fuertemente, traté de soltarme, pero su fuerza de amor por los gatos me lo impedía.

— ¡LOUISE ME APRIETAS, miau, SUÉLTAME POR FAVOR! Miau.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste que podías ser un lindo gatito?

— ¡AYUDEN HIJOS DE PUTA, ME VA A SACAR LA MIERDA! Miau

…

Cuando todo se calmó partimos. Las chicas fueron en Sylphid y los 2 varones fueron en el grifo. A mí me tocó la peor parte, ya que fui compartido entre las 3 chicas. Ahora mismo Tabitha me tenía, ella era la más calmada. Ya que ella mantenía su vista al frente y solo acariciaba mi pelaje suavemente.

— Esto si es vida, miau, quiero seguir así el resto de mi vida. Miau.

Tabitha acariciaba suavemente, tanto que me sentía en paz.

— ¿Naruto, por qué dos equipos?

— Me gusta el A y B. Miau. Sigue Tabitha, se siente tan rico, miau.

Mientras volábamos el tiempo avanzaba, menos para mí… hasta que acabó el tiempo de Tabitha.

— Es mi turno, ven señor bigotes.

— ¡NO!, ¡PREFIERO AQUÍ!

Me quedé firme, pero sin más Kirche me jaló y me llevó a su pecho. No me molestaba si soy sincero, pero estaba en paz hace un par de segundos y ahora estoy siendo restregado.

— ¡Son muy grandes, miau, me voy a ahogar, miau!

Pasamos por un gran cañón, tuve un raro sentimiento, pero este no llegó a nada. Seguimos volando, el atardecer empezaba y el hambre se hacía fuerte. Así que descendimos para comer un poco y luego volver.

…

— Y entonces mi prima agarra al tipo y con un fuerte puñetazo lo enterró bajo tierra. Ja ja.

Todos rieron fuertemente, menos Wardes, el cual solo comía en completo silencio.

— ¿Qué le hicieron luego?

— Buena pregunta Guiche. Le dije a mi prima que le cortáramos la lengua, algo en lo cual estuvo de acuerdo. El tipo con lágrimas en los ojos dijo que haría lo que fuera, así que le quitamos la ropa, con mi dispositivo lo grabé mientras bailaba de una manera muy tonta. Observen.

Saqué mi reproductor y reproduje el video. Cabe destacar que ya las chicas están acostumbradas a ver eso, Guiche y Wardes eran los sorprendidos ante tal aparato.

— ¡Vamos baila cabrón hijo de puta!

En la pantalla había una chica de pelo rojo y unos lentes rojos. Llevaba una camisa morada y una falda negra.

— ¡Por favor no me maten!

— Solo baila hijo de puta.

— ¡Eso haré!

Entonces, en el video, el tipo, completamente desnudo, comenzó a bailar y se tapaba sus partes nobles.

— ¿Esa es tu prima Naruto?

— Sí Guiche. Se llama Karín Uzumaki. Es una ninja de rastreo y médico, aunque ahora que lo pienso no sé qué será de ella. Debe estar preocupada, le había dicho que le llevaría un diente de Orochimaru y celebraríamos con una carnita asada. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca hicimos la carnita asada.

Sentí un poco de nostalgia, mi prima era la única persona a la cual apreciaba siempre. Era mi mano derecha en todo y una buena compañera de travesuras. En síntesis, era la única chica a la cual apreciaba.

El video terminó de reproducirse y justo se reprodujo otro… que decir que este sorprendió a todos.

— ¡DI MI NOMBRE NARUTO!

El video era en cuestión uno donde me grabé teniendo relaciones con… la chica estaba eufórica.

— ¡MÓNICA!

Traté de detener la reproducción del video, pero ya era muy tarde y el daño ya estaba hecho.

— ¿Mónica era la princesa?

Preguntó Kirche, tan solo asentí. Mis mejillas se volvieron tan rojas como el carmesí. Louise volteó su vista y trató de mirar a otro lado; pero no pudo, mis gemidos y los de la supuesta princesa sonaban con fuerza.

Hasta que logré detener el video y con un poco de vergüenza digo.

— Nadie creería que me tiré a una princesa, por eso nos grabamos. Fue algo extraño, pero excitante… no me juzguen.

Guiche se acercó a mí y me jala de los hombros. Lo miré de frente y él me dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Te tiraste una princesa?

— ¡Para cepillo de acero! Dejemos esto de lado y prosigamos la misión.

Escondí el reproductor en mis bolsillos, pero Guiche insistió.

— ¿Puedes guardar imágenes en movimiento?

— Guiche, detente ya o te cortaré las manos y te pegaré con ellas hasta que lleguemos a la academia.

Parte 4. Partiéndole su madre.

Después de la incómoda escena partimos a nuestro primer destino, Róchele. Esta quedaba en el borde la frontera con la isla flotante de Albion. Por sugerencia de Wardes decidimos hospedarnos en "El templo de la diosa".

Era el hotel más lujoso de toda la ciudad, a mí no me importa, yo no pago el hospedaje, gracias corona. Fuimos a pedir nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Así que frente de la recepcionista digo.

— Buena noche hermosa. ¿Me gustaría saber cuántas camas por cuarto?

La chica sonrió ante el piropo, Louise se solo se palmeó la frente con su palma derecha.

— Bueno guapo. Son 2 camas por habitación… pero por ti… te doy la real, para, ¿tú sabes?

Antes de que la situación se tornara más oscura, Louise interrumpió y me destituyó.

— Disculpa, danos 3 habitaciones.

La señorita con monótona voz dice que sí y la pone a firmar. Sentí el odio que desprendió la señorita a Louise, Tanto, que si estuvieran solas, la señorita, le hubiera dado tal golpe que hubiese dejado a Louise viendo para Pamplona.

Cuando Louise acaba de firmar la señorita le entrega las llaves y entonces nos dirigimos a las mesas. Nos sentamos y discutimos quién va con quién.

— Yo recomiendo que ustedes se queden las otras, Louise y yo compartiremos una.

Louise se sonrojó completamente, tanto que iba a reprochar a Wardes por tal imprudencia. Antes de que ella dijera algo levanté mi mano.

— Lo lamento Wardes, si tienes tantas ganas de follar con una niña menor de edad mejor ve a un kínder… ni eso, o la INTERPOOL te atrapará. Louise irá con Kirche, Guiche contigo, y Tabitha…

Kirche me interrumpió.

— ¿Contigo?

— Iba a decir sola y yo dormiría a la intemperie.

Todos se me quedaron viendo extrañados. Respondí al instante ante las miradas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Somos 3 chicos y 3 chicas, alguien debe quedar fuera? Yo no moriré, ¿lo saben? Soy inmortal. ¡Ya todo está listo!

Me levanté e iba a salir, cuando fui detenida por las chicas, en la puerta de salida. Especialmente Louise y Tabitha, así que me detuve.

— ¿No irás con la recepcionista?

Me giré ante lo dicho por Louise y niego con mi cabeza.

— Que va Louise, lo que traté de hacer era que nos diera una habitación gratis y quedarnos con más dinero. Inclusive si me debía acostar con ella… ¿por qué me ven así?

— Naruto, tonto…

Esto lo dijo Tabitha con su monótona voz.

— Eso me decía Karín.

Dije con una boba sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué yo y Kirche?

No supe si debía decírselo o no, era su prometido después de todo. Pero, al mal paso darle prisa.

— Lo diré así de simple, no confío en Wardes, la detención de sentimientos de Kurama me advierte que él trama algo ¿y sabes? Nunca se ha equivocado. Así que mantente alejado de él

Louise rodó los ojos, pero al notar mi seriedad abrió la boca de sorpresa.

— Eso debe estar equivocado Naruto… no puede ser.

— Te diré algo Louise, las personas que yo mataba nunca se esperaron lo que les hice y todo se debió por mi papel de inocente, me ganaba su confianza y realizaba el acto. Él está realizando algo así, solo que más acorde a su papel.

Louise no lo creía, debía ser falso… ¿pero y si fuera cierto? Tabitha, la cual no había dicho mucho, pero dijo con su típica voz.

— Naruto tiene razón, yo presiento que él es peligroso.

— Tabitha me apoya, solo no le digan nada a Guiche, podrían alarmarlo y se vendría de puto, a joderme la vida.

Louise solo asintió, no le quedaba otra, pero su corazón estaba dividido. Era algo que solo sintió ella en ese momento.

— Bueno me iré al bosque…

Traté de irme, pero fui detenido por ambas chicas de nuevo. Suspiré derrotado, ¿ahora qué querían?

— Tú dormirás en algún cuarto, al menos como gato, así no habría problemas, ¿cierto?

— No puedo prolongar la transformación por tantas horas, me des transformaría en un momento, me quedaría sin chakra y me desmayaría. No moriría, porque es imposible.

Louise suspiró hastiada.

— No tengo problemas.

Esa fue la voz de Tabitha. Louise dirigió su vista a la chica.

— ¿A qué te refieres Tabitha?

— Duerme en el cuarto.

— ¿No tienes problemas? Soy un hombre y tú una chica linda.

— Eres honorable.

Louise detuvo la conversación y dice algo molesta.

— Un momento… ¿por qué no te molestaste en dormir conmigo en mi cama? Pero con Tabitha te preocupas tanto.

Una pregunta dura, mierda, creo que hoy debo huir porque lo diré.

— Sabes, al inicio pensé que eras una niña de 11…

Noté como eso la molestó y mucho… así que dije lo siguiente.

— Pero después de estar contigo te veo como una hermana mayor muy gritona y buena.

El animal ha sido calmado. Louise dejó de enojarse, como siempre, y volvió a la normalidad.

— Eso está bien. Mejor descansemos, según Wardes el barco saldrá en 2 días.

— Ok.

Fue mi única contestación. Solo esperaba que Louise y Kirche no se mataran, por que mañana sería un día largo.

…

Al final dormí en la misma habitación que Tabitha, ella tuvo plena confianza en mí, porque si hubiera sido yo, tendría miedo. Pero confió, lo que era importante. Eran las 6 de la mañana y seguía durmiendo, Tabitha igual. La gran soleada que nos dimos ayer nos dejó demasiado cansados.

Pero alguien vino a interrumpir mis sueños… que molestia.

— Vuelve Orochimaru… solo quiero asesinarte de nuevo.

Si, hablo dormido. Mucha gente lo hace. Toc toc, fueron los 2 toques necesarios para que abriera los ojos. Una rabia creció dentro de mí, iba a gritar, pero me di cuenta que no debía despertar a Tabitha o me pasara lo cual al perico.

Enojado caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí. Era Wardes, que poco gusto.

— ¿Sabes? De dónde vengo son las 11 de la noche. Así que ¿dime qué quieres?

— Buenos días familiar.

La palabra familiar me calentó. Ya que yo no soy un puto familiar, soy un ser humano, cabrón, pero humano.

— Mira Wardes, si viniste a darme los buenos días solo eres medio puto y para tú información no soy un familiar cagado de mierda. Mi nombre es Naruto ¡PUTO UZUMAKI!

Alcé la voz muy molesto. Wardes alzó sus manos un poco asustado, fue por mi repentino arrebato, pero me caga que me digan familiar, yo no los llamo maricas.

— Disculpa joven Naruto, pido disculpas si te he molestado…

Alcé mi mano para detenerlo.

— No me lamas las bolas, solo dime ¿a qué viniste? Si solo fue a darme los buenos días lárgate.

—Está bien.

Respondió Wardes con sus dos manos atrás. Este sonríe, sentí un raro escalofrío, este tipo parecía un violador de menores en potencia. Él prosiguió.

— Mira, escuché que tú fuiste aquel que derrotó a Fouquet con gran facilidad. Así que me pregunté, ¿si te gustaría tener un duelo conmigo?

Me llevé mis manos a la frente, qué estupidez es esto. Respiré y exhalé, traté de calmarme.

— Son las 6 de la mañana. ¿Me despiertas ¡TAN TEMPRANO PARA PEDIR UN DUELO!? ¡LO TIENES, DESPUÉS NO ME LLORES!

Sin más le cierro la puerta en la cara con gran enojo, pero al instante vuelvo abrir.

— Te veré en la terraza en 10 minutos.

Dije con normalidad, volví a cerrar la puerta y sin más salté a la cama, comencé a golpear la almohada para tratar de calmar la furia de ser levantado tan temprano.

— ¡LO MATARÉ!

…

Me encontraba en la terraza, el lugar tenía un montón de barriles con vino dentro, metería a este Leslie en uno y la cerraría; ojalá se ahogue. En la zona estaban Louise, Guiche, Kirche y Tabitha. Y al otro extremo de mí estaba Wardes, nos veíamos de manera desafiante. Así que fui el primero en hablar, pero con claro des humor.

— Acabemos esto, tengo una cita con mi cama y es por todo el día.

— Sos muy soberbio señorito. Perderá el primero que quede inconsciente, o se rinda. ¡Ese será tú!

Me respondió Wardes, tan solo solté una gran risa de confianza absoluta.

— ¿Sabes?, nunca me han dicho eso… o mejor… nadie ha existido para decirlo.

Me puse en posición de ataque, Wardes solo sacó su varita de su cinturón y con un giro apareció una bonita espada.

— Espero que sea un buen y justo combate.

Wardes se puso de igual manera en pose de ataque, solo alcé mi mano derecha al cielo y apareció mi espada. Rápidamente la apunto a él y le digo.

— Je, espero lo mismo.

Corté el aire de manera muy genial y luego apunto a Wardes. En tan solo un parpadeo desaparezco y reaparezco a la par del capitán Wardes. Con sorpresa me mira y tan solo trata de cubrirse del corte, lo cual lo consigue y el ruido de nuestras espadas solo hacen el típico "cachín". Por mi rápido ataque Wardes retrocedió para tratar de recuperar espacio, lo dejo y solo le apunto con la espada.

— Si no eres rápido…

Me coloqué el filo de la espada en la garganta y me corto, la sangre salía fluidamente.

— ¡PERDERÁS LA CABEZA! ¡JA JA JA!

Reí cual maniático y me volví a lanzar con súper velocidad. Wardes solo optó por defenderse y tratar de contraatacar, pero le era imposible, no le di oportunidad alguna. Aproveché una pequeña apertura y le encesté una fuerte patada en todo el estómago. El impacto fue tal que Wardes salió despedido hacia los barriles.

Se sostenía fuerte el estómago y respiraba de manera agitada.

— ¡Qué increíble!

Exclamó Guiche, no cualquier persona le da pelea a un capitán como Wardes, aunque él no ha usado la magia en algún momento.

— Naruto está en otro nivel…

Louise no daba crédito a lo que veía, ella sabía lo poderoso que era Wardes; pero yo estaba trapeando el piso con él con mucha facilidad.

— No solo eso Zero, ni se está esforzando.

— Sobrehumano…

Kirche tenía razón, no estaba ni peleando en serio, pero Wardes igual. Ambos nos reservábamos para algo mejor, pero si él quería derrotarme, debía romper esa barrera.

— Te he subestimado Naruto… pero eso no volverá a pasar. ¡JA!

Al igual que yo, Wardes uso su velocidad, tanto que era imperceptible, para el ojo humano. Sentí un raro toque en mi espalda, al girarme Wardes estaba detrás de mí.

— Te lo dije.

Me susurró Wardes.

— Wardes ha derro…

Louise no pudo terminar esa frase, ya que cuando Wardes trató de golpearme la cabeza, para noquearme, lo esquivé, y con una súper barrida tiré a Wardes al suelo. Rápidamente me levanté.

— ¿Sabes Wardes? Eres rápido, demasiado para el ojo humano. ¿Adivina algo? No soy un humano… soy un demonio.

Iba a aplastar a Wardes con mi pierna derecha, pero él se levantó rápidamente y retrocedió nuevamente. Solo sonreí, Wardes respiraba más cansado y las gotas de sudor bajaban con esfuerzo de su cabeza a su barbilla. Coloqué mi espada en mi espalda.

— ¿Qué eres?

— Te lo he dicho, soy Naruto Uzumaki.

Sin más, me lancé a Wardes sin espada, y él solo atinó a esquivar los golpes que le daba.

— ¡Aumentemos la velocidad!

Grité y comencé a lanzar golpes más rápidamente, tanto que uno u otro daba en la cara de Wardes. A este paso, Wardes perdería si no hacía algo. No importa si se cubriera, pues los golpes pasaban su defensa sin más.

— ¡YA BASTA!

Exclamó el capitán creando una fuerte corriente de aire que me expulsó sin más a atrás. Wardes tenía unos pequeños moretones en la cara, producto de las fuertes ráfagas que le di, en combo puñetazo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes seguirme el ritmo? ¡Eso te pasa por levantarme temprano!

El combate siguió, ya Wardes se había molestado y había sacado su varita.

— Será mejor que los detengamos, ¿no creen?

Lo que dijo Louise fue pasado por alto por todos los demás, nadie tenía las agallas de meterse en un combate que iba a más. Además, todos prestaban gran atención a lo que se vendría.

— ¡ME TIENES HARTO MOCOSO!

— ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN, NADIE TE DIJO QUE DESPERTARME TEMPRANO ME PONE DE MAL HUMOR!

Me puse nuevamente en posición de ataque y Wardes solo me apuntó con la varita. Este la gira 2 veces y lanza una especie de rayo azulado. Tan solo lo esquivo con una pirueta hacia atrás y cuando caigo me impulso al frente con un puño derecho cargado, el cual tenía el nombre de Wardes impreso.

— ¡WARDES, APRIETA EL CULO PORQUE ESTO TE DEJARÁ DORMIDO UNAS HORAS!

Wardes iba a esquivar el puño, pero se detuvo al ver que una especie de aura azulada creció sobre mi mano. Él se quedó congelado, pero sin más abre los labios y grita.

— ¡ME RINDO!

Apenas pude desviar el ataque, el cual quedó en la parte derecha de la cabeza de Wardes, pero el fuerte impulso de mi puño avanzó hacia la zona de la terraza. Esto rompió sin más la barricada y quedaron colgando de un hilo.

Los espectadores quedaron con la boca abierta, menos Tabitha la cual seguía estoica como si nada. Louise corrió hacia donde estábamos, pero me molestó que Wardes se rindiera, yo peleo hasta el final y jamás me rindo.

— Sos un noble cobarde Wardes, desvié el puño tan solo por el miedo en tus palabras. ¡PENDEJO!

— ¡Detente Naruto!

— ¡Tú cállate Louise, es con Wardes, no contigo! Además es la verdad.

Wardes solo bajó la cabeza y en señal de completa derrota cayó de rodillas.

— Eres muy poderoso. Ahora dime, ¿eso no era todo, cierto?

Giré mi vista hacia donde solía estar Wardes, mas no lo vi de frente, solo de reojo.

— Un debilucho como tú no merece luchar conmigo en mi máxima capacidad. Ahora ve y cúrate… ¡GUICHE AYÚDALO, KIRCHE APOYA A GUICHE Y TABITHA!... has lo que quieras.

Coloqué mis manos detrás de mí nuca y me fui caminando como si nada. Di un fuerte bostezo y dejé esto para el mañana.

Parte 5. Intento de secuestro, pedófilo al asecho.

Como lo dije, dormí hasta las 3 de la tarde, claro que tuve compañía, ya que Tabitha se quedó en el cuarto leyendo todo el día. Lo que me gusta de ella es que lo hizo en completo silencio y me permitió descansar.

Cuando abrí mis ojos me levanté de la cama y con fuerza grito.

— ¡ES HORA DE EMPEZAR EL DÍA TEMPRANO, MÚSCULOS AL MÁXIMO!

La chica, con su estoica mirada, giró su vista a donde estaba yo. Al notar su mirada solo me senté de nuevo en la cama y di un fuerte bostezo.

— Buenas tardes.

Me dijo Tabitha sin más y volvió a seguir con su lectura.

— Lo mismo para ti hermosa… ¿y Wardes?

— Ya está bien, golpeado, pero bien.

Reí un poco ante esa ocurrencia y me recosté en la cama.

— Tabitha, ¿por qué usas un nombre falso?

En ese momento Tabitha baja su libro y me mira directamente, creo que toqué una fibra muy sensible. Su mirada me decía que la pregunta era incómoda. Rápidamente suspiro y digo.

— Perdón, es que solo no quiero este silencio… pero creo que creé uno peor.

— …

Tabitha solo cerró su libro y lo colocó al otro lado de su cama. Voltea a mirarme y dice.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Así que ella decidió hablarme.

— Lo supuse, yo al inicio, cuando tenía 5 años, era como tú. Nunca hablaba y solo decía las palabras indicadas, me llamaba Menma. Aunque luego de un tiempo me harté, huí y me uní a una especie de resistencia anti pedófilos. ¿Ahora dime, por qué?

Me senté en la cama y dirigí mi vista a Tabitha. Ella estaba como si me fuera a decir algo o como si no lo fuera hacer. Me le quedé viendo de manera fija… y esperé unos segundos más.

— Problemas…

Tan solo dijo ella. Me quedé viéndola unos segundos más y no mentía. También sabía que esta chica era muy solitaria, pero en un raro sentido.

— Tabitha, todos tenemos problemas, yo por ejemplo. Nunca conocí a mis padres, me apartaron de ellos al nacer y crecí como sujeto de experimentos. Me convertí en un asesino a los 5 años y escapé a los 8.

Observé su reacción, solo alzó un poco más sus cejas, así que prosigo.

— Te contaré un secreto, este que vez ahora mismo, no soy yo. La regeneración tiene un coste y ese soy yo, cada vez que me lastimo me regenero al instante… ¿cómo lo explico?... tan solo mírame.

Tabitha se levantó de la cama y se me quedó viendo de manera fija. Hasta que exploté, la gran cara de sorpresa que puso al verme era increíble.

— Este soy yo… la regeneración se llevó mi belleza, ahora parezco un testículo de Freddy Krueger.

Esperé la reacción de la chica, esta solo se quedó estupefacta ante tal hecho. Rápidamente me volví a transformar, no soportaba que nadie me viera como un engendro.

— Eso fue…

— ¿Asqueroso, feo, feto mal parido y asqueroso?

— ¡No!... Nunca diría eso…

— ¿Entonces?

— Solo es extraño… no más, ni menos.

— Gracias Tabitha. Que esto quede entre nosotros, eso solo lo saben tú y Karín.

Ella solo asintió, hice lo mismo y esperé a ver si decía algo.

— Te lo diré, a cambio de tu secreto.

Ella caminó hasta mi cama y se sentó a la par mía. Dio unos fuertes suspiros, se notaba que lo que me iba a decir era algo muy fuerte. Así que sin más ella empezó su relato.

…

Cuando acabó de contar su historia sentí una especie de furia ciega, yo siendo ella ya lo hubiera asesinado.

— Eso es todo.

— Jhuuuum… ahora mismo estoy muy enojado… ¿cómo pudiste tolerar tanto? Yo ya hubiera asesinado a tu tío.

Tabitha bajó su vista, estaba un poco hiperventilado, esto era mil veces mejor que crepúsculo, aún sigo sin saber que era crepúsculo.

— No se lo digas a nadie… aún no sé porque confío en ti.

Lo último dicho fue un susurro. Coloqué mi mano en su hombro y para reconciliarla le digo suavemente.

— Me caes muy bien Tabitha. ¿Hagamos un trato, te parece?

Ella asiente ante lo dicho, así que sigo con lo que decía.

— Yo puedo curar a tu madre, la magia élfica es más débil que el chakra, el veneno es curado con facilidad gracias a mi habilidad. A cambio, cuando la rescate, prométeme que asesinarás a tu tío a su debido tiempo.

Ella estaba estupefacta, quería asentir, pero a cambio una lágrima bajó de sus ojos. Sé que soy un monstruo, pero eso me conmovió. Me recordó a cuando era un niño y me sentía indefenso y a merced de Orochimaru. Iba a limpiar su lágrima y darle unas palabras de apoyo, como esas que yo quise oír esos días; pero de manera abrupta ella me abrazó.

— ¡¿En serio puedes hacer eso Naruto?!

Esta no era la típica voz de Tabitha, esa monótona, más bien, era la que usaba como Charlotte. Que decir que el abrazo me tomó con gran sorpresa y solo atiné a acariciar su cabeza suavemente.

— Claro que puedo Charlotte, sé qué no soy el hombre más fuerte del mundo, pero si soy el más resistente, guapo y loco.

— Promételo…

— Lo prometo.

Ella suelta el abrazo levemente, sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas, con mi mano derecha alzo su quijada para que me vea cara a cara.

— Límpiate las lágrimas Charlotte, yo te ayudaré de ahora en adelante, ya no estás sola.

Esas palabras, fueron las que siempre quise escuchar cuando me escondía en un callejón en la noche fría. Sé que son unas palabras muy reconfortantes.

Tabitha o Charlotte, se secó rápidamente sus lágrimas. Di una pequeña media sonrisa al ver como se limpiaba, me levanto de la cama, ahora que recuerdo, sigo solo en pantalones.

— Hablaremos luego, primero terminemos esta misión.

En ese justo momento, y como caído del cielo entran Kirche y Guiche, ambos estaban muy agitados.

— ¡NARUTO!… ¡LOUISE HA SIDO!… ¡SECUESTRADA POR WARDES!

— ¿Qué?... ¡¿ME ESTÁN JODIENDO?!

Grité, ahora si estaba muy alterado. Caminé hasta la cómoda y con fuerza la lancé al suelo en un fuerte arrebato de ira.

— ¡LE DIJE A LA ESTÚPIDA DE LOUISE QUÉ NO SE LE ACERCARA! ¡PUTA MIERDA!

Con una fuerte patada rompí parte de la cómoda.

— ¡¿HACE CUÁNTO OCURRIÓ!?

Kirche y Guiche estaban muy asustados, ninguno quiso hablar, claro que Kirche fue la menos asustada. Ya que Guiche casi se orina del miedo.

— Eso ocurrió hace media hora, Wardes uso una poción de sueño en nosotros… en nuestras bebidas. Cuando ambos las tomamos él sonrió y luego caímos… lo lamento Naruto, sé lo mucho que confiabas en mí…

— ¡ME LLEVA LA PUTA CHINGADA! ¡APENAS VEA A WARDES LO ASESINARÉ!

…

Bajamos rápidamente al comedor, pero ahora había más problemas, y esos eran Fouquet.

— ¡CÓMO ME FRUSTRAS LOUISE DE LA VALLIÈRE!

Grité alzando ambas manos al techo, eso pasa por no hacerme caso. Dos gólems en el frente y 2 al lado. 4 que caerían en breves momentos por mi fuerza, y de paso desquitaré mi odio en ellos.

— ¡Hola galán!, ¿cuánto tiempo?

Esa era Fouquet viéndonos desde encima del gólem derecho del frente.

— Naruto, avanza y ve por Louise. Kirche, yo y Tabitha nos encár… ¡NARUTO!

— ¡VAYAN USTEDES YO ACABARÉ DE UNA CON FOUQUET! ¡MUERE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¡SHIDORI!

Sí, no esperé a nada más y solo me lancé, que decir que mi ataque destruyó con gran facilidad al golem. Rápidamente doy una pirueta hacia atrás, y mientras realizo los sellos necesarios nuevamente.

— ¡CABRÓN!

Manifestó Fouquet su miedo mientras su gólem se desplomaba lentamente. Esta logró caer con gran gracia, pero al subir su vista los demás golems ya fueron destruidos. Ella solo atinó a abrir sus ojos completamente sorprendida. Sin perder más tiempo aparecí al frente de Fouquet, para este momento Guiche, Kirche y Tabitha ya se han ido.

— Ahora dime todo lo que debo saber o si no dormirás con los peces.

Fouquet estaba de rodillas y mientras tanto yo le apuntaba con la katana en todo su cuello.

— ¡HABLARÉ, PERO NO ME MATES, POR FAVOR!

Acerqué más el filo de la espada a su cuello y un poco de sangre bajó por su camisa.

— Comienza a hablar, no me da miedo ensuciarme las manos amiga.

— ¡FUE WARDES, ÉL ME SACÓ DE LA CÁRCEL Y ME PIDIÓ SU AYUDA A CAMBIO DE DISTRAERTE!...

…

Decía la verdad, pero sabía que faltaba más.

— Kurama ayúdame.

Un clon mío, pero usado por Kurama apareció frente de Fouquet. Que decir que la chica no se creía lo sucedido.

— **¿Ve a por Louise cachorro? Yo me encargaré de la dama.**

— Gracias Kurama.

— **¿Esperas un beso? ¡VEEEEE!**

Fouquet no dijo nada, solo quedó atónita ante lo sucedido. Desaparecí en un cuerpo parpadeante y cuando reaparecí estaba fuera del hotel. Comencé a correr para intentar alcanzar al grupo, en un par de minutos logré alcanzarlos. Me puse a la par de Guiche, este al girar a verme estaba algo sorprendido.

— ¡¿Dónde fueron?!

Pregunté mientras corríamos. En ese justo momento llegó el dragón de Tabitha, en un gran borrón de velocidad monté a todos dentro.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

Manifestó Kirche estupefacta al estar sentada en Sylphid como los demás. Guiche agita su cabeza y voltea a verme.

— ¡Deben ir al barco Naruto!... ¡ESE!

Señaló Guiche al frente de todos y en efecto había un barco… volador… ¿normalmente no va por los mares, como piratas?

— ¿Un puto barco volador? ¡Ah, que dolor de cabeza me va a dar si seguimos así!

El barco comenzó a elevarse.

— Si el barco se va no lo podremos seguir, debemos alcanzarlo como sea.

— Sylphid, más.

Dijeron Kirche y Tabitha de manera respectiva.

— Ammmmm… ¡Tengo una idea! Todos agárrense con fuerza de Sylphid, sin excepciones.

Rápidamente todos acataron mi orden y se recostaron. Rápidamente comencé a realizar sellos y cuando me detengo grito con gran fuerza y luego soplo.

— ¡JUTSU ESTILO DE VIENTO: GRAN BOCANADA DE AIRE!

Cuando lo lanzó, y cual propulsor, Sylphid comienza a acelerar de tal forma que el barco se acercaba lentamente a nosotros. Me mantuve al menos por 10 segundos expulsando aire y cuando ya me detengo respiro; cuando me giro, el barco está al menos unos metros.

— ¡TODOS BRINQUEN AL BARCO!

Exclamo y soy el primero en saltar, luego siguieron Kirche, Guiche y Tabitha. Cuando caigo en el barco doy un giro y noto como los tripulantes, el capitán, Wardes y Louise me ven estupefactos.

— ¡WARDES TE VOY A MATAR, PREPÁRATE QUE HOY MORIRÁS!

Espeto con gran odio y comienzo a caminar hacia él, para ese momento ya los demás han caído sanos y salvos dentro, hasta Sylphid, la cual estaba detrás del grupo.

— Imposible…

— ¡TE REBANARÉ Y TE LLEVARÉ EN PEDACITOS HACIA EL LÍDER DE RECONQUISTA CABRÓN SIN HONOR!

— ¡NARUTO!

— ¡LOUISE, A MI LADO!

Exclamé, rápidamente ella corre, Wardes ni la detuvo, su miedo era muy palpable. Comencé a caminar hacia él, pero en ese momento tuve una rara sensación y una especie de cadenas se pegaron en el barco. Solo se usaron en un impulso y un rayo rojo se veía en el cielo cuando este cae se revela que era… no, es increíble.

Fin.

Muchas gracias a las reviews de: mrfacundolistello, LUISIIO, bladetri, Brauliok99 y Soul Of Demon. Como también a todos aquellos que agregaron la historia, o la tienen en favoritos, gracias. Nos vemos en un siguiente cap.


	3. Y amanece

Un ninja no muy heroico.

 **NOTA INFORMATIVA: Que decir... solo lo siento. Quería subir este capítulo hace mucho tiempo, como actualizar el perfil y dar información sobre el avance de la historia. No se pudo... !aaaaaah!, mi familia sufrió un duro golpe hace unas semanas con un muy preciado familiar, confidente, amiga y tía, para mí. Aún seguimos tratando de lidiar la pérdida, pero sé que descansa en paz. Retomaré la historia de donde la había dejado, solo ténganme paciencia. Ahora sigamos con el capítulo, espero les guste.**

Parte 1. Homecoming.

— ¡TE REBANARÉ Y TE LLEVARÉ EN PEDACITOS HACIA EL LÍDER DE RECONQUISTA, CABRÓN SIN HONOR!

— ¡NARUTO!

— ¡LOUISE, A MI LADO!

Ese había sido el último diálogo, porque en ese momento llegó nada más ni menos que Karín Uzumaki, la cual cayó del cielo.

— ¡NARUTO! ¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS HAS ESTADO?!

— ¡KARÍN, PROMETO HABLAR SI ATRAPAS AL TIPO QUE PARECE UN VIOLADOR DE MENORES!

— ¡¿Ah?!

Ella sin más se gira y de su espalda crecen unas especies de cadenas doradas y atrapan a Wardes.

— ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!

Exclamó Wardes con las cadenas aprisionándolo. Sin más las cadenas fueron trayendo a Wardes a mí, me relamí los labios y me acerqué. Karín me lo puso de frente, solo le sonreí de manera maléfica.

— Hola Wardes, espero que disfrutes tus últimas horas.

Sin más, una cadena golpeó la nuca de Wardes y lo dejó inconsciente. Karín dejó en el suelo el cuerpo de Wardes.

— Gracias ¡Karíwoooooooooooo!

Grité con gran fuerza, pues Karín había encestado un fuerte puño en mi estómago.

— Eso fue por preocuparme, ¡ahora levántate que faltan más golpes!

— ¡Detente Karín! Te explicaré que pasó.

Ella solo baja su puño y dice.

— Está bien.

Ella comienza a caminar hasta Wardes y sacas sus cadenas y lo alza.

— Tomaré la custodia de este antes de que lo asesines.

…

Después de dar unas explicaciones al capitán del barco y usar las influencias de Louise… como también crear 20 clones para cuidar el barco. Todo volvió a la relativa normalidad. Ahora nos encontrábamos todos en la cubierta y mientras tanto yo le explicaba todo lo sucedido a mi prima, mientras tanto Louise corroboraba lo dicho con solo asentimientos breves.

— Ahora eres una especie de familiar de mago… ¡y tras de todo lo toleras! Al menos encontraste un nuevo propósito en la vida en vez de matar a Orochimaru.

Comencé a silbar falsamente, Karín me miró y rápidamente abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

— Un momento, ¡ASESINASTE A OROCHIMARU!

— Yo solo estoy silbando…

Las chicas no daban crédito a lo que veían y los que no creían estaban atónitos.

— ¡¿MATASTES A ESA SERPIENTE HOMOSEXUAL?!

— Matar es fuerte querida prima, solo lo puse a dormir de manera indefinida.

Karín solo golpea su palma derecha en toda su frente y vuelve a decir.

— Bueno, ya al menos haces algo más productivo que estar buscando a ese loco. Te iba a pedir que volvieras a Sunarape, pero veo que es más divertido ser familiar.

Louise se quedó extrañada ante tal palabra, eran raras y sonaban extrañas esa combinación. Tomó un poco de confianza la chica y pregunta.

— ¿Qué significa Sunarape? Solo pregunto.

Sin más yo me adelanté a Karín y respondo con total normalidad.

— Sunarape es el nombre del pueblo soberano dirigido por mi prima y yo. Suna es por la ubicación, RAPE, viene de Resistencia Anti Pedófila Especial. Yo la cree, ¿verdad prima?

— Sí, por desgracia. Si hubiera sabido que las siglas significaban violar, en ese momento la hubiera rechazado.

Kirche se extraña, RAPE significaba violar en alguna otra lengua. Era extraño para ella y Guiche.

— RAPE, suena extraño, pero al mismo tiempo genial. ¿Por qué es tan malo llamarse así? Osea, Sunarape suena genial.

Karín solo niega con su cabeza y responde al instante con clara molestia en su voz.

— El problema es que de vez en cuando recibimos mensajes o correos de tipos que quieren violar a alguien. Aparentemente el rape quedó implícito, solo somos una asociación anti Orochimaru.

— ¿A poco no te gusta el nombre prima?

En ese momento Karín se levanta molesta y coloca sus nudillos en mi cabeza, comenzando así la típica tortura.

— ¡PERDONA, PERO SUÉLTAME KARÍN! ¡DUEEEELEEEEEEE!

Al cabo de unos segundos me soltó, se me había olvidado la fuerza de esta chica.

— Disculpa señorita Karín, yo soy Guiche el bronce, mucho gusto.

Guiche agarró y besó la mano derecha de Karín, un pequeño tic nervioso creció en el ojo izquierdo de mi prima. Con gran molestia aleja su mano y la esconde detrás de ella.

— Vuelve a besarme la mano y te enterraré a la par de Orochimaru.

Guiche se alejó rápidamente de ella y se escondió detrás de mí. Todos, menos Tabitha, reímos. Esa era mi loca y rara prima.

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo prima?

— Curioso qué preguntes. He liderado una rebelión para tratar de sacar unas tropas de Orochimaru en Monte Valpa. Todo salió genial.

— Has estado ocupada aparentemente.

— Sí. Bueno es hora de qué descanse, llevo corriendo al menos 1 semana. Me iré a descansar.

— Buena noche.

— Buenas noches a todos.

Cuando ella se fue me recosté en el piso de la cubierta, esto fue cansado. Aunque aún debía seguir pensando en la misión que venía por delante.

— Esa era tu prima, de verdad que si se parece a ti, pero luce más responsable.

—Claro que si lo es Louise, dirige una especie de rebelión de bienhechores y me tocó ser la mano derecha de ella. Pero es divertido, no lo niego, amo molestarla… aunque siempre me golpea.

En ese momento Kirche levantó la mano y pregunta.

— Bienhechor, ¿es cómo un héroe?

— Si Kirche. Era una especie de héroe, liberábamos pueblos de la opresión de Orochimaru. Cuando lo maté y jamás volvió, todo debió haber cambiado y su sublíder no logró soportar la presión. Pobre Porputo (Kabuto), seguro se pasa matando a pajas recordando como Orochimaru le daba por el culo. A mí no me engañan, él era el pasivo en esa relación.

Louise solo suspira. Esta solo se coloca sus manos en su cabeza y luego la agita.

— Ahora dices que eras una especie de súper héroe.

— Tenía hasta mi propio traje, era rojo, lo usaba para que los malos no se dieran cuenta que sangraba.

— ¡Vayámonoss todos a dormir!

Exclamó Louise. Todos asentimos y fuimos a nuestra habitación. Que giros da la vida, mi prima aquí, la historia de Tabitha. Parece que estuviera en una especie de novela, ojalá no sea como la rosa de guacamole.

…

Cuando me desperté ya era de día, pero sentí una extraña sensación, como si todo estuviera mal. Justo escucho como patean la puerta de la par y escucho el grito de nena de Guiche. Solo pensé que eran piratas, piratas que robaban barcos voladores, debo dejar de fumar esa mierda de verdad.

Me levanté y con cautela me asomé por el borde de la puerta, y si, efectivamente eran piratas, estos arrestaban a Guiche. Debía pensar en esos momentos, mis vecinos eran Kirche y Guiche. Al fondo estaba Tabitha, eso significa que Louise, Guiche y Karín debieron ser tomados como rehenes.

…

Me equivoqué, Kirche fue tomada como rehén también. Solo suspiré, esto era problemático, que problemas de mierda de verdad. Me dirigí a la ventana y con rapidez me escapé de la zona. Apliqué un poco de chakra en mis piernas y me mantuve parado en la pared del barco.

— Hola.

Me asusté al escuchar esa suave voz y me giré, montada en su dragón estaba Tabitha.

— ¿A caso quieres matarme de un susto Charlotte?

Dije mientras me agarraba el pecho izquierdo y este hacía "bum bum".

— Perdón Naruto. Apenas oí que se metieron mercenarios al barco escapé.

— Lo hiciste bien Charlotte, escapaste de los piratas. Ahora debemos rescatar a los demás, ¿viste a mi prima?

— Cuando me levanté ella estaba en el baño, seguro escapó.

Asentí, me alegraba que Karín estuviera bien, aunque me era ilógico que ella fuera atrapada. Aunque no lo parezca ella es muy poderosa.

— Dile a Sylphid que vuele bajo y nos acerque al otro barquito.

— Está bien.

Sylphid bajó un poco y lentamente se acercó al otro barco, desde aquí bajo noté como Louise, Kirche, Guiche, Wardes y el capitán eran tomados como rehenes; y cruzaban por una especie de plancha grande.

— Quédate aquí, los salvaré.

— Ten cuidado Naruto.

Salté hacia la pared del barco y con un poco de chakra me logré pegar como si nada a la pared.

— Es hora de jugar… ¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRAS!

El gran grito que di llamó la atención de todos, especialmente de los que sabían lo que significaba.

— Ahora mismo Naruto va a trapear el piso con todos ustedes, será mejor que se vayan.

Dijo Louise con gran soberbia, los piratas no sabían que hacer, pero en ese justo momento vieron debajo de ellos y vieron a más de 100 clones pegados completamente caminando por las paredes del barco como si nada. Parecía que sus zapatos tuvieran goma, lentamente unos piratas trataron de sacar sus varitas, pero cuando iba a apuntar alguien le detuvo.

— Lo lamento, todos están fuera de servicio.

El tipo miró detrás de él y solo vio a sus compañeros completamente noqueados. Lentamente volvió a mirar a la chica pelirroja, pero esta solo le da un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara.

Unos minutos más tarde, en la otra cubierta del otro barco. Logramos rescatar con facilidad a nuestro equipo y estábamos a punto de entrar a ver a los piratas en su barco. El barco era muy grande, estos piratas se lo debieron robar a un rey al menos.

— Louise, ¿dónde está Albion? Esta misión me tiene de quicio.

— Albion está a solo unas horas Naruto.

Me quedé pensativo, tengo ganas de meterme en el barco y asesinar a todo el personal por levantarme en la mañana.

— Volvamos a nuestro barco, si lo intentan de nuevo solo los asesinamos.

— Naruto deja de pensar en asesinar.

— Claro Karín.

Respondí con gran desgano. Todos nos dirigimos a la plancha y cada quién cruzó. Obviamente me mantuve detrás de Wardes para que no intentara algo tonto.

— Camina Santa, solo te salvas que está Karín, ya hubieras muerto. Agradécelo.

Empujé el cuerpo de Wardes en la escalera y cruzamos, creé un clon que guió a Wardes a la sala de confinamiento especial. Karín agarró la gran plancha y la dejó de nuestro lado. Rápidamente corro hacia donde está ella y grito con fuerza.

— ¡SI VUELVEN A MOLESTAR LOS MATARÉ! Tenía que decir eso.

Creé más clones para que movieran el barco, a este paso no llegaríamos. Louise miró por la cubierta como el barco enemigo tomaba otro rumbo y se alejaba.

…

Pasaron las horas y llegamos al puerto de Albion. Mi clon se encontraba custodiando a Wardes, este le hablaba de lo que fuera y Wardes solo, o respondía, o no decía nada. Debía ser molesto, por eso mi clon lo hacía con grandes ganas.

Estamos en New Castle, la fortaleza. Apenas bajamos del barco notamos algo curioso… muy curioso, Kirche fue la primera en notarlo.

— Ese barco… ¿fue el que…?

Rápidamente la callé.

— No digas nada… ¡déjamelo a mí!

Comencé a tomar aire para dar un gran grito, pero un fuerte golpe me detuvo. Fue Karín la que golpeó la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y me enterró en el suelo.

— ¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE IBAS A HACER?!

— Y el número de la lotería es 69.

— Vamos a hablar con el príncipe y terminemos esto. Quiero volver a la academia.

— Por fin concuerdo en algo con la Zero.

Las 3 chicas se fueron camino al gran castillo que había en el horizonte, era grande, increíble y hermoso. Bueno, aunque no tan hermoso como el suelo que me estaba comiendo, mis ojos giraban en espiral mientras decía cosas incoherentes.

— Vive en una piña debajo del mar… tu puta madre.

— Naruto…

Tabitha tocó mi inerte cuerpo con su báculo.

Parte 2. Política.

Mientras tanto, las chicas subieron por las grandes escaleras, yo solo caminaba detrás de ellas, pero con un gran chichón en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Noté como la gente de este lugar estaba decaída, el aire de este lugar era de guerra completamente inminente, era extraño. De igual forma subimos, en la cima había un par de guardias que custodiaban la entrada. Louise, de manera firme caminó hasta ellos, y dice claramente.

— Buenas tardes, soy embajadora de Tristain por la misma reina y ocupo una audiencia con el príncipe Wales.

Louise saca de su bolsillo un anillo y lo muestra, con solo eso fue lo suficiente para que los guardias abrieran campo. Estos le explicaron dónde estaba a Louise, con un asentimiento todos cruzamos rectos por las grandes puertas del castillo.

Pasaron al menos 4 minutos hasta que llegamos al lugar destinado. Louise se acercó a la puerta y tocó 3 veces, rápidamente la puerta fue abierta por un tipo rubio, detrás de él estaban 2 guardias.

— Disculpe príncipe Wales, soy Louise Françoise de la Vallière. Vengo en representación de la reina Henrietta.

El príncipe nos observó a todos y con un suspiro abre la puerta a lo más que puede. Solo entramos yo, Louise y mi prima, por obvias razones.

— Siéntese, por favor, son mis invitados.

Louise caminó hasta la silla y se sentó. Mi prima y yo solo nos quedamos parados viendo de manera fija al príncipe y a sus guardias. Wales caminó hasta su asiento, el lugar era como una especie de oficina y habitación al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Me podrías decir que te trae por acá señorita embajadora?

Preguntó el príncipe a Louise, esta sacó una especie de carta de su capa y se la entregó al príncipe. Este al tenerla en sus manos la abrió con rapidez. Comenzó a leerla, pero algo noté, como la tristeza le invadía, era una sensación muy fea, la cual sentí por mi detención de sentimientos. Cuando acabó de leer solo mira a Louise con una mirada triste.

— ¿Mi querida prima se va a casar?

Las palabras que dijo fueron desgarradoras, lo sentí, debía ser una persona muy importante para él. Así que decidí hablar.

— Lo lamento príncipe Wales, si a mi prima le hicieran lo mismo también me molestaría mucho.

— Aprecio tu comprensión… señorito…

— Naruto Uzumaki, ella es mi prima Karín Uzumaki, venimos de un pueblo muy lejano; ella es como la reina de un lugar y a mí me toca ser su mano derecha.

— Mucho gusto.

El príncipe extendió su mano a mí, rápidamente la tomé y la agité suavemente. Después hizo lo mismo con mi prima, pero lo dio un beso en la mano.

— Mucho gusto en conocer a ambos. Me hace sentir un poco mejor que entiendan la situación… ¡ah!, pobre Henrietta, ser obligada a eso.

Karín suspiró pesadamente, todos voltearon a verla, pues ella lo hizo con las ganas de llamar la atención de todos, lo cual consiguió.

— Señor príncipe, ¿podemos hacer un trato? Si lo desea.

— ¿De qué trata señorita Uzumaki?

— Soy la reina de un pueblo y una organización llamada RAPE, sé lo que vive su pueblo ahora mismo, pero con mi ayuda y los de mis iguales podemos derrotar a "esos". También, como una ofrenda de nuestro trato, tenemos a un pilar de los de reconquista atrapado de nuestro lado. Lo único que le pido es que cuando acabe todo solo nos supla a mí y mis compatriotas.

Con razón no me había dejado matar a Wardes, bueno también porque ella es muy buena y no es asesina. Pero es una maldita cabrona.

— ¿Me podrías decir qué tan fuerte son los de tu asociación?

Interferí y decidí hablar.

— La Resistencia Anti Pedófila Especial, cuenta con los mejores maestros en espionaje y asesinos del mundo. Todos estos tienen habilidades especiales, yo por ejemplo: soy inmortal, me puedo cortar la cabeza y me crecerá otra, hay otro que tira rayos láser por los ojos, otro que puede tele transportarse donde sea y quiera, después hay uno que puede crear llamas y hielo con solo desearlo. Faltan más, pero la más fuerte de todos es ella, ella es capaz de convertir todo su cuerpo en un metal tan duro que la hace inmune a cualquier daño, ya sea mágico o físico.

Los guardias detrás del príncipe comenzaron a reír, debía ser muy chistoso; pero mi prima endureció su cuerpo frente de todos, su piel tomó una especie de color grisácea, así que me dirigí a mi prima. Para ese momento los guardias dejaron de reír y se quedaron viendo fijamente a lo que acontecía, tanto que hasta Louise estaba anonadada.

Me puse frente a mi prima y dije con suavidad, ya que esto me iba a puta doler demasiado.

— Espero que sigan riendo después de esto… ¡AAAAAAAAH!

Salté hacia mi prima con un gancho izquierdo, pero cuando mi puño tocó la piel de Karín mi mano se rompió. Se escuchó el fuerte crujir de mis huesos. El dolor fue muy fuerte, rápidamente me hinqué y tomé mi mano izquierda. El dolor no cesó…

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!, ¡MIERDA CÓMO DUELE! ¡HEATHEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

— Como pueden ver, soy inmune a los daños.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, solo eran Guiche, Kirche y Tabitha. Estos al verme en el suelo con una mano que se tironeaba de lado a lado, como muñeca de trapo, corrieron hasta dónde yo estaba. Cuando ellos se iban a acercar, me giré, y con el puño derecho golpeé la parte baja de Karín.

— Aquí abajo.

Cuando mi puño tocó la parte baja, de nueva cuenta esta se volvió a quedar cual muñeca de trapo.

— ¡PUTA MIERDA, AURON HA QUEDADO FUERA DE SERVICIO!

Volví a gritar y me volví a retorcer en el piso.

— ¡Naruto, detén ese impulso de estupidez!

Me gritó Karín, rápidamente me levanté y con mis manos cual T-Rex le digo.

— ¡TODOS LE TEMÍAN AL TIRANOSAURIO!...

— ¡YA BASTA!

Solo un fuerte manotazo de Karín bastó para enterrarme en la pared de la habitación del príncipe. Todos quedaron estupefactos ante lo ocurrido. A los segundos salí del gran hueco en la pared y con facilidad le di vuelta a mi mano izquierda y esta volvió a la normalidad con un fuerte crujido; hice lo mismo con la derecha.

— Increíble.

Susurró el príncipe, Karín se des transformó y se acercó al príncipe.

— Como ve príncipe Wales, mi organización es la mejor del mundo en espionaje, ahora mismo un grupo de tropas se encuentra en un barco de reconquista el cual se dirige acá. ¿Usted dice si acepta la alianza y vivir un día más, o prefiere morir y quedar en el olvido?

¿Desde cuando ella tenía tropas infiltradas en Reconquista? ¿Estará mintiendo?, no creo, ella no es así. Acaso será algo relacionado con…

El príncipe se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a Karín… este le extendió la mano. Karín la aceptó y con una sonrisa Wales dice.

— Tiene un trato reina Karín, si todo sale bien tendrá mi eterna gratitud y la de Albion.

— Trato hecho.

Luego del apretón Wales se sentó de nuevo, sacó un cajón de su escritorio, en su cuello llevaba una especie de llave la cual metió en la caja. Nadie dijo nada, cuando acabó tenía una carta en sus manos.

— Esta es la carta que quiere mi prima… tenga señorita Louise.

— Gracias príncipe Wales.

Louise tomó la carta mientras se inclinó levemente. En ese momento, por la puerta, entró mi clon con Wardes y lo tiró dentro.

— Como parte de nuestro trato Wales, le traigo a un capitán de Reconquista, el mismísimo Vizconde Wardes.

Dijo Karín, mientras tanto yo vitoreaba, siendo el único. Tanto los guardias, como el príncipe se acercaron sorprendidos. Karín sacó una especie de walkie talkie y dice.

— Aquí la emperatriz roja, ¿me reciben? Cambio.

Todos voltearon a ver más sorprendidos a Karín, porque en ese momento, el walkie talkie recibió una respuesta.

— Aquí beast, recibo a emperatriz roja. Cambio.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Preguntaron todos completamente desconcertados. Yo decidí responder mientras Karín seguía hablando.

— En RAPE tenemos genios capaces de crear lo que sea, esos son dispositivos de comunicación a más de 200 km de distancia. Tenemos más tecnología.

Louise rápidamente pregunta.

— ¿Cómo tus pistolas de chakra?

— Exacto Louise, me las crearon hace un año.

— Esto es increíble, es mejor que enviar cartas por aves. Esto es comunicación inmediata.

Dijo completamente sorprendido Wales, en ese momento una esperanza creció en él. Supo que fue una buena apuesta.

— Gracias beast, si sucede algo avísame. Cambio y corto… bueno. Según los informes de mi general, para mañana en la tarde reconquista atacará.

Wales se quedó estupefacto, no quedaba nada.

— Gracias reina Karín. Creo que ustedes deberían irse.

Señaló el príncipe a todos nosotros, para ese momento los guardias sentaron a Wardes en dónde solía estar sentada Louise. Estos lo ataron a la silla.

— Creo que esa es una bonita idea. Volvamos a la academia, debo hacer algo más importante.

Sin que nadie lo notara golpeé la espalda de Tabitha suavemente.

…

Pasaron unas horas, el príncipe Wales hizo un llamado a todos los ciudadanos y los comenzó a evacuar; los que se quedaban, eran solo aquellos que querían defender su patria, y niños y madres partieron. En el puerto estaba yo con mi prima, nos estábamos despidiendo.

— Así que eso es todo, prima.

— Si primo, me agradó saber que estás vivo, ten esto.

En mis manos, recibí una especie de aparato con teclas.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Se llama teléfono móvil, usa las ondas de radio creadas por nuestros genios para comunicarse. Estas están encriptados en tal frecuencia que solo nuestros teléfonos son capaces de recibirlas. Se utiliza para llamar a larga distancia, cuídalo, te llamaré.

El dispositivo era pequeñito, del tamaño de un pulgar en lo ancho y largo, y compacto.

— Cuídate prima…

— Lo mismo digo primo…

Nos dimos un corto abrazo fraternal, cuando acabó solo nos vimos unos segundos más.

— Si sucede algo avísame.

— Lo haré Naruto, tu cuida del grupo.

— Lo prometo.

Ambos nos giramos, yo con destino al barco volador y Karín hacia al puerto. Cuando subí por la plancha esta fue quitada, di un último vistazo atrás y ahí parada estaba ella. Me despedí una última vez con mi mano en lo más alto posible y así partimos.

EL barco se alejaba lentamente del país blanco, este iba con destino a Róchele. Me dirigí hasta dónde estaban mis amigos, así que entré dentro del barco. Caminé hasta la sala comunal del barco y cuando entré, el lugar, estaba repleto de madre con sus hijos, o padres con sus hijas… al fondo, en una mesa, estaban Louise, Kirche, Tabitha y Guiche.

Parte 3. Un descanso.

Íbamos en carreta hasta el palacio real, ya ha pasado un día y medio desde que dejamos Albion. Lo primero que hice al llegar a Róchele fue ir a la posada, pues en mi cuarto estaba Fouquet. Pedimos una carreta y nos fuimos. Así es como llegamos al presente.

La carreta la conducían Louise y Kirche. Los demás solo estábamos en la parte trasera y charlábamos.

— ¿Qué haremos con Fouquet?

Preguntó Kirche, Foco estaba completamente atada y despierta.

— Si quieren, la asesino.

Fouquet chilló y trató de moverse, pero no pudo.

— No la vamos a matar.

Reprochó Guiche, esta solo suspiró de gran alivio. El viaje era largo, al menos sería un día, que aburrimiento. Adelantemos la escena, corte.

…

Ya llegamos al palacio real, después de una larga charla con los guardias y un casi intento de asesinato, entramos. Dejé que Louise se encargara de la parte política y yo me quedé en la carreta.

— ¡Ay dios!

Di un gran fuerte suspiro, solo quiero volver a la monotonía de vida que llevo. Dormir, comer y dormir de nuevo.

— Naruto.

Mi vista me llevó a Tabitha, solo estábamos ella y yo en la carreta. Guiche y Kirche estaban afuera.

— ¿Qué sucede Charlotte?

— En vacaciones.

— ¿Vacaciones?

Cuestioné, ¿a qué se refería la chica?

— Iremos a mí casa.

Asentí, ya me había acordado. Me levanté del suelo y me senté cerca de ella.

— Vale, ¿cuánto faltan para las vacaciones?

— 2 semanas como mínimo.

— Vale, todo sigue intacto, pero ahora podemos pedir ayuda a Karín. ¿O tienes un mejor lugar de dónde esconder a tu madre?

Ella me negó con la cabeza, así que asentí.

— Está bien, despreocúpate Charlotte. En 2 semanas volverás a hablar con tu madre con suma normalidad.

— Muchas gracias Naruto… me alegra haberte conocido.

Lo último lo susurró, solo asentí con mi cabeza. Charlotte era una buena chica, con problemas, pero muy buena. Su tío se iba a cagar cuando supiera la que se estaba montando.

— Llama a Sylphid… está afuera… bueno.

Desde la ventana se podía observar al imponente dragón, Guiche y Kirche ya se habían montado en él. Solo estábamos esperando a Louise, la cual seguía con la princesa en el palacio. Saqué el teléfono, con solo presionar cualquier botón se prendió. Poseía un menú interactivo y a pura lógica se podía usar. Me dirigí a contactos solo tenía uno que decía en Kanjis "Prima Karín", lo seleccioné y llamé. Un pequeño ruidito sonó y al cabo de 4 segundos se escuchó un "aló"; era la voz de Karín. Puse el teléfono en mi oreja.

— Prima, soy yo Naruto.

— Sí, lo sé. Me apareció el contacto.

— ¿Quiero saber cómo va todo por allá?

Charlotte me veía extrañada, era como si estuviera hablando solo. No era así, solo que sería algo complicado para ellos. Miré el teléfono y presioné un botón que decía alta voz. La voz de Karín comenzó a sonar con fuerza

— Les dimos una gran paliza a los de Reconquista, hablaba en serio cuando dije que había traído un ejército. Dentro de unas horas será la condecoración, Wales dará una pequeña charla a todos de lo sucedido y la noticia se esparcirá conforme el tiempo. ¿Tú ya llegaste a Tristain?

— En este justo momento Louise está informando todo a la princesa. ¿Qué hicieron con Wardes?

— Fue tomado como prisionero de guerra, ayer le sacamos toda la información, si te hace contento usé la tortura.

— Sí, eso es genial. Bueno debo irme, estaremos en contacto prima.

— Cuídate primo.

Colgué con el botón del mismo nombre y comencé a ver la mirada de Charlotte la cual era de mucha confusión.

— Esto es un teléfono, de dónde vengo existen ondas de radio, frecuencias, y montaron un teléfono en una de ellas. ¿Eso responde tus preguntas, curiosa?

Reí un poco al final, y Charlotte solo asintió con una sonrisa.

— Eres una caja de sorpresas.

— Gracias Charlotte.

Ambos salimos de la carreta y fuera estaba la misma princesa con una especie de capa de negra. Ella al verme camina hasta mí.

— Joven Naruto. Como reina y princesa del noble pueblo de Tristain, te declaro noble.

La princesa, la cual estaba a la par de Louise, me entregó una capa negra. La acepté y dije.

— Claro, una capa con este calor. Mejor denme una sombrilla.

Dije con sarcasmo, Louise se puso roja por mi actuar, pero me la puse. Kirche y Guiche se acercaron sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué se siente pasar de Rey a noble, Naruto?

Lo dicho por Kirche despertó la curiosidad en Henrietta.

— Mi polla en cebolla, nunca hice nada como rey de Sunarape. Solo dormí en la cama real y por real era porque tenía aire acondicionado.

— Disculpa joven Naruto, ¿usted es rey?

Louise comenzó a reír tontamente, todos giramos a verla. Esta pone su mano en la nuca y dice.

— Creo que se me olvidó contar esa parte.

— ¿Explícame Louise?

— En el viaje conocimos a la prima de Naruto. Se llamaba Karín, aunque los súbditos le llamaban la emperatriz roja y a Naruto le llamaban el rey del trueno. Aparentemente tienen una especie de pueblo soberano muy lejano el cual es comandado por la prima Karín y Naruto.

Asentí ante lo dicho por Louise, así que carraspeo un poco y digo.

— Soy el rey de Sunarape, es cierto, pero en este continente o país nadie sabe lo que es. De cualquier manera, gracias princesa, gracias por darme la confianza en tu país y dejarme ser noble… y la capa, ¿aunque no la había en blanco?

La princesa se inclina un poco ante mí, lo cual dejó sorprendido a Guiche y Louise.

— Discúlpame señor Naruto. Claro, que tenemos uno blanco, solo se usan para ocasiones especiales o altos mandos, y tú te la mereces.

La princesa aplaudió 2 veces y una maid llegó a la par de ella.

— ¿Qué sucede princesa?

— Tráeme una capa blanca, por favor.

— Claro mi princesa.

…

— Ahora sí, esta capa hace que mis nalgas se vean más firmes de lo que son.

— Por favor acepten esto, son 5000 ecus. Mil para cada uno, gracias por ayudar a Tristain.

En las manos de Louise hay 5 bolsas, cada una con nuestros nombres en ella. Corrí hasta donde Louise y le quité una.

— Si no fueras princesa te besaría ahora.

— Gracias…

Respondió la princesa mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza. Que decir que con la capa blanca me veía genial.

— Por cierto, el príncipe Wales y mi prima derrotaron a un ejército de Reconquista. Hoy mismo nombraran a Karín como Capitán general de Albion. ¿Increíble, no creen?

La mirada que puso la princesa fue un festín para los ojos de Louise, eso significaba…

— Eso significa que no debo casarme con el príncipe de Germania.

— Aparentemente, bueno, ya debemos partir. Debo ir a recuperar mi sueño perdido. Hasta luego princesa y chicas lindas.

La princesa cayó de rodillas y Louise se quedó a la par de ella. Estaba feliz, Henrietta lo estaba, ¿acaso hoy era el mejor día?

…

Tuvimos que esperar unos 10 minutos para poder irnos, creo que no debí haber dicho esa noticia, atrasó todo. ¡Ah!, que molestia. Cuando llegamos a la academia ya era de tarde, rápidamente me bajé y desde el jardín observé cual era la habitación de Louise. Me doy solo un giro y les digo a todos.

— Fue una muy buena aventura, pero la cama de Louise me llama.

En ese jardín, fueron las miradas, las miradas de la gente al verme con una capa y blanca. Lo más sorprendente para todos, tal vez fue que comencé a escalar la pared con solo mis piernas. Lo hacía mientras silbaba suavemente. Para Louise eso era algo nuevo, como a Kirche y Guiche.

— Solo diré esto… estamos viviendo nuestros días más raros de la historia.

Dijo Kirche con la boca abierta, Louise le responde.

— Concuerdo contigo Zerbst, y todo es por mí.

— Primero coge con una princesa, luego conocemos a una prima, descubrimos que es un rey de un lejano pueblo y ahora escala paredes y le dan alta potestad. De verdad lo envidio.

Cuando llegué a la ventana la abrí y entré en la habitación, esta estaba pulcra, así que me quite toda la ropa que llevaba y la tiré en el piso, solo me quedé en calzoncillo; pero busqué una pantaloneta, que Louise me había conseguido, en la cómoda.

Cuando estuve listo me tiré en la cama y dormí.

…

Al día siguiente:

Dormí toda la tarde y noche, a las 7 de la mañana ya estaba despierto. Aunque quería seguir durmiendo, pero el hambre me venció.

— ¡¿Te levantaste temprano?!

Exclamó de gran sorpresa Louise, la cual se peinaba en la cómoda frente al espejo. Solo me levanté de la cama y me estiro suavemente.

— El hambre me venció.

— ¿Pero acaso no podías vivir sin comer?

— En realidad sí, pero no he comido desde ayer y tengo ganas de tener algo en mi boca. Una empanada sería lo mejor.

Lo último que dije… tuve que mantener las ganas de reírme ya que lo había dicho con doble sentido. Louise no entendió lo dicho por mí.

— Ve y báñate al menos, apestas.

— Lo sé, pero mi sudor huele a perfume, y mira mi pelo, nunca me despeino.

Me vestí, cogí una ropa del ropero, lógicamente todas eran iguales, uso el rojo para que los malandros no vean que sangro. Me fui al baño de los nobles, claro que de camino lucí mi nueva capa, cuando pasaba frente a cualquier estudiante, chico o chica, la ondeaba con gracia.

…

Decidí asistir a una clase de Louise, el profesor que daba clase se llama Kaita el viento fuerte, pero yo le tenía un apodo.

— Viento fuerte, debería llamarse Kaita el pedo fuerte.

Louise escupió un poco del agua que bebía en ese momento y cayó toda encima del muchachito de enfrente, él era Malicorne. Aunque yo le decía Maricón, la mejor parte es que no se enteraba. Siguiendo, el profesor estaba de espaldas cuando Louise escupió el agua.

— *Tos* *Tos* Naruto, deja de hacerme reír.

Louise siguió tosiendo, tanto que el profesor se giró a ver qué pasaba, pero al ver que nada raro pasaba siguió. Comencé a golpear la espalda de Louise para que se calmara la tos, al cabo de 20 segundos se calmó.

— Si te mueres quién me alimentaría Louise. Al menos antes de que mueras deja todo a nombre mío.

— Sos un cabrón.

— Louise, me halagas, soy un carbón.

Louise solo agitó su cabeza y siguió prestando atención a la clase. Ya Maricón se había secado la cabeza, pero este volteó a veme y me dice.

— Naruto, ¿esa capa, de dónde la sacaste?

— Me la dio la princesa, luego de que se dio cuenta que era un rey de un país muy lejano.

Maricón y unos compañeros a la par abrieron los ojos de gran sorpresa, todos estos voltearon a ver a Louise, la cual solo asintió lo dicho por mí.

— Oye, Maricón, me preguntaba algo.

— Cla-claro señor.

— ¿Cuándo acaba la clase? Ese profesor me aburre.

— ¡Falta media hora señor Naruto!

— ¡Qué fastidio!

Por mi exclamación el profesor se giró molesto y me mira a mí.

— ¡¿Qué es un fastidio señorito Naruto?!

— ¡Tu clase! ¡Enseña mejor Guiche y eso que él es inútil!

Por lo dicho, la mayoría de estudiantes comenzó a soltar fuertes carcajadas y Guiche solo se mantuvo estoico y con una cara larga. El profesor solo agitó su cabeza y mira a Louise.

— Señorita Vallière, contrólelo.

— Ella no puede hacer eso Kaita el pedo fuerte.

Nuevamente las risas de los compañeros de clase volvieron a estallar, las mejillas del profesor se volvieron rojas. Este solo se giró y siguió escribiendo en la pizarra. En presencia de Louise hice aparecer una especie de bolsa rosada (cojín sonoro).

— Mira esto Louise.

Con una puntería de envidia, lancé el objeto y cayó en el asiento del tutor.

— ¿Qué has hecho Naruto, qué era eso?

Susurró, así que le respondí con otro susurro.

— Es un cojín sonoro. Cuando lo aplastas hace un sonido de gas falso.

— ¿Estás demente?

— Llevas semanas conviviendo conmigo ¿y no lo sabías?

La clase siguió, pero la cuestión de los estudiantes era el saber qué era eso que había lanzado. Cuando el profesor terminó de explicar se dirigió a su campo, solo froto mis manos suavemente y le susurro a Louise.

— Ahora si se viene lo chido.

Cuando el profesor se sentó solo se escuchó un sonoro gas. Lo que ocurrió después fue una loquera, ya que los estudiantes comenzaron a reír a más a no dar. El profesor se levantó furioso y miró el cojín, rápidamente lo alzó furioso y exclama.

— ¡Quién lo hizo!

Le respondí al instante.

— ¡Usted, el primero que lo olió por debajo le salió!

Nuevamente las risas volvieron a invadir la clase, el profesor estaba rojo, ya sea de furia o vergüenza. Él lanzó con fuerza el cojín a la basura, pero no detuvo las burlas de los estudiantes. Se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su asiento y se sentó *sonido de gas fuerte*. Me agaché y debajo de la mesa produje con mi boca un fuerte sonido como de gas. Rápidamente me levantó y reclamo.

— El profesor anda cagado, ya manchó los calzones con esos pedos. Ufa.

Los estudiantes volvieron a reír de nuevo. El profesor estaba tan rojo que parecía un demonio. Ese día comprendí algo, los chistes de pedos no están pasados de moda si se usan de una buena forma.

Parte 4. Hoy somos cazadores de mierda.

— Entonces eso logré leer, aparentemente en Tristain a muchos lugares con tesoros escondidos. Son pocos los que se adentran en búsqueda de más.

Ahora mismo todos estamos reunidos en el comedor, ya faltan 4 días para que las vacaciones de los estudiantes comiencen. Mientras tantos todos estamos escuchando lo que dice Kirche, aparentemente leyó un libro de tesoros ocultos en este país.

— Kirche, con mucho gusto me anotaría en buscar lo que no se me ha perdido. Pero si lo hago perderé una hermosa cita con la hermosa cama de Louise y ella es una dama que respeto todos los días.

— Vamos Naruto, será emocionante, solo seremos tú, yo y Tabitha. Conociendo a Louise ella preferirá asistir a clases y leer ese raro libro que le dio la princesa.

— Por mi ve Naruto. Así las sirvientas descansarán de ti por unos días.

— Ellas me aman Louise, especialmente esa que tiene nombre de sueño… Siesta. Si mis padres me hubieran llamado así los hubiera buscado y asesinado.

Louise suspiró, desde que la princesa le había dado un raro libro se ha enfrascado solo en leerlo. Aunque al inicio no pudo y ocupó de mi ayuda para desbloquear todo, algo que fue fácil al aplicar… ¿a quién engaño? Solo llamé a Karín y ella me explicó que hacer por medio de un procedimiento, el cual NPI (Ni Puta Idea). Pero todo salió bien.

—Bueno, si Louise no tiene problemas yo iré con ustedes. No le digan a Guiche, le di unos consejos de cómo conquistar a Montmorency y creo que todo va bien.

— Conseguí unos mapas del tesoro después de leer ese libro.

Pinches mapotas que trajo Kirche, eran un montón, al parecer eran de todo este país. Tenemos que ir a tantos lados…

— Escoge 3 lugares, no planeo buscar mierda toda mi vida.

— Está bien… esta es un templo donde solían vivir plebeyos, aparentemente está embrujada. Esta es sobre un hospital de plebeyos abandonado y el último es una escuela.

Medité los 3 lugares, aunque el que me daba más miedo era el hospital, pero debía aparentar que no me daba miedo en lo absoluto.

— Partiremos cuando lo desean.

— Después de comer.

— Tabitha, ¡dile algo!

La chica solo se me quedó viendo de manera estoica y al rato siguió comiendo.

…

Partimos luego de comer, aunque llevamos un kit para aventureros. Solo consistía en una bolsa de dormir y un poco de comida. En Sylphid volamos hasta nuestra primera ubicación, el templo. Mientras volábamos Kirche nos contaba sobre el lugar.

— Aparentemente el sitio era una especie de secta que practicaba una religión llamada Ninshū. El lugar fue arrasado en la noche, pero nunca se supo que fue.

— Obvio que fue los de Bromuro de sodio.

— ¿Sabes qué lo que dices puede ser tomado como una ofensa por todos?

— ¿Sabes Kirche? Eso mismo le dije a la princesa y a Louise en su cara.

— ¿Y no te hicieron nada?

— Después de una corta charla desistieron.

Kirche sacudió su cabeza y solo agarró el mapa del templo.

— Dejando eso aparte, el templo está a un par de horas. ¿Qué creen que encontraremos?

— Tú eres la que leyó el libro, deberías saber al menos que habrá.

— ¿Tú qué opinas Tabitha?

Todos volteamos a ver a la chica más joven del grupo, esta al notar nuestra mirada responde con su estoica voz.

— Un tesoro…

— No mames Tabitha, pensé que encontraríamos un puteadero. Eso me recuerda que tengo 3 horas sin comer y un mes sin hundir la verga en algo.

El tiempo pasó. A lo largo se comenzaba a dilucidar tal lugar, este estaba completo en ruinas, pero lo que me sorprendió era que tenía un fuerte parecido con las mansiones de las grandes 5 aldeas. El techo era de teja y solo un lugar estaba intacto. Debía ser la casa de los invitados.

Cuando llegamos aterrizamos en el jardín, el lugar estaba muy calmado, demasiado. Era como si en cualquier momento fuese a ocurrir algo fuera de lo normal.

— ¿Una casa enorme, no creen?

— Si Kirche. Está muy calmado, ojalá no nos salga el chamuco… vamos dentro. Está noche Kirche, Tabitha y Naruto ¡estarán en un antro lleno de mierda!

Caminamos lo más cerca posible de la casa destruida, todo estaba arruinado, ¿aquí habrá un tesoro? Alcé una especie de techo de teja.

— ¡TESORO, SI ESTÁS GRITA!

Tiré el techo de nuevo y seguí caminando, comenzamos una búsqueda de mierda.

…

Pasaron al menos un par de horas más, y decidimos asentarnos en la casa de invitados, para antes de que oscureciese. La casa era como la unión de 4 cuartos de la academia, una sala, una cocina y un cuarto. Obviamente todo estaba roto y había índice de batalla por todos los lugares. El moho se notaba por cualquier lugar y parecía que no se hubiera limpiado en años. Los objetos rotos, camas partidas y mesas sin sillas. Era un lugar que con una limpieza sería genial para vivir. Lo malo era la oscuridad.

— Genial, bien… este lugar es de concreto, tanto suelo como paredes. Kirche y Tabitha acerquen los sillones destruidos para quemarlos.

Ambas agitaron sus varitas y como si fuera un wingardun leviosa trajeron los objetos con relativa facilidad. Hice los sellos necesarios y escupo un poco de fuego de mi boca, gracias a ese poco de luz nos dimos cuenta de las condiciones del lugar, pues si estaba sucio.

— Este lugar parece la casa de un soltero, puagh, presiento que me enfermaré.

— Deja de ser pendeja Kirche, tu nos metiste en esto, ahora sufre con nosotros… saquen los pescados que trajeron o me como algún cadáver que debe andar por ahí.

— Calma Naruto.

Kirche agarró su mochila y de una bolsa con hielo sacó 3 pescados. Era curioso que no se hubiera derretido, debía ser una bolsa encantada. Pinchamos los 3 pescados en un palo y los pusimos a cocinar en el fuego. Todos nos sentamos en la fogata, solo que Kirche quedó en el medio y yo a su derecha.

— ¿Saben?, si les soy sinceros tengo un raro presentimiento de estar en este lugar, no creo en fantasmas ni eso. La detención de sentimientos me dice que algo malo ocurrió aquí hace mucho tiempo.

— Yo también Naruto. Es un presentimiento qué dice, no deberían estar aquí. Pero la pregunta sería, ¿qué ocurrió exactamente acá?

Mientras los pescados se cocinaban solo vimos el fuego arder, era un raro sentimiento. No lo podía describir con palabras.

— La casa es bonita.

Dijo Tabitha, todos asentimos lo dicho.

— Eso es cierto cariño, pero es un poco tétrica, es como si un fantasma fuera a saltar y me dijera "Ola Khé ase"

Por solo la palabra "fantasma", noté como Tabitha brincó levemente.

— Bueno, mañana volaremos a la siguiente ubicación, ojalá haya más suerte.

— Sino te echamos la culpa, eso me vale.

Kirche suspiró. Conforme pasaron los minutos el pescado se hizo, lo comimos y dormimos. Cada quién en su bolsa de dormir especial.

…

Cuando nos despertamos eran por lo menos las 5 de la mañana, ni el pinche sol ha salido. Con mala gana me levanté y miré con molestia a Kirche, la que me despertó. Con mal humor le digo.

— Si no fueras Kirche te hubiera matado por solo despertarme.

Salí de mi bolsa de dormir y la recogí.

— Solo sal, Tabitha está afuera esperándonos con Sylphid.

— Sí. Hoy toca ir a una escuela de mierda.

Salí junto a Kirche y nos montamos en Sylphid; partimos al siguiente lugar.

Cuando llegamos ya era de tarde. La escuela parecía de pobres, solo era una casa con un letrero escrito en caracteres raros para mí.

— ¿Kirche, acaso me vez pinta de ghost buster?

— Vamos, será divertido Naruto. Comamos algo y luego buscamos.

…

— Estoy considerando seriamente que Kirche confundió los mapas de tesoros con uno de ubicaciones terroríficas.

Estamos dentro de la escuela, como el templo anterior, este estaba igual de sucio que el anterior y todo estaba roto.

— Yo no confundiría eso Naruto… creo.

— De día no da miedo.

Susurró Tabitha, me parecía algo extraño el actuar de ella. Era como si le tuviera algo de miedo. Pero me parecía muy ilógico, debía ser solo mi tonta imaginación.

— ¡HOLA! ¡¿SI HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ QUÉ DIGA ALGO?!

Solo el eco fue lo único que se escuchó, esto estaba volviéndose un fiasco.

Fuimos de pasillo en pasillo y nada encontramos, ni monstruos, que aburrimiento.

…

Terminamos de revisar el lugar y no encontramos nada. Todos estábamos reunidos fuera de la casa escuela, prendimos una pequeña fogata.

— Mejor volvamos a la academia, esto es una completa mierda. Lo único que conseguiremos es morirnos de aburrimiento.

Kirche suspiró pesadamente, sabía que esto era un completo fracaso. Tabitha solo tenía sus manos puestas cerca de la fogata.

— Comprendo, dejemos esto para otro día.

Respondió Kirche con otro gran suspiro.

— Volvamos al pueblo de Tristain y vamos a comer a un restaurante.

— Opino lo mismo.

— ¡Ah!, está bien.

Esperamos a que los pescados se cocinaran, ya me estaba hartando de comer pescado. Mientras este se cocinaba y llegaba a su punto saqué el teléfono, noté que este tenía una rara aplicación que decía "radio". La abrí, lo que sucedió después fue que este comenzó a reproducir música, pero en vivo. Esto llamó la atención de ambas chicas, ya que cuando esta acabó se escuchó la voz de alguien.

— Y esa fue "No me detengas de Queen". La siguiente estará dedicada a Jennifer la cual está de manteles largos. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Jenni! Esta se llama "Te amo de Franco". Buenas noches familia.

Ese era el presentador, eso me sorprendió, ¿las ondas de radio llegaban tan lejos? Era algo descomunal.

— ¿Qué fue eso Naruto?

— Es el pueblo de Sunarape, aparentemente la radio del pueblo ahora se transmite a nivel intercontinental… la voz es de Marco, un chico del pueblo.

Era una especie de parlante que usaban por medio de un estudio y este se reproducía por medio de un aparato llamado radio. Aparentemente cada día siguen avanzando, eso era genial.

…

Después del gran fiasco al intentar ser cazadores de mierda, volamos al pueblo de Tristain, llegamos de noche. Entramos a un restaurante de lujo, comimos como ricos y luego de acabar volvimos a la academia. Aunque fuera de noche entré al cuarto de Louise y sin que se despertara me metí en la cama y me dormí.

Nunca volveré a salir en otra puta aventura en búsqueda de lo que no se me perdió. Esto deja una linda moraleja. ¡NO SE DROGUEN Y TOMEN ZUMITOS!

…

Parte 5. Su secreto.

Tabitha era una chica que ocultaba cosas, aunque nadie lo sabía, solo yo y creo que tal vez Kirche. Eso se debía a su cercanía con ella, tal vez. Pero desde aquel día que ella me contó todo sentí las ganas y la fuerza para protegerla, ella es una gran chica y muy brillante. Estar viviendo esa situación no es nada favorable para ella. Todo eso es culpa de Joseph, el cual tiene sus días contados. Una rutina normal de ella es levantarse, bañarse, comer y leer en clases. La mayoría del tiempo en la mañana la pasa con Kirche y la tarde sola, leyendo en los jardines sobre lo que sea.

Hoy era ese día, hoy por fin iría a la casa de la chica y rescataría a su madre. Espero que todo salga bien, ya mi prima está avisada y un grupo nos esperará cuando acabé la misión primaria. Solo es el primer paso de un meticuloso plan que pensaré sobre la marcha.

— Comprendo Naruto, cuando acabes vuelve.

— Está bien.

No es que deba pedirle permiso a Louise, más bien le aviso, ella no se puede negar de igual manera. Ambos salimos del cuarto de la chica y nos dirigimos al comedor, las vacaciones empezaron hoy y la mayoría de estudiantes se comenzaron a marchar. Como diría Karín, "Aquí se rompió una taza y todos pa' su casa".

El comedor, era la primera vez que lo veía tan vacío, los únicos que estaban solo eran Tabitha, Guiche, su novia de pelo tornillo y Kirche. También los profesores, pero ellos valen verga. Nos sentamos junto a ellos y comenzamos todos a charlar. Noté que la relación de Guiche y su novia, había mejorado notoriamente. Tanto que se reía de los chistes de Guiche, que eran más malos que los chistes del libro de Auronplay.

La cena transcurría con relativa normalidad, Kirche hablaba del fiasco del tesoro y Louise solo se reía de eso. Tabitha acabó de comer y solo abrió su libro y comenzó a leer, pero algo raro ocurrió. Era relacionado con la pelo tornillos, ella tenía una mala intención con Guiche. A escondidas esta sacó una botella de raro color y sin que nadie la viera vertió un poco en la bebida de Guiche. Esto lo hizo con ganas, ya que Guiche se le había acabado la bebida y su novia de buena gente le sirvió otro. Guiche agradeció e iba a beber, antes de que diera un sorbo dije.

— Guiche.

Noté como la novia de Guiche me vio con un poco de molestia, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta puso su cara natural. Eso me hizo entender que algo le haría a Guiche, el problema es que Guiche me cae algo bien.

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto?

— Esa bebida tiene algo raro en el fondo, debe estar podrida.

Esto llamó la atención de todos, Montmorency tembló levemente. Todos lo notaron, en la parte onda de la bebida había un polvito blanco, era pequeño y difícil de ver.

— Gracias Naruto, no me di cuenta.

— Dámela Guiche, la probaré para ver si tiene algo. Capas si me pasa algo puedo demandar a la academia y ganar dineros.

— Pero Naruto, si te envenena… si es cierto, tú no puedes morir.

Agradecí que Guiche me diera el vaso. Noté que la novia de Guiche temblaba suavemente, le mandé una mirada que ella notó. Lo supo, yo me había dado cuenta de lo que hay dentro, solo que no sé qué es con exactitud.

— Propongo un brindis.

Alcé la copa y me levanté, acto que hicieron los demás. Todos con copa en mano, aunque Guiche no tuviera se levantó, Montmorency tardó un poco.

— Un brindis por mi prima y Albion.

— ¡SALUD!

La chica no dijo nada cuando todos tomamos un sorbo de la bebida, pero se me quedó viendo de manera fija, hasta que me la tragué toda.

— Estaba dulce, pero tenía un raro picor en el fondo… tenía algo.

Lo que sea que tuviera la bebida pasó o se curó por mi sistema regenerativo. No me afectó en lo mínimo, aunque trató al principio, pero no pudo.

— ¿Tenía algo Naruto?

— Definitivamente si tenía algo, pero al pasar por mi sistema se destruyó. Ahora que lo pienso, no me puedo embriagar por esta habilidad. ¡Aaaaaah!, te salvé de un dolor de estómago o algo peor Guiche.

— Gracias Naruto, te debo una.

Terminamos de comer sin más incidentes, mas fue extraña la actitud de Montmorency el resto de la cena. Cuando terminamos de comer cada parte se fue a su cuarto, yo, en cambio, recogí un poco de ropa y esperé en la entrada de la academia a Tabitha.

…

Pasaron al menos 10 minutos hasta que llegó Tabitha, yo descansaba en la roca más cercana. Cuando ella llegó a la par mía, noté que de lejos llegaba un carruaje. Me levanté y solo me acerqué a la chica.

— ¿Iremos en carruaje hasta tu casa?

— Sí.

Me asintió, di un gran suspiro y nos dirigimos al carruaje. Cuando entramos Tabitha dijo donde debía ir exactamente, al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a andar. Por encima de nosotros estaba Sylphid volando. Ella se sentó al otro lado de mí.

— ¿Estás lista Charlotte? Hoy es el día.

Me comencé a frotar las manos, extrañamente me sentía fuertemente contento y con gran energía. Revitalizado, era la palabra que debía usar en la oración anterior… perdón, no asisto al colegio desde hace varios años.

— Sí… que todo salga bien.

— Saldrá bien cariño, soy yo después de todo. ¿Sabes?, hablé con Karín y me dijo que para curar esa maldición había 2 formas. La primera era que usara mi habilidad y la otra era que usara senjutsu.

Charlotte me vio de manera fija y pregunta.

— ¿Qué es senjutsu?

— Es la energía de la naturaleza, solo conozco a 2 personas que la saben usar, la primera es mi prima y el otro soy yo. Escucha con atención… cuando la energía se une con el chakra se abre el modo sabio, el chakra de cualquier persona se verá aumentado y el ninjutsu, taijutsu o genjutsu se verán aumentados en gran potencia.

Lo medita, al parecer a Charlotte le agradó lo que le dije, lo noté por la media sonrisa que hizo. Era gentil y suave.

— Me alegra haberte conocido…

Susurró, obvió la escuché y esbozo una gran sonrisa radiante. Me hacía sentir bien conmigo mismo que ella creyera eso, chúpense esa, detractores de la roca, ¡chúpenmela! Dejando eso de lado, disfrutamos del camino hasta la casa de Charlotte.

— Voy a dormir un rato Charlotte, si sucede algo *bostezo* avísame.

Ella asintió, me acosté en el gran asiento, máximo 3 podían sentarse ahí. Usé mi capa como cobija, di un gran bostezo y me acomodé levemente.

— Una oveja, 2 ovejas…

Con solo decir eso di otro fuerte bostezo.

…

¿Cuánto habré dormido? 2 o 3 horas, no lo sabía. Seguía teniendo esa energía de la cual les hablé al comienzo. Aunque lo que me despertó fue otra voz.

— Lo lamento, deben rodear el pueblo. Más adelante hay una inundación.

Escuché eso fuera del carruaje. Solo pensé que me iba a aburrir más de lo que ya estaba. Me levanté, Charlotte todavía seguía despierta al otro lado de la banca.

— Deberías descansar, vosotros los jóvenes no toman los descansos necesarios.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien Naruto.

— Una pregunta Charlotte, ¿cuál es tú edad?

— Tengo 15 años.

— Yo tengo 16, parezco más ruco de lo normal.

Suspiré.

— Te ves muy bien Naruto.

— Gracias por tratar de halagarme Charlotte, eres un amor. Si fueras mi novia te compraría un poni… o un caballo y le pongo un copo de helado en la cabeza.

Un pequeño sonrojo creció en las mejillas de la chica, solo reí un poco por la acción.

— Je je, Charlotte, ¿te sonrojaste con un piropo tonto?

(Obviamente se sonrojó por la palabra novia, solo que Naruto es medio pendejo en esa cuestión)

— No…

Respondió y alejó su vista de mí, sus mejillas se han vuelto más rojas de lo normal.

— Tus ojos son 2 luceros.

Le dije, ella volteó a verme, todavía seguía sonrojada.

— Tus mejillas 2 manzanas.

Un pequeño brillo en sus ojos se acrecentó mientras sus mejillas se coloraban más.

— Que linda ensalada de frutas, ¡haríamos con mi banana!

Rápidamente Charlotte aleja su mirada.

— Tonto.

Susurró, reí un poco, así que dije otro.

— Te va otro poema. Princesa…

Me senté a la par de ella y sigo.

— Para ti el monte, para mí la mar, mejor mira al horizonte que te voy a…

— Tonto…

Me detuve cuando ella volvió a susurrar y solo reí otro poco. Sus mejillas se habían vuelto tan rojas que eran un festín.

— ¡Ja ja ja ja!, Charlotte. ¿Nunca te han dicho poemas?

— Esos no son poemas, tonto…

— Te va uno de verdad.

Ella giró a verme, solo sonreí y seguí.

— Vámonos nena, vámonos lejos…

La miré directamente a los ojos.

— Llámame romántico o ñoño…

Las mejillas de Charlotte seguían acrecentando ese color rojo carmesí.

— Me gustaría mirarte a esos bellos ojos.

Coloqué mi palma derecha en sus mejillas, los ojos de ella seguían brillando de gran manera.

— ¡Mientras te…!

Tuve que detenerme y no seguir más, pues la carreta se había detenido de manera brusca. El golpe fue tal que Charlotte, por la fuerza del golpe, cayó en mi pecho.

— ¡¿QUÉ PUTAS?!

Exclamé, Charlotte aprovechó y a los segundos se quitó de mi pecho, no tuvo por qué ir rápido.

— ¡Por favor no me hagan daño!

Esa era la voz del conductor, ¿acaso estaban asaltando la carreta? Voy a conocer al comité de bienvenida.

— ¡Bájate o te mato!

— ¡Por favor, no me haga nada!

— Diablos, iré a matar a unos vándalos.

Suspiré y en mi mano derecha hice aparecer mi pistola con lucecitas.

— Detrás de mí, no quiero problemas.

Ella solo asintió y se puso detrás de mí. Me levanté y solo apunté a la entrada. Con Charlotte en mi espalda el plan sería fácil. Alguien movió las cortinas, era un tipo con una espada de gran tamaño.

— Salgan, o los… una chica linda… hola primor.

— ¿Sabes de lo que dicen sobre los que usan armas grandes?

Con mi meñique izquierdo hice el ademán necesario, el tipo se molestó y caminó hasta mí. El problema era, mi pistola apuntaba a su cabeza.

— Maldito hijo de…

*¡PA!* Fue el sonido cuando apreté el gatillo y el tipo había muerto. Un poco de sangre quedó en mi cara.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¿Martín?

Me acerqué al cuerpo y cual balón de futbol lo pateé. Este salió despedido con gran fuerza fuera de la carreta y aterrizó con violencia en el suelo.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Es una carreta de nobles!

Vociferó alguien con desesperación.

— Quédate aquí, no necesitas ver esto amorcito.

Charlotte solo asintió, me dirigí a la cortina, con gran convicción salto y grito.

— ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ NARUTO!

La escena de violencia no la podrán ver…

…

Con relativa facilidad maté a los vándalos, sé que es malo, lo sé. Soy el primero en darse cuenta, pero por el detector de sentimientos supe que nos iban a asesinar. o algo peor iban a hacer con Charlotte. Mi camisa había quedado con un poco de sangre y mi capa se logró salvar, al menos. El conductor agradeció que lo salvara, solo le pedí que se apurara. Y eso me llevó a otra vez estar sentado en la parte trasera, seguía hablando con Charlotte.

— La primera vez es difícil, pero luego uno comienza a perder el asco y se vuelve rutinario; bueno, para mí se volvió algo de día a día.

— Debe ser difícil…

— Lo trato de hacer menos, le prometí a Karín que solo asesinaría si la situación lo ameritaba… por medio de la detención de sentimientos supe que nos iban a matar… también sé que te harían algo malo. Pero no te preocupes Charlotte, a mí es el que me pesará.

— Gracias…

Mis manos siempre han estado sucias y el hecho de venir acá solo hace que se ensucien un poco menos. Como en casa, aquí también tengo gente a la que proteger, prueba de ello es Louise, Kirche y Charlotte. Son las principales amigas, aunque Kirche y Louise se lleven como perros y gatos. Sin embargo, me caen muy bien y las protegería, tal como lo hice con Karín en nuestra niñez.

— ¿Ya falta poco señor conductor?

— Estamos a unos 10 minutos como mínimo señor Naruto.

— Gracias Travis.

Me estiré de gran manera, estar sentado o acostado por horas debe cansar, al menos es mejor que ir a caballo.

— Naruto, me he preguntado algo este tiempo…

— Pregunta cariño.

— ¿Eras un cazarrecompensas antes? ¿Cómo crearon ese pueblo?

— He sido cazarrecompensas toda la vida… desde que tuve 8 años y escapé de mis captores. Junto a mi prima tuvimos la idea de crear algún lugar dónde poder protegernos de Orochimaru… necesitábamos dinero. Me convertí en cazarrecompensas y el dinero comenzó a llegar. Conforme el tiempo pasaba comenzamos a conocer niños de nuestra edad o menores con los mismos problemas, juntos nos refugiamos. Gracias a un kekkei genkai que poseo creé una comunidad en los árboles. Y de ahí todo comenzó a prosperar, aparentemente Orochimaru había enfermado y no pudo seguir nuestra pista. Con dinero tuvimos influencia y creamos poco a poco el pueblo. En el equipo había genios, estos eran capaces de ayudar en todo tipo de formas y yo solo me enfoqué en el dinero… todo fue tan rápido… hasta que maté a Orochimaru, eso fue al descubrir lo que le ocurrió a mi piel… ¡aaaaah!, ha pasado tiempo ya.

— Comprendo.

— Ya llegamos señorito y señorita…

Alcé mi vista y salí de la carreta, ya no debo pensar en el pasado, sino en el futuro. Lo primero en la lista es curar a la madre de Tabitha y es prioridad máxima.

— ¡ES HORA DE HACER UN MÁXIMO ESFUERZO!

Fin.

Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritas o seguirla, como también las reviews. Aunque no lo crean, o entiendan, estas afectan el estado de ánimo de cualquiera, y claro, le dan a uno fuerzas para seguir. Gracias bladetri y Trollmemex.


	4. Con el inicio

Un ninja no muy heroico.

CAUTION: El siguiente fic es irreal y grosero. Debido a su contenido los ñoños no lo deben ver.

Dsclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes citados en la historia me pertenecen, son creaciones de Noboru Yamaguchi (que en paz descanse) y Masashi Kishimoto. Con esto dicho disfruten la historia.

Parte 1. Conociendo a los Orléans.

Acabamos de llegar a la casa de Charlotte, como ella dijo, el emblema de su familia estaba roto. Eso significaba deshonor, aunque según lo dicho por Charlotte, todo fue una trampa. Bajamos de la carreta y Sylphid, del cielo, cayó a la par nuestra. La casa de Charlotte era muy grande, pero estaba algo descuidada. La carreta se fue y Charlotte caminó hasta la puerta de su casa, cuando tocó fue abierta por un mayordomo. Este al ver a la chica se inclina levemente. Sylphid se había ido al jardín

— Bienvenida señorita Orléans… trajo compañía.

Ella asiente y decido presentarme con una sonrisa.

— Mucho gusto, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, vengo de un lugar muy lejano.

Me incliné levemente en señal de respeto.

— Me llamo Pecerin, soy el mayordomo de la familia.

Entramos dentro de la casa, ambos seguíamos de cerca al mayordomo, este nos llevó a la sala de estar y me senté en el sillón.

— Por fin comodidad, un poco más en esa carreta y hubiera hecho una matanza je je.

— Espera aquí Naruto… te avisaré cuando.

— Claro Charlotte, me iré preparando, dame 10 minutos para reunir algo de energía de la naturaleza.

Ella asintió y se fue, mientras se iba solo me puse en posición de loto con las palmas en pirámide. Cuando se fue, solo el mayordomo se quedó ahí y me veía fijamente.

— Señor Naruto, el hecho de que la señorita Charlotte te trajera aquí y te dijera su nombre significa que confía mucho en ti.

No abro los ojos y solo le respondo.

— Ella es una buena chica, Pecerin. Al inicio usaba un nombre falso, el cual descubrí con facilidad.

— Seguro era el de Tabitha, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Le asiento y él sigue.

— Ella es así desde hace muchos años. Desde que su padre murió y su madre fue envenenada.

— Lo sé, cuando ella me contó su historia estuve a punto de armar una guerra en contra de ese tal Joseph de Galia.

— ¿Así que también le contó eso? Ella debe confiar demasiado en usted, ¿qué tanto sabe?

Respiré y exhalé por la boca.

— Lo sé todo. Cuando ocurrió lo de su padre y madre ella comenzó a realizar trabajos para la corona con tal así de eliminarla. Al ver que no pudieron la ascendieron a caballero y le dieron las misiones que nadie quería. Es una triste historia.

Suspiro, el mayordomo solo asiente.

— ¿Cuál es tu relación con ella señor Naruto?

— Soy un buen amigo Pecerin, uno que la ayudará a afrontar la situación.

— Me alegra, ella necesita amigos en los que pueda confiar siempre. Ahora que sabe todo eso, ¿qué harás?

— Eso mismo pensé en el trayecto hacia acá, primero curaré a su madre y luego estarán bajo mi protección.

La expresión del mayordomo cambió a una de gran sorpresa. ¿Acaso yo era capaz de curar a la reina?

— ¿Usted es capaz de curar a Lady Orléans?

— Como eres el mayordomo de la familia y su mayor confidente. Soy capaz, poseo una gran habilidad, esta es capaz de curar cualquier malestar o enfermedad terminal.

— Ojalá puedas hacerlo, la señorita Charlotte no debe estar sufriendo. Ella no se merece esta vida…

— Lo sé, lo sé. Ella me recuerda mucho a mi prima en varios sentidos, por eso ella se llevó mi cariño.

— Si necesita algo, avíseme señor Naruto.

— Por favor, tráeme un poco de ropa. De camino acá nos trataron de asaltar y me manché de sangre.

Eso provocó que el mayordomo abriera los ojos con gran estupefacción, pero era cierto. En mi camisa había unas pequeñas gotas, difíciles de ver, pero si se veía fijamente se notaba.

— La señorita…

— Yo la protegí, ella está bien.

— Iré por unas prendas, usted espere acá.

Asentí y entonces me quedé solo en el sofá. Seguía meditando y reuniendo energía, era fácil. En este continente se nota que no usan este tipo de energía y me es fácil recogerla. Pasaron los minutos y pude recoger la energía suficiente para una hora de modo sabio como mínimo. Ya para ese momento había llegado Pecerin con la ropa que le pedí.

— Gracias.

— De nada señor Naruto. Lo llevaré a una habita…

— No se preocupe, lo haré rápido.

Me quité la camisa con rapidez y la lancé al piso. La camisa que me había traído el mayordomo era de color blanco con un símbolo, en el lado del pecho izquierdo, de la familia Orléans. La camisa me quedaba bien, era como una especie de polo.

— Creo que me queda bien.

El mayordomo juntó la camisa que tiré.

— La iré a limpiar, pase una bonita tarde señor Naruto.

Agradecí, el mayordomo hizo una breve reverencia y luego se fue. Me senté de nueva cuenta en el sofá y al cabo de unos segundos llegó Charlotte. Cuando la veo llegar me levanto.

— ¿Listo?

Asiento y froto mis manos.

— Hoy es el día.

Noté una media sonrisa en la cara de la chica, al rato ella se gira y la comienzo a seguir. Salimos y caminamos por un gran pasillo, subimos unas escaleras. Unos segundos después, llegamos a una puerta, sin más dilación Charlotte la abrió. Dentro había una señora de pelo azulado, de pelo largo, esta abrazaba una muñeca de pelo negro y le susurraba cosas. La señora al notar nuestra presencia se molesta.

— ¡¿Qué hacen acá?! ¡LARGO! ¡CHARLOTTE ES MUY JOVEN COMO PARA COMPROMETERSE! ¡ALÉJENSE BUITRES!

Nos reclamó la señora, la cual guardó la muñeca con recelo. Miro a Charlotte y le digo.

— ¿Confías en mí?

Después de un corto suspiro ella solo asiente. Con una velocidad de completa envidia aparecí atrás de la señora Orléans y con un suave golpe en la nuca cayó noqueada.

— Cierra la puerta querida.

Charlotte se vio un poco inconforme por lo que hice, pero acató la orden y cerró la puerta. Cerré los ojos y me concentré, unas pequeñas sombras de color naranja crecieron encima de mis párpados.

— Modo sabio de los sapos activado.

— Increíble…

Comencé a realizar unos cortos sellos y cuando acabé exclamo.

— ¡Jutsu secreto: Regeneración divina!

En mis dos manos comenzó a crecer una especie de aura azul y verde, ambas brillaban con armonía. Sin más, acerqué ambas manos a la cabeza de la señora y el color azul y verde cambió por uno dorado.

— Sus nervios fueron degradados y envían impulsos falsos, esto hace que ella vea y crea cosas que no son; pero eso ya no más.

Apliqué más energía y el aura dorada comenzó a iluminar más la habitación y a los segundos bajaba la iluminación, esto se alternaba poco a poco. Llena de gran esperanza, Charlotte, se acercó, se comenzó a notar como las partes demacradas de la señora Orléans cambiaban por su tono normal. Charlotte colocó sus manos en su boca y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar lentamente. En ese instante el aura dorada creció tanto que iluminó todo el cuarto por completo y se apagó a los segundos.

— ¡Aaaaah! ¡Aaaaaaaah! Todo ha salido perfecto… solo quiero un descanso.

Las gotas de sudor bajaban por toda mi cabeza, eso me había dejado súper exhausto. Lentamente la señora Orléans abrió los ojos, yo solo me tiré al piso de rodillas. La señora comenzó a observar toda la habitación con gran duda y solo miró su muñeca, luego mira al frente y se queda pálida al ver a Charlotte.

— Charlotte…

Lentamente, la misma joven se comenzó a acercar a su madre.

— Querida hija… ¡CHARLOTTE!

— ¡MAMÁ!

Exclamaron, la chica se lanzó sobre su madre y le dio un gran abrazo. Ambas comenzaron a llorar mientras se abrazaban con gran fuerza. Me levanté aunque estaba cansado y mis piernas temblaran, mi cuerpo titiritaba de gran cansancio. Cuando acaba el abrazo ambas se quedan viendo fijamente, la madre coloca su mano en la mejilla de la chica.

— ¿Pero cómo hija?

Pregunta su madre con lágrimas recorriendo sus pómulos.

— Fue él.

Dijo Charlotte, ambas cortan el abrazo y la madre se gira lentamente. Ahí estaba yo, completamente erguido, pero las gotas de sudor bajaban con fuerza.

— Yo iré… a descansar un poco… estoy muerto… descansen ustedes también.

— Gracias jovencito… gracias…

— Descanse suegra, hablaremos después.

La señora abrió grandemente sus ojos por decir lo que dije, iba a decir algo, pero Charlotte se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Solo atino a acariciar suavemente la cabeza de la chica, mientras ella lloraba en mi estómago y agradecía.

— ¡Gracias Naruto, gracias!

— No fue nada querida.

A los segundos me suelta y camino a la puerta, pero antes me giro.

— Tienen mucho que deben hablar, hazlo rápido Charlotte y deja que tu madre descanse. Yo agarraré el sofá.

Di un gran bostezo y me dirigí al sofá de antes. Cuando llegué solo me acosté y me dormí.

Parte 2: La "charla".

Cuando me desperté ya era de noche y solo una vela me daba la luz necesaria, pero esta no era para mí. Sentada en un sillón estaba Charlotte leyendo un libro, esto lo hacía con una gran sonrisa radiante. Me senté en el sofá y me sostuve la cabeza, sentí como si fuera a explotar.

— Ya despertaste.

— Siento como si hubiera mezclado whisky, ginebra y ron; y me lo hubiera bebido sin moderación.

Charlotte cierra su libro y se sienta a la par mía.

— Sé que ya dije gracias, pero debo remarcarlo de nuevo… muchas gracias Naruto.

Otra vez me volvió a abrazar Charlotte, la dejé, la cabeza me daba un poco de vueltas. Respiro y exhalo.

— De nada Charlotte, ¿cómo se encuentra tu madre?

— Bien, todo gracias a ti. Hace rato se despertó y quiere hablar contigo…

— Está bien, ahorita iré… ya me puedes soltar… si quieres… aunque me gusta que me abracen.

— Naruto… yo… yo.

Susurró Charlotte mientras seguía abrazada a mi pecho, solo acaricié su pelo suavemente.

— No digas nada más Charlotte, estoy contento de que todo salga bien. Sé que soy un loco y eso, pero estoy feliz.

Sonreí ampliamente, el dolor de cabeza seguía azotándome. Charlotte levantó su vista y me ve ampliamente mientras le sonrío, un sonrojo creció en sus mejillas, esa sonrisa hizo que mi corazón palpitara suavemente.

— No sé qué decir, solo gracias y…

De manera súbita Charlotte subió por mi pecho y me dio un pequeño beso en el cachete derecho. Por lo súbito del momento, solo atiné a sonrojarme de sobremanera y tocarme el lugar donde fue el beso.

— ¿Eso fue?...

Pregunté sorprendido con aún la mano en el cachete izquierdo.

— Porque te quiero…

La situación se estaba tornando algo extraña, ¿acaso yo?... ¿Cuánto pasó, unos minutos o horas?, no, solo fueron 10 segundos.

— Bueno…

Traté de retomar mi compostura, pero no podía.

— Iré a ver que quiere tu madre…

— Iré contigo.

Exhalé, esto era algo extraño, pero excitante.

— Está bien.

Me levanté, pero mi brazo derecho era monopolizado por Charlotte. Esta no lo soltó en ningún momento.

…

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, ahí estaba la madre de Charlotte sentada en la cama.

— Ella quiere hablar contigo a solas, cuando acabes ve a la sala de nuevo.

Asiento suavemente y cuando Charlotte cierra la puerta, la señora voltea a verme. Con una sonrisa ella me dice.

— Así que tú eres el que me sanó.

— Si señora Orléans. Soy Naruto Uzumaki.

— Muchas gracias muchacho, pero lo que hiciste puede ponerte en grave peligro, ¿lo sabías?

— Lo sé señora Orléans, no tengo problemas. Cualquier persona que ha dicho que quiere matarme ha acabado muerto. No será la excepción.

Camino y me pongo cara a cara a ella.

— ¿Sabes que tratará de asesinarte por lo qué hiciste?

— No podrá señora, ya han tratado de hacerlo, pero siempre regreso con más fuerza.

Ella asiente lo que dije con una sonrisa. Acomoda suavemente su pelo y vuelve a preguntar.

— Me alegra que seas tan confiado. Ahora, ¿cuál es tu relación con mi hija?

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, carraspeo y prosigo.

— Es una persona muy preciada para mí… perdone señora.

Fue un susurro, un susurro de mi pensamiento, o algo más. No lo sabía en ese preciso momento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas joven? me has curado… y no me importaría que tuvieras algo con ella; solo pido que la cuides.

— Perdón señora, es que sería una mala influencia para ella.

La señora Orléans solo alzó sus cejas desconcertada y volvió a preguntar.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Una mala influencia? Tú me rescataste, eres mi héroe y él de mi hija.

— No es por eso, mi vida ha sido complicada, pero desde que llegué a Tristain mi vida ha tomado un giro que adoro. Resumiendo, soy una persona que carga con un pasado oscuro en su espalda.

Lady Orléans solo me mira fijamente, nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, pero ella lo rompe con unas palabras.

— Lo único que yo veo en ti es a un joven confundido, el cual la vida lo ha golpeado de tantas maneras. También me doy cuenta de que te quieres reivindicar de cualquier forma y sé que lo lograrás.

— No sé qué decir señora, mi pasado…

Para ese instante ella se levantó y con su dedo índice cayó mi boca.

— ¡Ssssssh!, señorito Naruto. El pasado está en el pasado, solo vivamos el presente y juntos, viajemos a un futuro. Si quieres reivindicarte empieza ahora y olvida eso que te acongoja.

Doy un largo suspiro mientras agacho la cabeza.

— ¿Acaso eres psicóloga señora Orléans?

— No, ja ja, por supuesto que no. Soy solo una madre con una habilidad para saber qué hacer en cada momento.

Fueron unas cortas risas, esas que me hicieron olvidar lo que se venía.

— Gracias señora Orléans. Ahora viene la siguiente parte de mi plan, te ocultaremos a ti y al mayordomo.

— ¿Me sacarás de Galia?, eso será difícil. Pero si Charlotte confía plenamente en ti, lo haré.

— Gracias por la confianza señora Orléans. Me iré, mañana temprano hablaremos, ocupamos sacarlos lo más pronto posible de acá.

— Opino lo mismo joven… antes de que te vayas, recuerda lo que te dije y busca la respuesta en tu corazón.

— Muchas gracias y buenas noches. Tomaré su consejo.

Di una pequeña reverencia y salí del cuarto de la señora, con algo de escepticismo seguí pensando lo dicho por la madre de Charlotte. No me di cuenta cuando llegué a la sala de estar, ahí me estaba esperando Charlotte.

— Charlotte, quiero dormir, ¿puedes conseguirme una cama para descansar? Debo reagrupar mis ideas.

Charlotte se levanta del sofá y asiente. Camina hasta a mí, me toma del brazo y me lleva a través de su casa. Subimos al segundo piso y me llevó hasta un cuarto enorme.

— Descansa aquí.

Dijo Charlotte señalándome la gran cama.

— Es muy grande, ¿de verdad es solo para mí?

— Si te sientes solo…

Un sonrojo creció en las mejillas de la chica.

— Dormiré contigo.

Comencé a toser de manera descontrolada, esta chica está peor que yo. Ella palmeó suavemente mi espalda. Mi tos se detuvo a los segundos.

— Gracias Charlotte… pero eso está mal.

¡Ay Dios!, ¿quién diablos soy? ¿Estoy rechazando el dormir con una linda chica? ¿Acaso los consejos de Karín están surtiendo efecto?

— Dormiré contigo.

Sin más la chica me empujó dentro de la habitación y la cerró. Esto lo leí en un libro, ahora me violará… ¿de qué me quejo? Me va a gustar… bueno, si sucede.

— Charlotte, no creo que esto sea una buena idea.

— Vamos a dormir.

Ella se despojó de su capa, la cual cayó al suelo. En ese momento decidí romper la cuarta pared.

— Si no puedes con ellas, fóllatelas.

Me desbroché la capa de igual manera y caminé hasta ella. Me encontraba temblando suavemente, era como si fuera mi primera vez.

— Solo dormiremos…

Pregunté con claro tono de voz suave. Ella me mira directamente a los ojos y solo asiente suavemente, pero sus mejillas, rojas como las rosas, pedían algo más aún.

— Sí.

Solo dijo y se acercó a un más a mí, su respiración golpeaba con suavidad en mi pecho. Sin más rodeos la levanté de manera nupcial, ella se sorprendió de gran manera por lo que hice.

— Es extraño, me estás haciendo sentir cosas que nunca antes he sentido en mi vida.

— Yo también…

— ¿Sabes que esta no será mi primera vez?

— Lo sé.

Hubo un pequeño silencio después de eso… suspiro suavemente, para ese momento ella había entrelazado sus 2 brazos en mi cuello y me obligó a verla de manera fija.

— No me importa con cuantas te hayas acostado, ellas solo fueron diversión, yo seré algo más.

Suspiro de nuevo, ella era un caso perdido, mentira, éramos 2 casos perdidos.

— Comprendo, si quieres una relación la tendrás…

Dije sin pensar, ella sonrió gratamente. De manera rápida ella acerca su cara hasta la mía, pero la detengo con unas palabras.

— He hecho "eso" miles de veces, pero jamás he besado en toda mi vida…

— Yo también… solo déjate llevar por el momento.

Al diablo toda la lógica, dejé que la cara de Charlotte se acercara a la mía. Boca a boca, dimos un respiro, en este castillo azul se iba a escribir una historia, basada en ella y yo. Cuando ella acercó más sus labios… la besé suavemente. Un raro choque de electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo y espalda, me hizo querer aún más de ella. El beso duró 10 segundos, una presión creció en mi parte de abajo, esto fue rápido. Nos vimos de manera fija y le digo.

— Una sola condición si quieres ser mi novia…

— ¿Dime?

— Yo seré el novio…

— Entonces, seré la novia…

Nos miramos por unos segundos más; comienzo a caminar hasta la cama donde la dejo suavemente.

— No apresuremos esto Charlotte, llevemos esto como algo normal y bonito.

— Entiendo… pero eso no quita que dormiré contigo.

— Gracias…

Sonrío suavemente y me acuesto a la par de ella. El dolor de cabeza se había desaparecido, si estuviera Karín diría que era por el poder del amor. Aunque esta relación que tendré con Charlotte la sentí un poco forzada, o por el contrario, somos 2 personas sin experiencia en esto. Trataré de llevarlo de manera lenta y con prosa. Algo era cierto, desde aquella vez en Róchele, creo, que me había enamorado de ella, pero lo confundí con el sentimiento de protección.

Coloqué mis dos manos detrás de mí nuca y miré el techo. Charlotte al notar eso se recostó en mi pecho, con su mano izquierda, la cual dejó descansando en mi pectoral izquierdo. Con mi brazo izquierdo la acerqué más a mí, su respiración suave golpeaba en mi pecho y me hacía sentir un cosquilleo.

— Charlotte, ¿por qué yo?

Era la pregunta que rondaba en mi mente, no soy la mejor persona del mundo, ni la más amable.

— Haces muchas preguntas, solo duerme.

Eso me tomó por sorpresa… pero me gustó esa respuesta, fue excitante.

— Está bien, descansa querida.

La acerqué más a mí y al cabo de varios minutos me dormí. Antes de caer dormido sentí como ella se acercó más y se acurrucó mejor. El calor de nuestros cuerpos, hacía que el frío se fuera. En un momento dado ella colocó sus anteojos en la mesa de noche.

…

Debían ser las 5 de la mañana, todavía estaba oscuro, pero me recordé lo vivido ayer y al mirar a la par ahí estaba Charlotte, o Tabitha a la par. Con los ojos completamente cerrados mientras descansaba en mi pecho, su respiración suave y su suave sonrisa, me hizo sentir en un viaje. Froto mis ojos de manera suave, normalmente odiaría levantarme temprano, pero no, me sentía con ganas de estar despierto y disfrutar de la vista.

Unos 5 minutos contemplando la belleza oculta de Charlotte. Esta sensación era ajena a lo que alguna vez sentí y me hacía sentir que ese vacío que tenía había sido llenado. Charlotte se movió un poco, con ambos brazos la acurruco más a mi pecho, ¿qué diablos? Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella de un día para otro. Este gozo no lo quiero perder. Sin más volví a cerrar los ojos y dormiré otro rato más.

Cuando me desperté el sol ya estaba saliendo y Charlotte descansaba en el mismo lugar de antes. Me tallé los ojos con mi palma derecha, hoy había un largo día por delante. Golpeé, de manera muy suave, la cara de Charlotte, para tratar de despertarla. Algo que sirvió con gran facilidad, ella abrió sus ojos y solo se me quedó viendo de manera fija.

— Ya es hora de despertar dormilona, y mira que no soy de los que les gusta despertar.

— Buenos días Naruto…

Respondió con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas, esta se acerca lentamente y vuelve a besar mis labios. Solo me dejo, no me molestaba, ¿quién no desea despertarse frente a una chica linda, y que esta te bese en las mañanas al despertar? Cuando acaba se me queda viendo de manera fija.

— Me puedo acostumbrar a hacer esto todos los días.

Suelto una pequeña risa. Ella asiente con una linda sonrisa y me da otro abrazo.

— Prométeme algo Naruto… mírame solo a mí de ahora en adelante.

No entendí que quizo decir con eso, pero ella espera una respuesta rápida y concisa.

— Si así lo deseas lo haré, nada de putas y barcos para mí.

Ella asiente lentamente. Entonces me levanto de la cama, siendo seguido por Charlotte, voy por mi capa y la de ella.

— Ponte tu capa querida.

Le lancé la capa, ella rápidamente se la abrochó y yo ya había terminado de ponerme la mía. Me giro hacia donde ella está.

— Llévate lo necesario, partiremos en 3 horas. Avísale a tu madre.

— Vale… Naru…

Parte 3. Bienvenido a la familia.

Después de un pequeño baño las ideas venían de manera fluida. Vestido con mi típica camisa blanca me dirigí al comedor, aunque me costó encontrarlo, que pendejada, debí haber preguntado como mínimo. Cuando llegué ahí estaban Charlotte y la señora Orléans, la mesa era muy grande al igual que el comedor.

— Buenos días.

Recibí una misma respuesta por parte de ambas, así que me dirijo a una silla, justo a la par de Charlotte, y tomo asiento. En ese justo momento, el mayordomo Pecerin entra con un pequeño carrito de comida. Había de todo, desde ensalada o pavo, hasta un gran poco de arroz bien blanco. Todo esto se acompañaba con una copa de vino dulce. Sin más, el desayuno comenzó, abrí con una pequeña charla.

— Está deliciosa, pero dejando de lado el desayuno. ¿Ya Charlotte te avisó?

— Si joven, estoy al tanto. Debemos partir lo más rápido, aunque Charlotte me habló sobre su nueva relación.

Lo dicho me tomó por gran sorpresa, si hubiera bebido en ese momento lo hubiera escupido con gran fuerza. Miré a Charlotte, la cual comía con gran indiferencia, pero con un fuerte sonrojo creciente en su mejilla.

— Creo… señora Orléans, que tomé su consejo…

Reí tontamente, esperaba que no se enfadara, al contrario, ella me dio una gran sonrisa.

— Como te dije en la noche de ayer, solo te pido que la cuides, eres un buen muchacho y sé que nunca le harías daño.

— Tiene toda la razón señora Orléans, aquí, con usted como testigo, lo juro, juro que nada malo le pasará a su hija mientras yo la cuide, juro que la amaré y juro, aunque yo sea ambiguo, la protegeré.

Esto causó una gran sonrisa por parte de la señora Orléans. La cara de Charlotte era un gran poema rojo, toda su cara era un tomate, pero ella solo seguía comiendo como si nada..

— Me alegra mucho, Charlotte, has conseguido a un buen joven, no lo dejes escapar por lo que más quieras.

La chica asintió con un poco de vergüenza. El desayuno siguió el orden natural de las cosas, solo uno, que otro comentario sobre la comida.

Ya había acabado mi comida, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Esto llamó la atención de la señora Orléans.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido?

— Disculpe es una llamada que está entrando.

Sacó mi teléfono de mi pantalón.

— ¿Pero qué es?

— Es un aparato tecnológico que se usan en su pueblo para mantener comunicación con los suyos no importa el lugar.

— Charlotte tiene razón, iré a contestar.

Me levanté y salí de la sala, contesté. Cuando acabé la llamada volví de nuevo al comedor

…

Completamente listos, todos lo estábamos, tan solo esperábamos en la sala de estar.

— ¿Qué esperamos yerno?

— Al menos 2 o un minuto, espero a que llegue.

— ¿A quién Naru?...

Se escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta.

— Esa debe ser la respuesta. Síganme.

Explicó, la llamada que recibí era una de mis mejores amigas en el mundo, ella y alguien más serán los encargados de cuidar a la señora Orléans. Llegamos a la puerta y sin más la abro. Ahí se encontraban, una chica de pelo verde y ojos naranjas, el otro era un joven de piel pálida con un gran gorro verde con un kanji que decía "KAZEKAGE". Ellos eran Fū y Gaara.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hermanos?

— Así que sí seguías vivo 9. ¡Diablos!, perdí la apuesta con 8 y 2.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo hermano Naruto.

Gaara me tendió su mano, rápidamente la agarré y la sacudí levemente.

— Señora Orléans, Pecerin y Charlotte. Ellos 2 son amigos de hace muchos años, la señorita es F el señor con gorro verde es Gaara del desierto, el eterno Kazekage de la arena.

Me inclinó levemente ante Gaara en señal de respeto, acto que imitaron las chicas y Pecerin.

— Hermano, te he dicho que no me trates con tanta pomposidad. Al fin y al cabo somos hermanos jinchürikis.

— Mucho gusto Lord Kazekage.

Levemente se inclinan Lady Orléans y Charlotte.

— Mucho gusto.

Devolviendo el saludo, Gaara se inclina levemente. Luego me vuelve a mirar.

— ¿De quiénes somos la escolta hermano 9?

Aplaudo un poco de la emoción.

— El mayordomo y la señora, Lady Orléans.

Ambos pasan al frente. Charlotte se pone a la par mía.

— Vale hermanito 9, pero recuerda que nos debes una grande.

— Lo sé hermana 6, luego te compro unas moscas.

La chica solo asintió, aunque algo molesta por lo que dije.

— Vale 9, vámonos 1, queda un largo camino a casa.

Antes de que se fueran, Gaara camino hasta mí y me dio un abrazo fraternal para nada gay.

— Me alegra que estés vivo hermano. Si gustas, ven algún día a mi aldea y te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

El abrazo acaba y solo le doy la mano a Gaara.

— Por supuesto hermano 1, prometo ir a visitarlos algún día.

Él asiente y camina hasta la señora Orléans. En ese momento ambos cierran sus ojos y al instante, ambos, se cubren en un aura. Fū saca una especie de alas de su espalda y Gaara, sus facciones cambian y las orejas se hacen más largas. La chica camina hasta la señora Orléans y se agacha.

— Móntese en mi espalda señora, iremos más rápido si volamos.

Mismo procedimiento hizo Gaara con el mayordomo. Cuando ambos se subieron voltean a verlos.

— Cuídalos bien hermano.

— Eso haré hermano.

Asiente Gaara.

— Hasta luego madre.

— Charlotte, hija, cuídate. Naruto, protégela, es lo único que me queda.

— Eso está hecho suegra.

— Gracias.

— Bien, esto es un hasta pronto 9.

— Si Fū…

Charlotte agarra mi mano derecha, mientras tanto Gaara y Fū agarraban el equipaje de ambos y cuando lo tienen me miran. Camino un poco al frente.

— Cuando todo acabe avisaré, hasta al tanto… Fū, te declaro reina temporal de Sunarape.

— Claro rey amarillo, lo haré.

— Adiós…

En ese justo momento ambos desaparecieron, pero sentí su energía a unos cuantos kilómetros. Suspiré, sentí como Charlotte afianzó más su mano a la mía. Me giré y la vi a los ojos.

— No te preocupes Charlotte, Gaara es una de las personas más poderosas del continente y Fū igual.

— Igual me preocupa…

— Lo entiendo, pero ahora estás bajo mi protección y si algo te pasa yo seré el primero en rescatarte.

Las mejillas de la chica se comenzaron a poner algo rojas, pero una sonrisa bastó para que me dijera con suavidad.

— Gracias… Naruto… *Silbido*

Del cielo llegó volando Sylphid y aterrizó cerca de nosotros. Esta al vernos agarrados de las manos se emociona y acerca su cabeza a Charlotte, mientras gruñía con gran felicidad. Pero Sylphid fue cubierta por un espeso humo, el cual nos hizo toser a ambos. Cuando acabó el humo, se encontraba una señorita de gran… personalidad frente de mí. Esta tenía una larga cabellera azul y unos ojos de color verde azulados, esta estaba completamente desnuda.

— ¡HERMANA MAYOR SALE CON NARUTO!

Grita la chica desnuda.

— Esto es raro, tu dragón se puede convertir en humano… es algo loco y genial.

— Ella puede usar la magia Natural, es un secreto que solo sabemos tú y yo.

— ¡Me llamo Illococoo! ¡Soy la dragona Sylphid!

— ¿Sabes que estás desnuda?... ¿solo yo me preocupo por eso, caramba?

La chica dragona, cuyo nombre es peor que paja con mano ajena, mira indiferente lo dicho y solo se queda viéndonos fijamente. Al carajo, cedo con eso.

— Vale, volvamos a la academia antes de que me vuelva loco con más sorpresas.

— ¡CLARO, novio de hermana mayor!

Y pum, la chica dragona volvió a explotar y se convirtió en Sylphid.

— ¿Naruto?...

Me giro y notó que Charlotte posee una especie de carta en su mano izquierda, ella me miraba con duda y me la entrega. Con rapidez la abro y lo que encuentro me deja molesto, tanto que la estrujo y la lanzo con fuerza lejos de nosotros.

— Charlotte, tal vez rompa la promesa de que tú mates a Joseph, porque creo que lo haré yo cuando lo vea.

La carta, pedía encarecidamente a Charlotte que fuera al lago Ragdorian y matara al espíritu de agua. Eso es imposible, los espíritus no pueden morir, eso reforzó más la teoría que la quería muerta.

— Naruto…

Charlotte me llamó la atención, pero estaba ardiendo en ira y me molestaba lo que quería hacerle su tío.

— Charlotte, ahora mismo estás bajo mi protección, no tienes que hacer nada de eso. De igual manera, me puedes dar la dirección de él y así mandar amenazas de muerte con dibujitos a tu tío.

No es que tuviera ganas de hacer bromas, pero estaba encabronado, me alegra el haber venido.

— Claro Naruto.

— Volvamos a la academia, antes que vaya a buscar a tu tío con Kurama y cause el armagedón.

Ella asiente y aprisiona más su mano. Juntos subimos a Sylphid, ella se sentó al frente mío y se recostó en mi pecho. Sylphid comenzó a tomar altura, nos dirigimos a la academia, solo serían cuestión de horas para llegar.

…

Ya eran por lo menos las 3 de la tarde, según mi teléfono. Charlotte se había dormido, sin querer despertarla la alcé de manera nupcial, la pegué más a mi pecho. Se merece un largo descanso después de lo ocurrido.

— Descansa Sylphid, si sucede algo te llamaré con un fuerte silbido.

La dragona solo dio un asentimiento suave y se fue volando. En el jardín vastri no había nadie, era normal, solo estarían los mismos de aquella vez. Entré dentro de la academia, no me topé a nadie, seguí y llegué al dormitorio femenino, sin más subí hasta la habitación de Tabitha, tercer piso. Con facilidad logré girar el pomo, con Charlotte en mis manos, y entré. Cerré la puerta y caminé hasta la cama de la chica, donde la dejé reposando. En ese momento, se escucharon 2 pisadas afuera del cuarto, estas se acercaron y sin previo aviso abrieron la puerta.

Estas eran Louise y Kirche, Louise trató de empujar a Kirche y la otra trataba de hacer lo mismo. Iban a comenzar a discutir, cuando me levanto molesto y con suavidad digo.

— Despierten a Tabitha y las torturaré de tal manera que desearán morir.

Ante tal amenaza se detuvieron y me vieron con gran miedo. Un aura roja comenzó a invadirme con gran violencia y ambas retrocedieron levemente. Cuando veo que acataron desactivo el aura.

— Veo que entendieron. ¿Qué quieren?

La primera en hablar es Kirche.

— Escuchamos que alguien abrió la puerta de Tabitha y venimos a investigar si no era un pervertido.

— ¿Y cómo les fue?

Lo segundo lo preguntó Louise, ante eso carraspeo y hablo.

— Lo que fuimos hacer salió bien, es lo único que deben saber de momento… también hay algo más, pero…

— Naruto y yo somos novios.

— Lo quería decir yo con suavidad Tabitha.

Susurré para mí mismo, pero, sí, Charlotte se había despertado y había soltado la noticia. La cara de Kirche y Louise era de incredulidad pura. Ambas se vieron entre sí y alternaron, que no se pongan a gritar.

— ¡¿QUÉ USTEDES QUÉ?!

Gritó Louise.

— ¡PUTA MADRE, SOMOS NOVIOS! ¡¿ACASO ESTÁS PINCHE SORDA LOUISE?!

Le grité de igual manera, Kirche rio suavemente.

— Me gustaría saber, ¿por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió para que se diera eso?

De manera sencilla le respondo a Kirche.

— Es un secreto.

Eso no detendría a Kirche, eso lo sabía, pero era mejor mantener esto en secreto, de momento.

— Yo le pregunté si me amaba y luego de una noche, somos novios.

Eso puede ser tomado en otro sentido, por ejemplo Louise. Esa cara de estúpida con las mejillas rojas de incredulidad.

— ¡¿LO HICIERON?!... ¡¿LO HICISTES CON TABITHA?!

— ¡PUTA, QUÉ TE CALLES!

Le metí un fuerte zape en toda la cabezota de Louise, ella se agarra rápidamente la parte donde la golpeé y se la comienza a sobar.

— ¡DUELE!

— Y no te doy otra, solo porque no quiero.

— Entonces, ¿No lo hicieron?

— ¡QUÉ NOOOOO, ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA! ¡ESO VENDRÁ A SU TIEMPO! ¡NO CHINGUEN CON ESO!

Exclamé, mis mejillas estaban tan rojas y me encontraba tan molesto que no confiarán en lo que decía.

— Vale, no molestaremos con eso.

— Perdona Naruto, sé que eres una persona honorable, pero no me vuelvas a dar otro coscorrón.

— ¡Es qué te lo merecías Louise! ¡Diablos!, ustedes lo alteran a uno.

Charlotte, para ese momento ya se había sentado al borde de la cama.

— Ahora que lo pienso…

Louise interrumpió a Kirche.

— ¿Las vacas piensan?

Alzo mi puño derecho y con mi mano izquierda señalo la cabeza de Louise, esta se asusta y hace con sus manos un zipper en su boca.

— ¿Seguirás durmiendo en la cama de Louise o te pasarás a vivir al cuarto de Tabitha?

Esa era una buena pregunta, pero era fácil de responder, la cual respondió Charlotte.

— Dormirá conmigo.

Louise abrió sus ojos con completa incredulidad, esta voltea a verme y le respondo, mientras alzo mis hombros.

— Mami es mami.

— Solo cumple con tu promesa, recuerda que eres…

La detuve, no quería escuchar lo que iba a decir.

— Grábate esto en tu mente Louise, ¡NO SOY UN FAMILIAR! ¡NO CREO EN TU DIOS! ¡ESAS PENDEJADAS AFUERA! Lo único que cumpliré es la promesa de protegerte, lo lamento, recuerda que te lo dije desde el primer día, soy tu amigo y si no te gusta, adiós.

— ¡VALE!, ¡vale! Eres independiente, pero no te metas con Brimir, hereje.

— ¡Me meteré con quién me dé la chingada gana! ¡Y soy único y detergente!

— Tranquilo Naruto, lo acepto, fue mi culpa. Sé lo tanto que odias esa palabra, solo fue un error.

Trató de calmarme Louise, pero solo me alteró un poquitín.

— ¡Un error es Guiche!, solo sabe perseguir chicas en vez de saber usar su magia o pelear.

— Ya, deténgasen. Especialmente tú Naruto, o mami se va a enojar…

— Está bien Kirche, me mudaré con Tabitha, pero seguiré a cargo de Louise. Me siento como una puta niñera de mierda. Louise, cuando te cases esto se acaba… sería raro que tú y…

— ¡VALE, PERO NO DIGAS ESO TAN VERGONZOSO!

Exclamó Louise con fuerza. Por ese acto todos reímos, hasta Charlotte, la cual lo hizo con suavidad.

— Louise, fue un busto y un placer dormir en las grandes llanuras de tu cama, pero mami se molestará si no soy suyo de aquí en adelante.

Una vena creció en la cabeza de Louise y responde con algo de molestia.

— Siento qué me has insultado por mis pechos… recuerda que Tabitha tampoco tiene.

Reclama Louise, por lo dicho Charlotte se toca sus pechos.

— ¿Y qué? Eso no me importa, a ella no le acongoja eso, ella es más fuerte.

Dije, pero no notaba como Tabitha seguía tocando sus pechos o hacía poses para tratar de alzarlos, algo que no vi por tratar de defenderla.

— Está bien, tú ganas.

— ¿Y mi puta medalla?

— Ya Tabitha, todavía te quedan muchos años por delante, ahorita te crecerán.

Le dijo de manera reconfortante Kirche a Tabitha, la cual seguía tratando de sacar sus pechos de alguna manera.

Parte 4. La mudanza y la solicitud real.

Ya acabo de traer todas mis cosas de la habitación de Louise a la de Tabitha. Que decir que esta me gustaba más, esta tenía una buena vista al jardín. Terminé de acomodar mi ropa, solo eran 7 camisas, una para cada día de la semana, igual que los pantalones y los zapatos. Todas eran del mismo pinche color, el escritor es un vago de mierda que no quiere colocar algún color más. Tenía un pijama, era obvio, ¿quién no tenía? Este solo consistía en una camisa blanca con un poni dorado y un chándal negro con rayas naranjas.

— Ya coloqué mi ropa.

Si no lo digo, nadie se entera. *ALZO EL PULGAR* Charlotte descansaba en la cama mientras leía un libro, sobre lo que sea, ya era de tarde, dentro de poco vendrían Louise y Kirche para ir a cenar. La habitación estaba pulcra, pero conmigo, ya que soy un hombre, dejará de estarlo en unos días.

— ¿Ya terminaste?

— Sí, pero tengo pinche hambre… y mi capa apesta a rayos y centellas.

Me desabroché la capa y la lancé a la puerta, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió. La capa cubrió toda la cara de Louise, esta rápidamente se la quita.

— ¡PUAAAGH! ¡Esta capa apesta!... ¡a popo!…

Exclama Louise, detrás de ella estaba Kirche y Montmorency.

— ¿Están listos?

Charlotte asiente y se levanta, deja el libro en la mesa de noche. Camina con dirección a Kirche, pero cuando se acerca a mí me toma del brazo y me jala.

— Louise, deja la capa en el piso, ¿quieres?

— ¡SERÁS!...

…

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, aunque claro, Guiche y Montmorency daban una que otra mirada. Charlotte, todo el tiempo, estuvo agarrado de mí brazo derecho, hasta había cambiado con Kirche de asiento, solo para estar a la par mía. Era algo que no me importaba en lo más mínimo, más bien, me gustaba.

Charlotte fue la primera en terminar de comer y sin más se acostó en mi brazo derecho. Abrí campo para que se metiera dentro y la cerré con mi mano.

— Naruto… Tabitha, ¿qué se traen ustedes?

Preguntó Guiche, Kirche rió un poco de manera suave y antes de que yo respondiera se adelantó Kirche.

— Naruto y Tabitha son novios… y creemos que ya lo hicieron.

Lo último fue un susurro para que solo ellos escucharan. Suspiré y seguí comiendo, ambos amantes nos vieron incrédulos, como si esperaran una confirmación. Solo asiento con la cabeza y bebo mi bebida. Cuando acabo mi bebida digo.

— Somos novios, pero no lo hemos hecho Kirche. Solo nos hemos besado, iremos paso a paso, mis días de flor en flor han acabado. ¡Voy a sentar cabeza!

Lo último lo exclamo con fuerza.

— Si claro, durmieron juntos y debo creer que no lo hicieron…

Susurraron Kirche y Louise al mismo tiempo.

— Vaya, eso es una noticia extraña.

— ¿Qué tiene de raro, Montmorency?

— No, no, digo. Me refiero a que ambos son algo distantes, o polos opuestos.

— De donde vengo tenemos un dicho que dice: Te bajaría el sol, pero me quemo como antorcha, mejor te bajo el pantalón y te beso la pano… me confundí… ¡LA OREJA NOOOOOO!

Por pasarme de chistosito Charlotte comenzó a jalarme la oreja con gran fuerza, acto que fue tomado de manera chistosa por todos en la mesa. Especialmente de Louise, la cual no aguantaba la risa.

— ¡PERDÓN, NO DIRÉ MÁS TONTERÍAS!

Al cabo de unos segundos esta me suelta. Así que prosigo.

— El dicho dice así: El amor no entiende de ironías, pero podría fundirse un día. Por ser agua y aceite qué ironía, si fuéramos iguales que apatía.

Expresé, Montmorency y el resto se quedó pensando lo que dije, hasta que pillaron.

— Polos opuestos se atraen… comprendo.

Dijo Montmorency y esta siguió comiendo con normalidad.

— Naruto y que harás estas vacaciones.

— No lo sé Guiche, me iba a masturbar o beber alcohol. Ahora solo me quedaré calmado.

Ante eso Guiche solo asiente. Montmorency se detuvo y me vuelve a preguntar.

— ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?, ¿no tienes decencia?

Rio un poco y le respondo.

— La decencia la perdí cuando tenía 5 años chica tornillo, si solo vieras lo que yo viví me mirarías diferente.

— No preguntaré más, eso debe ser personal. Así que disculpa.

— No te preocupes.

La cena siguió con normalidad, hasta que acabó la cena y cada quién se fue a su cuarto.

…

Mi primera noche, en la cama de Charlotte. Me puse el pijama y sin querer esperar más me metí bajó la sábana. Rápidamente Charlotte se subió encima de mí pecho y nos dormimos al instante. Admitiré que es incómodo dormir así, pero te acostumbras, sí o sí.

Cuando me desperté estaba solo, Charlotte no estaba, miré la ventana y estaba oscuro. Me toqué la cabeza y luego me froté los ojos suavemente. Escuché un raro ruido en ese momento, como si algo se cayera, eso me hizo abrir los ojos y levantarme. Tenía varias incógnitas en mi mente, una era… sin pensar más salí del cuarto y miré por el corredor, el cual estaba oscuro. Esperé a que mis ojos se acomodaran a la oscuridad y salí corriendo. Doblando a la esquina, casi choco con alguien.

— ¡Perdón…! ¡Eres tú!… por un momento pensé en otra cosa.

Era Charlotte, la cual estaba vestida con su típico traje nocturno.

— Solo fui al baño…

— Es que escuché un raro ruido y como, recuerda lo de la solicitud del lago, pensé que te querían secuestrar.

— ¿Eres paranoico?

— ¿O precavido?

Le respondí, ella bosteza suavemente y me jala del brazo hasta nuestra habitación, sin más volvemos a dormir.

Cuando me volví a despertar ya era de mañana, mínimo las 11 eran. Charlotte estaba a la par mía mientras leía un libro, esta seguía en su pijama. En ese justo momento alguien tocó la puerta.

— ¡Abra!

Exclamo, bostezo al instante. La puerta se abre y revela que era Louise con una hoja en la mano.

— Disculpa por molestarte en la mañana Naruto, pero he recibido una carta de la reina, esta solicita nuestra presencia en el castillo.

Rápidamente me escondo en la sábana.

— Iría, ¡PERO NO QUIERO! ¡NOOOOO!, ¡NUNCAAAAAAA!

— No seas niño y sal…

— ¡CÁLLATE ESCLAVA LOS ODIO!

Louise caminó molesta hasta la cama y sin más tira de la manta y me la quita.

— Puta madre… iremos, pero si es para una pendejada me las pagarán.

— Es la reina, tiene el derecho.

— Tiene el derecho a no molestar.

— Te doy 10 minutos para que te alistes.

— Yo quería pasar tiempo de calidad con mi novia.

Louise deja la puerta sin antes dar un suspiro. Me giro hacia Charlotte, la cual, de manera indiferente, siguió leyendo.

— Vuelve rápido.

Dijo y cambió de página, sin más me levanté y me comencé a cambiar. Me desnudé, y fui al ropero y saqué 2 camisas.

— Tabitha, ¿cuál crees que va mejor? ¿Rojo sangre o rojo escarlata?

Pregunté mientras intercalaba la camisa, ella se sonrojó al verme desnudo, pero responde al instante.

— Rojo escarlata.

— Está bien.

Terminé de vestirme, Louise dijo que tenía 10 minutos, y solo llevaba 4 minutos. Me senté en la cama y comencé a acariciar la almohada.

— Ahorita vuelvo…

Mientras Charlotte seguía leyendo, sin previo aviso le toqué el hombro, ella se giró. Aproveché y le di un beso en los labios, algo que tomó con gran sorpresa a Charlotte.

— Ahorita vuelvo cariño, no me extrañes, ya que yo lo haré más.

Caminé hasta la puerta y me giré, ella estaba completamente roja. Lanzo un beso y me voy. Eso lo hice en tono de broma, es divertido hacer estas cosas a tu pareja, solo me falta poner títulos llamativos… eso no… no.

Llegué a la entrada de la academia, ahí estaba Louise y 2 caballos. Negué y digo.

— No, señorita, no. No pienso ir en caballo.

— ¿Vamos a ir caminando acaso?

Negué y prosigo.

— Vamos a ir volando, quiero llegar rápido.

Doy un fuerte silbido, pasan 3 segundos y en el cielo se comienza a vislumbrar la figura de un gran dragón. Este aterriza a la par nuestra.

— Hola Sylphid. Iremos en dragón, tengo cosas importantes, más importantes.

— Está bien, iré a dejar los caballos.

— Apúrate.

Louise agarró ambos caballos y se los llevó al establo. Yo me acerqué a Sylphid y acaricio suavemente la cabeza.

…

Qué decir que con Sylphid llegamos al reino en tan solo 37 minutos. Dejamos a Sylphid en el patio del castillo y entramos. Varios guardias nos siguieron y guiaron hasta la sala del trono, el lugar era inmenso, gracias contribuyentes e impuestos.

Llegamos a una gran puerta de dos, era enorme, entre varios guardias abrieron la puerta… como tardaban me acerqué y la empujé por mí mismo.

— ¡Son unos debiluchos!, ¡VAYAN A FUERA Y HAGAN 1000 LAGARTIJAS!

Les grité a los guardias, los cuales agacharon su cabeza y se fueron. Louise se me adelantó y la seguí, sentada en un trono estaba la princesa. Cuando Louise llega a unos metros de ella se inclina y saluda. Yo me quedé como si nada, Louise me miró de manera reprochante.

— No me inclino a nadie, ni me inclina nadie.

La princesa se levanta y camina hasta mí, Louise temió lo peor.

— Lo sé Naruto. He escuchado las noticias de tu prima en Albion, aparentemente, diezmaron un ejército de 30 barcos con solo 10.

— Eso es mérito de mi prima, no mío, princesa.

— Por supuesto, pero afianza lo dicho con anterioridad. Me alegra que Albion no haya sido destruida.

— Dígame para que nos llamó, ojalá sea urgente, dejé a una bella dama en la cama por esto.

La princesa carraspeó un poco y nos comentó la situación.

…

— ¡YO NO PIENSO HACER ESA PUTA MIERDA!

— Naruto… debes…

— ¡NO HARÉ ESA PUTA MIERDA!

La princesa nos había llamado para tener una especie de misión encubierto. Este trataba de ver que decían o pensaban los ciudadanos plebeyos de ella y la familia real. Todo encubierto.

— ¡MANDA A ESAS GUARDIAS TUYAS PRINCESA, NO VOY HACER BÚSQUEDA DE MIERDA! ¡BUENAS TARDES!

Vociferé mientras me dirigía con molestia a la salida, cuando iba a tocar la puerta una espada se posicionó en mi cuello. Miré molesto, era una guardia de la princesa, de cabello naranja corto y ojos verde agua.

— ¿Qué crees qué haces?

Traté de alejar la espada con mi mano derecha, ella aplicó un poco de fuerza, lo cual provocó que mi mano comenzara a sangrar por el corte.

— Aleja esa mierda si no quieres comer por una pajita.

Mi mano igual sangraba, pero de igual manera empujé la espada de mí con fuerza.

— ¡Agnès!

Gritó la princesa, llamando la atención de su guardia. Para ese momento ya había apartado su espada de mí, pero en el filo se veía una cantidad considerable de mi sangre.

— ¡Naruto!, perdón por la rudeza.

— ¡Váyanse a freír pescados, ustedes y este país! No soy de amenazar, pero…

Me giré y miré directamente a la guardia. Ella también me dio esa mirada feroz.

— ¿Sabes a quién has tratado de amenazar señorita?

— ¿A un noble imbécil?

— ¡EXACTO, pero no!

— ¡YA! ¡Agnès deja en paz a Naruto!

Ninguno de los dos prestó atención a lo expresado por la princesa, más bien, nos vimos fijos y de manera retadora.

— Amenazaste a un cabrón hijo de re mil putas…

— ¿No es la misma mierda?

Para ese momento se interpuso Louise y trató de apartarme de la guardia, me empujó suavemente. De igual manera, la mirada seguía fiera entre ambos.

— ¡YA! ¡NO TOLERARÉ MÁS!

Todos los guardias, hasta Louise, escucharon el fuerte grito de la princesa y se giraron. Lucía molesta y cansada por lo ocurrido.

— ¡Naruto y Agnès, no más!

Continuará…

Parte 5. Discusión real y vuelta.

Continúa.

Había gritado la reina nuestros nombres con fuerte dureza, su cara expresaba la molestia que sentí. Algo que sinceramente me da igual.

— Que quede claro, yo me quería ir.

Dije, la princesa dio un largo suspiro, pues era muy cierto. Agnès solo se quedó estoica y se inclinó levemente en señal de disculpa.

— Bien, volviendo al tema principal… Naruto, ¿por qué no quieres hacer la misión?

Solo respondí con lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

— Porque no se me da la gana y nadie me manda. Yo te dije el primer día lo que era y lo que hacía, además, tengo algo más urgente que ver como tu reino se cae por culpa de una mala administración.

Louise golpeó suavemente mi hombro, ¿qué, acaso quería que fuera menos duro?

— Vale…

— Mire princesa, a mí me resbala toda la política y las monarquías. Creo que en este continente les dan mucho poder a los nobles, ellos no deberían tenerlo, son solo una mancha en el registro y bola de inútiles. Especialmente la academia de magia, bola de inútiles de maestros, es más peligrosa Louise, y eso que le explotaba todos los hechizos en la cara. ¿Y qué decir de los estudiantes? Tarados y tontos, estudian tanto y siguen igual de pendejos como siempre.

Manifesté todo lo que creía y sentía de esta comunidad, algo que dejó sorprendidos en gran manera a todos. Especialmente a la princesa y sus guardias.

— No, Naruto, los nobles son nobles solo porque hacen magia y…

Interrumpí a Louise.

— Y las putas son putas porque quieren. Los nobles son solo una bola de inútiles, admítanlo, solo roban aire y se quejan. Los que sudan son los plebeyos y ellos se merecen todo lo que los nobles tienen; y tengan algo por seguro, un día los plebeyos se cansarán de esto y acabarán con todo, especialmente lo harán con los reyes.

La princesa meditó las palabras y se sentó en su trono. Era una respuesta y propuesta atrevida, pero esto se ve reflejado en lo ocurrido en mi continente.

— Yo entiendo eso Naruto… los nobles, algunos, no todos, son una plaga. Sin embargo no puedo hacer nada, ellos mantienen las tierras y dan algo de trabajo a los plebeyos. Hacer eso sería declararle la guerra a los nobles.

— No, princesa usted no debe hacer nada de eso. No le haga caso a los delirios de un loco rubio.

— ¡Cállate Louise, tú no sabes nada de política! Princesa si no lo haces, el reino caerá poco a poco, eso mismo ocurrió en mi continente y nuestro chakra es más poderoso que la magia. Nosotros llegamos a un acuerdo con ellos y nadie presume, todo es un proceso.

— De momento no puedo hacer nada Naruto. Mira, el hecho de esa misión era saber si alguien sabía algo de impuestos cobrados mal pagados. Aparentemente ha habido nobles que han ido a lugares cobrando impuestos que no existían.

— ¡Te lo dije!, no confíes en tu gabinete, la mayoría son solo ratas de alcantarilla con ganas de robar.

Louise estaba molesta por mi manera de expresarme a los nobles o a los demás.

— ¡YA CÁLLATE NARUTO, LOS NOBLES NO HARÍAN ESAS COSAS! ¡ELLOS NO SON PLEBEYOS!

Reí de manera descarada en la cara de Louise, algo que la molestó más de lo que ya estaba.

— Ustedes los "nobles", son más chistosos que Orochimaru, ¡ja ja ja ja ja! "Los nobles son buenos" ¿Ahora que viene? ¿Patatas con lazo y hamburguesas de colores?

La princesa había alzado la mano, lo cual provocó que Louise se guardara su respuesta para sí misma.

— Louise, me temo que él tiene razón, aquí, mi gabinete, hay varios acusados de corrupción y según lo dicho por muchos plebeyos… es cierto. Hay nobles asaltando establecimientos de plebeyos solo por gusto.

— ¡EN TU CARA PERRA!

Le grité a Louise, lo que iba a decir no salió de sus labios, solo se abstuvo.

— Mas es cierto, como hay nobles malos, hay buenos, lo mismo sucede con los plebeyos.

— Eso es culpa de todos ustedes, les queda grande el cargo bola de ladrones. Cuando los plebeyos se cansen serán más y los acabarán, o en defecto ganarán ustedes. Pero al haber acabado con tantos, la producción y todo lo supervisarán ustedes, igual perderán. Ellos tienen el martillo y cuando quieran los acabarán, solo que no se han dado cuenta.

Lo dicho provocó que la princesa cerrara los ojos, como si meditara. Al rato los abrió y nos vio fijamente.

— ¿Qué tan seguro estás?

Solo preguntó la princesa, así que le respondí.

— No es de estar seguro, es algo que ocurrirá, es el proceso de la vida, los nobles son tan tontos que se matan entre sí. Los plebeyos solo se protegen los unos a los otros, Sé que hay nobles que apoyan a los plebeyos, como plebeyos que hagan lo opuesto. ¿Adivinen algo? Yo y mi prima, como ahora Albion, somos partidarios de los plebeyos, la noticia se dará en unos días.

La princesa se levantó de su asiento con cierta incredulidad, Louise solo abrió la boca sin creer, las guardias tenían una especie de suave sonrisa en sus caras.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

Exclamó la princesa sin creer mis palabras. Solo sonrío suavemente y prosigo.

— Mi prima entrenó a varios plebeyos, ya que los magos y su gran ego no quisieron. Mi pueblo posee armas de fuego, la cual se les dieron a los plebeyos y ellos diezmaron con facilidad a los de Reconquista. Los nobles no toleraron tal cosa y trataron de matar a Karín, pero una mayoría murió a mano de los plebeyos y los otros solo se unieron a ellos. ¿Adivinen?, es una propuesta aprobada por el mismo rey de Albion, el rey Wales Tudor. Ahora los únicos nobles son la corona, los demás son solo vasallos que deben ir escalando una pirámide. Los nobles ya no existen en Albion.

Esa noticia era un "BOOM" en todo el sentido de la palabra. También había algo más con lo de bromuro, pero son muchas emociones por hoy. La princesa no lo creía, pero se veía contenta de alguna manera. Louise no se creía tal cosa, era ilógico para ella.

— Espera…

Me giré, era la misma guardia a la que amenacé, la cual pidió el derecho a la palabra.

— Si esa noticia se da aquí… provocará que los plebeyos emigren a Albion en busca de oportunidades.

Asentí ante lo dicho por la guardia.

— Es una estrategia política igualitaria de mi prima, hay más noticias, pero dentro de unos días les llegará el comunicado oficial. ¡TIEMBLEN NOBLES, EL REINO VUESTRO SE ACABA!

La cara de Louise era un poema de escepticismo. En cambio, la princesa se veía entre contenta y feliz.

— Es una noticia genial y rara…

…

Después de que a Louise se le pasara seguimos hablando de la misión, la cual yo ya rechacé por enésima vez.

— No pienso hacer eso princesa…

— Vale… ¡Agnès irás tú!

Louise jaló de mi manga.

— Naruto, ¿me dejarás sola o qué?

— Tengo prioridades, algún día entenderás Louise. Clon de sombra.

Lo último sorprendió a todos, las guardias desenvainaron sus espadas, pero solo había un gemelo de mí… era Kurama.

— **Vale yo cuidaré a la mocosa** **junto a la chica pelo corto.**

— Señor… mucho gusto.

Se inclinó levemente la princesa, las guardias rápidamente guardaron sus espadas al ver tal acto de la princesa.

— **Hola mocosa, ¿veo que no has acatado órdenes?... de igual manera, cuidaré a la chica chicle.**

— Entonces serán ustedes 3… Naruto, ¿dónde va…?

— Yo me voy, no me interesa nada ahora, si sucede algo Kurama me avisará. Yo tengo una cosa más importante que atender, hay una dama que me está esperando en la cama. Chao.

Salí con rapidez y me dirigí al patio. Ahí estaba Sylphid, comiendo un gran trozo de carne, me acerqué, la chica dragona comió rápidamente y en un instante se había tragado el trozote de carne.

— Cuidado te atragantas.

Le dije, ella me respondió con un suave gruñido, salté sobre su lomo y esta con fuerza ascendió.

…

Sobrevolamos la academia, en total solo estuve 2 horas y media afuera. Sin previo aviso salté de Sylphid, al menos 50 metros de altura era, la dragona trató de alcanzarme, pero no pudo. Cuando toqué el suelo, nada pasó, ¿qué creían, qué me haría daño? Sylphid solo miró, me giro y con señas le digo que está libre. Esta asiente y se va.

Había aterrizado en el patio vastri, no había nadie por obvias razones, aunque hacía un pinche calor del infierno. ¿Acaso esta temporada está tan calurosa? Obvié eso y me dirigí a la entrada, el lugar parecía un funeral, no se escuchaba nada o nadie.

Llegué a la residencia femenina, concretamente a la habitación de mi partida… pinche calor ¡ESTÚPIDO! Abrí la puerta y dentro estaban Kirche y Charlotte. Charlotte estaba sentada en una silla y Kirche estaba acostada en la cama. Tenía una especie de abanico en sus manos y estaba algo sudorosa.

— ¡YA ESTOY EN CASA!

Grité, ambas chicas voltearon a verme. Caminé hasta Charlotte y le di un beso en el cachete, esto provocó que ella se sonrojara un poco. Esto lo hice con gran ilusión, y ya que nunca lo había hecho.

— Hola Naruto.

— Hola Kirche, ¿tú también tienes calor?

— Hace tanto, siento que me voy a tostar… ¡aaaaaah!

— Hace tanto calor, me derretiré… necesitamos un ventilador o juro que dormiré desnudo hasta el invierno.

— No es para tanto…

Respondió Charlotte con un claro sonrojo.

— ¡PINCHE CALOR!

Grité y me acosté en el piso.

— ¿Vamos a Germania, esta temporada es fría? Los invito a los 2, ¿qué opinan?

Charlotte solo negó y responde.

— No se puede.

— Llamaré a mis amigos y pediré que me manden un ventilador, por encomienda todo se puede.

— Vale Tabitha… este calor apesta.

Pasó la tarde y el calor seguía insoportable. Solo Tabitha aguantaba, Kirche se había desabrotado un poco la camisa. Yo estaba sin camisa ni capa, las gotas de sudor bajaban por todo mi cuerpo. Charlotte seguía estoica.

— Este calor, apesta, hagamos algo…

— Cerca hay un lago, vayamos y así olvidamos un poco este calor.

— Apoyo la moción.

Charlotte solo atinó a asentir y cerrar su libro.

Fin.

Esto ya se vuelve rutinario para mí, de antemano gracias a bladetri, ViRuss y Trollmemex. Me gustaría responder comentarios; dirigido a ViRuss y Trollmemex (Me recuerda a Jamemememes de pokémon v:): "Gracias, es lo primero que debo decir, pues sí, actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda. al menos cada 10 o 13 días como mínimo. Aunque, cuando termine de escribir toda la historia, la comenzaré a publicar, como si repartiera ostias o pan. Me alegra que te sacaran un par de risas, es lo que trato de hacer, divertir a alguien con la historia. De nuevo, gracias y nos vemos en la siguiente parte... !CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN!... (Perdón, no tengo dinero para efectos verdaderos)

#SaveYourInternet #CensorshipMachine #DeleteArt13 #copyright


	5. De la calma

Un ninja no muy heroico.

CAUTION: El siguiente fic es irreal y grosero. Debido a su contenido los ñoños no lo deben ver.

Dsclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes citados en la historia me pertenecen, son creaciones de Noboru Yamaguchi (que en paz descanse) y Masashi Kishimoto. Con esto dicho disfruten la historia.

Parte 1. Un viaje a Tarbes parte 1.

Ya era de noche en la academia, luego de una buena bañada en el río el calor se había calmado un poco. La noche era un poco fría, era obvio, si hacía calor en el día la noche sería fría. Al menos 27 grados como mínimo.

— ¡PINCHE FRÍO ESTÚPIDO!

Exclamé, ahora mismo estaba acostado en la cama mientras Charlotte estaba en mi pecho. Lo sé, me quejo por el calor y ahora por el frío nocturno… odio esto.

…

Ya era de mañana y estábamos desayunando temprano, no es que me obligaran a levantarme…

— ¡ESTE CALOR, APESTA A SATANÁS, PERO EN LLAMAS!

Todos comían en silencio, hasta que grité eso, algo que Guiche siguió.

— Esta temporada en Tristain es bochornosa Naruto.

— Galia estaba tibio… nos debimos haber quedado allá.

Todos siguieron comiendo, solo una que otra charla sobre lo que ocurría o qué hacían. Era ameno, aunque al inicio Kirche preguntó por Louise, algo que le respondí. Le dije que solo estaba de vacaciones, yo de ella. No ella de mí.

En ese momento entró el profesor Colbert, el cual caminó hasta donde yo estaba.

— Señorito Naruto, puedo conversar con usted en privado.

— Puta, estoy comiendo… ¡LA OREJA NOOOOO!

Unos minutos más tarde:

Al final cedí, en el corredor estábamos el profesor y yo; en mis manos tenía un cuenco de comida.

— Señorito Naruto, tengo una propuesta para usted.

— ¿KUE?

Respondí con la comida en la boca. El profesor carraspeó y siguió.

— Mira, tengo un viaje a Tarbes. Es una expedición de aprendizaje y ocupo escolta, pensé en usted.

Tragué un poco y decidí responder.

— Profesor, no puedo de momento. Estoy con mi novia y estamos de vacaciones… pero aceptaría con una pequeña condición. ¿Qué me dice?

El profesor se calló por unos segundos y pregunta, luego de meditarlo momentáneamente.

— ¿Cuál es la propuesta?

— Mira, sé que Siesta, una sirvienta de este lugar, vive en Tarbes. La llevaremos y también a Tabitha, son mis únicas condiciones, ¿qué dice?

— Está bien, al fin y al cabo serán ayuda… saldremos esta tarde, ¿qué dice?

— Vale, pero quiero, mi pago… la mitad ahora y la otra cuando se acabe la misión.

— Comprendido señorito Naruto. Nos vemos ahorita.

— Chawo…

Respondí con comida en mi boca y el profesor se fue. Entré de nuevo al comedor, me dirigí a mi asiento. Al sentarme volteo a Charlotte y le digo.

— Alístate querida, tenemos una misión.

…

Fue fácil buscar a la tal Siesta, conozco a la chica desde aquella vez con lo de Guiche y tenemos una pequeña amistad.

Todos estábamos en la salida de la academia, a lo largo venía una carreta… diablos, odio demasiado las carretas. Iríamos yo, Siesta, Charlotte y Kirche, esta última se agregó.

— Bienvenidos.

Ya había llegado el profesor calvo.

— Sí… sí, ¿todos tienen todo?

— Gracias por invitarme a esto señorito Naruto.

— No te preocupes Siesta, tú dijiste que tus vacaciones empezaban en este mes.

…

El carruaje había arribado y cada quién se montó. Obviamente Sylphid nos seguía desde el cielo. La carreta era malditamente idéntica que la de Galia hace unos días. Esta vez estábamos todos sentados de manera tal que había 3 de un lado y 2 en el otro. Se notaba que el viaje iba a ser largo y aburrido… pero no.

— Señorito Naruto, ¿puedo hacerle unas preguntas?

— Si me logras sacar de este aburrimiento, pregúntame lo que sea.

Con solo decir eso el profesor esbozó una gran sonrisa y comenzó el cuestionario.

— De donde usted proviene, ¿están avanzados más tecnológicamente que en Tristain o toda Halkeginia?

— Pues claro, ustedes están tan atrasados que parece chiste. Tenemos vehículos a vapor, luz eléctrica de día y…

— ¿Qué quiere decir luz eléctrica?

— ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?, ja ja saludos… No sé, sinceramente solo la consumo y sabemos que está ahí. La noche no es oscura, hay iluminación por donde sea y esta la pueden utilizar todos, claro que se paga de los impuestos.

— Comprendo, sigue.

— Además de luz, tenemos comunicación telefónica, aunque eso es ultra secreto y nadie lo sabe. También cañerías, agua que llega hasta la casa por medio de tubos, televisión y radio. Explicaré cada uno.

Y así comenzó una charla de cosas que todos ustedes ya pinche saben y si no son unos tarados. El profesor prestó gran atención a todo lo que decía, era como si todo fuera a oro para él.

— Eso es increíble, y se dice aquí que ya todo ha sido creado.

— ¡JA!, los nobles no saben ni donde están parados, seguro creen que el sol gira alrededor de ellos y los planetas igual.

Hubo un pequeño silencio tras lo dicho, no podía ser cierto, ¿o sí? Ja ja ja, esto está loco.

— ¡No me jodan! Ahora la tierra es plana también y el tabaco alivia resfriados.

— La tierra plana ya no se cree… y lo del tabaco lo tendré en cuenta…

Me estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.

— ¿Qué cosas son malas en tu continente?

— Déjame pensar Kirche… es falso que el alcohol da calor, solo por unos segundos, comer y luego entrar en la alberca es en parte falso, solo si eres un maldito glotón, las sangrías no son para nada efectivas, eso solo provocará daños y por supuesto, que supuestamente solo usamos el 10% del cerebro; porque si usábamos el 100% podemos leer pensamientos y usar telequinesis.

— Eso se sigue creyendo… ya no me haré sangrías…

— Una pregunta, ¿si son falsas, qué hacen ahora?

— Buena pregunta Siesta, es simple. La tecnología es tal que realizamos cosas que son imposibles, todo se debió por los pasos científicos: observación, inducción, hipótesis, experimentación de la hipótesis, demostración de la hipótesis y tesis o teoría científica. Todo eso se necesita, no se acepta el "lo vi con mis ojitos", se ocupa algo verídico. Ahora, con que sepan eso, lo demás vino con el tiempo: operaciones, curas a enfermedades, medidas que tomar contra ellas, nutrición y por supuesto, carrera armamentista.

Terminé de explicar, de verdad me gustaba hablar de eso, era algo que me nacía y me quitó el aburrimiento. Todo el viaje les pasé hablando de cosas de mi continente, hasta realicé una llamada a Karín para que vieran.

…

Ya era de noche cuando llegamos al pueblo de Tarbes, de verdad que esta aldea me recordaba de dónde vengo. Casas de piedra en el primer piso, el segundo y tercer piso era de madera. Eso dependía de las casas.

— Wow, de verdad que las casas son algo raras…

Expresó Kirche. Siesta caminó al frente y dice.

— Según mi abuelo, dijo que eran del estilo que solían usar de donde él provenía.

— Se ven bonitas y geniales. Deben ser muy espaciosas, son perfectas para una gran familia.

— Vengan, síganme, en mi casa descansaremos y mañana si gustan parten.

Todos comenzamos a seguir a la chica de pelo negro. La casa de ella era de 3 pisos y grande, era perfecta para una gran familia. Siesta tocó la puerta de su casa y al instante fue abierta por una señora.

— ¡Hija!, ¡¿por qué estás en casa?!

¿No era obvio?, estaba en vacaciones

— Mis vacaciones empezaron hoy y el señorito Naruto y el profesor Colbert decidieron traerme de su viaje.

— Mucho gusto, soy el profesor Colbert de la academia Tristain.

— Yo soy Naruto.

Ambos nos presentamos, la madre de igual manera lo hizo. Esta nos dejó pasar y nos guió hasta la cocina, al parecer los pillamos en un buen momento, ya que era la cena. Que decir que la señora trató de disculparse por la casa de que estaba… no sé qué, algo que solo comentamos con "no había problemas".

Volviendo con la cocina, se notaba que los padres de Siesta no perdían el tiempo, montones de chamacos y Siesta siendo la mayor, diablos. Es demasiado… son muchos, ¿acaso practicaban la tabla de multiplicar cual conejos?

— Deben estar muy cansados, por favor tomen asiento, ya les sirvo algo para comer.

— ¡SIESTA!

Pinche estampida de chamacos que se abalanzaron sobre Siesta, era como monos cuando veían bananas… o en su defecto, pedían dulces. Me hizo recordar la escena de una peli, la cual no recuerdo su nombre…

— ¡¿ESTÁS DE VACACIONES?!

No mamen, acaso se pregunta siempre lo obvio.

— ¿Estás de vacaciones hermana?

Aparentemente un chico era normal y no un simio come dulces. Lucía de al menos 14 años o yo que putas sé.

Siesta solo le dio un leve asentimiento, el hermano medio sonrió y se volvió a sentar. Luego de una pequeña presentación, de nuevo, pero esta vez completa, algo que no escribiré porque solo es "Soy Tabitha" es algo simple y si no, imagínatelo.

…

Después de eso el padre de Siesta llegó algo tarde, pero era algo que alegró a la joven y tocó de nuevo presentarnos, me iba a conseguir un gafete con mi nombre y dejar de decirlo. La cena comenzó de nuevo, solo que esta vez con nosotros, algo que transcurría con normalidad y solo con charlas normales, o como diría Louise, "CHARLAS PLEBEYESCAS".

— Señor Naruto, ¿usted es el chico que ayudó a mi Siesta en esa pelea?

Me detuve al comer y miré al padre, solo asentí. Algo que notaron todos era mi capa blanca, era algo no muy común, solo la usaban gente de la muy alta sociedad.

— Si, ese fui yo. Le di tal paliza al chico que ahora es más calmado y humilde, ¡PORQUE SI FUESE LO OPUESTO LE DARÍA OTRA PINCHE PALIZA! Disculpen, me alteré un poco.

— Un noble de esos de 1 en un millón.

— Yo no soy noble, señor, yo solo soy un hombre, un hombre que puede hacer mil cosas y un amante, un amante con… una linda novia…

En lo último hice un amago tirando mi cuerpo a Charlotte y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Por la costumbre de mis actos a Charlotte, ya ni se inmuta, es más, creo que le gusta.

— Wacala…

Exclamaron los niños, así que les doy un consejo.

— Cuando sean grandes, entenderán que esto no es asqueroso y querrán hacerlo con su chica apreciada.

— Las niñas dan asco.

— Eso es falso niño, somos nosotros, estamos peludos y nos crece pelo de todos lados.

Le dije al niño, el cual lo tomó con un poco de risa, las niñas fueron las que más rieron por lo dicho, hasta los padres.

— Ja ja ja, bien dicho señorito Naruto. Muchas gracias por haber salvado a mi hija…

— No se preocupe, los nobles son unos maleducados, ya puse en su madre a varios y tengo una gran lista.

De mis pantalones saqué una especie de rollo, me levanto y la estiro, lo largo era tal que llegaba hasta el suelo y más.

— Mira, esta es la lista de personas que odio y me odian. Capitán Wardes, puesto en su madre… ese fue el último…

Comencé a relatar un montón de nombres del rollo, algo que fue tomado de manera muy graciosa por todos.

— De verdad necesitaba una risa.

Dijo el padre de Siesta, yo me encargaba de enrollar el gran rollo.

— Todos necesitamos reír, pero no mucho o dañaremos nuestra caja de la risa.

Todos rieron ante tal comentario. Después de eso Colbert conversó con el padre de Siesta para saber si sabía de la ubicación de las escamas del dragón. Algo que fue respondido con un sí, y ahora, aparentemente estamos metido en otra aventura en búsqueda del pito del dragón.

Parte 2. A por las bolas del dragón parte 2.

Me tocó levantarme temprano de nuevo, pinche vida odiosa que odia a las personas trabajadoras como yo y le obligan a levantarse temprano. Con unas cosas listas partimos junto a Siesta hacia el lugar, ella sería nuestra guía.

TIME SKIP.

Hay otra cosa que más odio que caminar en la madrugada, sí, meterme en cuevas oscuras.

— ¿Saben?, soy partidario de haber bajado la montaña a pie, un poco de alpinismo no nos vendría mal.

— Ese es un deporte que se practica en Germania. Aunque es mejor la escalada vertical.

— Yo puedo escalar una pared como si caminara en ella… ahora que lo pienso… hubiéramos volado en Sylphid.

Facepalm mental para mí, ¿por favor?

— Tonto…

Gracias Charlotte, me alegra que me apoyes en mis tonterías, pero tú tienes un poco de responsabilidad. (¿Por qué no se lo dices en la cara?) ¿Quieres que me pegue? En este mundo hay 2 reglas. 1. No molestes a una chica. 2. No molestes a tu novia porque es peor que la anterior.

— No se preocupen, ya casi llegamos a la salida. Este lugar tiene muchas salidas, podríamos perdernos.

— Siesta tiene razón, si nos perdemos nos podría salir el chamuco.

— ¿O Louise?

— Las 2 son chamucos.

Eso fue entre Kirche y yo, algo con lo cual reímos algo fuerte, nuestro eco resonaba en toda la cueva.

— ¡HOLA!

— ¡HOLA!

Grité y el eco me lo devolvió.

— ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁS!?

— ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁS!?

El eco me devolvió lo mismo, esto incomodó un poco al profesor, pero seguí, ya que me pela la verga su opinión.

— ¡YO PREGUNTÉ PRIMERO!

— ¡YO PREGUNTÉ PRIMERO!

El eco volvió hacer de las suyas, algo que fue tomado gracioso por las chicas, menos para el profesor, el cual solo esperaba la salida rápidamente.

— ¡AY SÍ, SE CREE TAN LISTO, REPITE TODO LO QUE YO DIGO!

— ¡AY SÍ, SE CREE TAN LISTO, REPITE TODO LO QUE YO DIGO!

Ya para ese momento el profesor comenzó a caminar más rápido, pero las chicas se aguantaban las ganas de reír.

—… ¡SOY UN IDIOTA!

— ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

Las chicas comenzaron a reír con fuerza, yo me quedé congelado por lo dicho por mi eco.

…

Por fin habíamos salido de la maldita cueva, y ahora había un gran valle al frente nuestro y un claro, cerca había una especie de hangar. Llegamos rápidamente al lugar.

— Mi abuelo pagó a un noble para que colocara un hechizo y evitar que alguien ajeno llegara a robar.

Siesta colocó la llave en el lugar y volteó a vernos.

— ¿Podrían ayudarme? Para abrir la puerta se deben alzar unas pesas de 200 kilogramos cada una.

El profesor se acercó, yo también… dejé que el profesor intentara, cuando no pudo le dije.

— Deja a un hombre de verdad viejo… ¡MÚSCULOS AL MÁXIMO!

Exclamé, con gran facilidad tiré las pesas y abrí. Dejé que Siesta pasara primero y nos guiara dentro.

— Esto es las escamas de dragón.

Señaló Siesta al avión… aunque era muy avanzado… era raro. Kirche caminó hasta el avión y tocó.

— Es una carcasa de metal, no creo que vuele.

El profesor estaba fascinado, algo dentro de él le decía que eso era falso. Hay algo más.

— Mi abuelo dijo que era un zero… este era su diario… ten Naruto, capaz puedas leerlo.

Siesta me entregó un cuaderno, todos se reunieron alrededor de mí para mirar el cuaderno. Lo primero que noté es que el diario era legible, estaba escrito en mi idioma.

— Soy Sasaki Takeo, he caído… odio leer esto, pasaré al final… Tengo 70 años y ya no puedo volver a mi mundo… ¿mundo? La puta madre…

Agarré el libro y lo abrí hoja por hoja y la veía por mínimo un segundo. Cuando acabé le entregué el cuaderno a Siesta. Para ese momento Siesta y el grupo estaban anonadados, aparentemente nadie podía leer eso y yo pude con facilidad.

— ¿Lo leíste Naruto?

— Estaba escrito en Kanji.

— Hubieras terminado de leerlo Naruto.

Negué ante lo dicho por el profesor y señalé mi cabeza.

— Todo el diario está en mi cabeza, tengo una sólida memoria fotográfica, puedo recordar cualquier cosa que veo. Hasta la forma de las gotas de agua que caigan… ya entiendo lo que quizo decir tu abuelo Siesta. Según el diario dice que proviene de un lugar llamado Japón, el cual estaba en guerra y él a través de un eclipse llegó acá. Hay más entradas, pero debo leerlas en mi mente primero.

— ¡Eso es increíble Naruto!

Exclamó Siesta con una felicidad contenida. Charlotte jaló de mi camisa.

— ¿Hay algo más?

— Miremos las escamas de dragón.

Caminé hasta el avión y me le quedé mirando. Por más que lo miraba me tenía extrañado, era como si algo me dijera que eso era algo muy peligroso. Especialmente esa especie de cosa circular, parece un cañón… cañón de disparo simultáneo.

— En esto llegó mi abuelo, dijo que volaba, pero cuando le pidieron que lo hiciera dijo que no podía. Aparentemente ocupaba algo llamado gasolina.

— Sé que es eso, tenemos de estos aviones en mi continente, pero este se ve muy avanzado y algo me dice que es muy peligroso.

Colbert se puso al frente de todos.

— ¿Tienen de esos en tu continente?

Le respondí con sencillez y le expliqué.

— Sí. Se usan en ámbito comercial y para viajar. La máxima velocidad que alcanzan son solo 500 km/h, son muy rápidos, solo que son más grandes.

— ¡¿500 KM/H?!

Exclamó sorprendido el profesor, si hubiera tenido algo de pelo se le hubiera caído.

— Sí… miraré de cerca.

Me acerqué al avión y cuando mi mano izquierda tocó el metal, las runas en mi mano izquierda comenzaron a brillar con fuerza. Y como si fuera una marea, todo el conocimiento del avión llegó a mi cabeza, todo lo relacionado con eso y para que se usaba. Cada especificación y su función exacta, en pocas palabras, podía reproducir tal cosa si lo deseara.

Con miedo aparté mi mano del avión, me encontraba sudando. Tal información era súbita, demasiado, hasta tenía miedo por tal cosa.

— ¿Naruto?

Charlotte se acercó a mí y toco mi mano, ella fue la primera en notar ese actuar.

— ¡ESA MIERDA ESTÁ DE LOCOS! ¡MOTOR DE 1130 CABALLOS DE FUERZA, 18 CILINDROS, 2 CAÑONES Y 2 METRALLETAS 7.7 MM! ¡ESTA COSA ES UN ARMA DE ANIQUILACIÓN CON UNA VELOCIDAD DE 533 KM/H Y 660 KM/H MÁXIMA!

Grité, eso no lo podía creer, era de locos, tal arma de destrucción. Pero aún me preguntaba, si era una guerra, ¿pero qué clase? Era exagerada tal potencia, debían estar mucho más avanzados que nosotros y pensar que fue hace 70 años, ¿qué tendrán ahora?

El profesor observó el avión maravillado, no había palabras para tal cosa.

— ¡Es increíble!

Colbert estaba en éxtasis, yo estaba abrumado, eso en malas manos desataría una horrenda guerra.

— Mi abuelo siempre dijo: "Aquel que lograse leer lo más mínimo del diario se podía quedar con las escamas del dragón"

— No, esto es demasiado para mí… debe ser desmantelado, esta tecnología solo creará guerras innecesarias.

Susurré.

— Si nos lo llevamos, yo me encargaré, le colocaré un dispositivo de autodestrucción.

Kirche se veía algo incómoda, tal vez por mí actuar, era como si no fuera yo… o había algo más. Charlotte apretó más mi mano, tenía miedo a ese avión… era raro.

— Si puede volar… podríamos probarlo.

Dijo Kirche, el profesor asintió ante eso. Yo solo negué, no se podía.

— Ocupamos muchos galones de gasolina para ponerlo a volar. Lo llevaré, yo me encargaré. Clones de sombra.

Creé al menos 20 clones de sombra y estos se acercaron a alzar el avión.

— Cuando lleguemos a la academia, veremos qué hacer.

Dijo el profesor, sus ojos se notaban con brillo, ojalá que no fuera por algo malo, esto en manos equivocadas crearía un armagedón. Cuando llegue a la academia leeré el diario y veré que haré.

— Ustedes dejen a Siesta en su casa sana y salva, yo me encargaré de llevar el avión sano y salvo a la academia.

— Vale señorito Naruto.

— Yo acompañaré al profesor, tú ve con Tabitha.

…

Sylphid había llegado al hangar y partimos, mis clones, desde el suelo, se encargaban de seguirnos el paso. Mientras tanto Charlotte y yo, en Sylphid, estábamos en silencio, o bueno, hasta que ella lo rompió.

— ¿Por qué le tienes miedo?

Fue esa pregunta, esa que me trajo malos recuerdos del pasado.

— *Suspiro largo*Cuando cumplí 6 años una nación desató una especie de guerrilla en contra de Orochimaru. Ellos usaron los aviones, pero en vez de transporte, llevaban bombas lacrimógenas y bioquímicas. Las desataron dónde solía vivir, tuve miedo…

— Te sentías impotente.

— No solo eso. Era la facilidad con la que acababa con todos, murieron tantas personas, como niños inocentes, de ese tiempo en adelante, tal vez, me volví más cínico y sin asco. Comprendí que la vida es un juego para unas personas y para otras es hermosa. Yo solo decidí mantenerme en el medio, escapar y unirme a algo.

Expliqué cabizbajo.

— ¿Algo más? ¿Estoy para escucharte?

— Cuando mi prima y yo creamos Sunarape, pensamos que Orochimaru nos atacaría de tal manera. Pero nunca sucedió, aparentemente fue envenenado por la radiación de un experimento muy raro y con el tiempo se iba deteriorando. Mientras nosotros crecíamos día tras día y nos volvíamos fuertes. Aunque el miedo era latente, un ataque a nosotros de esa manera significaría la muerte de la gran mayoría de la población.

— Eso nunca sucedió, o sucederá.

— Pero el miedo sigue, es como una mancha en tu registro, es intachable.

— El avión es poderoso y estará en tus manos. No tengas más miedo y supéralo, recuerda esto. Eres Naruto Uzumaki.

El viaje siguió hasta la academia, solo nos mantuvimos en silencio, pero medité sus palabras. Me alegraba, me alegra demasiado que ella sea mi novia, de alguna manera nos parecemos demasiado.

— Naruto, puedo acostarme en tu pecho.

Sus palabras me despertaron, la miré y asentí. Ella se arrastró lentamente hasta mí, abrí un pequeño campo y dejé que entrara. Charlotte sacó su libro, pero antes se recostó en mi pecho, y siguió su lectura, como siempre lo hacía. Ya me había acostumbrado a esto.

Su cabeza quedaba en mi pecho, y mi quijada en su pelo; con mis manos la rodeé y la abracé suavemente. Ella siguió su lectura de igual manera y solo disfrutamos del viaje.

…

Cuando llegamos a la academia dejamos el armatoste en el patio vastri trasero, fueron al menos 5 horas…

— Buen trabajo chicos.

— Hasta luego jefe.

Los clones desaparecían uno a uno y recibía toda su información.

— Ya con esto listo, será mejor que me bañe y coma algo… ¡¿eh?!

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, rápidamente contesté.

— ¿Aló?... Vale… es para ti.

Charlotte me miró con extrañeza cuando le entregué el teléfono. Tuve que alentarla con señas y al final contestó.

— ¿Aló?... ¡MAMÁ!

Ella giró a verme con una sonrisa incrédula, yo solo le asentí. Si señores, ya la madre de Charlotte había llegado a Sunagakure y estaba siendo cuidada hasta nuevo aviso.

Parte 3. ¿Pecado original?

2 días, 2 días han pasado desde que llegamos de Tarbes, y 2 días fue lo que tardaron Kirche y Colbert en llegar; aparentemente decidieron descansar. De igual manera, el avión seguía en el patio vastri, aunque nadie debía tocarla. Con ayuda de Charlotte creé un cartel que decía, "PROPIEDAD DE NARUTO, SI LO TOCAS TE CORTO LAS MANOS. ¡PERRA!" Eso intimidaba a los profesores, con los estudiantes sería divertido. Aunque el profesor me pidió que le dejara rebuscar y aprender, algo que solo le di la tarea sencilla de "Consigue combustible"

Desde ese día él se ha empeñado en buscar ese elixir que le dejaba ver más allá de su potencial. Yo, solo me quedé con Charlotte en su cuarto y seguimos con nuestro noviazgo de manera sencilla. Claro que desde que habla con su madre, y sabe que se encuentra bien, es más lanzada a mí. Si no fuera porque no lo hemos hecho, ya me hubiera violado como Sylvie. Nuestra relación había subido un escalón más.

— No, el cucú me va a… ñam ñam.

Son las 12 del mediodía y seguía durmiendo, obvio que a la par estaba Charlotte, solo que con su uniforme. Mientras seguía durmiendo, de manera inconsciente, me tiré al lado de Charlotte, y cual almohada la abracé.

A ella no le importó, es como si cada vez me dejara hacer más, creo que dentro de poco me mirará mientras me baño.

— ¿Naruto?

— ¿Mmmph?

— Nada.

¿Ven?, me dirán, eso es normal. Sí, lo es, a este paso dormiré desnudo y ella también.

15 minutos más tarde.

Ya me desperté y seguía abrazado de Charlotte, la cual no hizo nada por quitarme.

— Buenos días.

Cerró su libro y me voltea a ver y sin pedirlo me besa en los labios como cada mañana.

— Esto me gusta.

Dije al momento que se acabó el beso, ella solo me sonrió y me volvió a besar.

— Ummmm… Hoy es ummm…. 2x1.

— Si te callas y besas sería mejor.

— Puta, que ofertón.

La volví a besar de nuevo, este duró más. Cuando acabó me levanté de la cama y comencé a quitarme el pijama.

Más tarde:

Luego de bañarme y desayunar, estaba de vuelta en el cuarto. Como siempre me quejaba del pinche calor.

— Voy a morir y luego voy a vomitar, luego moriré y vomitaré… ¡PINCHE CALOR DE MIERDA!

Sí, todos los días es lo mismo, ya estoy hartó de este calor. Charlotte, la cual estaba sentada cerca de la cama, cierra el libro y me dice con suavidad.

— Si gustas, te puedes quitar la ropa. Así te sentirás más fresco.

Con solo terminar de decir eso me desvestí con rapidez. Completamente desnudo me quedé en la cama.

— ¡SIGUE HACIENDO CALOR!... aunque menos fuerte que antes.

Charlotte suspiró y con su varita hizo un par de flicks y un raro viento congelado llegó a mí.

— ¡Ay Dios, eso está rico! Hazlo de nuevo.

Charlotte volvió a realizar otro flick y otro viento helado golpeó en mí.

— Ahora en las pelotas.

Un largo suspiro, pero otro flick y otro viento helado, solo que en las joyas.

— Houston el challenger ha sido salvado… ahora que lo pienso…

Puta madre, me siento pinche burro, ¿por qué hasta ahora se me vino tal idea?

— Clon de sombra.

2 clones míos, vestidos, o a la señorita le daría un derrame por ver tanta hermosura.

— ¡Tú!, abanícame… y ¡tú!, abanícala.

— ¡Si jefe!

Ambos clones desaparecieron y fueron en búsqueda de algo con que abanicar.

— Tienes las ideas siempre en el momento menos oportuno.

— Soy algo especial, ¿lo sabías? A veces me pregunto, ¿Por qué soy tan guapo?

— Eres un caso muy perdido…

— Habla la que me tiene como novio, admítelo, ambos somos un caso perdido.

— Claro.

Al rato volvieron los clones con 2 hojas grandes y los puse a trabajar como los esclavos que eran, debí pensar esto antes.

…

Hoy era día de nada para mí, y para todos, son vacaciones, ¿qué quieren? Kirche estaba en nuestra habitación, acostada en la cama, usualmente lo que hacíamos era solo charlar de antiguas experiencias que teníamos.

— Este calor infernal, debimos haber ido a Germania, esta época está tibia allá.

— ¿No entiendes que mami es mami Kirche?

Dije, estaba sentado en el suelo.

— …

Charlotte no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo callada mientras seguía leyendo en la silla. Así que Kirche siguió.

— Debemos ser los últimos que quedan en la academia, aunque no niego que sea genial estar solos y no escuchar ese bullicio.

— Lo que a mí me alegra es que no esté Louise jodiendo, ojalá se la pase mal en su misión de mierda.

— ¡Ja!, ¿de verdad te molesta Louise?

— Jode mucho, es como una hermana molesta a la cual me toca protegerla… ¿no recuerdas el viaje a Albion? Casi la perdemos solo por no hacerme caso.

— ¿Hermana menor molesta? Ja ja ja ja…

Kirche comenzó a reír con más fuerza, yo me le quedé viendo fijamente, lo que decía era cierto.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Digamos que sí.

La charla siguió y el calor seguía acrecentándose conforme el sol subía. No comprendía como Charlotte no tenía calor, ¿acaso le valía pito?

— ¡DIJISTE QUÉ ME AYUDARÍAS A REALIZAR POCIONES!

Ese grito nos despertó a todos, tanto, que Kirche se levantó de la cama. Si mi memoria no fallaba, esa era la voz de la novia de Guiche, Montmorency.

— Aparentemente no somos los últimos.

Dijo Kirche, esta se dirigió a la salida y fue en dirección a los gritos. Charlotte y yo nos vimos y tan solo seguimos a Kirche.

La habitación de Montmorency estaba cerca. Cuando llegamos, Kirche abrió, así sin más. Dentro estaban Guiche y Montmorency, solo que la chica empujó a Guiche con fuerza fuera de ella. Rápidamente saqué a Kirche y mientras cierro la puerta digo.

— Si lo van hacer no griten tanto, no me dejan concentrarme y quejarme del calor.

Guiche corrió y dejó que la puerta no se cerrara y con normalidad dice.

— Yo solo aplanchaba las arrugas de la camisa y falda de Montmorency.

Kirche responde con algo de burla en su voz.

— ¿Así se le dice hacer el amor en Tristain?

Guiche se sonrojó un montón tras lo dicho, sin más volví abrir y todos entramos. Aquí también hacía un calor del infierno.

— No íbamos hacer nada, aunque eso sea lo único que tenga en la cabeza Guiche.

Otra vez el hombre volvió a sonrojarse, ahora su novia lo reprochaba.

— Ustedes son raros, más raros que Naruto y Tabitha, ellos al menos no se atreven a hacerlo con este calor.

Montmorency se enrojeció un poco y tratando de recobrar su postura dice con fuerza.

— ¡No íbamos hacer eso!... Aunque el calor sea tan fuerte, tanto que el cerebro de Guiche se haya tostado y solo ande calenturiento.

— Vamos chica tornillo, Guiche es un hombre, un hombre siempre tiene ganas, más las hormonas le juegan una mala pasada.

— ¡¿Tú te has tirado sobre Tabitha luego de ver lo que lleva abajo?!

— No, eso me da igual…

— Pues eso hizo Guiche…

— ¡GUICHE, AL FRENTE!

Grité como comandante y rápidamente el mencionado se puso al frente. Su mirada denotaba miedo y Montmorency solo estaba con una sonrisa. Grito.

— ¡Abrázame hermano!

Todos se confundieron por eso, hasta el mismo Guiche, el cual lo abracé con fuerza. El abrazo duró 5 segundos, lo suelto y le digo.

— Si el abrazo dura más de 7 segundos ya se considera homo.

Montmorency solo resopló, ¿quería que lo castigara? Pues que ella suelte el jamón a Guiche y vera como se calmará el pobre.

— ¿Lo felicitas por tirársele a Montmorency?

— Es un hombre… y son problemas de hombre, algo que no entenderías Kirche.

— Ustedes 2 no tienen salvación… ¡aaaah!

— Mira Montmorency, te quejas de Guiche porque engatusa a otras, porque no le das algo especial…

Con mis manos, alcé el índice con la derecha con la izquierda un hueco y comencé a meterlo y sacarlo.

— y este te hará tanto caso que serás su dueña.

Claro que eso sonrojó aún más a la chica. Kirche aguantó la risa, ella le había dicho lo mismo hace mucho tiempo, para Charlotte eso fue indiferente.

— ¡ESO ES TONTO!

— ¡NO, NO LO ES!

Le grité con el mismo tono.

— Naruto tiene razón, a este paso te quitará a Guiche cualquier chica.

En ese momento se me vino una idea macabra a la mente.

— Si, cualquier chica… ¡TRASNSFORMACIÓN!

Mi cuerpo explotó, todos comenzaron a toser y con sus manos aletearon para quitar el humo de su cara… cuando este se dispersó había una linda chica de pelo rubio, vestida con una falda negra y una camisa roja, con un emoticón de corazón palpitante.

— Mucho gusto, soy Narumi…

Esta chica tenía la misma altura que Kirche y compartía un mismo cuerpo igual de voluptuoso. Los ojos de Guiche se dilataron tanto que no dejaba de ver a la chica.

— ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!

Charlotte, la cual fue indiferente solo dice.

— Es solo Naruto… o Narumi…

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

Exclamaron Guiche y Montmorency incrédulos. Mi yo chica rió un poco y digo.

— Esta que ven aquí, soy yo si fuera una chica… ¿soy bastante linda?

Montmorency no dijo nada, pero sentí un poco de odio, ya que no dejaba de verme los pechos. Guiche era otro caso, el me miraba con una lujuria rara.

— Guiche, si te me acercas, sabrás lo que es ser golpeado por una fémina más fuerte.

Montmorency miró a Guiche con odio, este rápidamente apartó su vista de mí, pero ya el daño estaba hecho.

— Eres un pervertido ¡GUICHE!

— No, ¡Montmorency de la fragancia, no te enojes, o harás que tu linda cara tenga arrugas!

Comenzaron a gritarse ambos amantes de nuevo, de verdad que eran una molestia. Charlotte jaló de mi camisa.

— ¿Son reales?

Señaló a mis pechos, sin más los toqué… pero al breve roce.

— ¡Aaaaah!

Di un fuerte gemido, algo que hizo que la pelea de ambos amantes fuera detenida.

— Ese gemido fue muy femenino Narumi y esos pechos son muy grandes.

Me dijo Kirche, mis mejillas se habían enrojecido un poquito por el corto roce. Había sido algo muy raro.

— Eso se sintió raro.

— ¡GUICHE, DEJA DE MIRAR A NARUTO, ES UN HOMBRE!

— ¡AAAAAAH!

Otro gemido, pero yo no había tocado mis pechos, esta había sido Charlotte.

— ¡Detente, siento algo raro abajo!...

— No… tocar pechos tan grandes hace que crezcan los tuyos.

Montmorency le metió un fuerte golpe a Guiche que lo dejó fuera de servicio por unos minutos.

— ¡DETENTE...! ¡AMBAS DETÉNGANSE, ME SIENTO MUY RARO!

Sí, Montmorency se había unido en mi "violación", solo por lo último que dijo Charlotte.

…

— Eso fue raro…

Kirche seguía parada viendo. Lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos atrás fue tal… tal…

— Siento que he sido deshonrado como hombre.

— Ahora mismo eres una chica…

Mi cuerpo femenino estaba en la cama de la chica tornillo violador, entre ambas chicas, Charlotte y Montmorency, tocaron los senos de mi yo femenino. Esto es algo muy bizarro… tan bizarro como el chichón de Guiche en el suelo.

—… Creo que me oriné…

— Naruto… ¿acaso te viniste?

— ¡ESTO NO PODRÍA SER AÚN MÁS RARO!

…

Una media hora después:

No hablaré de nada sobre lo ocurrido antes, hagan que no existió…

Cuando se despertó Guiche le mintieron sobre lo ocurrido y le dijimos que solo se desmayó por el calor. Algo que se tragó, sí o sí. Kirche retomó la idea de que saliéramos y ahorita mismo partiríamos al pueblo.

Charlotte se dirigió a la ventana y con un silbido… se empezó a escuchar un fuerte aleteo y en la ventana de Montmorency estaba la misma Sylphid. Cada quién se subió al lomo del dragón, claro que Guiche trató de ser caballero e intentar atrapar a Montmorency, pero esta se opuso porque era única y diferente. Así partimos al pueblo.

Parte 4. El pueblo de los sueños.

Caminamos por las calles del reino de Tristain, cabe destacar que Sylphid se quedó en el bosque, ¿no íbamos a meter un enorme dragón en una taberna? ¿Por qué no son unos chicos o chicas normales?

— No deberíamos caminar por estas calles, pueden tratar de robarnos…

— Guiche, no seas cobarde, ¡quién les robaría conmigo aquí?

Dije auto señalándome. Ya estaba oscuro y las lámparas mágicas comenzaban a iluminar el camino… esta zona de la ciudad era… horrenda.

— Siento que si entro en un establecimiento de acá me agarrará una enfermedad… y mi pelo se volverá igual al de Montmorency.

— Idiota...

Masculló la chica por bajo.

— ¿Guiche, conoces algún lugar dónde se pueda ir?

Preguntó Kirche deteniéndose y observando todo el lugar.

— Que sea interesante al menos.

Secundé. Guiche comenzó a pensar, tanto fue que se detuvo y comenzó a caminar en círculos… un poco más y crearía un pinche hueco, como en esa serie con chico de dientes de muralla.

— He escuchado de un bar por aquí que es muy famoso.

— ¿No es uno raro?

— Confía más en Guiche chica tornillo suelto, Guiche podrá ser un mentiroso, debilucho, feo, pobre, tonto, pobre, feo, debilucho…

— ¡Deja de ayudarme Naruto!

— Ya, pero no te enojes.

Kirche tapó su boca y soltó una pequeña risa.

— He escuchado de un bar llamado… La posada de las hadas encantadoras.

Susurró Guiche con clara vergüenza… me detuve al escuchar tal cosa y antes de que alguien dijera algo hablé.

— Ok, eso suena a prostíbulo, ¿no pensarás llevarnos a un prostíbulo? Porque soy un hombre casado y me da miedo como te está viendo tu novia… *Comienzo a hablar más rápido* si esa te ve así, quién sabe qué me hará Tabitha por ver algo que no *Mis piernas empezaron a temblar* debería…

— ¡MALDITO INFIEL!

La loca del tornillo comenzó a ahorcar a Guiche, eso me recordó a "The Simpson". Pero tenía miedo, una mujer enojada da más miedo de lo que creía.

— ¡AH!... ¡AH!... ¡AH!...

Gritaba Guiche, que miedo daba esa chica.

— ¡Solo tienes calentura, deberías darte un baño en hielo! !Para ver si se te quita eso!

Ya, por fin Montmorency había soltado a Guiche, unas pequeñas marcas tenía el chico en su cuello. No la molestaré demasiado…

— Vayamos a ese lugar, al fin y al cabo estamos acá.

Kirche comenzó a caminar…

— 3… 2… 1…

Comencé a contar regresivamente.

— ¿Saben dónde queda?

— No iremos a ese lugar, confío en que Naruto sea el único calmado, ¿pero y Guiche?

— Concuerdo con la tiburona tornillo, no quiero que Tabitha me pegue por ver al… digo, es algo malo… y… y… Guiche es un pervertido.

Dije, para nada asustado y sin temor, sereno moreno. Tabitha me miró… las gotas de sudor no bajaban de mi cara… eso es falso… ¡NO LE HAGAN CASO AL GOBIERNO! ¡SOY INOCENTE! ¡TENGO MIEDO! ¡AIIIIIIIUUUUUUUDAAAAAAAA!

…

Pude salirme con la mía, pero no Guiche… el cual nos guió al putero o bar… claro que jalado de la oreja por su novia.

— Deja de jalarme Montmorency, no haré nada malo, ¡lo juro!

Pobre Guiche, literal, eso debe doler demasiado… pobre.

— Sigo diciendo que no deberíamos ir, un vino servido por alguien de clase baja sabrá mal.

— Deja de ser quisquillosa y solo jálala la verg… oreja a Guiche. ¡Auch!

Charlotte me había pellizcado, no es justo, no quiero ir. (Deja de quejarte y sigue… por eso quería contratar a Menma…) Menma no estaba disponible… sorry :v

Llegamos al bar descrito por Guiche, se encontraban un montón de chicas vestidas en prendas sugerentes. Sentí la urgencia de sacarme los ojos y no tener problemas… al final solo me tapé los ojos.

— Ojos que no ven, se lo lleva la corriente.

— Deja de taparte los ojos Men… Naruto.

— No confundas los libretos… No quiero, soy un hombre muy fiel y amo a mi novia.

Comencé a caminar sin ver nada… choqué con una mesa.

— Perdón…

Me disculpé, solo escuche un "no hay problema señorito". Seguí caminando sin ver nada y Naruto se tropezó con un insecto… no es gracioso…

— ¡PUTA MADRE!

Escuché las burlas de Guiche. Los plebeyos no se rieron, era un tipo con capa blanca, eso denotaba que era de la nobleza o algo así; y ya sabían eso.

— ¡JA JA JA JA!, se despanochó Naruto. ¡AAAAAAAY!

— Aprende de él al menos, él hace eso por respeto a su novia…

— ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY!

Y por fin acabó el martirio de Guiche, ya su novia, la que no afloja las nalgas, lo había soltado. Charlotte y Kirche llegaron a la par mía.

— ¿Estás bien Naruto?

Era la voz consoladora de Charlotte.

— ¿Te caíste?

Preguntó Kirche y me molestó, así que le respondo.

— No pendeja, quería comprobar si el piso era amigable y lo abracé…

Entre ambas lograron pararme, aunque seguía tapándome los ojos.

— Ahora iré a una mesa desocupada, si me disculpan.

Seguí caminando sin ver… Kirche comenzó una cuenta regresiva con sus dedos.

— 3… 2… 1…

— ¡MIERDA!... ¡LA TABERNA ESTÁ INCLINADA!

Ambas dieron un largo suspiro y volvieron a ir a pararme.

…

Todos nos sentamos, seguía tapándome los ojos. Sabía que Charlotte estaba a la par mía, Kirche a la par de ella y Guiche y Montmorency de mi otro lado, respectivamente. La mesa debía ser circular.

— Deja de taparte los ojos Naruto, te vez tonto.

— ¡Cállate Kirche!, yo respeto a mi novia y nunca haría algo que la molestase.

La experiencia de Guiche con Montmorency me cambió, tengo miedo de que Charlotte me haga lo mismo por ver algo que no deba. Y esas respuestas que daba eran mi modus operandi.

— Aprende de él Guiche… ¡GUICHE!

— ¡No estoy viendo nada, lo juro!

No podía ver la escena, pero Guiche debía sudar como nunca antes en su vida. Escuché el gruñir de su novia, ¡TENGO MIEDO!

— Deja esa ridiculez Naruto, Tabitha no te hará nada, ella te ama tanto que te perdonará.

— ¡Dame una N, dame una O, ¿qué dice?! ¡NO!

— Tabitha has que dejé de actuar así, tú tienes la suma potestad en él.

Charlotte, la cual era indiferente a la situación, suspiró y cerró su libro

— Abre los ojos y solo no mires pechos.

— Vale.

Quité las manos de mi cara y justo vi las manos de Charlotte al frente mío.

— ¿Tus manos?

— Bromeaba.

Y sin más alejó sus manos de mí cara. Tras eso pude ver el bullicioso lugar, el cual estaba al borde de estallar por tanta gente. Pero la atmósfera era buena y de un buen rollo, por decirlo así. También el montón de chicas en prendas sugerentes cargando vino o comida aquí y allá… claro que Guiche estaba como perrito, solo le faltaba aullar y rascarse la barriga con su pata. Esto fue tomado de mala manera por Montmorency, la cual jaló la oreja del chico y este comenzaba a aullar de dolor.

Un grupo de camareras se reunieron y comenzaron a hablar de quién sabe qué, pero de manera ocasional miraban nuestra mesa.

— ¿De qué creen que hablen esas chicas?

Pregunté para sacar mi duda.

— Cosas de plebeyas.

Respondió Montmorency sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Con mala gana llamó a una mesera del grupo que mencioné anteriormente, esta vino con rapidez dónde nosotros.

— Buenas noches señoritas y señoritos nobles.

— Ya era hora, pensé que debería…

— Cállate Montmorency, o tratará de usar esos tornillos y haré algo chistoso. *Mira a la cámara* ¿Qué?, ¿querían un chiste de ahuevo? Yo también soy humano y tengo sentimientos; no soy una máquina de chistes.

Lo que le dije a la chica la molestó un poco, solo gruñó y se reclinó en su asiento. Así que decidí pedir.

— ¿Puedes darnos unos menús?

Pregunté, la chica estaba como boba viéndome. Algo que fue notado por todas las chicas y despertó las alarmas en Charlotte, la cual, sin previo aviso, se sentó en mis piernas, dejando así su asiento. Kirche rió un poco por su actuar, Montmorency vio a Guiche, el cual le hizo señales para que hiciera lo mismo, pero solo recibió un bufido de la chica y un "JU".

— ¿Querida?... No me molesta que te sientes en mis piernas…

— …

Ella alzó su cabeza y solo me vio con su estoica mirada de siempre.

— Déjalo, yo soy un hombre… ¡CON MÚSCULOS!

Exclamé haciendo una pose de fisicoculturismo, la de frente, doble bíceps. Mis músculos se marcaban y se demostraba mi potencial. Cuando bajé mis brazos, Charlotte agarró mi brazo derecho y se cubrió con él. Esto lo hizo viendo a la chica y mandándole una mirada de gata fiera. Esto fue un poco gracioso, aparentemente para Kirche.

— Menús…

Dijo Charlotte colocando su mano derecha y así recibir el menú. La chica se apuró y entregó todo, se nos quedó viendo de manera fija mientras escogíamos.

— ¿Qué debería pedir?

Dijo Guiche leyendo con lentitud el menú. Comencé a toser falsamente.

— *tos* Un corte de pelo *tos*

— ¿Sabes que te puedo oír?

— *tos*

Kirche no aguantó la risa y comenzó a reír con fuerza, lo mismo para Montmorency, Guiche se molestó un poco y siguió leyendo.

— ¡¿BALLENA?!

Exclamó Guiche sorprendido, todos comenzaron a revisar sus menús… yo no sé leer.

— Sí. Es muy famoso en Romalia y a los clientes les ha gustado. Si gustan de probar algo a lo que no están acostumbrados, pruébenlo.

Explicó la señorita, todos asentimos levemente, ahora venden grasa de ballena.

— Ustedes, ¿saben cómo se llama el canto de las ballenas?

Todos me vieron y negaron. Rápidamente les respondí.

— El ballenato. Hace unos años escuché el canto de una, es más, estaba cantando todo el repertorio de Carlos Vives.

—…

Se me quedaron viendo.

— ¡Lo lleva él, o me lo llevo yo! ¡Para que se acabe la vaina!

Comencé a cantar mientras me movía levemente al ritmo de la canción.

— ¿Por qué no te callas Naruto?

Dijo Guiche un poco molesto.

— ¡Porque no se me da la gana!

Le respondí cantando y bailando.

— Dame la ballena, no pasa nada malo con probar.

Kirche entregó el menú.

— Yo me quedo con… una piezas de pollos y…

Montmorency seguía escogiendo. Digo.

— Y una coca light, para que no pierda la línea.

— ¡Déjame escoger Naruto!... un fresco de frutas.

Montmorency entregó su menú. Era el turno de Guiche.

— Yo quiero…

— Un peinado.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

— Cierra la boca Naruto. Un pescado empanizado y un acompañamiento de tortillas… o, y un té de limón.

Guiche entregó el menú, ahora era nuestro turno.

— Yo no sé leer…

Hubo un raro silencio, por no decir incómodo.

— ¿Te leo? ¿Qué te gustaría?

Dijo Charlotte agarrando el menú.

— Sigo pensando que un peinado en Guiche…

— ¡YA DEJA DE JODER CON EL PEINADO!

Exclamó Guiche, golpeando la mesa, como Themaoisha.

— Perdón, ¿estás en tus días? ¿Qué dice el menú escrito en árabe?

Charlotte comenzó a relatarme de las cosas que había en el menú, había cosas apetitosas y otras que tenían un nombre raro y no me daba ganas de preguntar.

— No me logro decidir entre…

— ¡NO JODAS CON EL PEINADO DE NUEVO!

— Pide por mí Tabitha, al fin y al cabo puedo con lo que sea.

— Vale. 2 ensaladas hashibami.

Charlotte entregó el menú a la señorita.

— Dentro de unos minutos vendremos con las órdenes.

Todos asentimos y la señorita se fue. Montmorency se acerca a Charlotte y le dice en voz baja.

— Ya se fue, ya te puedes bajar del regazo de Naruto, ¿sabías?

Con monotonía, Charlotte le responde, aferrándose así más a mi brazo.

— No quiero…

Montmorency solo suspiro derrotada. Kirche solo miraba con picardía a Charlotte, la cual me tenía monopolizado, bueno, es mejor que no me golpeén como le hicieron a Guiche. En ese momento sentí una presión en mí… ganas de hacer pipí.

— Tabitha, debo ir al baño, ¿déjame ir?

Esta subió su mirada y se bajó al instante de mi regazo, con rapidez de envidia, corrí hasta el baño. Corrí buscando el baño, tardé un par de minutos.

…

Salí de la puerta del baño, siento que he quitado 2 litros de mi vejiga. Caminé al lavamanos, en su defecto, había un tipo bien vestido, a la par de él había una cubeta con agua y una taza. Apenas me acerqué el tipo sacó un poco de agua de la taza y con una especie de jabón, el cual vertió en la taza. Entendí que solo debí colocar mi mano.

Eso fue algo extraño, le di una propina de 5 ecus, eso me recordaba las fiestas de la alta sociedad, a la cual yo me metía. Era lo mismo, aunque fuera de pobre… salí del baño y caminé hasta mi asiento, alrededor de la mesa se encontraban unos tipos. Diría que eran parte de la armada de la reina o algo así, pero me caían mal.

— ¿Por favor señorita?

Caminé con paso apresurado… se iba a armar una gorda.

Parte 5. Pelea y algo más.

Cuando llegué de nuevo, los soldados me vieron con sus ojos salidos por las cuencas de sus ojos. Ondeé mi capa con gracia.

— Hola Naruto.

Saludó Kirche, una pequeña sonrisa creció en la chica.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Pregunté con calma.

— Estos tipos vinieron y comenzaron a ligar a Tabitha, tratamos de detenerlos.

Charlotte abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Montmorency y Guiche se vieron entre sí. Rápidamente agarré al tipo, el cual dijo "por favor señorita" un tipo de rubia cabellera y bigote tonto. Con fuerza lo alzo y le digo amenazante.

— Escucha pelos de verga, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo. Así que, solo lárgate o te daré una paliza tan fea.

Lancé el tipo con fuerza hacia su grupo, se podía notar que estaban un poco tomados. Kirche sonrió y se levantó de su asiento.

— ¿Solo les harás eso? ¡Ellos trataron de sobrepasarse con tu novia y casi la besan!

— ¡Espera señor, todo está saliendo fuera de contexto!

Charlotte iba a decir algo, pero no dijo nada, Montmorency y Guiche se abrazaron, pero de terror. Una especie de aura rojiza me estaba comenzando a envolver.

— Los reto a un duelo.

Susurré y el aura seguía acrecentándose. Los soldados temblaron y uno respondió.

— ¡Señor!, lo está sacando de contexto.

Me acerqué, cara a cara, al que dijo eso. Mis ojos ya no eran azules, estos han cambiado por un rojo fuego, con una hendija felina.

— Me da igual.

Le dije y con mis manos lo empujé, este cayó al suelo. Me dirigí a todo el grupo, mi capa ondeaba con el aura, como si un gran viento la moviera, pero no, no había nada de eso.

— ¡Solo invitamos a beber a la señorita…!

Gritó uno de los del grupo, uno, con gran temor, sacó su varita y me apuntó con ella.

— ¡CLAY!... ¡Por orden de la majestad no podemos pelear señor, discúlpenos!

— Ustedes se han metido con el toro, ahora vienen los cuernos. Me da igual la política esa, ustedes insultaron a mi chica y no acataron las órdenes, que fijo les habrán dado ellas o él.

— Lo tratamos…

Todos sacaron sus varitas y me apuntaron con ellas.

— Somos nobles, debe saber que cuando somos insultados nos defenderemos, no importa la situación. Aunque seas un noble de la realeza, te cerraremos la boca.

— Me da igual que se enfrenten todos conmigo, les daré tal paliza que ni su puta madre los reconocerá. Peleemos afuera, no quiero destruir el bar.

El aura que me envolvía bajó. Junto a los soldados y mi grupo salimos del lugar. Gran parte de la gente del bar salió y rodearon, en forma de círculo, a todos nosotros.

…

Frente a frente, así estábamos todos, ahora que los cuento, eran 8, 8 que irían al hospital en breves minutos.

— Si gustan peleen todos contra mí, para ver si me hacen algo.

Comencé a tronar todas mis articulaciones, cuando terminé lancé un fuerte instinto asesino al grupo.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?!... no puedo respirar bien…

— Jefe…

El rubio miró a su grupo y todos respiraban de manera pesada. Era como si se fueran ahogar, miedo latente, estaban en problemas.

— Veo que empiezan a tener miedo… ¡EMPIECEN!

Grité, me quedé quieto, quería que ellos lanzaran el primer ataque. Uno trató de agarrar su varita, pero no podía ni siquiera tocarla.

— ¿Tienen miedo? Ok, yo empezaré.

Desactivé mi instinto asesino y con súper velocidad me lancé al ataque. Ellos rápidamente pudieron agarrar sus varitas, finalmente, pero cuando la apuntaron al frente, ya no había nadie.

Había reaparecido detrás de uno, y con un fuerte golpe en el cuello este cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente. Todos giraron y solo vieron a su compañero caer.

— Uno menos, quedan 7.

Uno agitó su varita y lanzó un chorro de agua. Concentré en mi palma un poco de mi energía, la palma se volvió azul y con un fuerte golpe desvié el ataque al cielo. Sin más me lancé sobre ese tipo, mientras gotas de lluvia caían del cielo debido al ataque anterior. Cuando llegué a la par del tipo salté y coloqué mis bolas en su cara.

— ¡CHÚPAMELAS!

Por el impulso de mi salto, tiré al tipo al suelo y con un fuerte golpe, en la cabeza del tipo, este quedó desmayado. Me quedé sentado con su cara en mi trasero.

— ¡JÓDETE!

Gritó uno, cuando giré mi cabeza a la derecha uno había lanzado un hechizo a mí. Sin más, tiré mi cuerpo encima del cadáver, este pasó por encima de mí y el hechizo terminó golpeando al tipo de la izquierda.

— ¡IMBÉCIL!...

Y "PAM" el tipo había caído al suelo.

— Son 3, quedan 5.

— Tarado, no debemos matarnos entre sí.

— Perdona, fue un pequeño error.

Me levanté y grité.

— ¡EL ERROR LO TUVO TU MADRE CUANDO TE DIO A LUZ!

— ¡CABRÓN!

El tipo giró su varita y lanzó el mismo hechizo verdoso a mí. Cual matrix me agaché y el hechizo pasó recto. La gente, abrió campo y el hechizo golpeó una especie de espejo. Este se devolvió con la misma violencia. Me quedé colgado como matrix, el hechizo volvió por donde vino.

— ¡MIERDAAAAAAA!...

Cuando me di cuenta el hechizo había golpeado al hechizador y este había caído inconsciente.

— ¡OIGAN!, la gracia es que yo los golpeé y ustedes caigan. Si lo hacen por mí, me harán quedar mal.

Ahora quedan 4.

— ¡Ataquen en grupo!

2 a la derech la izquierda. ¿Cuál golpearé primero?, pensé. Improvisaré… puse mis manos en cruz y creé 3 clones de sombra. Los magos al ver eso se detuvieron.

— Diablos… ¡ES UN MAGO CUADRANGULAR DE ALTO NIVEL!

Exclamó el capitán y comenzó a retroceder. Mis clones saltaron, uno rápidamente llegó a la par de uno y con un suave golpe de palma, en el brazo de un tipo a la derecha, este lanzó su varita. El clon respondió con un ataque en la nuca y dejándolo así inconsciente.

— A este paso… ¡aaaaah!

— Solo quedan 2.

Y otro había caído por medio de otro clon, ahora solo quedábamos el capitán bigotón y yo.

— Solo quedamos tú y yo.

— Es imposible… ¿pero cómo?

Mis clones explotaron y me transmitieron lo hecho.

— Deja de preguntarte eso, y mejor comienza a rezarle a todos los dioses que conozcas o sepas. Porque en un par de minutos conocerás a tu hacedor.

Comencé a caminar hacia él de manera lenta, este comenzó a retroceder con gran temor y en esas se tropezó. Rápidamente se giró y se puso en 4 patas.

— Ni ese feo culo te salvará, tengo uno más bonito en casa.

Mientras tanto con el grupo.

— Eso que dijo Naruto me recuerda a algo…

— Fue algo, relativamente, igual a lo que te dijo el día de vuestra pelea.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Guiche, él recuerda que tuve piedad con él y hasta había alagado sus nalgas… pero a ese, se las ha llamado feas… ¿qué le haría? Fue el pensamiento fugaz del chico que miraba con terror lo que acontecía.

— Por mí, que le dé su paliza.

Dijo Montmorency sin más.

Volviendo a la pelea.

La gente no dejó pasar al capitán, por más que les gritara, estos no acataron. Me dio el tiempo necesario para acercarme.

— Bigotes… no huyas… solo te golpearé tan fuerte que tu puta madre no te reconocerá.

Solté una rara risa macabra, combinada, con una, para nada, linda sonrisa con dientes.

— Mami…

— De ahora en adelante te llamarás el cojo.

Le di vuelta con gran violencia a su cuerpo y agarré su pierna derecha. La comencé a alzar, agarré su talón, estaba preparado para jalarlo y fracturarla.

— ¡Por favor, no lo haga! ¡Prometo cambiar!

Comencé a apretar con violencia.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Era el grito desgarrador del tipo, sinceramente hizo que se me parara… el corazón.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ ME DEBO DETENER!? ¡HAS INSULTADO A MI NOVIA, ERES UN MARICA!

— ¡NO LE HICIMOS NADA A TU NOVIA, SOLO QUERÍAMOS DIVERTIRNOS CON LA PELI ROJA!

— ¡ME VALE…! ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡PELI ROJA!

Aflojé el agarre de la pierna y la lanzo con violencia. El tipo se agarra con fuerza su pierna, mientras estaba en modo fetal. Señalé el cuerpo del capitán y grito.

— ¡ACÉRCATE A MÍ, O A MÍ MUJER Y JURO QUE TE ASESINO!

— ¡LO HARÉ!

Exclamó con terror. Se comenzaron a escuchar los vítores y aplausos de la gente, me incliné levemente y agradecí.

— ¡GRACIAS MI PÚBLICO CONOCEDOR, ESTARÉ AQUÍ EL PRÓXIMO MES!

Los gritos y aplausos sonaron con más fuerza, tanto que comenzaron a caer rosas a mis pies… bueno, no, pero hubiera sido muy genial.

…

Volvimos de vuelta a la taberna, solo que como héroes. Tanto, hasta los plebeyos pedían tomar mi mano y agitarla, solo para presentar sus respetos. La noche transcurría con normalidad y comíamos, que era lo importante. La ensalada que pidió Charlotte por mí, era deliciosa, que podía decir… (Sí, no quiere hablar de que la cagó por no haber preguntado y cerciorado bien) era magnífico.

— Bueno, estómago lleno y corazón contento.

— La ballena no sabe tan mal, es muy rica, ¿me pregunto cómo sabrá la de Romalia?

— Rico.

Guiche acabó de comer en ese momento y pregunta.

— ¿Ahora qué haremos?

— No tengo ganas de volver a la academia, quedémonos aquí hasta mañana y luego veremos que hacemos. ¿Alguien tiene algo importante que hacer en la academia acaso?

Todos negamos ante lo dicho por Kirche.

— Propongo de que rondemos acá por unos días y luego volveremos a la academia.

— Secundo lo de Kirche, si llego a la academia solo recibiré preguntas por parte del calvito y no ando de humor de que entré a mi habitación a cada rato.

— Creo que es lo mejor.

— Pidamos 3 habitaciones.

Propuso Guiche, Montmorency lo vio y responde antes de algo.

— Una para Naruto y Tabitha, otra para ti y una para Kirche y yo.

Guiche bajó los hombros, derrotado, pobre compañero, esa chica no afloja nada. A este paso, Guiche me recordará a esa canción de los Alegrísimos, "Solo como amigos".

— Está bien, pediremos 3 habitaciones. Ve y pídelas Guiche, paga tú y luego nos dices lo que costó.

— Claro Naruto, ya vuelvo.

Guiche se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a pedir lo que le pedí. Todos seguimos bebiendo con suma normalidad.

— Naruto, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

— Claro Montmorency, pregunta, pero que no sea como hacer que Guiche sea más romántico. No hago milagros.

— Decías que eras un cazarrecompensas, ¿qué fue lo peor que has vivido como cazarrecompensas?

— Puta, está difícil recordarlo… pero tengo una corta anécdota.

— Cuenta Naruto.

Pidió Kirche, asentí, acomodé mejor a Charlotte en mi regazo y prosigo.

— Una vez me pidieron que debía asesinar a un político muy importante, me pagarían demasiado así que acepté. Llegar hasta él era difícil, su mansión era custodiada por muchos tipos de 3 metros y perros guardianes, demasiados.

— ¿Cómo eran esos perros?

Preguntó Montmorency.

— Eran chihuahuas, pero cientos.

Hubo un silencio muy raro en la mesa… Kirche comenzó a reír con fuerza mientras golpeaba la mesa con su palma derecha y con la otra se agarraba la barriga. Montmorency se tapó la boca para tapar su risa. Charlotte se escondió en mí y comenzó a reír.

— Ríanse, si vieran esos Chihuahuas, quién sabe que les daban de comer a los cabrones, eran enormes y no paraban de morderme. Como soy buena persona, no maté ninguno, pero… mi pantalón… mi camisa y zapatos. Odio esos perros con todo mi ser.

— ¡JA JA JA! ¡Eres un caso perdido!

— Búrlate chica tornillo, esa fue mi peor experiencia, por culpa de esos perros.

— Más bien perritos… ja ja ja.

Seguían burlándose, pero en ese momento, por la puerta, entraron más soldados. ¿Esto era en serio? Estos al verme caminaron hasta nosotros, Montmorency comenzó a temblar de terror, que decir que Guiche al verlos llegar se metió en el baño con todo y llaves.

— ¿Tú eres Naruto?

Kirche, yo y Charlotte ni nos movimos.

— Es de mala educación preguntar quién eres, sin antes presentarte.

— Me llamó Lion, soy el general de los tipos que golpeaste hace un rato.

Noté que afuera del lugar había un escuadrón, ¿tanto, y por mí? Me sentía halagado.

— ¿Si digo que no, que harás?

— Te reto a un duelo contra todo el escuadrón.

Montmorency seguía temblando de terror, ¿acaso esta era una pendeja?

— Mira, amigo, porque mejor no te vas con tu escuadrón y se van a dar bien por el culo. Solo peleé con tus amigos, de antes, por el honor de mi dama.

— ¿Sabes que no retrocederé?

Empujé a Charlotte suavemente y esta se bajó. Agarré mi bebida y tomé un poco, coloqué el vaso al revés en la mesa. En un fuerte borrón de velocidad aparecí con mi espada en el cuello del tal Lion, mis ojos estaban rojos de nuevo.

— Lo diré una vez más.

Dije en un tono amenazante, mis bigotes se acentuaban tanto, que me parecía a un demonio puro.

— ¡LARGO DE MI VISTA, O LA REINA RECIBIRÁ UNA HORRENDA SORPRESA POR VUESTRA CULPA! ¡LARGO!

Le grité y con una patada este salió expulsado y quedó en el suelo. Miré al escuadrón, el cual estaba listo para atacarme, Charlotte y Kirche se pusieron a la par mía.

— Te daremos ayuda, al fin y al cabo, es divertido estar de tu lado.

— Gracias Kirche, ¡CLONES DE SOMBRA!

¿Cuántos eran? 30 o 25 clones, o más, pues el bar se había llenado de mis clones. Charlotte acercó su varita a mi garganta, esta aplicó un pequeño hechizo de amplificación.

— ¡LÁRGUENSE DE MI PUTA VISTA! ¡ES MI ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA!

Les lancé un poco de mi instinto asesino, el cual los hizo temblar y algunos cayeron de rodillas soltando sus varitas. Otros salieron corriendo al ver eso y solo unos pocos aguantaron, pero eran tan pocos, que eran insignificantes.

— ¡SE LOS ADVERTÍ!

La mayoría de mis clones salieron y se armó otra pelea. Me acerqué a Lion, el cual seguía agarrándose el estómago, lo levanté del cuello y lo obligué a verme directo a los ojos. Mis ojos rojos lo asustaron tanto, que juro que empezaba a oler a mierda, creo que se había cagado.

— ¡LÁRGATE!

Le dije con una voz tan fría y sin más lo arrojé por la ventana de la taberna, rompiéndola. Me quedé estoico viendo como mis clones acababan con suma facilidad a los soldados, eran todos unos debiluchos. Solo dependían de sus varitas y nada más, no eran habilidosos en el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cuando acabó el combate, hice que mis clones se llevaran los cuerpos al castillo real y los apilé en la pared. Les perdoné la vida, pero otra más, y juro que los asesino a todos por igual.

— Vayamos a dormir… ¡YO PAGO LA VENTANA!

Fin.

Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritas o seguirla. Muchas gracias por las reviews, aunque sean pocas se sienten. El siguiente capítulo es el penúltimo, con esto dicho, gracias nuevamente.


	6. Para ir

Un ninja no muy heroico.

Parte 1: Mudanza y entrevista.

CAUTION: El siguiente fic es irreal y grosero. Debido a su contenido los ñoños no lo deben ver.

Dsclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes citados en la historia me pertenecen, son creaciones de Noboru Yamaguchi (que en paz descanse) y Masashi Kishimoto. Con esto dicho disfruten la historia.

En un mundo paralelo, donde todo puede ocurrir. En una aldea, en un complejo, donde algo malo ocurrió hace muchos años. Vemos a un ninja rubio con cara de imbécil y ojos azules, caminando hasta la entrada de una linda casa, pero algo sobresalía.

— Que si Kakashi, hablaré con Sasuke… que lo he entendido… con Discreción. Vale chao.

Él era Naruto Uzumaki, y si, estaba hablando por celular. Cuando cuelga se dirige a la entrada de una casa, que tiene un especie de pokebola pintada en la puerta. Este toca el timbre y se escucha un fuerte "' ¡SIIIIIIIIII!", el cual deja un poco desconcertado a nuestro querido ninja.

Rápidamente la puerta es abierta por un ninja de cabellera oscura, él es Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo.

— Naruto… ¿qué haces aquí?

Preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado, este cerró rápidamente su puerta, para impedir que se viera lo que sea que había dentro.

— He venido a visitarte Sasuke, no tiene nada que ver con que Kakashi piense que te vayas a ir de la aldea… y me haya pedido que venga a ver con Discreción… que también. *se escuchan risas genéricas* Pero como no sé quién es Discreción, he venido solo.

Dijo Naruto, su amigo solo le asintió levemente. Este le dice a Naruto.

— Pues, puedes venir más tarde, me estaba preparando para cuando salgamos de misión y eso… como equipo… el cual somos. Cuídate hermano.

Sasuke giró el pomo de su puerta y con rapidez se metió, pero antes de que cerrara, Naruto, puso su mano, de manera tal que no se pudiera cerrar.

— ¡Detente!

— ¡Oye Naruto!, que tus padres no te en… que eres huérfano.

— ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡Estas maletas y estas cajas!

— No registres nada Naruto, no es lo que parece.

Ambos muchachos han entrado dentro de la casa y se dirigieron a la sala, la cual tenía unas cuantas maletas y cajas.

— No es que me vaya a mudar ni nada Naruto, no pienso abandonar la aldea.

Le dijo Sasuke a su amigo rubio, el cual solo asintió tontamente.

— Comprendo, comprendo… ¡¿y ese hombre?!

Manifestó Naruto, justo al frente de ellos vino un tipo con unas especies de cajas y vestido para el trabajo. Este se detuvo al haber sido señalado por Naruto y responde con simpleza.

— Soy el que se encarga de la mudanza.

Naruto iba a decir algo, pero su amigo Sasuke, desesperado, saca un fajo de billetes y dice.

— ¡NO, no!, es un ladrón. Ya sabes, soy rico y me quieren robar, robar… ¡EY, TÚ, TEN ESTE DINERO Y NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!

Exclamó Sasuke con temor mientras ponía el fajo de billetes encima de la caja del tipo. El tipo solo camina recto, pero antes es detenido por Sasuke, el cual en un susurro le dice.

— Y deja esta caja en un lugar seguro, son todos mis geles y cremas humectantes.

El tipo solo le asiente, y el un susurro le dice.

— Está bien señor Uchiha.

— Estaba claro que Sasuke me ocultaba algo, ¿pero qué sería? Esas cajas y maletas… y esas hojas.

Pensó el ninja, el cual de manera ágil se tiró a la mesa y agarró una especie de portapapeles.

— Estos papeles… ¡SON PARA CAMBIAR DE COLEGIO!

Sasuke, al ver que Naruto tenía su contrato, dice con algo de temor.

— ¡No, no, son!… de mi hija, ya sabes, problemas de niñas.

No se sabía quién era más tonto, si Sasuke al inventar semejante babosada, siendo ambos chicos de 14 o…

— Ya sé lo que está pasando aquí… ¿cómo no lo vi antes? Tú hija, ¡quiere independizarse!

O Naruto, por creérselo… bah, los dos son bien pinche idiotas… sigo. Sasuke al ver que Naruto pico el anzuelo, sonríe y grita.

— ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUU! Tienes razón Naruto, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡Suerte que no eres un tarado!

Las risas genéricas vuelven de nuevo. Naruto se sentía bien consigo mismo, este se gira, pero rápidamente se detiene y dice a su compañero.

— Solo hay 2 maneras para que tu hija quiera independizarse, la primera es que sea catalana y la segunda es que te odie.

— Eres un genio Naruto, ahora puedes ir arriba si gustas, yo terminaré de firmar mi contrato, digo ordeno los documentos.

Sasuke escondió los documentos detrás de él.

— Dame eso.

— Que no es nada.

Comenzó una pequeña pelea por ver quien tenía los documentos, una cual Naruto ganó. Con la mano derecha evitó que Sasuke se acercara más.

— ¡Esto es un contrato millonario con OrochimaRU!

Naruto, sin querer, escupió un poco al final, salpicando el ojo de su compañero, el cual sacó un pañuelo y se limpió rápidamente.

— ¡¿Qué me ocultas Sasuke!?

Sasuke calló al ver que estaba acorralado, e iba a confesar.

— Para saber lo que pasaba solo debía leer el contrato… pero eran 7 páginas, eso no lo leería yo, ni en broma. Una mudanza, un contrato millonario y su hija la que quería independizarse, era imposible saber que pensaba hacer Sasuke con su hija.

— Sasuke te haré una pregunta simple, ¿tú te quieres marchar?

— Naruto… no puedo ocultarlo más, el año que viene Karín será mi compañera.

Naruto miró a la cámara con miedo, mientras sonaba el chan, chan, chaaaaaan.

…

Vemos ya fuera de la casa a Naruto, el cual saca su teléfono y llama a Kakashi.

— Kakashi, Kakashi… hola.

Saludó Naruto, justo a la par de él pasó un tipo bien vestido con un maletín.

— No solo se va, sino que va a traer a Karín, mi prima… si, falsa alarma, ja ja ja.

Vemos a Naruto alejándose de la casa con la cara de imbécil de siempre… justo en ese momento el rubio torpe se cae.

…

— ¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡Ah!, ¡ah!... era una pesadilla.

Me acabo de despertar, estaba en una cama con Charlotte en mi pecho. Seguimos dónde lo habíamos dejado, si, en la taberna. Mi grito había despertado a mi querida chica.

— ¿Qué sucede Naruto?

Dijo ella, mientras se tallaba los ojos suavemente. Todavía era muy de noche, mínimo 3 de la mañana.

— Tuve una pesadilla horrenda.

— Cuéntala.

— Soñé que el narrador mudo se apoderaba de la historia y narraba todo; también que el escritor se ha quedado sin ideas y está empezando a escribir sketches de comedia.

— Mejor duérmete antes de que me enoje.

Dijo Charlotte mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en mi pecho, solo suspiré y me acomodé. A los minutos volví al mundo de los sueños

…

He vuelto… bueno, ahora estamos en New York... ¿algún problema con qué me invente estas chorradas? ¿Si quieren me detengo y continuamos con la historia, tan solo perderían 2000 palabras? ¿Alguien dirá algo?, ¿no? Vale. Seguimos, New York, vemos a la madre de Charlotte y a Naruto salir de un taxi, juntos caminan a una especie de sitio llamado PrestaMoney.

— No te preocupes querido, verás que te lo darán con rapidez.

Ambos cruzaron por las grandes puertas, pero hubo un problema, pues Naruto no podía abrir por más que tiraba dentro.

— ¡Esta mierda!

— Querido, dice jale afuera.

Naruto se detuvo e hizo lo que le dijo la madre de Charlotte y vio que sirvió.

…

— Señor Uzumaki, lo lamento, pero no puedo solicitarle el préstamo, es un estudiante sin trabajo, ni fondos, no tienes donde caer muerto.

Ambos estaban sentados a la par, justo al frente había una gran mesa, y más al frente un tipo gordo con unos documentos.

— ¿Por qué no señor Bob?

Preguntó la madre de Charlotte con esperanza, el tipo gordo colocó los documentos en la mesa y dice.

— Este lugar solo presta dinero a personas importantes...

El gordo se detuvo, justo a la par de él apareció un tipo pordiosero, mal vestido y con ropa rota.

— Muchas gracias por el préstamo Bob, ¡ja ja ja ja!

Bob solo le alzó el pulgar y este se fue caminando a la salida. La madre de Charlotte se quedó algo incómoda ante tal situación, agita su cabeza y prosiguen.

— ¿No podrían hacerme el paro, al menos?

Dijo Naruto con un poco de preocupación, el gordo Bob negó.

— Lo lamento señor Uzumaki.

— Vamos… hay algo que yo pueda hacer.

La madre de Charlotte le dio una sonrisa y un guiño pícaro al señor, el cual ni se inmutó ante tal situación.

— Lo lamento señora Orléans, ni siquiera acariciando mi entrepierna conseguirá algo.

— Yo no estoy haciendo eso.

Expresó la madre de Charlotte con molestia, todos voltearon a ver a Naruto, el cual alza sus manos, como si fuese atrapado.

— Lo siento, pensé que así aflojaría y sería más colaborativo.

— Perdón señorito, es la política del establecimiento. Ese no es problema mío.

Naruto señala una especie de letrero que hay en la mesa y dice.

— Pero la política dice: ¿Sin dinero, sin fondos y estudiante? ¡Bienvenido!

El gordo solo niega y agarra el letrero, el cual lo tira en la basura, mientras tanto saca otro.

— Disculpa, ese era el del mes pasado, este es el nuevo.

El nuevo letrero decía: ¿Sin dinero, sin fondos y estudiante? ¡A la mierda!

Naruto suspiró derrotado, todas las esperanzas que tenía de conseguir el préstamo se han esfumado. La madre de Charlotte seguía discutiendo con el gordo Bob, para intentar que lo reconsiderara; en ese momento, se escuchó un fuerte disparo. Todos giraron su vista asustados y solo había un tipo enmascarado con una pistola.

— ¡TODOS AL SUELO!

Gritó el tipo enmascarado con malicia.

— Cúbrase suegra.

Naruto empujó el cuerpo de la madre de Charlotte al suelo, pero eso solo hizo que su cabeza diera de frente con una baranda. Naruto no se dio cuenta de lo sucedido mientras se agachaba.

Mientras tanto con el ladrón, este apuntaba a la señorita de la caja, la cual echaba todo el dinero en la bolsa con rapidez. Naruto y la madre de Charlotte se escabulleron lentamente, sin ser vistos se acercaban a la salida. El ladrón cuando tuvo su dinero corrió a la salida y trató de abrir la puerta, este tuvo el mismo problema que Naruto.

— ¡ESTA MIERDA!

Espetó el ladrón con odio mientras empuja pa' fuera.

— Disculpe, eso se abre así.

Naruto, como buen samaritano que era, alejó al ladrón de la salida y le explicó cómo se abría. El malandro salió con rapidez, antes agradeciendo la ayuda de Naruto. Naruto se siente bien consigo mismo, pero luego se da cuenta y mira la salida.

Corriendo hacia ellos llega Bob, el gordo. Molesto señala a Naruto y le dice con odio y bravura.

— ¡IMBÉCIL!, ¡lo dejaste ir!

Naruto lo mira de frente, y poniéndose derecho le responde.

— Ese no es problema mío.

Le responde Naruto, el gordo solo asiente con desprecio mientras se va. Naruto giró a la puerta, abrió y salió. Era hora de volver a casa, pero Naruto se tropezó con las escaleras y se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

Parte 2. El problema del preludio parte 1.

— Muy bien, tenemos 3 opciones. La primera es el teatro, la segunda es el circo y la última es crear algo sobre la marcha.

Ya era un nuevo día en la taberna encantada, ahora mismo todos estamos sentados y pensamos que deberíamos hacer.

— Yo voto que lo hagamos de manera autoritaria, quiero ir al circo.

Dije.

— Levanten la mano, ¿quién quiere teatro?

Kirche y Montmorency levantaron la mano.

— 2 votos para teatro, ¿quién quiere circo?

Alcé la mano tan alta como pude, hasta me subí en la mesa y la alcé aún más.

— Un voto. ¿Quién quiere improvisar?

Nadie levantó la mano.

— Guiche, Tabitha y ustedes no van a opinar, aunque sea, ¿dirán algo?

— No me malinterpretes Kirche…

Interrumpí a Guiche y dije.

— Sí. No lo malinterpreten, él solo quiere ir a un putero, así es él.

— Cabrón… ¡MONTMORENCY, ES FALSO, LO JURO!

— ¡SÉ QUÉ ERES CAPAZ DE HACER ESO, MALDITO INFIEL!

Reí por la escena que había creado. Kirche suspiró y susurró.

— ¿En serio son pareja?

Con eso, Kirche, giró su vista a Tabitha. La cual solo se concentraba en su libro.

— ¿No vas a tener opinión en esto?

Preguntó Kirche a su amiga, solo recibiendo un leve giro en no.

— Ella quiere ir al circo conmigo.

— Tengo una idea, porque ustedes no van al circo y nosotros a la obra de teatro.

— ¿Con qué quieres echarnos, ah? ¿Y si nosotros quisiéramos ir a la obra? ¿Qué harás?

— Has lo qué te dé la gana.

Me dijo Kirche.

— Cariño, iremos a la obra sí o sí.

Charlotte se golpeó con la palma en toda su frente, Kirche solo rió suavemente… sigo sin entender que ocurrió ahí. En ese justo momento y entrando por la puerta, como en cualquier película de vaqueros. Llegaron Louise y la chica de pelo corto naranja con aires de lesbiana.

Estas revisaron el lugar y al verme sentado se acercan, detrás de ellas estaba Kurama. Este les seguía con paso firme. Al ver que ellas se acercaban detuve la conversación con todos.

— ¿Veo que disfrutas?

Dijo Louise con cierta molestia.

— Por supuesto querida, vivo la vida, ¿cómo te ha ido como rejunta basura?

— Mira Naruto, no he venido a hablar, he venido a entregarte esta carta. Viene desde Albion y el destinatario está escrito en otro idioma como el resto… queremos saber que dice.

— Vale.

Louise, de su capa, sacó una hoja blanca envuelta y me la dio. No leí el destinatario y solo me encargué en abrirla. Cuando lo hice leí en voz alta.

— Mis más cordiales saludos a todos, mi nombre es… ¡OROCHIMARU!

Grité y proseguí a leer la carta con suma rapidez y en silencio. Cuando acabé, no lo creía, era imposible.

— ¡MIERDAAAAAAAAA!

Golpeé con fuerza la mesa, estaba molesto y muy enojado.

— **¿Comprendes lo que significa cachorro?**

Asentí lo dicho por Kurama, miré a Louise y Agnès. Mis ojos cambiaron al poderoso rojo y una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos.

— ¡¿PERO CÓMO KURAMA?! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

Mi voz se comenzó a quebrar lentamente, en mi mente solo rondaba lo escrito en la carta y el temor me invadía.

— **Aparentemente, tiene más vidas de las que creíamos.**

Volví a golpear la mesa con furia y miré a Louise y Agnès. Les pregunto muy molesto.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— Hoy mismo llegó la carta, en una aparente águila.

Él se estaba burlando de mí y lo peor es que me tenía atado de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Naruto, qué dice la carta?

Preguntó Kirche, esta colocó su mano en mi hombro.

— Orochimaru sigue vivo y está en Albión… para peores, tiene cautiva a mi prima… y pide mi cabeza por su cabeza.

Como si el humor del lugar se callera, así se sintió para todos los que no sabían o entendían. Charlotte agarró mi mano y me dice.

— Te ayudaré…

La detuve.

— No puedes… si él se da cuenta que existes… no podría vivir con que te hiciera daño a ti, Louise o cualquiera de ustedes…

— Pero…

— ¡BASTA TABITHA! ¡NO ARRIESGARÉ A NINGUNO DE USTEDES!

Sé que le grité, algo en mí quería decir "perdón"... pero…

— **¿Qué piensas hacer cachorro?**

— Iré a rescatar a Karín, soy lo único que le queda después de todo… ¿qué pasó con el resto?

Miré a Agnès y a Louise, de nuevo, se notaba que estaba desanimado y caído. Estas se vieron entre ambos y responde Louise.

— Wales y parte de su ejército llegaron ayer en la noche. Aparentemente Karín les dejó que huyeran y ella se quedó… el ejército del príncipe está desperdigado ahora en Tristain y solo espera órdenes de su capitana y general…

— Vale…

Me dirigía a la salida, pero al mínimo movimiento fui detenido por Tabitha.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— Iré a Albion, la rescataré… aunque deba entregar todo…

— Si vas, yo iré contigo.

— Entiéndelo, es peligroso y si te pasa algo, tal vez, no lo soportaría.

Traté de zafarme de su agarre, pero era fuerte y no podía. Debía decirlo, ella es muy fuerte en cualquier situación.

— Si ocupas ayuda, pídela Naruto, te ayudaremos en lo que sea posible.

Tras lo dicho por Kirche. Montmorency y Guiche asintieron. Pero yo solo negué.

— No es que no quiera su ayuda, pero…

— Naruto, estamos para ayudarte, mira, no sé qué hiciste con Tabitha, pero ella ahora es muy feliz a tu lado. Ella es mi mejor amiga y si ella sufre por ti, no me perdonaría que no hiciera nada para intentar ayudarla.

En silencio, Louise meditaba las palabras de Kirche.

— Mira Naruto, desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas, la monotonía se acabó, ¿ahora pretendes irte a una pelea contra alguien, el cual puede acabar con tu existencia? Lo lamento, pero al igual que Tabitha, yo iré, te guste o no.

Vaya, que directa es Louise.

— Ustedes no lo comprenden, él es muy poderoso, yo lo logré derrotar solo por su enfermedad que mermó sus habilidades. Ahora piensen, ¿cómo sería enfrentarse a él a toda su capacidad?

Charlotte me había soltado y caminó a la par de Louise. Ambas hablaron al mismo tiempo.

— Igual, iremos.

Suspiré.

— Yo también iré, ¿qué dices Guiche?

El mencionado se levantó de la silla y golpea su pecho con fuerza y grita.

— Naruto es un noble de Tristain, pero primero es mi amigo, si él sufre, como amigo, debo apoyarlo.

Montmorency se levantó, de igual manera ella dice.

— No nos conocemos mucho, pero eres un noble de Tristain y el único amigo capaz que acepto del bobo de mi novio. No esperes que vaya a Albion, pero puedo crearte poderosos elixires que aumenten tú capacidad física o mental.

Guiche asintió lo dicho por su novia. Levanté mi vista al grupo, las lágrimas bajaban con facilidad de mis pómulos. Comencé a secarme con la capa.

— Mierda… alguien dejó cebollas por aquí y me hacen llorar los ojos.

…

Con Louise, Agnès y el grupo, partimos hacia el castillo de la princesa. No fue hasta el jardín trasero, donde se encontraban todos, o la mayoría. Caminé hasta ellos, comencé a notar caras parecidas, las cuales al verme se quedaron asombradas. Me abrí paso entre la multitud y los murmullos, hasta que llegué hasta él.

— ¿Así que estás vivo?

Este me miró, él era un tipo moreno, con claras marcas en su cuerpo de tipo animal y una gran cola azulada.

— Déjate de las cosas obvias bestia, y habla. ¿Mi prima?, ¿qué pasó con ella?

— Sabía que preguntarías… solo sé que pasó ese día, lo demás, solo Dios sabe.

Me senté en el piso, para ese momento, mi grupo y Louise ya han llegado a la par mía.

— Mira bestia, Karín es el único familiar que tengo en este mundo, si no me dices que pasa…

— Cálmate rey amarillo, detén las amenazas, diablos, no has cambiado.

Golpeé el suelo con mi mano izquierda, con molestia le reprocho.

— ¡DIABLOS BESTIA, CÁLLATE Y CUENTA LO IMPORTANTE! ¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA CHARLAR AHORA!

Seguía respirando con violencia y mis ojos habían cambiado de nuevo a su fiero rojo. Louise había colocado sus manos en mis hombros y dice con suavidad.

— Calma Naruto, por favor.

Respiré y exhalé por la boca, traté de calmarme, pero era algo complicado en mí.

— Mierda, esta técnica de relajación no sirve.

Bestia carraspeo un poco, todos lo vimos. Tenía algo que decir, así que nos callamos.

— Rey amarillo, podemos hablar en otro lugar…

— Vale, me contarás todo. No estoy de buen humor como para omitir algo, lo que sea.

El chico moreno asintió y se levantó del suelo, me tendió la mano. Con eso listo me giré a mi grupo.

— Louise, Tabitha, conmigo… ¿no te molesta bestia? Ellas son mis mayores confidentes y saben casi todo lo relacionado con el que jamás debe ser nombrado.

— Está bien, si tu confías en ellas lo haré yo. ¿Quién será el que jamás debe ser nombrado? ¿Lord Baldomero?

Miré al resto del grupo y les digo con fuerza.

— Ustedes fíjense a ver que necesitan todos, tal vez partamos pronto.

Especialmente se lo dije a Kirche, ya que ella era en la que más confianza depositada yo tenía. Ella asintió con su mano derecha en la cabeza, como soldado. Con eso listo me dirigí adentro del castillo en compañía de las chicas y bestia. Dentro buscamos una habitación pequeña, Charlotte aplicó un hechizo insonoro en el cuarto, con eso listo empezó el problema.

El problema parte 2.

El cuarto era uno pequeño y algo oscuro. Yo, como Louise y Charlotte a la par, esperábamos a bestia, frente de nosotros y que nos contara lo sucedido.

— Ya está todo listo, ahora habla, el tiempo que perdemos se lo estamos dando a Orochimaru.

— Vale, empezaré, solo escucha y si quieres pregunta.

Asentí y empezamos.

…

Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aparentemente El rey amarillo desapareció, fui encomendado por la misma emperatriz roja a cumplir una misión. Era simple, explorar el territorio de Nowhere y encontrar indicios de Naruto. Una misión, que gracias a mi habilidad era sencilla.

— ¿Hoy partirás?

Sentado en mi cama miré por encima de mí, era un camarote, en la otra cama estaba mi compañero Flame.

— Sí. La emperatriz roja quiere y necesita respuestas ahora Fueguito.

— No me llames así pervertido. Por cierto, cuando salgas ve a ver a Norberto, tal vez tenga algo nuevo que darte.

— Gracias Flame.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta. Estaba listo para empezar mi misión, sin más, solo desaparecí…

…

Mi cuerpo había aparecido en una especie de herrería, el lugar era grande y en la pared había todo tipo de objetos. El lugar estaba pulcro, pero el calor que lo invadía era algo que solo se sentía en esta tienda. Espadas, machetes, mazos… era lo que primordialmente colgaban. Miré frente de mí y ahí estaba Norberto haciendo su trabajo. Este al verme detiene su golpear, y luego sigue.

— ¿Ya partes?

Me preguntó mientras seguía golpeando la espada con el mazo. Le asentí.

— Detrás de ti hay un armario, dentro de una caja, hay algo que debes llevar, no sé qué es o para qué sirve. Solo llévatelo, la emperatriz sabrá que significa.

— Claro Norberto.

Fui al armario y encontré la caja, sin más la abrí, dentro solo había una especie de dispositivo con teclas y números.

— Chao Norberto.

— Adiós.

Desaparecí.

…

Con ese objeto solo partí, crucé el país del viento en poco tiempo, con mi habilidad solo era cuestión de días para llegar a Nowhere. Por el camino me detuve, ya sea para comer algo o descansar. Todo empezó el día que llegué al punto.

Ese día, después de tantos de correr, recibí una llamada de Karín. Para ese momento no sabía cuál era la función de dicho artefacto, solo sabía que era llamado teléfono, pero nada más. Por medio del teléfono, recibí la orden de la emperatriz, cruza Nowhere y mézclate con el lugar, o lo que sea que allá.

— Vale, eso lo comprendo bestia, pero no me cuentes tu vida, que no es para nada buena, me aburres.

(Hagan de cuenta que en medio de la presentación de la bestia, salió una burbujita con un chibi Naruto que decía esto)

— ¿Cómo entraste aquí? Se supone que solo mi inconsciente puede.

— Es que es aburrido, brinca a lo del barco de Reconquista.

…

Para lograr infiltrarme en el barco solo tuve que usar un henge y dejar fuera de servicio a algún soldado. Ya han transcurrido al menos 2 semanas de mi partida. La emperatriz me pidió que me infiltrara en este lugar llamado Albion, de este grupo llamado Reconquista. Misión sencilla, vivir en un barco con este grupo era raro, especialmente por eso llamado magia que hacían. Y yo pensé, como Naruto, que los magos solo sacaban conejos de sus gorras y flores como panes. Este continente, Nowhere, llamado por ellos como Halkeginia, era algo increíble, un mundo nuevo con una cultura nueva. ¿Por qué nadie jamás se dignó a venir?... bueno, eso se debería al actuar posible de estos "nobles".

…

— Emperatriz roja.

Decidí llamar a la emperatriz, era el único momento en el cual logré estar solo en el complejo de un barco volador, no, no deliro, en este lugar los barcos vuelan. Bueno, solo llamé a la emperatriz para avisar que Reconquista atacaría un lugar llamado New Castle al siguiente día.

…

Karín organizó unas pequeñas tropas en el tal lugar New Castle y se armó una batalla sin precedentes. La fuerza de Reconquista era de más de 50 o más barcos flotantes. Pero Albion y Karín solo necesitaron de 10, y unas metralletas, para acabar y dejar una victoria aplastante.

20 barcos huyeron ese día y 30 cayeron en la profundidad de los mares, además que el continente Albion flotaba… si, no me di cuenta antes, estuve en un barco volador todo el tiempo. ¡Ya deja de reírte Naruto, o no te cuento nada!

— Está bien ¡BESTIA!, me detendré. (Chibi Naruto salvaje aparece)

Siento como que me insultaste, prosigo. La emperatriz, junto al príncipe Wales Tudor formaron una alianza sin precedentes.

En ese momento: Palacio y festín.

— ¡Y con este gran festín, hoy declaró a Karín Uzumaki como capitana general de todas las tropas de Albion!

Ese era Wales Tudor, sentado en su gran mesa, alzando una gran copa de vino. Cuando este había terminado de decir lo suyo, solo, tan solo se empezaron a escuchar los vítores que eran para la misma emperatriz. Especialmente, sonaban más duros los de nuestra gente. Todos alzamos nuestra copa y el príncipe grita con fuerza.

— ¡POR KARÍN Y ALBION!

Todos dieron un fuerte grito, y todos bebimos de nuestro vino, este día seria de solo celebración y algarabía para todos.

…

— Príncipe Wales, con gusto yo acepto esta labor impuesta a mí.

Me incliné levemente con la mano en mi pecho izquierdo, el príncipe colocó su mano en mi hombro derecho.

— Gracias bestia.

Me encontraba en el jardín trasero del castillo de New Castle. Este lugar se había convertido en nuestra base de operaciones, aunque el príncipe y Karín andaban siempre de allá para acá. El príncipe se había ido, vestido como general. Con una Vickers-Bertheir en mis manos me dirigí a mi lugar.

— ¡Buenas a todos, me llamo Ken, pero muchos me conocen como Bestia! ¡Hoy les enseñaré a usar esta poderosa y linda arma! ¡LA VICKERS-BERTHEIR!

Mientras tanto con Karín.

La chica estaba hoy en New Castle, había pasado un tiempo desde que no han estado acá, pero solo era para discutir estrategias. Ambos estaban en aquel mítico cuarto.

— ¡Tienes que hacer algo con ellos Wales, solo lo hago por su propio bien! Una pistola es mejor que una vara de madera.

— Lo sé, he visto su potencial, pero es el orgullo del noble mi querida amiga.

Le respondió Wales sentado en su lugar. Karín bufó en molestia, ella solo quería lo bueno para el pueblo de Wales.

— Eso de nobles me lleva sin cuidado. De donde vengo, noble es aquel que solo pertenece a la familia real. Nadie más tiene ese derecho, y por lo que he visto y escuchado, solo lo usan para el mal.

El príncipe Wales dio un fuerte suspiro, él ya sabía sobre esa problemática, era molesto que los nobles, fueran tan nobles.

— Lo sé Karín… si pudiera hacer algo para quitar esa etiqueta, ya lo hubiera hecho, pero estoy atado.

— Los únicos que se anotaron al curso intensivo de manejo de armas solo fueron plebeyos y muy pocos nobles. Cuando la mayoría de nobles vean como los plebeyos comienzan a superarlos, ¿qué crees que harán?

Wales colocó ambas manos cerca de su boca, como haciendo una triquiñuela con ellas, y pensó… lo único que se le vino fue…

— ¿Envidia? Sé de buena fuente la capacidad y actuar de muchos, ¿pero llegarían a tal extremo?

— Proponlo en tu próxima reunión con ese consejo, di que es mi idea, me gustaría saber qué dirán.

— Vale, lo haré. ¿Qué tan mal crees que se comportarán estos al saberlo?

— Sé que los plebeyos gritarán en felicidad y los nobles, como las perras ardidas que son, solo chillarán. Es buen cambio, impones un nuevo régimen solo eso.

Wales calló y solo pensó sus pros y contras. Gran cantidad de nobles se irían a otros países, muchos plebeyos vendrían a sus tierras. Perdería riqueza y valor, pero conforme el tiempo, ya que los plebeyos siempre son muy trabajadores, obtendría ganancias y muchos terrenos. Lo mejor sería su poder militar, con Karín como aliada y su tecnología, Albion daría pie a una nueva revolución. Se convertiría en el rey de los plebeyos y al mismo tiempo su país sería el más poderoso. La exportación de objetos nuevos, solo sería un paso. Wales se levantó de su silla y dice.

— Lo haré, en estos días, solo los nobles serán las personas que estén en la familia real. ¿Pero qué haré?

— De donde vengo existe algo que llamamos pirámide.

Karín agarró una hoja y una pluma, la mojó en tinta y dibuja una gran pirámide.

— En los más bajos están las personas normales, solo aquellos que viven una vida sin ningún problema. Arriba de ellos están los comerciantes o dueños de lugares. Más arriba están los políticos, personas que ayudan a manejar el país, más arriba de ellos los altos funcionarios, estos se basan en seguridad, medicina y muchas ramas más. Y en lo más alto la familia real y el rey. Te escribiré un formulario completo de como sirve todo, luego te lo paso y te explicaré todo con mejor detalle.

El príncipe solo asintió ante lo dicho.

…

Con bestia:

— ¡Y así se recarga! ¡Recuerden siempre tratar el arma como si fuera una linda chica, protéjanla, ámenla y mímenla! ¡Con eso dicho, fila 1, 4 pasos al frente!

Con perfecta sincronía la fila dio 4 poderosos pasos al frente.

— ¡PRESENTEN ARMAS!

Gritó bestia, y la fila uno solo colocó sus armas al frente. Bestia caminó hasta la par de ellos y se colocó al frente. Se les quedó viendo y a los segundos grita.

— ¡ARMA AL SUELO Y QUIERO 100 ABDOMINALES AHORA!

— ¡SEÑOR, SÍ SEÑOR!

Gritó la fila 1, que con cuidado colocaron la arma en el piso y comenzaron con los abdominales.

— Que historia más aburrida. (Chibi Naruto)

Volviendo a la realidad:

— ¿Qué sucede rey amarillo?

— Tu historia es aburrida, deja de rellenar la historia…

— Es lo que dice el libreto… digo… hola.

¿Qué diablos sucede, porque tantos rodeos?, ¿este libreto? (Dejen de joder, si no relleno esto con algo solo vendrían 3000 palabras. Además, es una retrospectiva de lo que ocurrió, es bonito).

¡Qué bonito ni que mi abuelo en tanga bailando en hilo dental, a la gente eso le vale topi! Quieren acción, amor, romance… y harem. (Está bien, pasen a lo importante).

…

Con la emperatriz como la primera, se cumplieron sus deseos. Aunque hubo una revuelta, pero la mayoría de plebeyos apoyó a la emperatriz y algunos nobles. Eso fue una masacre, los pocos nobles que quedaron se rindieron. Ese día sería recordado por los plebeyos como el día de la no etiqueta. Con eso resuelto, la paz volvió, y solo la tensión de la guerra contra reconquista era lo que importaba en todos.

El tiempo pasaba, los plebeyos, o ahora llamados soldados, comenzaban la nueva etapa. Muchos antiguos nobles empezaban, pero no podían quejarse o serían discriminados, aunque era algo que ocurría con muy poca frecuencia. La pirámide empezaba, muchos subían con rapidez, otros no tanto. Me pasé los días entrenando las tropas del ejército, los altercados o asaltos que hacíamos en contra de reconquista servía. Poco a poco la acabábamos. Hasta que llegó ese día… el día "X".

Como de costumbre, me levanté temprano, me duché y desayuné. Cuando me dirigí al centro del entrenamiento, eso ocurrió.

— Sí, hoy será un día muy fructífero Jase.

— Je je, eso espero comandante bestia.

Una charla común…

…

Me reuní con mis tropas, agarré mi arma y caminé a ellos… en ese momento, todo empezó a temblar con gran fuerza. Tanto, que la mayoría de las tropas cayeron hincados y otros usaron sus armas como soporte. En ese momento sonó un fuerte "Boom". Miré a lo largo y solo vi el castillo, una parte empezó a derrumbarse con rapidez.

— ¡TODOS AL PISO, AHORA! ¡CÚBRANSE SU CABEZA!

Grité y todos acataron mi orden. Los trozos de piedras caían cerca de nosotros, al menos teníamos una distancia prudente, porque más cerca significaría la muerte. Cuando la destrucción cesó nos levantamos y en ese instante solo se escuchó el fuerte sonido de sirenas.

— ¿Sirenas?

Preguntó el rey amarillo en ese instante. (En el mundo real)

— Sí.

Asentí. Las sirenas era la forma de llamar a una batalla, eso solo lo hacía una persona.

— ¿Así que sí está vivo?

Dijo el rey amarillo.

Supe que esto sería una derrota total.

— ¡Señor, se acercan 3 barcos a las 6 en punto!

— ¡DEMOSTRÉMOLE QUE CON ALBION NO SE JUEGA!

Las tropas comenzaron a gritar ante el inminente ataque. Alcé mis manos y todos cesaron, negué y dije.

— ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS, SAQUEN A TODOS DEL PUEBLO!

Las tropas comenzaron a reprochar por tal actuar, muchos gritaban que estaban preparados para la amenaza. Si solo hubieran sabido de quién se trataba.

— Hiciste lo que debías hacer bestia, enfrentarse a Orochimaru es algo difícil. (Chibi Naruto)

Alguien apareció a la par de mí en ese momento, era la emperatriz roja. Todos se hincaron ante su sola presencia, era increíble el gran respeto que tenía, especialmente el que labró con los plebeyos.

— ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS!

Gritó ella con fuerte voz, tanto que se detuvieron y en silencio solo observaron.

— Ahora que capté vuestra atención, hagan caso… lo que se viene, es algo para lo que no están preparados ustedes, ni nadie.

— ¡PERO EMPERATRIZ!...

— ¡NO HAY PEROS!

La emperatriz me dirigió la mirada.

— El macaco, el cabeza, chuque y Charlie se encargarán de ellos, yo te ocupo arriba bestia. ¡TODOS, AGARREN SUS ARMAS Y DIRÍJANSE A LOS BARCOS AHORA!

…

Como dijo, solo fui con ella, el grupo de respuesta que teníamos en ese momento solo era comandado por ella, el rey y yo. La mayoría de ese grupo, era completamente de Sunarape.

— ¿Por qué realizamos esta reunión de emergencia Karín?

Cuestionó Wales a Karín, recién acabábamos de entrar a la parte más alta del castillo. Era un lugar con una gran mesa circular en el medio. Todos sentados con 2 campos sin ocupar.

— Tenemos graves problemas.

Solo dijo, noté la preocupación de todos mis compañeros, amigos, es como si lo volviéramos a vivir…

— ¿Qué quiere significar eso Karín?

— Este problema tiene nombre… Orochimaru.

…

— El macaco, cabeza, chuque y Charlie consiguieron ayudar en la evacuación de todas las tropas posibles. La alarma nos hacía saber que ellos estaban a no más de media hora de nosotros. Una evacuación debía…

— Sí, sí. Sáltate todo eso, solo quiero saber lo ocurrido y que pasó con mi prima.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Eso te lo puedo resumir fácilmente.

…

Karín decidió crear un comité de bienvenida… sí, el rey Wales se tuvo que ir… el comité era simple. Seríamos todos los de Sunarape… lástima que nada salió como lo planeado. Todo se nos volcó encima.

…

— Explícate.

— ¡Ahhh!, vale. Orochimaru no fue solo… Kabuto estaba con él, al igual que cientos de barcos voladores, algo curioso, un tipo de pelo azul… como ella.

Señaló a Charlotte.

— Estaba con él, a la par, como si fuera un refuerzo especial…

Charlotte, ante eso se inquietó y preguntó.

— ¿Sabes su nombre?

Me preocupó su forma de actuar… ¿acaso?...

— Nunca lo dijo… pero solo escuché un tal… de Galia.

Ahora sí, todo lo que yo pensaba se había vuelto realidad. Lo noté por la cara de Charlotte, ese tipo con el que se había aliado Orochimaru, era Joseph. Diablos, todo siempre se complica, ¿por qué la vida se encarga en joderme de monumental manera?

Louise, la cual era ajena a la situación, no comprendía. Ella iba a decir algo, pero con mi mirada solo le negué, ya que comencé a sentir el odio que comenzaba a tener Charlotte por dentro. Coloqué mi mano derecha en su hombro, traté de reconfortarla. Ella solo se giró, a mí, y se tiró a mi pecho y me abrazó. Acaricié su cabeza, como su cabello, de manera suave. Miró, tanto a Louise como a bestia, y digo.

— Lo lamento… es algo personal… algo que tengo con… el Galia.

Dije, pero a lo último, era rabia, molestia, lo cual yo tenía dentro. Todo esto por Charlotte, sentía su malestar, su enemigo mortal, se unía con mi enemigo. Esto no sería nada bueno, eran matemáticas.

— Joseph de Galia… es mi tío.

Lo sé, ella no se puede reservar nada, eso denota lo buena que puede ser. Aunque solo yo conozco el lado malo.

— ¡ESPERA!... ¡¿QUÉ?!

Manifestó Louise, bueno, tenía su derecho, cualquiera, menos que vivas en una cueva, debe saber quién es Joseph.

— ¡Si Joseph es tu tío, eso significa!...

La callé, no interesa esa parte ahora mismo. Además, ella está en nuestro bando.

— Luego te contaremos el resto Louise, no molestes a Charlotte… digo Tabitha.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, como la cago.

— ¡¿AQUÍ QUÉ DIABLOS PASA?!

Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡tengo miedo! Charlotte dio un largo suspiro, mientras, las gotas de sudor bajaban por todo mi cuerpo. Todavía seguía abrazado a Charlotte, que no me jale la oreja por haber dicho esto.

— Je je…

Cabrón de bestia, se ríe en mi cara, sos un hijo de puta.

— Mi verdadero nombre es Charlotte.

Louise mira con completa perplejidad, como si no lo creyese. Tanto que alza su mano derecha y con el índice apunta a Charlotte.

— Eres, ¡eres!, ¡ERES!...

— Sí, Louise. Soy la princesa de Galia.

— ¡¿PERO ESTÁS MUERTA?!

Charlotte solo negó, antes de que hubieran más preguntas intervine en la conversación.

— Ya… ya… ya… Louise, no la molestes, luego preguntas.

Dijo, sin claro nerviosismo… ¿está bien dicho? (Es "sin nerviosismo", pero pasa)

Louise solo asintió, aunque seguía sin creerse tal situación. ¿Sería fantasía? No.

…

Después de la reunión, todo transcurrió de manera normal. Armamos equipos, pues mañana en la mañana, surcaríamos a Albion. Tuvimos que reunir a todas las tropas de nuevo y desde el castillo de la princesa se creó un plan. Ya era de tarde y todos partieron a sus barcos, lejos de la ciudad, obvio, si la gente se entera se armaría otra cruzada rara.

El problema, para un preludio al final:

Montmorency, en un par de horas, logró crear varios elíxires, mejor que los que hace Steve. Por cierto, estamos en los alrededores del pueblo Tristain, en el bosque, en un barco volador. Solo esperamos para zarpar.

— Mira Naruto, cuida esos 3 elíxires que te di. El rojo es de vitalidad: si te sientes mal o agotado, o tu vida prende de un hilo, bébelo. Sé que te puedes regenerar, pero un daño considerable te podría dejar incapacitado por minutos.

— Comprendo, esto acelerará mi regeneración todavía más.

Ella asiente.

— El azul es de fuerza: la etiqueta dice que incrementará tus capacidades físicas al por 10. Te recomiendo que lo bebas antes del enfrentamiento, el efecto dura todo el día.

De su capa Montmorency saca otra botellita, pero esta era de color negro, la cual me entrega en las manos.

— Esta es de veneno, no la bebas. Busca la manera de que Orochimaru la beba, si lo haces, ya no molestará jamás.

— ¿Qué hace exactamente?

— Pudre el alma de cualquier persona, no me preguntes más, es lo único que sé.

Asentí y salí de la habitación del barco de Montmorency, claro que agradecí. Coloqué a buen resguardo las pócimas. La batalla sería increíble, debo estar a la altura de este reto.

Caminé por los pasillos del barco, este era especial, en este solo están las personas de Sunarape. Me dirigí a mi habitación, con solo al entrar me di cuenta de la presencia de Louise y Charlotte. La primera estaba sentada en mi cama y la segunda solo leía en una silla. Cuando cerré la puerta ambas me vieron, aunque sentí algo extraño.

— ¿Acaso hay reunión?

Dije y reí un poco, ninguna rió. Me acerqué un poco más y Louise se levantó de la cama, Charlotte solo agitó su varita y, como la anterior vez, silenció el cuarto.

— No lo vas hacer Naruto, no te irás sin nosotros.

Dijo Louise con molestia. Reí un poco y dije.

— Yo jamás haría eso…

Louise sacó debajo de la cama una especie de bolita con un palo en ella. ¡Mierda!, todo me sale mal.

— ¿Y esto qué es? Aquí dentro hay comida, un poco de ropa y una pistola roja.

Louise rebuscó en eso.

— Eso no es mío, es de alguien más.

Comencé a silbar y ver a otro lado. Yo solo quería escaparme en la noche e ir a pelear contra Orochimaru solo, no quiero que sufran. Todo debe ser siempre complicado y poniendo la vida de alguien más al frente de mí.

— Estás mintiendo…

Habló Charlotte mientras entrecerró sus ojos, diablos, eso daba miedo, no comencé a temblar ni nada, eso era falso.

— No, no, es ¡TAA!, me moldí wa wengua.

Cual perrito, en un coche, a más de 180 km/h, saqué la lengua.

— ¡Ya, deja de jugar Naruto! Charlotte y yo queremos ayudarte en esto. Déjanos ser tu soporte al menos.

Suspiré, por qué las mujeres deben tener ese súper instinto. Hasta kokkun perdería con eso, en cambio, dotaron al hombro con estupidez.

— Vale. Sí, quería escaparme en la noche mientras dormía, pero no lo hice p…

— ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! ¿No vez que le harías daño a tu novia si lo haces? ¿Por qué los chicos deben ser estúpidos?

Creo que Louise lee mis pensamientos o algo así.

— Ustedes no comprenden, Orochimaru...

— ¡Ya lo sabemos!, es gay y le da por el culo a Kabuto.

Mucho convivir con Louise hace que ella actúe como yo. Ahorita va a empezar a agredir hombres y creo que seré el primero.

— Vaaaaaleeeee…

— Mira, Naru, te convertiste en mi novio. ¿Por qué no debería ayudarte en tu problema? No lo hago con la intención de "tu salvaste a mi madre y ahora yo a tu prima", no. ¡Lo hago como novia y punto!

— No comprendí eso, pero recuerda que tenemos un trato Naruto y aunque no te guste. Yo, Louise, te traje aquí y debo responsabilizarme.

— ¿Acaso eres mi madre?... pero comprendo. No las detendré si me quieren acompañar.

— Me alegra que entraras en razón. Debemos irnos, el familiar de Charlotte nos espera afuera.

Antes de que salieran las detuve, y de mi cosa, la cual hurgó Louise, saqué un traje rojo

— Debo vestirme para la ocasión.

Me comencé a quitar la ropa, mientras hacía eso, Louise se comenzó a poner roja cual rosa. Pero no apartó su mirada, tanto, que Charlotte le tapó los ojos.

— ¡AAAAAH!, ¡¿Qué pasa?!

— Deja de ver lo qué es mío.

— ¡YO NO VEÍA NADA, ÉL SOLO SE QUITÓ LA ROPA Y YA!

— Excusas.

Mientras esas dos se peleaban, yo ya había terminado de vestirme. Un traje completamente rojo, arriba y abajo, con un tono negro, se veía apretado, pero se sentía genial.

— ¡ES HORA DE HACER LAS PUTAS CHIMICHANGAS!

…

Eran como las 8 de la noche, ya la tripulación debía descansar.

— Una por una.

Se escuchó un suave susurro.

— Okay.

La cámara apuntaba a la parte baja del barco y cerca del mismo había unos arbustos. Del lado del barco, se vio la cabeza de Louise, la cual vio a ambos lados y luego de puntillas cruzó hasta los arbustos.

— Dale Charlotte, es tu turno.

— Va.

Susurraron. Charlotte, solo cruzó caminando como si nada y llegó al arbusto, ahora era mi turno.

— Cruza Naruto.

Me dijo con suave voz Louise, yo rodé en el suelo, pero no calculé bien y quedé, ni a mitad de camino. Noté como Louise se golpeaba la cabeza, así que, cual gusanito, avancé. Cuando estuve a un paso del arbusto di otro giro, el cual hice mal, y me llevé a Louise por delante.

— Espera… ¡DETENTE!

Trató de gritar Louise, pero terminé cayendo encima de su cuerpo. Prácticamente estaba sentado en su estómago.

— Vale, todos cruzamos.

Alcé ambos pulgares para ambas chicas.

— ¿Te podrías bajar, pesas mucho cabrón?

— Claro.

Louise se recompuso y de puntillas la comenzamos a seguir, aunque no sabemos por qué seguíamos de puntillas. Por arbustos, árboles y más arbustos cruzamos, hasta llegar a Sylphid. Esta estaba descansando en completo silencio encima de la copa del árbol más grande del lugar.

— Sylphid.

Llamó Charlotte, pero la dragona no respondió. Tal vez porque lo dijo de manera silenciosa.

— Sylphid, coño, baja.

Dije con el mismo silencio. Igual, no bajó. Louise, la cual veía todo con un pequeño tic en su ojo y veía como la oportunidad se esfumaba. Esta se puso al frente y tragó una gran cantidad de aire por la boca.

— ¡BAJA ESTÚPIDO DRAGÓN!

Chilló Louise con gran fuerza. Sylphid, desde el árbol se movió un poco, tanto que cayó de la copa del árbol hasta el piso, como res.

— Eso le dolerá antier.

La dragona cuando cayó se recompuso con rapidez, esta observa a su alrededor y al vernos camina hasta nosotros. Especialmente a Charlotte, que es donde coloca su cabeza para ser acariciada.

— Ahora súbanse, si perdemos tiempo será peor.

— ¿Cómo llegaremos con Sylphid hasta Albion?

Le pregunté, ella de su ropa sacó una poción de color cristal.

— Le pedí a Montmorency que me creara este elixir especial, hace que los dragones aumenten su capacidad de vuelo a una cantidad sobrehumana, dura al menos 10 horas. Cuando lleguemos a Róchele lo usaremos en Sylphid y llegaremos.

— Es mejor que mi plan. Yo planeaba invocar a Kurama en medio del océano y que con su mano me subiera hasta New Castle.

Louise parpadeó un par de veces y Charlotte solo rodó sus ojos. Era una buena idea, bueno, en mi mente todo es una buena idea.

— Súbanse, de verdad que ambos son raros como nunca antes.

— Hay tranquila Camila.

…

Un viaje en un dragón volador, bueno, sería un pequeño descanso. Louise y Charlotte dormían, aunque era difícil con este gran viento, así que me puse como escudo y ambas descansaban detrás de mí. Yo solo pensaba en lo que iba acontecer, el ejército se enfrentará contra Kurama, eso será simple para él, yo deberé batirme contra Orochimaru de nuevo. Faltan Kabuto y Joseph, como su familiar, diablos, ojalá pase como en los videojuegos, donde vamos en la boss battle level por level. Lástima que esto sea la vida real.

Otro escenario sería que Joseph y su familiar no estén, por diferentes motivos. El otro sería que esté y Orochimaru no esté. El peor sería que todos estén, pero la carta decía al final… "Te esperamos". Algo me dice que solo seremos él y su novia Kabuto. ¿Pero por qué tanta confianza y decirme a dónde debo ir? ¿Un plan bajo la manga, o algo peor? Diablos, ese hijo de puta debe tramar algo, volveré a enterrarlo bajo tierra… no, mejor lo tiro a un volcán… la poción de Montmorency. Pero no puedo hacer que se la beba, solo que me la beba y por medio de un… noooooo…

Debo pensar, deben haber muchas más formas. Observé ya al horizonte y noté que estábamos a punto de llegar a Róchele. Así que le quité a Louise la poción, sin que se despertara y se la di a Sylphid. Como si fuera de una explosión, la velocidad de Sylphid aumentó de manera progresiva mientras esta alzaba más su vuelo. Sublime, era lo único que podía decir mientras observaba la fuerza de esa pócima, solo me preguntaba el cómo serían las mías.

— **Prepárate cachorro, recuerda el elíxir de fuerza.**

Tenía razón, saqué la pócima y bebí una gran parte, dejé un poco. Sería como un 80% de la pócima que bebí, dejé un poco para Louise y Charlotte.

— ¿Sabes que podemos morir?

— **No pienses en eso, solo busca la manera de conseguir rescatar a tu prima y sal, algo huele mal.**

— Lo tendré en cuenta.

Con eso último, solo me concentré en lo que venía. Cerré mis ojos para meditar.

…

— Solo debes hacer lo que te dice y punto.

Un pequeño Naruto, muy joven, se ve al frente de un muy igual Kabuto. Ambos, en una especie de cueva.

— Ajá.

Le respondió el Naruto sin clara emoción alguna.

— Por eso no eres el preferido de él, Menma.

— Ajá.

Se comenzó a notar la clara molestia del chico de pelo blanco, el cual apretó sus puños y los lanzó contra Menma. Este solo lo esquivó y con un fuerte rodillazo detuvo a Kabuto, este cayó en el suelo mientras tocía con fuerza y se agarraba su estómago.

— Vuelve a golpearme… y te mato.

— Eres un puto idiota.

— Al menos no estoy llorando como nenita, maricón.

Kabuto gruñó con fuerza, y se iba a lanzar con Menma de nuevo, pero una voz los detuvo.

— ¡YA!

Ambos niños se giraron, para solo ver a una niña de larga cabellera roja, ligeramente más alta que Kabuto y mucho más que Naruto. Esta vio a ambos y dio un fuerte suspiro.

— Kabuto, Orochimaru pide tu presencia al laboratorio 3.

Dijo, ella era Karín. Tras lo dicho Kabuto se levantó rápidamente, pero antes de irse da una fiera mirada a Menma.

— Te salvas de que Lord Orochimaru me llamó, sino…

— ¿Sino qué maricón? ¿Llorarías con más fuerza?

Kabuto ignoró las palabras del joven, pero por dentro se nota que le afectó. Este se va corriendo del lugar, solo siendo observado por ambos niños. Cuando al fin se va, Karín da un largo suspiro.

— Deja de meterte en problemas con ese imbécil, Naruto.

— Ya lo he dicho, no me da miedo ese estúpido. Es un maricón de mierda.

— Cuida tu lenguaje hermanito, recuerda que estás bajo la mirada de "ese".

Naruto solo exhaló agotado y con los ojos cerrados y cabeza gacha asiente levemente.

— Vale, te haré algo de caso.

— Me alegra que por fin hagas algo de caso, vamos, vamos a jugar.

— Ok, pero nada de juegos de nenitas.

— ¡Oye, tranquilo enano!

— Ya no quiero jugar.

Naruto comenzó a irse, pero algo lo detuvo, solo su girar hace que se dé cuenta que Karín está guindado de su cintura.

— ¡Lo lamento Naruto, pero juega conmigo, prometo dejar de hacer bromas referente a tu altura!

Era una escena algo graciosa, Naruto solo miró por el rabillo a Karín, notó que la chica hablaba enserio, o solo sería para molestarle, pensó. Naruto dio un largo suspiro.

— Vale.

Rápidamente Karín se levantó y limpió su vestido con cuidado.

— Verás que no te arrepentirás Naruto, vamos al patio.

Ordenó la chica, jalando así al niño por todo el lugar, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

…

¿Por qué se me vino ese recuerdo a la mente? Así, fue la vez que decidí adoptar su apellido, luego de tanto hermanito aquí y allá, acepté. Aunque grato fue el destino al darme cuenta de que ella en realidad si era mi prima, cosas de la vida, cosas curiosas y extrañas.

…

Recordé otro momento.

— Y bien, si creamos una comunidad, ¿cómo se llamaría primo?

Un Naruto y una Karín de al menos 10 o 9 años estaban dentro de una especie de casa del árbol, sentados en el piso, pero juntos.

— Tú deberías pensar eso Karín, tu sabes que yo ni sé comer sin mancharme la ropa.

— Solo pido tu opinión, tarado.

Lo último lo susurró. Tras eso, coloqué mi mano derecha en mi quijada y traté de pensar.

— Hmmm, déjame pensar, ¿sabes? Solo tengo el nombre por si algún día creamos una organización. Pensaba en RAPE, Resistencia Anti Pedófila Especial.

— ¡Qué buen uso de las siglas primo! Cuando encontremos el nombre perfecto, pongámosle rape al final.

— Si… ji ji ji.

De verdad que soy un cabrón, en ese momento si sabía lo que significaba tal palabra. Aunque como ella lo aceptó tan fácil, le seguí la corriente. Como añoro esos tiempos, eran difíciles, pero eran divertidos, solo ella y yo sobreviviendo a la naturaleza. Después comenzaron a llegar compañeros, estos se unieron en nuestra aventura, todo mejoraba, me convertí en cazarrecompensas y mi lazo con ella se fragmentó un poco.

Sunarape emergió en los años posteriores, o año, tengo pésima memoria en ese sentido. Ella se encargaba de hacerse una especie de político y yo, solo realizaba lo que nadie quería o podía. Era el tipo de los recados oscuros, maté a montones de personas, ya sea: para conseguir dinero, información, sobornar o por diversión; aunque lo último lo hacía si me jodían. Era una especie de mafia, si lo piensan, pero mafia significa miseria, que fue de donde todos salimos.

— ¿Naruto?

Dijo Karín a mi yo joven.

— ¿Qué sucede Karín?

— Si alguna vez… si alguna…

Se detuvo y alejó su vista levemente, mi yo solo arqueó sus cejas. Mi yo se acercó a la Karín jovencita y solo colocó su mano en su hombro.

— ¿Dime prima?

Esta alzó su vista y me vio cara a cara, yo le di una sonrisa.

— Si alguna vez, hago algo malo, por favor, perdóname.

— ¿A qué viene eso?

Dije vacilante mientras la abracé, ¿a qué se debía eso? Debía, tal vez ser un raro sentimiento que tenía, o solo quería molestar. Pero no, ella hablaba con preocupación, así que respondí con lo que ella quería oír.

— Está bien, solo, solo, si una vez haces algo malo… no, está mal dicho. No importa lo que hagas, yo siempre te perdonaré. ¿Eso querías oír?

Ella dio una gran sonrisa y solo asiente.

— Gracias…

…

Ya estábamos a punto de llegar a New Castle, ya deben ser las 5 de la mañana. La isla de Albion estaba cerca, las lunas estaban llenas. Ya Louise y Charlotte ya estaban despiertas, nos preparábamos para el ataque.

— Recuerden, siempre detrás de mí. Nada de atacar hasta que yo lo diga… y tómense un poco de esto.

Les pasé la pócima de fuerza, algo que ambas bebieron un poco. Luego de eso solo nos tocó esperar, dentro de poco llegaríamos, ¿Qué estaría pasando ahora mismo allá? De seguro Kirche ya ha de levantarse y cuando se dé cuenta de lo que pasó, seguro comenzará una súper búsqueda de todos nosotros, pobre. Y yo que tenía pensado hacer lo mismo con ellas… Dios, esta batalla… solo aguanta Karín, en el próximo capítulo te rescataré.

Fin.

Gracias a las reviews de SpartanV626 y Trollmemex. Publiqué este capítulo un día después de publicar el quinto, pues no... no he terminado de escribirla.

Naruto: Les daré las buenas nuevas...

Yo: No, todavía no...

Naruto: Habrá segunda temporada, pero será de otra manera.

Yo: !Calla cabrón!

Naruto: Tenía que decirlo.

Habrá una próxima temporada, no la he escrito, pero la tengo en mi mente. Esta quiero que sea más larga, como una pija de pigmeo nigeriano. Bueno, les agradezco a todos los que leen y dejan fav o follows. Hasta la próxima compas.


	7. A la guerra 8

Un ninja no muy heroico.

Opening :v (Parodia de "Yo soy cani" de Zorman)

Yo soy Naru, Naru Naru Naru. Yo soy Naru, Naru Naru Naru.

Yo soy Naru, Naru Naru Naru. Yo soy Naru, Naru Naru Naru.

Yo soy Naru, Naru Naru Naru. Yo soy Naru, Naru Naru Naru.

Yo soy Naru, Naru Naru Naru. Yo soy Naru, Naru Naru Naru.

Hola, soy N4rut0_69 y aparte de ser ninja soy el cabrón al que tú quieres.

Me gusta la cama,

especialmente con una dama.

Y si sumas 6 más 3,

69 no es.

Si el rey te vacila,

tú te calla y lo asimila.

Soy un hombre al que desean,

esa fila de chicas lo aprueban.

Y si quieres una lección, de tu compi el Narutito.

Amárralo con locura y sé su hermanito…

Yo soy Naru, Naru Naru Naru. Yo soy Naru, Naru Naru Naru.

Yo soy Naru, Naru Naru Naru. Yo soy Naru, Naru Naru Naru.

Yo soy Naru, Naru Naru Naru. Yo soy Naru, Naru Naru Naru.

Yo soy Naru, Naru Naru Naru. Yo soy Naru, Naru Naru Naru.

Michael Jackson es mi ídolo y me gusta el pop,

porque lo bailan las chicas agitando sus pechos un montón.

¿Puedes darme un cachito, un dulcecito, mi hermanito?

No importa que no tengas, sino quieres te lo quito. [ ]

Naruto y su arte, no vea que no lo parte. [:(]

No me tires mal del coño que me vas a comer (No, así no era.)

Y me despido saludando a los brayams de mi barrio

Al cabeza, chuque, Charlie y al macaco. Los quiero… (Macaco)

(Los quiero… los quie)…

Yo soy Naru, Naru Naru Naru. Yo soy Naru, Naru Naru Naru.

Yo soy Naru, Naru Naru Naru. Yo soy Naru, Naru Naru Naru.

Yo soy Naru, Naru Naru Naru. Yo soy Naru, Naru Naru Naru.

Yo soy Naru, Naru Naru Naru. Yo soy Naru, Naru Naru Naru ENP.

Fin v: del Opening.

Capítulo 7: A la guerra.

Parte 1: ¿Reencuentro?

Recién aterrizamos cerca del puerto de aquella vez en New Castle. El lugar era silencioso, demasiado, pero al mirar el castillo me di cuenta de la bandera que ondeaba en lo más alto. Era roja con tonos rayados en azul y con el kanji de "Oro". Era la bandera que siempre usaba Orochimaru donde sea que fuera. Maldito cabrón.

Cuando todos tocamos tierra decidimos caminar hasta las grandes escaleras del gran castillo. Aunque íbamos con gran cautela, cada paso que dábamos podía ser una trampa.

— Esto está demasiado silencioso Naruto. ¿No crees?

— Lo sé Louise, pónganse detrás de mí y no hagan ruido.

Les dije con tono muy bajo. Ambas acataron y se pusieron en fila india detrás de mí. Sylphid alzó vuelo y se escondió, con un silbido esta vendría con nosotros si la necesitásemos. Odiaba este, lugar ese silencio que se sentía por cada lugar y el sonido que hacía el viento cada tanto, moviendo las hojas de los árboles. Parecía casa de brujas.

— Naruto…

— ¿Qué sucede Louise?

— ¿Qué harás cuando lo veas?

— ¿No es obvio Louise? Le pondré en su puta madre por meterse con quién no debía. Le va doler como nunca antes le dolió cuando le dio Kabuto por el culo.

Dejando de lado mis malos chistes, me di cuenta que no sentía la presencia de nadie, es como si este lugar estuviera muerto. O como si una especie de capa protegiera este lugar, ¿pero capa de qué? Pensé.

Seguimos caminando, tanto que ya llegamos a donde empieza la subida de las escaleras. Respiré y exhalé por la boca, con el primer paso, el problema empezó.

— ¡NARUTO!, ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMO?!

Esto llamó poderosamente la atención de todos nosotros. Al final de las escaleras, estaba ahí parado, con su cara de pedófilo, Orochimaru. Apreté los puños con fuerza al solo verle, pero me contuve, no debía lanzarme de manera imprudente, la vida de Louise y Charlotte están en mis manos.

— ¡TE LO ESCRIBIRÉ MARICÓN, PARA VER SI NO SE TE OLVIDA! ¡ESCORIA, ESO SOS!

Orochimaru solo soltó una risa burlesca, y cuando paró de reír solo se lamió los labios. Rápidamente Louise y Charlotte se pusieron en ambos lados de mí. Ambas vieron de manera fiera a Orochimaru. Este al darse cuenta de la presencia de ambas chicas solo comienza a reír y luego se detiene.

— Veo que trajiste a tus chicas querido Narutito, pero no importa a que o a quién traigas. De igual manera…

Orochimaru levanta su pulgar derecho y luego lo tira al piso.

— Caerás.

— ¡Tú caerás, pero sentado en la verga, en la cual te gusta estar puto!

— ¡Ja ja ja ja!… Buen chiste Narutito. Veo que el sentido del humor no lo has perdido en este tiempo.

— ¡CÁLLATE, tú sola presencia me enferma!

Orochimaru soltó otra risa burlesca, me estaba conteniendo para no tirármele encima. Como lo odio.

— Ya veo porque lo odias tanto Naruto.

Susurró Louise.

— Y que no lo has visto cuando se pone pesado, este hijo de puta… le meteré mi puño en su estómago y se lo sacaré por la espalda.

Orochimaru bajó un escalón, estábamos completamente en guardia por si se nos lanzaba.

— Ustedes deben ser…

Orochimaru, con su dedo índice derecho apuntó a Charlotte y dice.

— Tú debes ser Charlotte Orléans y la otra Louise "la maga del vacío".

Gruñí tras lo dicho, pero una pregunta rondó en mi mente. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta sobre Louise? Sé que Joseph le debe haber hablado sobre su sobrina. Rápidamente, con mi mano derecha tapo a Louise.

— Diablos, sabe de ustedes.

Susurré en voz baja. Orochimaru bajó otro escalón más. Mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido y mi respiración era fuerte.

— También traje un amigo Narutito.

Detrás de Orochimaru se veía la figura de un joven peliblanco. Él era Kabuto, el amante de la serpiente homosexual.

— ¿Un amigo?, ¡A TU NOVIA HAS TRAÍDO!

— ¿Cuánto tiempo Naruto?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo chupando pollas Kabuto "el puto"?

— Veo que sigues siendo el mismo niño soez, que no puede mantenerse callado y respetar a los mayores.

— Y yo veo que sigues siendo el mismo debilucho que lloraba cuando le pegaba, pedacito de mierda. ¡Qué sos DIARREA!

Le grité, Kabuto se molestó por lo que dije. Tanto así que baja los escalones con rapidez, Orochimaru lo dejó pasar. Las chicas se pusieron en guardia, yo me quedé estoico, eran al menos 300 escalones, ese imbécil tardaría un buen rato en llegar. Pero antes de llegar, al escalón 30, Orochimaru gritó.

— ¡DETENTE KABUTO, ES UNA ORDEN!

EL chico gruñó, yo solo reí para mis adentros.

— ¡El perro de Orochimaru! ¡¿No quieres una croqueta Kabuto?! ¡JA JA JA JA!

Otra vez volvió a gruñir el chico.

— El que ríe al último ríe mejor Naruto.

— Ajá. ¡AHORA DIME, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KARÍN?!

Alcé mi voz para tratar de ser lo más claro posible. Orochimaru solo apuntó con su índice derecho a mí. En ese momento sentí algo frío en mi cuello, pero antes de moverme una voz suave me dijo.

— No te muevas.

Me quedé paralizado al escuchar esa voz, pues era la de mi prima Karín. Tanto Louise como Charlotte no creían lo que estaba sucediendo, ambas veían absortas a la chica. Esta tenía una especie de pistola vacuna en mi cuello.

— ¿Ka-Karín?

Pregunté incrédulo, esto debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

— Hola querido primo.

— Pero miren que hermoso, la familia Uzumaki se han vuelto a reunir… aunque no es de la manera que se esperaba. ¿O no, Narutito?

Karín pidió que ambas chicas se apartaran, lo cual hicieron, pues me estaban amenazando.

— ¿Qué diablos significa esto Karín?

— Calla.

Susurró. Orochimaru bajó los escalones con gran rapidez y se puso a no más de 20 escalones de nosotros. Charlotte estaba molesta, al igual que Louise, ambas no podían hacer nada, estaban completamente atadas, un movimiento y me mataban.

— ¿Sabes Narutito?, ella trabaja para mí desde hace mucho.

— ¡Estás mintiendo!

— ¿Nunca te has preguntado el por qué nunca ataqué a vuestra Sunarape?

— ¡TE ENFERMASTE POR DARLE POR EL CULO A UN GORILA!

— Porque siempre te tenía controlado Narutito. Cada paso que dabas, cada conversación que tenías, hasta el amor familiar por tu amada y preciada prima.

— ¡ME NIEGO A CREER ESO! ¡TÚ LE HAS HECHO ALGO A ELLA!

— No importa lo que hagas, yo siempre te perdonaré. ¿Eso te suena familiar?

Esto ha de ser falso, ella jamás me vende… pero en ese momento se me vinieron muchos recuerdos de cosas raras que ella hacía. No puede ser…

— Mientes…

Dije con temor mientras mis piernas flaqueaban y caía de rodillas. Mirando así de frente a Orochimaru, el cual disfrutaba cada momento de mi desgracia y a Kabuto, el cual se puso a su derecha.

— Mira la verdad Narutito, siempre has hecho lo que yo quise que hicieras.

— ¿Verdad que miente Karín?

Ella no me dijo nada y solo permaneció en silencio, tenía ganas de llorar. Era como si mi mundo se hubiera derrumbado, pero lo hacía parte por parte.

— Siempre fuiste considerado como el XR65, mi querido Narutito. 64 no pudieron soportar la esencia XR, pero cuando llegaste tú eso se vio alterado. Tu sangre era la indicada, al igual que la de Karín, pero la tuya era en gran medida más poderosa.

— Falso…

— Recuerda, eres un experimento.

Karín vio a Orochimaru el cual le asintió. Con temblorismo, Karín jaló el gatillo y la aguja se metió dentro de mi médula ósea. Eso me hizo soltar un fuerte grito, pero no podía moverme, eso arrebató mis fuerzas.

— Sigue gritando Narutito, dentro de poco serás un mortal sin nada especial.

Cuando eso acabó, Karín retiró lo que sea que tenía en mi cuello y caminó a la par de Orochimaru. Rápidamente Louise y Charlotte llegaron a socorrerme.

— Eres un hijo de puta Orochimaru…

— Tú me derrotaste hace un tiempo atrás por mi enfermedad, ahora, yo reclamo la venganza en esa misma igualdad.

— Naru, no te preocupes, te sacaré de aquí.

— Él no las dejará escapar con facilidad… trataré de…

— No, te ayudaremos. O salimos todos o no escapa nadie.

— Que bonita conversación, pero tienes razón Louise. Aquí solo escaparán si ustedes logran derrotarnos.

— Charlotte, Louise… yo me enfrentaré a Orochimaru. Por favor, aguanten con Karín y Kabuto.

Charlotte no quería asentir, sabía que estaba mal, tanto así que podía morir. Louise tomó la iniciativa apuntando su varita a Karín y lanzando un fuerte hechizo la cual la mandó a volar a un terreno desconocido.

— La haré entrar en razón… ¡SYLPHID, CONMIGO!

— Yo derrotaré a Kabuto.

Charlotte creó una especie de tormenta gélida que arrastró al mencionado a otro lugar. Esto me dejaba a mí contra Orochimaru, con dificultad me levanté y me puse en posición de combate.

— Hoy morirás Naruto.

— Eso lo dicen a cada rato.

Y sin más me lancé contra él, una especie de domo creció a nuestro alrededor.

Mientras tanto:

Charlotte la tenía fácil enfrentándose a Kabuto, él nunca ha sido una persona capaz de sobrellevar combates, aunque fuera un genio médico. Pero él nunca estudio el arte del combate y Charlotte tenía una gran capacidad física a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo.

— Maldición.

Charlotte había lanzado el cuerpo de Kabuto por medio de la tormenta, este se golpeó con fuerza contra un árbol.

— Me las pagarás…

Charlotte apuntó su varita contra Kabuto y creó una estalactita de hielo. Esta la lanzó a Kabuto, apenas la pudo esquivar, pero la chica siguió arrojando más y más. A Kabuto esto se le dificultaba y unas rasgaron su ropa.

— ¡Maldita!

Exclamó, este sacó de sus bolsillos unos bisturís y los lanzó a Charlotte. Cuando estaban a 10 cm una fuerte corriente de viento los expulsó de nuevo contra su lanzador. Esto sorprendió a Kabuto, el cual se levantó, pero uno tocó su pierna derecha, haciendo que pegara un gran chillido.

— Naruto me contó sobre tu estilo en el pasado y tiene mucha razón. No sos para nada poderoso, solo eres un intento, un perro faldero come croquetas.

— Maldita perra…

Charlotte creó otra fuerte tormenta gélida, pero Kabuto se logró levantar y correr por su vida. Charlotte al darse cuenta que falló solo la desactivó y caminó lentamente hasta Kabuto. Este huía, o trataba de reagrupar sus ideas. Charlotte hastiada lanzó más estalactitas, las cuales cayeron cerca de Kabuto. Este estaba abrumado por tal habilidad de jovencita, si tan solo él se hubiera preparado.

El ninja logró esconderse, Charlotte solo caminaba hasta donde lo vio por última vez.

— Hija de puta…

Susurraba Kabuto detrás de una gran roca mientras se trataba de quitar las estalactitas y el bisturí de su cuerpo. El chico respiraba de manera pesada, esta chica estaba en otra liga para él, e inclusive más.

— ¿Dónde estás?

Kabuto se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la chica tan cerca y solo se quedó callado, esperando a que se fuera y curar sus heridas. Charlotte solo observó el lugar, el cual era como una entrada a un bosque con muchas rocas alrededor. También notó el gran domo, donde debía luchar su querido Naru.

— Si no sales ahora, prometo hacer de tus últimos minutos un gran sufrimiento.

Amenazó Charlotte, pero no recibió una respuesta clara o un sonido, o bufido inclusive. Por lo cual esta optó por alzar su varita, apuntando a las rocas, y gritando.

— ¡VOY A MATARTE!

Y Charlotte lanzó un rayo azulado, que al mero contacto con la roca la hizo explotar. Rápidamente Charlotte apuntó a otra y la volvió a estallar. Mientras tanto Kabuto no daba crédito a lo que veía, esa chica era algo parecida a Naruto, solo que parecía más sádica. Aunque al inicio creyó que era tímida, pero como se confundió.

El chico sintió que la roca a la par de él había explotado, este debía levantarse y huir. Pero no podía, estaba contra la espada y la pared, ese bisturí clavado en su pierna era más. Tanto así que debía curarla ahora, ¿acaso ella lo había hecho con esa intención? Kabuto se preparó para el golpe…

— Desaparece…

Charlotte lanzó otro rayo, este había golpeado en la roca en la cual se escondía Kabuto. Por el grito que dio, Charlotte se dio cuenta que había premio.

— Bingo…

Susurró ella y caminó hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Kabuto. El chico al verle solo supo que su final había llegado.

— Eres más poderosa de lo que aparentas.

— Calla…

—Eres igual a él…

Kabuto escupió una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca. Charlotte solo creó otra estalactita más y la clavó en la cabeza del chico. En ese momento un gran temblor se sintió.

…

Mientras el combate de Charlotte empezó, Louise estaba frente a frente contra Karín. La cual no daría un paso atrás sin importar que fueran conocidas en el pasado. Una mirada fiera entre ambas denotaba la ferocidad con la cual el combate se desarrollaría. Una luchaba por la amistad y el honor, mientras la otra solo por la traición.

Louise estaba tensa, había visto con anterioridad la fuerza de ella y su alcance, sinceramente era una mala idea. Pero ella era una noble, no daría un paso atrás y menos cuando un amigo de ella estaba en problemas. A pesar de todo, ella es Louise de la Vallière.

—…

Louise notaba la mirada de Karín como si ella no estuviera presente en ese momento, lo cual era ilógico, pero en sus adentros, lo más profundo... Solo era un sentimiento que tuvo extrañamente.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Traidora?

Louise notó que la palabra "traidora" hizo que Karín arrugara la cara y se viera más atemorizante, de lo que por sí ya era. Pero ella no se acobardó, su honor se lo impediría. Llegando del cielo aterrizó Sylphid, la cual en un intento por asustar a Karín dio un fuerte rugido. Karín ni se inmutó, pero Louise si se asustó, Karín solo medio sonrió.

— Solo eres una niña tonta en problemas de grandes Louise. Te daré la oportunidad, vete a casa y olvida todo lo que ocurrió aquí… o morirás de la peor manera jamás imaginada.

Esas palabras asustaron a Louise, la cual solo chilló suavemente mientras Karín se veía más atemorizante a cada segundo que pasaba. Pero el espíritu férreo de Louise, como su honor le impidió abandonar el terreno, con gran determinación saca su varita y la apunta a Karín. Determinada a empezar esta marcha, Louise espeta con dureza.

— ¡Soy una niña tonta Karín!, lo sé, ¡pero jamás podría traicionar a alguien que marcó mi vida de tal manera! ¡No soy una hipócrita y prefiero morir que ser recordada como la traidora que eres! ¡TOMAAAA!

Vociferó con tanta fuerza que una especie de rayo azulado salió de la varita, este se dirigía con fiereza a Karín. No lo iba a esquivar… el hechizo golpeó a Karín de frente. Louise solo se mantuvo estoica observando todo y no lo creía. Una fuerte luz creció al frente de Karín, tanto que la joven se tuvo que cubrir los ojos con su antebrazo, el resplandor era sublime.

Los segundos avanzaron y el brillo se apagó, lentamente Louise volvió a observar al frente. Se topó con la desagradable sorpresa de que Karín seguía parada ahí, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si tuviera la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo o inhibiendo el hechizo.

— Diablos, esto no será fácil.

— ¿Gror?

Louise se preparó para el contraataque, Karín con sus ojos cerrados en ese mismo lugar, como si juzgara a Louise… abrió sus ojos para solo notar unos fieros rojos.

— Te lo advertí niña, ¡TE DEBISTE HABER IDO!

Karín se lanzó sobre Louise, esta última rápidamente se agarró del ala de la dragona que tomó vuelo con facilidad. Así Louise escapó de ese fiero ataque.

— Diablos, está loca.

— Gror.

Desde el cielo Louise apuntó nuevamente a Karín, la cual se giró y miró al cielo.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!... Mejor dicho, ¡¿quién rayos eres?!

Karín no respondió ante eso y solo se limitó a observar a la chica, la cual yacía agarrada del ala del dragón.

—…

— Eres una aburrida.

Desde el suelo Karín sacó un kunai el cual apuntó a Louise. Esta se iba a soltar, pero el ver la gran altura hizo que se retractara. Louise volvió a mirar al frente, ya Karín lanzó el kunai, pero este venía envuelto en un aura muy azulada. Sylphid se tiró al lado e impidió que el kunai tocase a Louise, esta agradeció mentalmente. Con un impulso increíble Louise se balanceó en el ala de la dragona y se puso encima del lomo de la misma.

Karín sacó más kunais de sus bolsillos, estos comenzaron a envolverse en un aura azulada y los lanzó. Louise chilló al ver la poderosa estampida de cuchillos voladores que se dirigía a ella. Sylphid al notar eso comenzó a esquivarlos con gracia. Karín no se quedó atrás y siguió lanzando y lanzando más. Louise aprovechó el momento para cargar alguno de sus hechizos del vacío. Revisó su mente, y al menos era inteligente, ya que se había aprendido cientos de estos hechizos. Comenzó a conjurar mientras Sylphid seguía esquivando la horda de kunais con facilidad y gracia.

Karín logró notar como los ojos de Louise perdían su brillo y se veía más… "fiera". Esta sintió como dentro de Louise crecía un poder que era abrumador y "wow", era la expresión que se le vino a la mente. Ante tal inminente ataque, Karín cesó su lluvia de kunais de clones y sacó un sello explosivo, el cual lanzó a Louise.

— ¡CHÚPATE ESTA!

Vociferó Louise apuntando su varita al frente y lanzando un destello dorado que destruyó en el aire al sello, provocando así su explosión a medio camino. Karín se sorprendió ante aquel súbito ataque y se desplazó con una envidiable rapidez y entonces el destello tocó tierra. La explosión que se generó fue increíble, tanto que hizo temblar la tierra de manera sobrenatural.

— Si eso me hubiera tocado…

Karín estaba en otro lugar más apartado de la gran explosión, la cual comenzó a generar un pequeño hongo con todo el polvo y tierra que levantó. Karín no pudo detenerse a observar tal majestuosidad de detonación, ya que Louise en Sylphid se acercaban a ella con rapidez, tanto que apenas reaccionó. Louise lanzó 3 rayos, uno rojo y dos azules. Estos fueron esquivados con una voltereta hacia atrás por parte de Karín. El rayo rojo impactó cerca de Karín, notó que ese rayo era… "caliente", ¿acaso Louise peleaba para acabarla?

— ¡Ey!, puse mucho empeño en esos hechizos como para que los esquives.

— ¡¿Acaso eres Naruto?!

— ¡CÁLLATE, TU NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE LLAMARLO POR SU NOMBRE AHORA Y NUNCA MALDITA!

— Lo que tú digas chica chicle.

— ¡TAMPOCO TIENES EL DERECHO DE LLAMARME ASÍ, SOLO UNA PERSONA PUEDE!

— Me vas a reventar los tímpanos, ¿porque mejor no te callas Louise?

Louise gruñó, volvió a empuñar su varita en alto y la apuntó a Karín, la cual, de manera inexpresiva, solo esperó.

— ¡Me tienes harta traidora!

— Tú ya me tienes hasta la coronilla con tus gritos, pobre de aquel hombre que te lo haga, sus oídos…

Karín no pudo terminar porque Louise había lanzado más y más rayos rojos. Completamente avergonzada ante lo dicho por Karín no se detuvo. Karín comenzó a esquivarlos con gracia, de lado a lado, o con un giro para delante o atrás. Era simple el esquivar dichos ataques, Louise enojada era torpe e insulsa.

Karín no era tonta, ella la había provocado, Louise era muy irascible y Karín sabe cómo lidiar con simpleza.

— ¡QUÉDATE QUIETA ZORRA!

En ese momento que Louise se detuvo Karín dio un gran salto y se posicionó a unos cuantos metros de Louise. Esta al notar eso volvió a apuntar a Karín, pero ya era tarde, en la mano derecha de Karín crecía una especie de bola azulina que giraba con fuerza. Louise solo cerró los ojos y esperó el ataque.

— Te confiaste… ¡RASENGAN!

Parte 2: La defensa rosa.

Louise, con ojos cerrados, solo escuchó el nombre del ataque… pero nunca recibió el golpe. Lentamente abrió sus ojos para solo darse cuenta que al frente había crecido una gran barrera de hielo. Esta protegió a Louise, la cual respiró aliviada, ya que de fijo era Charlotte la cual vino al rescate en el último momento.

Karín al notar la rara barrera retrocedió y se puso lo más alerta posible. Sylphid miraba a un punto fijo, Louise miró a ese punto y ahí se encontraba Charlotte con su báculo al frente. La pelea se había vuelto más difícil para Karín…

—Diablos, eso lo vi muy cerca… debo dejar de enojarme tanto.

Louise solo dio un largo suspiro. Charlotte comenzó a caminar de manera lenta hasta el epicentro, pasando así por la zona que estaba completamente destruida por el rayo de Louise de hace un rato. Sigue y sigue hasta así llegar cara a cara contra Karín, la cual estaba a unos metros de ellas.

Sylphid rápidamente bajó y se puso a la par de Charlotte, Louise había bajado del lomo de la dragona. Ambas veían de manera fiera a Karín, la cual se veía como si la situación, a la cual se enfrentaría, no fuera nada. Literalmente eran 3 contra ella, Karín solo comenzó a tronarse sus extremidades.

— No importa cuántas sean, igual caerán. Solo evitan lo inevitable chicas.

Charlotte solo entrecerró sus ojos, Louise iba a decirle algo, pero Charlotte respondió lanzando más estalactitas de hielo. Con gracia, Karín esquivó todas, Charlotte solo gruñó.

— Está bien, empecemos el segundo asalto.

— Louise ve en Sylphid, controla el aire, yo controlaré la parte baja.

— Vale.

Louise se volvió a subir en Sylphid y comenzaron a sobrevolar nuevamente. Mientras tanto Charlotte y Karín se veían mutuamente, chispas saltaban entre sus miradas. Especialmente la de Charlotte, que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre Karín para golpearla de múltiples maneras.

— Empieza cuando gustes.

Charlotte gruñó y puso su báculo al frente creando así una fuerte ventisca que se dirigió a Karín, la cual fácilmente esquivó, pero al ver de nuevo donde solía estar la chica se dio cuenta que era una trampa. Un silencio abrumador invadió la zona y solo la respiración de Karín era audible. Esta revisó sus alrededores y hasta el cielo. Era raro e ilógico, ¿cómo un dragón enorme desaparecería de la nada?

Pero Karín pensó en las nubes y realizando una gran cantidad de sellos a una velocidad increíble escupió una fuerte bocanada de aire. Esta se dirigió al cielo, concretamente a las nubes, las cuales con la llegada de ese viento brusco se movieron y revelaron la posición de Louise y Sylphid… pero Charlotte no estaba.

Desconcertada, Karín sintió la necesidad de golpear el piso y ver si no estaba bajo tierra… pero algo tocó su espalda. Esta rápidamente se gira para solo ver a Charlotte, la cual sin previo aviso clava una estalactita de hielo en su espalda. Karín da un fuerte grito y retrocede lo más que puede, pero en su mente seguía rondando la cuestión… ¿cómo diablos desapareció? Lentamente la estalactita desapareció y la herida era visible. De igual manera se comenzó a cerrar, pero muy lento…

Louise, desde el cielo, no daba crédito a lo que había visto. Con la neblina creada por Charlotte esta creó una especie de campo que la hacía invisible y lentamente se puso en la espalda de Karín, dando así dicho resultado. La chica no se quería quedar atrás y empuñando su varita, como si de una espada fuera y montando en su "corcel", se lanzó a la carga. Karín al notar como Louise se lanzó contra ella sin miedo, sacó más kunais y los lanzó hacia la chica. Louise notó que estos kunais eran normales, no poseían alguna anomalía, por lo cual fueron esquivados con facilidad.

A unos 30 metros, Louise lanzó otro hechizo rojo, el cual se acercó muy peligrosamente a Karín. Cuando tocó a la misma, esta explotó y se convirtió en un tronco. Lo cual dejó desconcertadas a ambas chicas, eso había sido algo raro. Charlotte no se complicó la vida y creó otra neblina, mejor dicho, hizo del campo una gran neblina. Sylphid volvió a tomar vuelo nuevamente.

— Sé qué estás ahí traidora.

Hablaba Charlotte entre la gran espesa neblina, cualquiera pensaría que Charlotte había firmado su sentencia, pero ella tenía un sexto sentido en estas situaciones. Su neblina la hacía conocida como "Snowstorm". Tal vez Karín tuvo precaución o algo más, pero no tenía ganas de lanzarse así no más.

Mientras tanto, desde el cielo, Louise trataba de encontrar la figura de Karín y avisar a Charlotte.

— Abre bien los ojos Sylphid.

— Gror.

Mientras tanto en el suelo. Charlotte sentía la presencia de Karín cerca, pero no podía seguirle el paso, como si estuviera jugando con ella, Charlotte sintió que alguien tocó su espalda, pero al girarse no había nadie. Era extraño…

Los minutos pasaban y Louise se comenzaba a molestar, ¿qué diablos debía pasar abajo? Pero con exactitud no lo sabía. Charlotte llegó a un punto donde se fastidió y quitó la neblina. Sentada, en una roca, estaba Karín, con una cara que decía "JA".

— Bonita neblina, cuando la creaste me dio el tiempo necesario para regenerar mi herida.

Le dijo con soberbia a Charlotte la cual solo entrecerró los ojos.

— Era de esperarse por parte de una traidora.

Ante tal palabra dicha por Louise, Karín solo gruñó y sacó un kunai. Poniéndose en pose de ataque dice.

— A ver qué puedes hacer.

Sin más preámbulos se lanzó contra Charlotte tirando el kunai al frente, pero antes de que el kunai tocara la cara de Charlotte este fue detenido. Era una finta, porque con un giro dio una gran patada, Charlotte apenas pudo retroceder. En ese momento una lluvia de golpes cayó sobre Charlotte, la cual apenas podía detenerlos o esquivarlos.

Sylphid al notar eso se lanzó sobre Karín, pero esta ya había tirado a Charlotte al suelo, pero antes de dar el último golpe, la dragona se interpuso y mandó lejos a Karín. Louise rápidamente se bajó y fue a ver a Charlotte, Sylphid dio un gran rugido.

— ¡Charlotte!

Al llegar Louise a la par levantó a la chica.

— Rayos, si solo supiéramos pelear cuerpo a cuerpo no tendríamos que atacar desde lejos.

— Cambiemos la estrategia.

Charlotte se sacudió la capa y siguió.

— Sylphid es la única capaz de igualar en fuerza a Karín, aunque sea lenta es lo mejor. Nos mantendremos atrás todo el tiempo…

A lo largo… donde cayó Karín… un aura roja creció alrededor de la chica, se agitaba violentamente, tanto que hasta la ropa se movía con la fuerza de esa aura.

— ¡YA ME TIENEN HARTA, YA COLMARON MI PACIENCIA!

Karín dio un paso. Tanto Louise como Charlotte se pusieron en guardia.

— ¡ESTO ME SUCEDE POR ESTAR JUGANDO, YA NO MÁS!

Las chicas no se desconcentraron, Sylphid se ha puesto al frente de ambas chicas.

— ¡AHORA, PROBARÁN LO QUE ES LA DERROTA!

— ¡LA DERROTA ES PARA LOS MALOS!

Gritó Louise con gran determinación, Karín soltó un fuerte bufido y sin más desapareció…

— ¡¿Dónde se fue Charlotte?!

— ¡Espalda a espalda!

Ordenó la chica y Louise rápidamente acató la orden. De manera endemoniada Karín mandó a volar a Sylphid con solo un golpe y volvió a desaparecer. Reapareció al frente de Louise, pero cuando la iba a golpear escuchó un fuerte grito… como si fuera de sufrimiento. Louise aprovechó ese lapsus y lanzó una especie de hechizo que expulsó a Karín con fuerza. Charlotte rápidamente se puso al frente con Louise y apuntaron a Karín. La chica se veía como si estuviera en otro mundo, pero la pregunta que rondaba en las chicas era: ¿de quién había sido ese grito? Pero Louise, se temía lo peor…

— ¡¿MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO KARÍN?!

Vociferó Louise con gran molestia mientras daba un paso al frente. Charlotte se mantuvo callada de momento, lentamente Sylphid se recomponía.

— ¡VENDES A TU PRIMO, TÚ ÚNICA FAMILIA A UN TIPO CON CARA DE SINIESTRO Y VIOLADOR! ¡¿Y TODO PARA QUÉ?!

Karín miraba fijamente a la chica que le decía eso y una rabia crecía dentro de ella, una que le decía lánzate y mátala; pero se contuvo.

— ¡Tú nunca lo entenderías!

Le contestó Karín sentada desde el suelo.

— Tienes razón… ¡YO NUNCA ENTENDERÉ QUE ES LO QUE PASA POR ESA ESTÚPIDA CABEZA TUYA!

Karín comenzaba a enojarse lentamente por dentro mientras escuchaba los insultos de Louise.

— Mejor cállate.

— ¡ME DAS PENA!

— Cuida tu lenguaje.

— ¡¿O QUÉ!? ¡¿ME VENDERÁS COMO HICISTE CON TU AMADO PRIMO, PERRA?!

Karín agarraba la arena en sus manos, para tratar de desquitar esa rabia contenida. Pero lo único que lograba era… era… era tener un raro sentimiento.

— ¡TÚ NO TE MERECES SER UNA PERSONA ESPECIAL PARA NARUTO, ÉL SIEMPRE VIVIÓ UNA MENTIRA POR TU CULPA! ¡¿ACASO NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA DEL DAÑO QUÉ HACES?!

Karín seguía acumulando su odio, ya Sylphid estaba detrás de las chicas.

— Tú no sabes nada Louise…

— ¡YO SÉ MUCHO KARÍN, PARA TU INFORMACIÓN SÉ LO QUÉ ES AMISTAD, AMOR Y COMPAÑERISMO! ¡3 COSAS QUE APRENDÍ DE NARUTO! ¡AMISTAD: LA QUÉ FORMAMOS AL PASAR LOS MINUTOS, HORAS, DÍAS, SEMANAS…! ¡AMOR: AUNQUE ÉL SEA LO QUE SEA, ÉL SE PREOCUPA POR TODOS, AUNQUE LO HACE A SU MANERA! ¡COMPAÑERISMO: ESA QUE DEMUESTRA AL AYUDAR A QUIÉN SEA QUE SE LO PIDE!

Louise miró en ese momento a Charlotte con una sonrisa, luego mira a Karín.

— ¡Ahora, ¿dime?! ¡¿POR QUÉ LE TRAICIONASTE?!

—…

Karín se levantó del suelo con cabeza gacha, no tenía ganas de responder a eso, e inclusive de hablar.

— ¡Si no quieres hablar seguiremos con este encuent…!

Pero Louise no pudo seguir hablando, ya que al lado de ellas, pero no muy cerca, estaba Orochimaru… Este jalaba aún inconsciente Naruto de su ropa. Charlotte tuvo un bajonazo emocional al ver a Naruto en tales condiciones… su cuerpo estaba completamente morado y la sangre brotaba de todas partes. Para ella era algo que no podía creer, tanto que cayó de rodillas mientras tapaba su boca con ambas manos. Quería gritar, llorar o despertar de esta pesadilla creada para detener su felicidad.

Para Louise eso era inconcebible, ella nunca vio a Naruto derrotado, si golpeado, pero jamás de esa manera tan sublime. Era imposible… Karín… no se podía saber que pensaba o creía, seguía con cabeza gacha.

— Narutito no rindió… solo vine para que lo vieran una última vez…

Charlotte comenzó a sollozar levemente. Louise con gran furia mira a Karín y le grita.

— ¡YA ESTÁS CONTENTA MALDITA PUTA! ¡ESPERO TE MUERAS!

Lo dijo sin asco.

— Que lenguaje… encárgate de ella Karín.

Orochimaru tiró el cuerpo de Naruto, un tanto lejos de él, pero no cerca de las chicas. Eso era una pesadilla, especialmente para Charlotte, la cual no creía lo que sucedía. Louise era un manojo de nervios, sus manos temblaban, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza y su estómago estaba vacío. Un dolor en el corazón golpeaba a la chica.

Karín, en cambio, dio un paso al frente ante la orden de Orochimaru.

— ¡MALDITA!

Los pensamientos de Karín eran como un gran mar en ese momento, se sentía pacífico, pero tormentoso de un momento a otro. Ella no tiene idea de cómo llegó a esto. ¿Acaso creía que era como ponerse un traje lindo y andar de aquí para allá? No, esto era matar o morir, bien o el mal, ying y yang, y ella había escogido sin pensarlo bien.

— ¡¿SATISFECHA?!

¿En qué sentido? El empezar por el pez gordo y luego ir uno a uno, matando a aquellos a los que una vez juraste proteger. Hipocresía, si escogiste esta ruta, ¿por qué sientes esto ahora? ¿Eres humana, o te estás humanizando ahora?

— ¡TRAIDORA!

¿Lo era?, ¿por qué hacía esto? ¿Gusto, moda o por algo más?... Sea lo que sea le hizo tener cientos de recuerdos en ese instante, como si su vida pasase al frente de sus ojos en una milésima de segundo, o centésima, bueno, solo ella lo sabe.

— Amistad, compañerismo y familia.

Si Naruto es su familia, ¿por qué está en esa situación? Más importante, ¿cuál es el porqué de esta situación? Su vista nublada… solo ve al suelo, acaso… está…

— Yo te perdonaré sin importar lo que suceda. Promesa.

Si hizo una promesa, ¿por qué Naruto está en el piso? ¿Qué hizo mal en todo este tiempo? Su juicio y determinación están nublados, ¿por qué? ¿Él le perdonaría después de todo lo sucedido o acaso?... debía averiguarlo por sí misma.

— ¡MALDITA TRAIDORA, OJALÁ TE PUDRAS COMO LA GUSANA QUE SOS!

Karín miró a Louise, la cual gritaba improperios sobre su persona. Lágrimas bajaban por los pómulos de la chica. Karín dio otro paso, Orochimaru miró mientras alzaba una ceja.

— ¡SOLO ERES UNA RATA DE ALCANTARILLAS!

Karín dio otro paso más, las lágrimas de Louise bajaban con más rapidez mientras daba un paso atrás

— Falso…

— ¡MALDITA TRAICIONERA, ZORRA, PERRA, PUTA…!

Sin importar los insultos que le decía Louise, Karín seguía avanzando, cada vez daba un paso más rápido. Louise empezó a temblar, sintió la necesidad de gritar por ayuda, pero eso no serviría. Estaban solos y dentro de poco morirían.

— Estás equivocada…

Orochimaru tuvo un raro sentimiento dentro de sí, mirando a Karín comenzó a notar como ella iba despacio y el aura roja volvía. Louise se aterró al ver eso y solo se tiró junto a Charlotte, abrazándola, para esperar su muerte. Lo que no vieron fue que el aura de la chica comenzó a incrementarse y luego a bajarse, de manera violenta e inconforme. Orochimaru sintió un raro escalofrío, el cual recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

— Estás… ESTÁS… ¡ESTÁS EQUIVOCADA!

Karín comenzó a gritar muchas incoherencias, mientras se agarraba con fuerza la cabeza. Louise abrió los ojos, pero seguía abrazada a Charlotte, esta notó lo extraño o lo que sea que le ocurría a la chica y una esperanza creció en ella.

— Has lo correcto…

Susurró Louise, en ese momento el aura de Karín se deshizo y sus gritos cesaron. Lentamente quitó sus manos de la cabeza y miró a Louise, como también a Charlotte. Orochimaru solo entrecerró los ojos y miró a Karín con rareza.

— Yo… yo… yo…

Karín no lograba terminar la oración, o completar la frase… Louise y Karín se miran mutuamente, y dice.

— Yo… **¡DEBO MATARLOS!**

Esa voz no era de Karín, era la de un demonio, especialmente esos ojos rojos y esa aura rojiza que se presentaba con violencia. Esta se lanzó con todo para asesinar a Louise y a Charlotte. Louise al ver su perdición, se abrazó con Charlotte de nuevo. A unos metros de llegar… Sylphid se interpuso en medio del ataque, las garras anormales de Karín rasgaron la piel de la dragona. Todo se había vuelto a blanco y negro. Sylphid cayó lejos por el impacto y por su velocidad. Louise no creía lo que ha pasado, especialmente Charlotte, la cual de su piel comenzó a emerger una rara y espesa niebla. Esta se veía terrorífica, en solo un par de segundos todo el campo se había envuelto en esto. Louise no perdió el tiempo, rápidamente lanzó un hechizo en la última posición donde estaba Karín.

Orochimaru retrocedió muy prudentemente, esa neblina era tóxica para ellos, en muchos sentidos. Por la espesa neblina no se podía ver qué pasaba dentro, pero algo era seguro para Orochimaru, ya que la energía de Karín ha caído. Louise corrió por la neblina y efectivamente Karín recibió su hechizo. Esta avanzó, debía llegar hasta donde había quedado Sylphid.

Vemos como la cámara apunta por encima de Charlotte, esta se levanta del suelo y rápidamente corre a donde estaba Naruto. Louise cayó al suelo mientras corría, pero se sostuvo lo más que podía, ella no se podía dar el lujo de caer ahora. Logró levantarse y seguir corriendo. Charlotte corrió por la niebla y llegó al cuerpo de su amado.

Esta rápidamente se tiró sobre el cuerpo del chico. Unas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de la chica hasta los cachetes del muchacho.

— Naruto…

Susurró Charlotte mientras las lágrimas seguían y seguían fluyendo. Naruto estaba completamente lastimado, solo pensar en el infierno por el que sufrió el muchacho la enojaba mucho.

— No te preocupes… Naru.

Charlotte hacía lo que podía generando la magia curativa, aunque ella no era para nada buena en esto, pero ponía su máximo empeño y esfuerzo en hacer lo más que podía. Sus manos brillaban con tal intensidad, pero no servía… ella lo iba a perder a este paso.

La desesperación comenzó a invadir a la chica, la cual pensaba en cómo salvar a su amado. Las lágrimas avanzaban de sus ojos hasta los cachetes del chico, de los cachetes bajaba por su barbilla y llegaba, perdiéndose así, dentro de la chaqueta o traje que llevaba. En ese momento Charlotte tuvo una eureka y recordó así la pócima regenerativa. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a rebuscar dentro de los bolsillos del chico, hasta pedía a cualquier energía del mundo que no se hayan destruido, porque si era así, ella no sabría qué haría.

…

Louise ya había llegado a la ubicación de Sylphid, la cual estaba completamente tirada en un charco de sangre. Este salía de su pecho a borbotones, Louise no creía lo que veía. Esta se acercó lentamente y notó como la dragona seguía viva. Esta respiraba lentamente, sin pensar que debía hacer puso manos a la obra. Ambas manos al frente de la herida de la pobre Sylphid, un resplandor rosado creció dentro de sus manos y lentamente la herida se cerraba. Sylphid chillaba suavemente, Louise le hablaba lentamente…

— Tranquila Sylphid, solo relájate.

Louise seguía avanzando, la especie de hechizo que estaba haciendo un trabajo increíble. La herida se cerraba lentamente y la sangre alrededor desaparecía.

…

Pasaron los segundos y Charlotte logró encontrar la pócima, sin esperar más quitó el tapón. Rápidamente abrió la boca de Naruto y vertió el elixir, la pócima comenzaba a acabarse. Cuando esto sucedió sacó la botella y la lanzó lejos de ella. Cerró la boca de Naruto y esperó que la tragara, lo cual pasó casi al instante.

Charlotte esperaba que no haya sido muy tarde, porque… lentamente las heridas en la cara de Naruto se curaban y los moretones bajaban. Todo volvía a la normalidad con su cuerpo. Charlotte estaba contenta de que funcionara, y las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos con facilidad. Pasaban los segundos, Charlotte solo quería que Naruto abriera los ojos para así volver a abrazarlo y sentir de nuevo su calor.

— Vamos…

Susurraba Charlotte con tristeza, ¿acaso era tarde?... pero ella no se rendiría a pensar eso, ella tenía esperanza. Los segundos pasaban, la pócima había surtido efecto, su magullado cuerpo había sido vuelto a la normalidad.

Tercera parte. Round 3.

Sentía que algo me llamaba lentamente, estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro, me sentí como si estuviera muerto. La suave voz angelical que me llamaba me era conocida, solo que no recuerdo de quién era. Esta decía "Vuelve… vamos… Naruto". ¿Qué diablos acaba de suceder?... ¡ah!, si es cierto. Orochimaru me dio una paliza… ¿pero esto negro? ¿Acaso morí?... No, me rehúso a morir de esta manera, debo volver al plano físico y matar a Orochimaru, esa es mi misión. No puedo dejar esto en manos de las chicas. Ese maldito es un despiadado.

La voz seguía llamándome, el lugar oscuro cambiaba a otro negro más claro, ¿ilógico, cierto? Los segundos pasaban y las tonalidades del lugar se aclarecían cada vez más. Hasta que llegó a un punto donde todo se volvió completamente blanco, al fin podía ver mi cuerpo. Estaba restaurado… algo debió pasar.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Cachorro, será mejor que salgas de aquí.

Esa voz… era la de Kurama, rápidamente me giro y atrás mío estaba parado un tipo alto, vestido con un kimono de hombre completamente blanco. Su cabellera era naranja y tenía unas orejas de zorro. Sus ojos eran iguales como cuando yo me enfadaba. ¿Era la versión humana de Kurama? ¿Qué debe haber pasado?

— ¿Kurama?

— Vaya, te diste cuenta…

— Bueno, tus orejas y ojos no ayudan mucho si no quieres que te reconozca je je.

— Ja ja ja, al menos no has perdido el humor. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió afuera?

— Sí, Orochimaru hizo trampa.

— No exactamente, me refiero a Karín.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Ella estaba siendo controlada por Orochimaru, déjame terminar primero Naruto. Orochimaru le debió haber lavado el cerebro y la usó en tu contra, ¿por qué me dejarían fuera? Piensa eso Naruto. Yo puedo saber si alguien miente o te engaña y Karín nunca fue una doble agente. Aparentemente tu amiga Louise se dio cuenta y usó una especie de conjuro para liberar su mente.

No dije nada en ese momento, pero me alegraba saber que Karín solo había sido controlada. Pero también sentí como un peso era liberado de mí, ahora que lo pienso bien, eso que dijo Kurama tenía razón. Me inutilizaron, jugaron con mi mente y mi único apoyo fue apagado con esa vacuna. Debía admitirlo, pero Orochimaru jugó conmigo con mucha facilidad.

— ¿Ahora qué Kurama?

— Dentro de poco despertarás, esto que vez es tu subconsciente y yo, soy la manifestación de como tú crees que luzco si fuera humano.

Kurama se acercó más a mí y colocando su dedo índice derecho en mi cabeza dice.

— Ve y detén a Orochimaru, yo te daré el poder necesario.

El dedo de Kurama comenzó a brillar con un intenso dorado que comenzó a cubrir toda la habitación. En ese momento…

— Vuelve… vamos… Naruto.

Escuché esa voz de nuevo, al fin recordé de quién era, era de Charlotte.

…

Había abierto los ojos por completo y noté que estaba en una zona cubierta por una poderosa y espesa niebla. Busqué a Charlotte, lo cual pude hacer rápidamente, estaba llorando, no lograba entender por qué. Coloqué mi mano derecha en su mejilla y le digo.

— Hola.

Ella se detuvo y se me quedó viendo fijamente. Con mi mano limpié sus lágrimas.

— Naruto…

Susurró. Solo di una larga y grande sonrisa mientras asentía. Sin ella querer esperar más se tiró sobre mí dándome un fuerte y grande abrazo, esto lo hacía mientras decía mi nombre una y otra vez; solo que cada vez con más fuerza. Así estuvimos por unos segundos más, hasta que ella se alejó levemente.

— ¿Qué ha pasado Char?

Le dije, esperé su respuesta. Ella se limpió un poco las lágrimas y dice.

— Orochimaru te arrastró… te trajo… y Karín, ella trató de asesinar a Louise…

— Comprendo, ya no te preocupes querida… yo me encargaré de todo ahora.

Recibí la ayuda de Charlotte para poder reincorporarme y lentamente la niebla se fue quitando. Esto me permitió ver las diferentes siluetas en el lugar, a mí prima en el suelo completamente inconsciente, como también a Sylphid y Louise, ambas juntas. Por último noté como Orochimaru estaba parado, viendo todo con completa incredulidad, pero este al verme… sentí su odio.

Louise me veía con absoluta duda, pero dejemos esto para después. Orochimaru se lanzó a máxima velocidad contra mí.

— Detrás de mí Charlotte, esta tercera ronda no la pienso perder así de fácil.

Hice que una katana apareciera en mis manos, mientras Orochimaru venía, invocando la suya. Un aura comenzó a brillar en mí alrededor, era dorada y me hacía sentir como que todo iba en cámara lenta.

Cuando Orochimaru llegó trató de clavarme su espada, lo cual pude anticipar con una fuerte patada en la cara, la cual lo mandó a dialogar con su abuela. Ese momento lo aproveché y realicé mi jutsu preferido.

— Jutsu multiclones de sombra.

Creé 3 clones, los cuales brillaban con la fuerza de mi aura. Louise ya había llegado junto a Charlotte y esta le contaba lo sucedido.

Orochimaru ya se había levantado del lugar donde quedó. Me miró con rabia y yo solo con burla, este asalto sería el definitivo.

— ¡SOLO PORQUE HAS LOGRADO ENSESTAR UNA PATADA NO SIGNIFICA QUE GANARÁS!

— ¡Ahora dilo sin llorar!

Orochimaru gruñó y se lanzó a gran velocidad, yo hice lo mismo y se desató una lucha a máxima velocidad. Se escuchaban los "Cachíns" por todos lados. Louise y Charlotte trataban de seguir la batalla, pero era algo imposible para ellas.

— ¡Muere maldito pedófilo!

Lancé un golpe engañoso que sirvió, este pegó en toda la cara de Orochimaru, el cual retrocedió, pero no tuvo un respiro. En el suelo lo esperaban mis clones, uno le dio una bienvenida con una patada en el estómago que lo mandó hasta otro, este le dio un one, two en toda la cara y lo mandó al último… este le dio una patada en las joyas…

Orochimaru quedó en el piso mientras se tocaba las bolas, esperando que el dolor le pasase… No sabía que tenía bolas… Había llegado junto a mis clones, los cuales esperaban a que el pedófilo se levantase

— Perdón, ¿te golpearon en la vagipolla?

Dije con gran burla, escuché como Orochimaru gruñía y el efecto de la patada se acababa.

— ¡Cuando esto pase te voy a MATAR!

— Ahora dilo sin llorar.

Le respondió uno de mis clones, todos reímos fuertemente. Como si Orochimaru fuera un bailador de breakdance se levantó y nos vio con molestia. Mis clones rodeaban a Orochimaru, el cual no tenía mínima vía de escape.

— Mejor ríndanse, así tendré algo de misericordia.

— ¿Sabes?, después de tanto tiempo me pregunté por qué hacías lo que hacías. Al fin obtuve mi respuesta, solo haces lo que haces para obtener poder y conocimiento, aunque lo haces de una pésima manera. No sabes cuánto te detesto.

Orochimaru solo dio un bufido, observando a todos los clones… de igual manera este dio un gran salto. Al instante todos mis clones imitaron su acto, hasta yo.

— ¡JA!, pobre Narutito, tu prima te abandona ¿y aun así crees que sos capaz de derrotarme?

No le respondí a esa provocación. Un clon, desde la espalda de Orochimaru, se lanzó con kunai al frente, el villano apenas pudo esquivarlo con algo de dificultad. Este trató de dar un golpe, pero otro se lanzó, evitando así que este le diera un golpe, Orochimaru tuvo que cubrirse; un tercer clon había lanzado tal patada que hizo retroceder al tarado. Cabe destacar que todo esto ocurrió en el aire. Lentamente todos comenzamos a caer, mientras caíamos realicé los sellos necesarios.

— ¡Prepárate para morir de nuevo hijo de puta! ¡MILLAR DE PÁJAROS A MÍ! ¡SHIDORI!

Me arrojé a tal velocidad que era como si fuera un borrón dorado. Orochimaru se molestó y también preparó otros sellos.

— Estilo de tierra: Gran muro.

Un muro enorme de tierra se levantó del suelo, pero eso no me detendría. Tiré el shidori al frente, rompiendo así la barrera. Típico error de novatos por parte de Orochimaru.

— ¡ESTE ATAQUE SE CARGA CON TODAS LAS ESPERANZAS Y DETERMINACIONES DE MIS AMIGOS Y FAMILIA! ¡SHIDORI!

Orochimaru se quedó quieto, no podía desaparecer o lo que sea, estaba contra la espalda y mi shidori. Encesté el gran ataque en todo el estómago del villano, esto hizo que comenzara a brillar mi ataque con aura dorada y azul, que brillaban en armonía, buscando la esencia.

— ¡MALDICIÓN!

De un momento a otro este salió expulsado con gran fuerza, golpeando así con los árboles y deteniéndose en el piso. Caí de rodillas, mis clones desaparecieron, diablos, sin mi regeneración malgasto más fácil mi chakra.

Respiraba con gran dificultad, eso debió acabar de una vez por todas con Orochimaru. Me levanté con algo de dificultad, Louise llegó a la par. La chica, con ambas manos hizo aparecer un aura rosada que al mero toque conmigo hizo que me sintiera descansado, como si las fuerzas volvieran a mí. Era reconfortante.

— Buen trabajo Naruto.

— Gracias… Louise.

Louise seguía regenerándome, Charlotte corrió hasta llegar a Sylphid, la cual ya se veía como nueva. Diablos, Louise hace un buen trabajo al parecer. Orochimaru se levantó del suelo, toda su ropa estaba rasgada y poseía grandes hematomas en todo el cuerpo.

— **¡MALDITO NARUTO, SINO PUEDO MATARTE, ENTONCES…!** _ **¡MATARÉ TU RAZÓN, TÚ SOLA EXISTENCIA, ESO QUE AMAS MÁS QUE TODO EN EL MUNDO! ¡VERÁS COMO ASESINO A TU QUERIDA NOVIA!**_

De la boca de Orochimaru salió una espada, era kusanagi.

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS!

Le grité.

— _**¡MÍRAME!**_

Orochimaru dio un fuerte paso y con espada al frente se lanzó hasta Charlotte. Louise comenzó a conjurar, pero no llegaría a tiempo. Realicé una cantidad de sellos necesarios mientras corría detrás de Orochimaru. Charlotte, la cual no sabía lo que estaba pasando, se sorprendió al ver como Orochimaru se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. El hijo de perra tiró su espada al frente mientras realizaba una risa diabólica. 30 metros y Orochimaru seguía avanzando peligrosamente, todo esto sucedió en 5 segundos. 20 metros, 3.5 segundos faltaba para el impacto, había terminado mis sellos. 8 metros, solo un segundo restante, no podía, fui lento.

— _**Fallaste.**_

El impacto se dio… la sangre caía al suelo, un charco se hizo de tal manera. Mis piernas temblaban con gran fuerza, no creía lo que había sucedido.

— Perdón… (Escupe un gran poco de sangre de la boca)

Esto debía ser una pesadilla, una pesadilla creada solo para mí. El filo de kusanagi salía por el otro extremo del cuerpo, empapado así por un fuerte rojo carmesí.

— Lo lamento Naruto, solo así redimiré mis pecados.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Encárgate de proteger siempre a… Naruto… te lo pido Charlotte, es mi única familia… ¡aaaaah!

La persona que se interpuso había sido Karín, recibiendo así todo el filo de la espada en su estómago. Una rabia me empezó a invadir, mi estela dorada se combinaba con el rojo de Kurama, estaba muy enojado.

— Así que al final el hechizo no sirvió… da igual, siempre eras como él, Karín. Distes tu vida solo para proteger a la novia de tu primo.

Karín escupió otro gran poco de sangre. Mis piernas cedieron, mi cordura se estaba acabando. Orochimaru sacó la espada de Karín y esta cayó al suelo con fuerza, aún viva dijo.

— Lo lamento tanto… Naruto, recuerda que siempre serás lo único que tengo, mi familia, mi hermanito, mi…

Orochimaru clavó la espada kusanagi de nuevo en Karín, solo para silenciarla. El dorado que me envolvía desapareció y solo un rojo negruzco era presente.

— Mejor cállate, odio las cursilerías.

— Maldito… yo… yo… **¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ!**

Mi voz era de ultratumba y no sabía qué hacía o que sentía o veía, todo estaba oscuro. Sin más me lancé sobre Orochimaru y en un segundo estaba a la par. Clavé mi mano en todo su pecho, sacando así su negro corazón.

— **¿VEREMOS QUIÉN ES LA PUTA AHORA? ¡CUARTO ASALTO!**

Enojado, tiré el cuerpo de Orochimaru al suelo, la espada la soltó por el calor del momento. Con fuertes golpes empecé mi paliza a Orochimaru, no me detenía, quería desfigurar su cara.

—…

—…

Unas vocecitas decían algo, pero no les presté la atención debida. Mis nudillos se llenaban de sangre y no me detenía, seguí y seguí. Con mis garras arrancaba la piel o la rasgaba, quería dejarlo irreconocible. Los lamentos de Orochimaru eran una música del cielo para mis oídos. Dos manos trataron de detenerme, pero no eran lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerme. Mis puños seguían, era una piñata, solo quería sacarle los dulces, o en su defecto sus órganos, todos…

—…

No podía escuchar las voces, estaba segado. El sonido era irreconocible, seguí.

— _Recuerda… la promesa._

Sentí que mi mano se fracturaba por cada golpe, mis manos dolían, pero no me detendría, solo hasta matarlo y seguir…

— _Te perdono._

Cansado de esto me levante y usando el cuerpo de Orochimaru como balón comencé a patearlo con ambas piernas. También aplastaba su cuerpo…

— _Yo te protejo, solo confía en mí Charlotte._

Las manos que trataban de detenerme se guindaron de mi cintura, me era dificultoso el moverme así.

— _**¡GRRRRGHH!**_

— _Ella no quería esto, piensa en su bien._

— _Tú no sabes lo que es bueno para nadie._

— **¡DESPIERTA MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡ESTÁS SOLO SEGADO!**

— _**¿KURAMA?**_

Mi vista comenzó a volver a la normalidad, lo primero que vi fueron las dos manos que me detenían. Girando mi vista me di cuenta que eran Louise y Charlotte, las cuales gritaban que me detuviera, esto lo hacían con lágrimas en sus ojos. Lo segundo que vi, fue el irreconocible cadáver de Orochimaru… el maldito seguía respirando. Mi respiración seguía inconstante.

— ¡YA NARUTO!

La voz de ambas combinadas hizo que me detuviera, mis manos estaban rojas y llenas de sangre. Unos dedos estaban fracturados. Con ambas manos rodeé a las chicas, para hacerles notar que ya había despertado. Al ellas notar eso solo sonrieron, pero no me soltaron. El cuerpo de Orochimaru se regeneraba lentamente, todos lo notaron.

— La pócima del alma.

Cierto, la pócima negra que me dio Montmorency. La saqué rápidamente, quité el corcho y la puse en la boca de Orochimaru. El líquido comenzó a desaparecer, el cuerpo de Orochimaru empezó a convulsionar con fuerza. Temiendo lo peor, pateé el cuerpo lo más lejos posible de nosotros; ya estaba inconsciente y espero que ya no vuelva, jamás.

De un momento para otro las convulsiones se detuvieron y el cuerpo se elevó levemente. Un rayó blanco salió del pecho, una especie de pelota del mismo color se desprendía del cuerpo del ninja y desapareció. Del polvo eres y al polvo volverás… el cuerpo de Orochimaru se convirtió en polvo y el viento se lo llevó lejos.

Había derrotado a Orochimaru, estaba muerto, su alma abandonó su cuerpo físico. Solo espero que no vuelva, ahora debo enterrar el cuerpo de mi amada prima. Si pudiera volver al pasado haría algo para que esto jamás suceda. La…

¿Fin?

CAPÍTULO 8.

Epílogo:

Naruto lloraba la pérdida de su prima, gritaba mientras veía el inerte cuerpo. La pobre chica respiraba muy inconsistentemente. Naruto sostenía la mano de su prima, tratando de darle valor, el que necesitaba…

— Karín…

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Naruto observaba como Louise aplicaba su magia, tratando de cerrar esa herida. La gran cantidad de sangre que salía, y el charco que había era demasiado. Ha perdido mucha sangre y aunque Louise la salve… Naruto nunca se había sentido tan mal consigo mismo. Deseaba tener de nuevo ese elixir y curar a su prima.

Charlotte abrazaba a Naruto, esta no toleraba verle así, le desgarraba el corazón verle llorar por su único familiar. Louise hacía lo que podía, las gotas de sudor bajaban muy rápidamente por su sien. Sylphid estaba acostada a la par de Naruto y Charlotte, pero observaba fijamente a esa chica de cabello rojo, esa que le atacó, pero ella no sentía odio, sabía lo que había ocurrido. Completamente absorta estaba la dragona

— Por favor, Karín… no cierres los ojos… te lo ruego.

— Naruto… me duele…

Por la oscuridad de los árboles, una sombra se veía y desapareció al instante. Louise seguía aplicando su magia en la herida y esta se comenzó a cerrar. Louise al ver eso aplicó con más persistencia, aunque sus fuerzas se iban, era lo menos que ella podía hacer.

— Queda poco…

Naruto no perdía la esperanza y notaba como la herida se comenzaba a cerrar poco a poco. Pasaban los segundos, minutos… cuando la herida se cerró… Louise detuvo su magia y respirando con dificultad dice.

— Está listo…

Karín comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, era dificultoso para ella, había perdido mucha sangre, estaría muy cansada. La chica se alegró al ver a la par a Naruto, la novia del mismo y esa chica… Louise.

— ¿Naruto?

— No te preocupes Karín.

Dijo Naruto aferrándose a la mano de la chica con fuerza.

— Ahorita iremos a casa y descansarás… lo prometo.

— Me alegra…

Dijo Karín con mucho cansancio, el cual era muy notorio en ella… pero una rara sombra apareció detrás de las chicas y Naruto. Karín se sorprendió demasiado e iba a advertir de la presencia de esos, pero ellos tomaron la palabra primero y una voz masculina dice.

— Al parecer Orochimaru falló… ( _ **LENGUAJE INTRADUCIBLE**_ )

La voz masculina comenzó a hablar en una rara lengua y un portal de color muy negro creció cerca de ellos. Cuando Naruto se iba a girar para ver quién había dicho eso, tan solo fue absorbido por el portal… pero logró notar la figura de un hombre y una chica…

¿Qué les deparará el destino a este cuarteto? ¿Por qué siempre se meten en problemas? ¿Por qué dije cuatro si eran cinco?

BITE:

Naruto se despertó en una cama de una casa que no reconoce…

Naruto fue al baño de dicha casa…

Algo raro pasó al ver el espejo…

Charlotte entró al baño con una cara muy asustada…

Detrás de Charlotte estaba Louise con la misma expresión…

Y en la tina estaba Karín viendo a todos con una cara de "¿qué diablos?"…

— ¡¿ESTO ES UNA PUTA BROOOOOOMAAAAAAAAA?!

Fin…

El ninja cabrón en Halkeginia "Ninja no tsukaima no zero" Esto ha sido todo amigos, nos vemos en otra posible temporada o en defecto en el capítulo 9 de corto.

¡BYE BYE!

FIN.


	8. OVA

Ninja no tsukaima no zero.

Disclaimer: Retiro de derechos, los siguientes personajes no son míos. Son propiedad intelectual y artística de Kishimoto y Yamaguchi. Con eso dicho disfruten la historia.

CAUTION: El siguiente fic es irreal y muy grosero. Las voces de celebridades son imitaciones muy pobres y debido a su contenido los ñoños no lo deben leer.

CONTINUACIÓN

Capítulo 8: Otro comienzo. Especial "OVA".

— ¡TODAS CALMADAS, DEJEN DE PEGAR FUERTES GRITOS, PUTA MIERDA! ¡ME VAN A DEJAR SORDO, COÑO!

— ¡Tú eres el que está gritando Naruto!

— ¡CÁLLATE LOUISE, YO NO GRITO, SOLO ESTOY VOCIFERANDO CON MUCHA FUERZA!

Luego de haber aparecido en este extraño lugar, y luego ir al baño… todos estábamos en la sala de esta casa. Karín, Charlotte, Louise y yo, no sabíamos qué pasaba. Curioso era saber cómo estábamos vestidos, yo con un tonto traje naranja, como un buzo y un raro protector en mi cabeza. Karín vestía con una camisa morada y una falda negra. Louise… ella estaba igual, lo mismo con Charlotte. A todo esto, ¿por qué solo nosotros estamos vestidos de otra manera, y mi capa?

— Tranquilo primo, gritando no resolveremos nada.

— ¡NO LO HAREMOS, PERO ASÍ ME DESAHOGARÉ!

Karín y Charlotte estaban sentadas en el sofá, Louise estaba a la par mía, tratando de calmarme. No estaba alterado.

— ¡ESTOY MUY ALTERADO Y NO ENTIENDO QUÉ PASA!

— ¡PERO CÁLLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ NARUTO, YA SÉ QUE NO LO ENTIENDES, PERO GRITAR O VOCIFERAR NO SOLUCIONA NADA!

Karín carraspeó y todos prestamos atención.

— Bien, seguro algo habrá pasado, pero como Naruto está intranquilo yo también lo estoy. — Karín se levantó del sofá. — ¿Qué alguien me explique ¡POR QUÉ ME VEO COMO UNA NIÑA DE 12 AÑOS!?

Nota informativa: Cuando todos despertamos en este lugar, nos veíamos como chicos de 13 años. Ya no era alto, Karín ya no tenía pechos… y Louise y Charlotte…. bueno, ellas no cambiaron mucho.

— ¡ES LO MISMO QUE DIGO QUERIDA PRIMA! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME VEO TAN ENANO?!... ¡Oh por Rikudou!...

En medio de todas me bajé los pantalones y luego el calzoncillo. Louise rápidamente apartó la vista, pero veía de momentos. Charlotte y Karín fueron indiferentes.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MI PENE DE 21 CENTÍMETROS ES AHORA UNO DE 14!

Me derrumbé en el piso con los pantalones bajos. Louise estaba completamente roja.

— ¡Súbete los pantalones Naruto, no quiero ver tu virilidad!

— ¿Viste Charlotte? No tiene mucho vello púbico.

— Ya lo sé, lo he visto muchas veces desnudo. Tenía uno muy poblado, era increíble.

— ¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Dejen de hablar del pene de Naruto, no me interesa saber esas cosas!

Louise se tapó las orejas con sus manos, sus mejillas estaban completamente coloreadas con un fuerte rojo.

— Debes acostumbrarte Louise, mi primo siempre habla de su verga o otras cosas más.

— La la la la, no oigo nada.

…

Unos minutos después:

Logramos calmarnos todos y Charlotte me obligó a subirme los pantalones… no soy un mandilón. Ahora todos estábamos sentados en el sofá.

— Sigo sin entender qué diablos ha pasado.

Dijo Louise, esta puso sus manos en sus piernas. Al instante pensé que podía haber ocurrido con exactitud, todos sabíamos cómo llegamos, pero el porqué era diferente.

— Es fácil Louise, nos chupó un portal.

— Gracias Naruto, no sé qué haría sin tu analítica.

Le alcé un pulgar a Louise con felicidad, ella solo se palmeó la cara mientras suspiró.

— Bueno, en primera dejemos de pelear, segunda, hay muchas presencias en los alrededores. Recomiendo que nos mezclemos…

Detuve a mi prima y dije.

— ¿No es obvio? Somos niños de 12 y ellas de 13, viviendo en una casa, debemos ir a la escuela.

Louise tomó la palabra, al parecer le molestó lo que dije, pero hizo lo suficiente como para no sacarlo muy a flote.

— Naruto, en parte, debe tener algo de razón. Solo piénselo, estamos en una nueva dimensión con nuestros cuerpos de 12 y 13 años.

Charlotte se levantó del sofá y decide tomar la palabra.

— Propongo que revisemos el pueblo y actuemos de manera normal. Solo sigamos normalmente.

Karín también se levantó y tomó la palabra.

— Es una buena idea. Yo saldré primero y buscaré…

En ese raro momento se escuchó un fuerte rugido. La gente de fuera de la casa comenzó a gritar de terror.

— ¡¿Qué es eso en el cielo?! ¡¿Un avión…?! ¡Y en el piso hay una hormiga…!

— ¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Se escuchó de nuevo el fuerte rugir y cómo la gente se comenzó asustar y a gritar.

— ¡Oigan, falta Sylphid!

Exclamó Louise, todos nos dimos cuenta al instante de lo cierto. Había un balcón en este cuarto, ahí todos corrimos, uno detrás del otro. Como fui el primero en llegar miré el cielo, ahí se encontraba un dragón dando vueltas en el aire.

— ¿Esa es Sylphid?

Preguntó con terror Charlotte. Todos le asentimos con gran escepticismo, hasta que se escuchó de nuevo el fuerte rugir.

— ¡Karín, debemos actuar ya o tendrá problemas!

— ¡Usa un henge y sígueme!

Karín se convirtió en una chica rubia de muy alta estatura y sin espera dio un gran salto. Le seguí, me convertí en un tipo de cabellera negra larga y una gabardina café. Y así salté para seguir a mi prima, el brinco que dimos fue tal que llevamos junto a Sylphid.

Con maestría caímos en el lomo de la dragona, esta no paró de seguir dando giros.

— ¡No jodas Naruto, este lugar es Konoha, tu aldea!

— ¡Deja eso para después, que veo una gran cantidad de ninjas acercándose a nuestro punto!

— De eso me encargo yo.

Karín realizó un sello, conozco eso…

— ¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA!

Alrededor de mí y Sylphid se crearon un montón de clones, estos nos cubrieron. Los ninjas, que estaban debajo de nosotros comenzaron a atacar con habilidad a los clones. Toqué la cabeza de Sylphid, pero siguió gritando, por lo cual me puse de frente y le grité.

— ¡Illococoo, soy yo, Naruto, el novio de Charlotte!

Ella me vio fijamente, meditando mis palabras, lo entendió, pues me devolvió un gruñido con suavidad. Miré a los alrededores, los ninjas eran abrumados por la gran cantidad de clones de Karín. Sin más me subí al lomo, diablos, esto sería molesto.

— ¡Naru, prepárate que vamos a saltar!

— ¡¿Eh?! — Dije, y Karín realizó unos sellos a alta velocidad.

— Jutsu secreto Uzumaki: ¡EXPLOSIÓN!

Hay no, otra Louise. Un montón de humo nos cubrió en el aire, era tan espeso que era imposible ver. Karín tocó mi espalda y dice.

— Ahora prepárense. Estilo secreto Uzumaki: Espiral.

¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Joder, sentí como todo se desgarraba en el lugar y daba giros. Terribles ganas de vomitar, mi chakra fluctuaba y todo lo negro a mí alrededor se cambió por un blanco.

...

Cuando volví abrir los ojos, estábamos en un parque, me encontraba recostado en un árbol y al frente mío estaba Karín. Nadie más había en este lugar.

— Ya era hora que despertaras primo. Un poco más y te traía una mantita ¿Qué creías que soy? ¿Tu puta niñera?

— Ya, deja los chistes malos para después… ¿Y Sylphid? — Karín solo señaló al lado mío… pero solo había una niña con unas piedras… y el pelo azulado. Vestida con lo que parecía ser harapos. — ¿Estás fumando hierba? ¡Sylphid era una dragona enorme!

— A mí que me importa, seguro usó magia ñaca ñaca, esa, como la que hacen para sacar un conejo de un sombrero.

— Vale… en primera, ¿dónde putas estamos?

— Un parque, ¿no es obvio?

— Pinche vida más...

— Bueno, lo importante es que los ninjas perdieron nuestro rastro. Lo malo es… no sé dónde estaba la casa.

Ok, situación. En una aldea en la cual nunca viví, en una casa donde ya no sé dónde está y por último, en un parque sin niños; sin puñetera idea de cómo volver al punto de partida. Pos, me cago en mi puta vida.

— Mucho cerebro, ¿el maní no te sirve prima?

— Sigue hablando mierda y te patearé en el culo.

— Vale… tengo una idea.

— ¿Cuéntala?

—… — Miré a todos los lados… virgen de Loreto, en qué culo me meto. Diablos, se me olvidó lo siguiente. — ¿Recuerdas esos lapsus mentales?, me acaba de dar uno.

—… Me cago en Orochimaru y la puta madre que lo parió.

— Pensemos un plan de cómo volver a reunirnos con Louise y Charlotte.

— Tengo una mejor idea…

Esa era la voz de Sylphid, la cual ya estaba despierta a la par mía.

— Joder, casi me cago. — Dije y recibí un fuerte zape de mi prima.

— Calla pelotudo. Habla Illococoo.

— Yo me puedo reunir con mi hermana mayor, el lazo familiar. — No entendí una puta mierda.

— Comprendo, como eres un familiar, posees la habilidad de encontrar siempre a tu amo. — Ella asintió. Vale, ya comprendo, es algo confuso.

— Ahora que lo pienso.

— ¿Piensas?

— Ahora que lo pienso… — Miré a Karín con enojo, ella solo rió suavemente. — De alguna manera sintió que Louise está allá. Señalé al Norte de mi posición. Sylphid asintió.

— Ahí también está hermana mayor.

— Bueno. — Dije y pensé. — Según Karín estamos en Torroja.

— Konohagakure primo.

— Me vale topi. Ni siquiera sé porque putas, riñones, cojones, rayos o centellas estamos en esta aldea oculta entre las nalgas.

— Tengo una teoría. — Karín pasó al frente nuestro. — El portal que nos envió el de Galia y la chica loca. Ellos tienen que ver con esto, la única manera de volver sería que Louise desgarrase la realidad.

— ¿Cómo crees que Louise sería capaz de hacer eso prima? Ella es como esa chica del clan carmesí, solo explosiones sabe usar o hacer.

— Pero es una maga del vacío primo. — Sí, eso ya lo sabía. Todavía recuerdo aquella vez que me llevó. Joder que buenos tiempos, le metí toda la lengua a Louise. — Al igual que el de Galia, ella tiene el libro de oraciones y el rubí o zafiro de agua. Es capaz de usar las encantaciones vacías.

Hablando de eso, me va a dar dolores de cabeza. Como el rubí de agua, era azul, un rubí azul. ¿Después que sigue? ¿Robar autos, nadar con vagabundos?

— Lo único vacío en Louise son sus pechos.

—… No te lo niego.

— Será mejor que nos reunamos con hermana mayor. — Habló Sylphid, sacándonos a mi prima y a mí de nuestra momentánea lucidez.

— La dragona tiene razón querida prima, debemos reunirnos con mi amor y Megu… Louise.

— Vale.

Resopló Karín y comenzó a caminar al frente. Sylphid y yo nos vimos por un momento y luego nos levantamos. Salimos del bendito parque y nos dirigimos a la calle principal.

— Mucha gente. — Dije y miré la gran cantidad de personas en los establecimientos.

— Es una de las principales aldeas primo. Es obvio que habrá mucha gente.

— Hermana mayor está a unas cuantas calles.

— Sí, yo también lo siento.

— ¡NARUTO!

Ante tal grito giré mi vista atrás de mí, solo había una chica tabla con cabeza chicle.

— ¿La conoces primo? — Negué.

— Ignórala, tal vez se vaya. — Le dije y seguimos caminando, la chica de atrás gruñó y comenzó a correr, ¡mierda, qué miedo! — ¡CORRAN CHICAS, NO SÉ QUÉ HICE, PERO CORRAN!

Exclamé, en compañía de ambas comenzamos a huir. La loca peli rosada nos seguía de cerca. — ¡PRIMO, HAZ ALGO! — Me giré mientras corríamos y grité.

— ¡PROMETO PAGARTE LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA, O EL PRÓXIMO MES!... — Solo escuché un fuerte gruñido de la chica, la cual apretó a más. ¡Mierda, tengo miedo! (Auronplay)

— ¡No funcionó! — Ya me di cuenta prima. — ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HICISTE?!

— ¡YO NO LE HICE NADA PRIMA, LO JURO! ¡NO RECUERDO HABERME RELACIONADO CON UNA TABLA CON CHICLE!

De alguna rara forma, la chica comenzó a correr de manera descomunal. Casi alcanzándonos, ante eso chillé de terror. Sylphid empezó a bajar su velocidad, sentía cerca la presencia de Louise. Llegamos a una especie de complejo de apartamentos.

— ¡Es aquí! — Gritó Sylphid saltando y subiendo las escaleras en tiempo récord. En ese momento pensé, estaba desacelerando para brincar o por qué su poder… joder, es confuso. Mis pensamientos son un enigma. (Caja de leche regándose)

— ¡SUBE SUBE, HASTA LAS NUBES! — Perseguimos a Sylphid, la cual se detuvo ante una puerta, sin más la abrió. Nosotros llegamos detrás y cruzó Karín, yo detrás cerré, tranqué la puerta, puse un mueble una cama y un perro… ok, no.

— Joder, que miedo. Sé que soy irresistible, pero esa chica no es de mis gustos.

Traté de tomar algo de aire, cuando me di cuenta que Louise y Charlotte estaban en la entrada conmigo. Sylphid estaba acostada en el piso, mientras respiraba fuertemente y Karín, la muy cabrona estaba fresca.

— Oigan, ¡qué les pasó!

— Yo te lo explico Louise. — Karín se puso al frente. — Una chica tabla, de tu mismo color de cabello, comenzó a perseguir a Naruto y creo que lo quería golpear.

—… ¡¿EH?! — Dijeron al unísono Louise y Charlotte.

— ¡YO NO SÉ QUÉ HICE! ¡SEÑOR JUEZ, INOCENTE!

*PUM PUM* Se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta. Rápidamente me levanté y me puse detrás de Louise y Charlotte.

— ¡NARUTO, NARUTO! — Gritó la chica mientras golpeaba la puerta.

— ¡NO ESTÁ! — Dije con voz afeminada. Solo recibí un golpe más fuerte, a ese paso la puerta cederá.

— ¡PRIMO, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HICISTE?!

— ¡NI LA CONOZCO! ¡CON LOUISE ME BASTA, CREES QUE ME GUSTARÍA OTRA GRITONA EN MI VI!... — Louise golpeó mi estómago con su codo.

— ¡NO ME GRITES EN EL OÍDO NARUTO!

— ¡MIS RIÑONES!

— ¡NARUTO, ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ESTÁ CONTIGO?! ¡NARUTO RESPONDE!

*PAM* Un fuerte golpe que tiró el mueble. *PAM* Este golpe tiró el florero que puse. *PAM* Este rompió el picaporte, acaté y me escondí detrás de Louise. Desenfundé su varita y con su mano apunté a la puerta. *PAM* Esta rompió la puerta.

— ¡NO TE MUEVES, TENGO UNA LOUISE Y SÉ CÓMO USARLA!

La chica de pelo rosado caminó al frente mientras tronaba sus nudillos. Karín dio un suspiro, y Sylphid se escondió detrás de Charlotte. Ambos temblamos, no sé qué hice, pero juro que la compensaré.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ HUISTE?! — Me gritó la chica, así que le respondí de la misma forma.

— ¡EXPLOSIÓN!... ¡LOUISE, USA EXPLOSIÓN!... — Louise solo suspiró y bajó su varita.

— ¡NARUTO, ARREGLA ESTO O!...

— ¡YO SOY INOCENTE, LO JURO! ¡QUERIDA, PROTÉGEME DE ESA LOCA PELO ROSADO, COPIA DE LOUISE! — Dije y Charlotte solo dio un suspiro.

— ¡NARUTO!... — Y pam, la chica con problemas de temperamento cayó inerte al suelo.

— Ya me tiene hartos con esos gritos. — Gracias Karín, te amo prima.

…

Unas horas después, no sé qué diablos hice. La chica desde que quedó inconsciente, y gracias a Louise le borramos la memoria. Esos hechizos vacíos si sirven. Luego de eso, Karín dejó a la chica en un callejón. Por eso, ahora mismo estamos sentados en el sofá, meditando lo que ocurrió.

— Ok, no sé qué ocurrió, pero debemos volver a casa. — Dijo Karín mientras acomodaba sus lentes. Asentí ella tenía razón y demasiada.

— Eso es cierto, Louise, abre un portal dimensional y llévanos a casa.

— No puedo hacer eso Naruto. Toda la fuerza de voluntad la gasté en borrarle la memoria a esa loca gritona. Lo lamento, de momento estamos varados.

— ¡Me cago en todo lo cagable! Varados y sin comida, joder. — Me levanté del sofá y comencé a golpear con mis piernas el piso. Esto es molesto.

— Naru, hay mucha comida en la despensa.

Por eso la amo, gracias Charlotte… espera.

— Bueno, eso está bien. — Dijo Karín. — Será mejor que revise los alrededores, reuniré algo de información. Ustedes hagan la cena y primo… ¡NO HAGAS UNA ESTUPIDEZ!

Mis oídos… igual no dije nada y solo asentí como un perrito siendo regañado. Con eso Karín se transformó y se fue. Dejándonos a mí, Louise, Charlotte y Sylphid a cargo de la cena.

La cena:

Vestido con un pequeño delantal con la leyenda "besa al chef" esperaba a mis otras compañeras. No sabíamos que hacer todavía para comer, improvisaremos algo sobre la marcha.

A los minutos llegaron Louise y Charlotte, ambas vestidas y listas, luego Sylphid, igual de lista. Louise llevaba un delantal rojo, Charlotte uno morado y Sylphid uno blanco. Ok, me puse al frente de la despensa y comencé a asignar trabajos.

— Bien, alguna de ustedes ha cocinado algo en su vida. — Louise iba a decir algo, pero la interrumpo y digo. — Nada de emparedados. — Y se quedó callada.

— He preparado arroz… — Dijo Charlotte.

Bueno, solo es hacer una cena simple. Miré que había en el refri, unos pescados y lo que parecía ser una rara ensalada. Saqué los pescados y los coloqué en la mesa.

— Louise, sé que no sabes hacer esto, pero por favor, cocina los pescados.

— Suena sencillo. — Respondió Louise alzando sus hombros. La miré fijamente y le digo.

— No hay que descongelarlos, pero lávalos. Y no me refiero que lo hagas con jabón, solo agua.

— No soy tan tonta Naruto.

— Sí, lo sé. Pero a veces te pasas. — Eso la insultó, antes de que me dijera algo, seguí. — Charlotte, en la despensa hay arroz, prepáralo. Haz suficiente para todos. Sylphid, ¿qué tan buena eres con los cuchillos?

La chica dragona me vio con duda, suspiré y formulé mi pregunta, de nuevo. — ¿Sabes preparar alguna ensalada?

Ante eso, ella levantó la mano derecha mientras gritaba.

— ¡SÍ, SÍ SÉ! — Exhalé mientras hice una leve sonrisa.

— Bien, Louise se encargará de freír los pescados, no te quemes. Charlotte se encargará de preparar el arroz. Sylphid hará la ensalada, yo la ayudaré. Empecemos.

Minutos más tarde.

Sylphid no tenía problemas cortando el repollo o los tomates, es más, lo hacía con fluidez. Lograba seguirme el ritmo, la chica era demasiado buena, incluso para su propio bien. Ambos estábamos realizando nuestras tareas, detrás de mí estaba Charlotte y detrás de Sylphid, estaba Louise. La segunda preparaba la estufa.

*Tap tap tap, tap tap tap* Era el sonido de nuestros cuchillos golpeando contra la tabla, cortando con extrema rapidez las verduras.

— Bien hecho Sylphid, eres demasiado buena. — Remarco, la mesa es completamente redonda con al menos 6 sillas

— ¡Gracias, hermano mayor Naruto! — Reí y seguí con… huele a… ese olor… olor… a… a.

Miré al frente de mí… ¡SANTA MIERDA! ¡LA MALDITA ESTUFA SE HABÍA PRENDIDO EN LLAMAS!

— ¡JODER LOUISE, ¿QUÉ MIERDA HAS HECHO?! — Exclamé mientras veía como la llama crecía y bajaba con fuerza.

— ¡SOLO PRENDÍ LA ESTUFA, NO HICE NADA MÁS!

Rápidamente realicé un jutsu de viento y lo lancé a la gran llama. En estos casos avivaría la llama, pero mi jutsu era mucho más fuerte, por lo cual apagué la llama con facilidad. Cuando acabó, le di a Louise una fulminante mirada y le digo.

— ¡¿CÓMO CARAJO ENCIENDES LA ESTUFA Y ESTA SE PRENDE EN LLAMAS?!

— ¡LO LAMENTO NARUTO!

— Está bien, cambiemos de puesto. Sylphid, explícale a Louise. Si se corta, le corto la pierna. — Caminé hasta Louise y le entregué el cuchillo. Cuando ella se sentó, Sylphid comenzó a explicarle cómo hacerlo.

Suspiré y miré los pescados que estaban a la par de la estufa. Naturalmente habría más comida en la mesa, pero nunca he sido una persona que coma mucho… bueno, tal vez sí. Pero en mi defensa, yo no miro la comida, solo la consumo.

— Bueno, aquí voy. — Giré la perilla de la estufa y me dio una pequeña llama azulada. No como a Louise, que casi incendia la casa. Agarré un enorme sartén que colgaba en la pared y lo puse en la llama de la estufa.

*Boom* ¿Qué diablos era ese ruido? Me giré y noté que la arrocera había explotado a la puta.

— ¡CHARLOTTE! — Exclamó Louise, la cual se metió debajo de la mesa.

— Explotó… — Dijo monótonamente Charlotte mirando el lugar donde estaba la arrocera

Para mi suerte, nadie resultó lastimado, especialmente Charlotte, la cual estaba lejos en ese momento que explotó la arrocera. No sé qué está pasando, pero a este paso incendiaremos el pinche lugar.

— ¡HERMANA MAYOR!

— Estoy bien... — Dijo Charlotte. Toqué mi cabeza, a este paso tendría un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

— Char, ¿puedes hacer el arroz con tus propias manos? — Ella me asintió. Así que volví con lo mío. Agarré un poco de aceite y lo eché en el sartén. — Sigo sin entender cómo encendiste la estufa Louise.

— Te dije, es una defectuosa y muy moderna.

— Sigue con los tomates Louise, procura no prenderlos.

— ¡TE ESTÁS BURLANDO DE MÍ!

— Sí, lo hago.

Me giré mientras Louise seguía gritándome, agarré el pescado que ya estaba fuera de la bolsa y lo tiré a la olla. Charlotte estaba en la pila, lavando el arroz con un poco de agua fría. En ese momento, la llama de la estufa se apagó.

— ¡¿Eh?! — Dije, y traté de prender la llama una y otra vez, no sirvió. La estúpida estufa se quedó sin gas.

— ¿Qué sucede Naruto? — Preguntó Louise dejando lo que estaba haciendo y caminando hasta mí

— Nos hemos quedado sin gas… ¡tengo una idea! Louise, vos que sos la más pedorra, llena el tanque de gas.

Sin esperarlo, recibí un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago por parte de Louise. Creo que me lo merecía por ser tan imbécilo. Louise tenía las mejillas completamente rojas carmesí y exclama.

— ¡TONTO, TONTO, YO NO ME ANDO PEDORREANDO!

— Perdona, solo fue una bromita. No deberías tomártelo "a pecho" Louise. — Dije mientras trataba de aplacar el dolor. En todos estos meses la fuerza de Louise aumentó considerablemente.

Tosí un par de veces y me levanté, joder, no decir chistes de pedos en frente de Louise. Anotado, lo dije para mí. Bueno, me levanté tratando de ignorar el agudo dolor en mi estómago y tomé el pescado. Agarré una bandeja que había por ahí, le eché algo de aceite y coloqué el pescado. Esperaba que lo siguiente que iba a hacer funcionara. Con la bandeja, que estaba cerca donde explotó la arrocera, caminé hasta el horno, lo pre calenté y dejé la bandeja en la encimera.

Me dirigí a la mesa, para ver cómo iba Louise y Sylphid. Joder que Sylphid si me sorprendía, era una maestra de los cuchillos. Pobre de aquel que se case y la engañe, esta podría ser capaz de cortarle los huevos con un cuchillo mientras duerme.

— ¡Ay!... — Exclamó Louise soltando el cuchillo y tomando su mano izquierda con fuerza. Suspiré y caminé hasta Louise.

— ¿Te cortaste? — Le pregunté.

— ¡No, solo estaba probando a ver si el filo era capaz de cortar la piel! — Me respondió con sarcasmo, así que decido jugar.

— Pues eso te pasa por pendeja, esos experimentos son la meca de la irreverencia.

— ¡ERA SARCASMO, IMBÉCIL!

Agarré la mano cortada de Louise, solo se había cortado el índice izquierdo, aunque fue lo suficiente para manchar su ropa con sangre. Agarré el dedito, Louise gimió de dolor por lo que hice.

— Debemos amputar…

— ¡ESPERA, ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

— Te tomaba el pelo Louise. — En mi mano derecha explotó una cajita. Era una cajita con un montón de vendas de Winnie Pooh, no me juzguen, estaban en oferta.

Louise, suspiró de alivio, aunque sé que le molestó la broma. Agarré una venda de Tiger y la puse en la abertura, deteniendo así la hemorragia.

— Sabía que ver esas temporadas de House y Tsunade's Anatomy darían sus frutos.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— Nada Louise, son mis delirios. — Dije y solté su mano, con prontitud, Louise miró su dedo.

— Gracias Naruto…

— No te preocupes, ahora no puedes seguir cortando. Encárgate del pescado, yo seguiré ayudando a Sylphid. — Ella me asintió y se puso al frente del horno.

Me senté y comencé a cortar el apio como un maestro. Pasaron los minutos y ya estábamos a punto de acabar con todo.

— Mete el pescado al horno Louise, y por lo que más quieras, no lo quemes.

— ¡CÁLLATE, TONTO, TONTO! — Exclamó molesta, pero hizo lo que le pedí.

En ese momento, Charlotte llegó a la par mía y jaló de mi manga. La miré directa a los ojos, llevando ese conjunto se veía tan tierna. Louise también, pero me caga su personalidad tsundere.

— ¿Qué pasa querida? — Pregunté con cariño, en la otra mano ella cargaba la olla de arroz.

— Ocupo algo en donde calentar esto. — Dijo y alzó la olla.

…

Toda la cena estaba completamente lista, la mesa tenía desde arroz blanco, pescado y una ensalada de tomate, apio, cebolla y un toque de aceite de oliva con rechicken. Eso me recuerda un chiste, ¿a qué sabe la picha de Popeye? A aceite de Oliva (RISAS GENÉRICAS)

Todos nos encontrábamos sentados, observando la comida, el estómago de Louise rugió como un oso hambriento.

— Louise… eso no sonó para nada lindo. — Dije con una cara plana. Las mejillas de Louise se pusieron tan rojas, Sylphid soltó una pequeña risa.

— ¡CÁLLATE!, no necesito ser linda delante de ti.

— Y ni siquiera luces linda para mí.

El ojo de Louise se crispó con violencia, ella solo suspira y mira de nuevo toda la comida. El vapor salía del arroz, como del pescado. Di un suspiro, pobre Louise… pobre también yo y Charlotte, tampoco hemos comido algo desde ayer u hoy. Es confuso cuando lo pienso.

— ¿Sabes qué decirle eso a una chica puede dejarla marcada? — Manifestó Louise con desdén, colocando así su mano derecha en su mejilla y recostándose en la mesa.

— Sí, pero así dejo en claro que no tengo ojos para otra chica más. — Dije con orgullo e inflando un poco el pecho ante mi declaración, prosigo. — Además, Louise, algún día conseguirás a un chico, que te ame, por lo que eres. En tus propias palabras, un perro.

— *Suspiro* A veces si sabes decir buenas palabras para levantar el ánimo Naruto.

Le sonreí con todos los dientes y levanté mis pulgares. Ella rió suavemente.

— Seguro ese chico debe estar esperando por ti, no tiene propósito y debe ser raro.

En otro lugar:

— ¡AAAAAAACHÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ! — Estornudó un chico con una sueta azul y pantalón negro. Este se encontraba en su habitación, recién se acaba de despertar. Las frazadas cubrían al chico, este miró la ventana, maldito sol. — No quiero salir… — Murmuró el chico, este rápidamente se levantó y cerró las cortinas. Con la misma rapidez se metió en la cama.

— No necesito salir en vacaciones. — Con una velocidad que asustaría a Kumin de Chuunibyou, el chico, llamado Saito, se volvió a dormir.

De vuelta con mi grupo:

La comida se comenzaba a enfriar, al final no quisimos esperar a mi prima. Eso no provocó que le apartásemos algo de comida, la cual estaba tapada por un paño en medio de la mesa. Todos comíamos con rapidez, que decir que un día sin comer no es bueno, aunque no me percaté de algo en ese momento.

Mi regeneración, ¿por qué diablos tenía hambre? Yo nunca lo había sentido… así, si es cierto. Penechimaru fue el causante de eso. El lado positivo, ya no soy inmortal, el negativo… no sé.

— Esto sabe a comida de Dios, gracias Brimir. — Reí ante lo que dijo Louise, ella me fulminó con su mirada.

— Estamos en el continente elemental Louise, Brimir aquí no hizo nada. En este lugar Rikudou lo es todo.

— Blah, blah, Naruto, me resbala tu opinión. — Rápidamente respondo.

— Como el agua por tus inexistentes pechos… ¡JA JA JA!... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¿Qué hice yo ahora Char? — La cabrona de Louise comenzó a reír con fuerza.

Sin saberlo, sentí que alguien me pisó el pie con tanta fuerza, el dolor y la risa de Louise… ¡ah!, ya entendí lo que pasó.

— ¡NA NA NA NA NAAAA!, eso te pasa por ser un mandilón ¡ÑA ÑA ÑA ÑA ÑA! — Se burló Louise mientras me sacaba la lengua y con ambas manos se creía el demonio de Tasmania agitándolas con gran burla.

— Me duele la pierna derecha…

— Nada de burlas sobre los pechos.

Asentí con fuerza de arriba a abajo y sobé mi pierna. Sylphid nos vio con una mirada de no entender lo que ocurría. Alternó su vista entre mí, Charlotte y Louise, luego siguió comiendo como si no le importara lo sucedido.

Agarré uno de los palillos y tomé una parte del pescado. Lo coloqué en mi bowl de arroz. En ese momento noté como las chicas tenían dificultades con coger la comida con los palitos. No me importaría alimentar a Charlotte, pero a Louise y Sylphid… di un gran suspiro.

— ¿Nunca han comido con palillos? — Pregunté, recibí un asentimiento de todas al instante. Suspiré otra vez más y digo. — Hay instrumentos occidentales en el armario, caja del medio.

Unos minutos después, pues sí, ahora sí ya todo estaba listo y cada una comía con extrema fluidez. La comida, como lo dijo Louise anteriormente, era deliciosa. El arroz estaba en su punto, el pescado tenía ese jugo especial y la ensalada de tomate era perfecta. Combinada con el pescado, era perfecto… un momento. Yo no debo dar estas descripciones, no es una historia de cocina.

— Ya llegué. — Esa fue la voz de Karín, la cual cargaba algo así como unas bolsas en sus manos, pequeñitas.

— Hola. — Dijimos todos.

Karín caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó en una silla a la par de Louise. Con rapidez ella notó el plato en el medio con el paño y sin más lo agarró.

— Me sorprende que hayan logrado hacer algo. Para nada traje algo de comida de la calle. — Dijo con algo de burla mi prima. Me sentí ofendido, habló por todos, ya que nos sentimos así.

— Vamos, confía en nosotros de vez en cuando amada prima mía. Es cierto, Louise pudo prender la estufa… de una manera exagerada, y casi cortarse un dedo.

Karín abrió la boca de sorpresa y miró a Louise con terror. Louise se mantuvo con una mirada estoica y un leve sonrojo en sus cachetes. Agarró un poco de pescado y se le metió en la boca.

— No preguntaré cómo prendió una estufa de esa manera. — Karín rodó los ojos.

Mi prima agarró los palillos y dice. "Provecho". Con rapidez agarra un poco de arroz y empieza a comer en nuestra compañía. Joder, qué hermoso, toda la familia reunida… y Louise.

…

Al día siguiente:

Una situación llevó a otra, y otra a otra. Lo resumiré lentamente. Ayer en la noche un tipo cubierto, llamado Kaka no sé qué más. Me comentó algo de que yo era su alumno y el mi maestro. No entendí una puta mierda, si soy sincero solo quería ir a descansar con mi novia.

Retrospectiva:

— Necesito que vayas mañana al campo 7 a las 6 de la mañana. — Su puta madre iba a ir tan temprano. Asentí con insensatez y di un bostezo.

Ambos nos encontrábamos parados en la puerta, mientras el peli plateado con nombre de popo me comentaba de no sé qué.

— Sí, sí, yo estaré presente ahí para realizar esa pajería… ¿a qué hora dijiste?

— 6:00 am, recuerda no comer.

— ¿Comerme a mi novia cuenta?

— ¿Ah?... — Preguntó el maestro Kaka, este agitó su cabeza y vuelve a decir. — ¿Tienes novia? — Le asentí.

— Por supuesto que tengo, no soy un foreveralone. Ahora mismo está en la sala… ¡QUERIDA, SAL UN MOMENTO! — Exclamé, en ese momento llegó Charlotte, vestida con un pijama azul de juego completo.

— ¿Qué pasa Naru? — Dijo Charlotte con un poco de somnolencia.

— Los presento. Charlotte él es Kaka.

— Un gusto conocerla señorita Charlotte. — Ante eso Kaka extendió su mano, Charlotte la tomó y con suavidad la agita.

— Mucho gusto… ¿Kaka?

— Kakashi Hatake, ese es mi nombre completo señorita. — Soltaron el saludo.

— Mucho gusto, soy la prometida de Naruto Uzumaki. Charlotte De Galia. — Esta con rapidez me tomó de mi brazo derecho para ella.

Fin de la pinche retrospectiva.

Volvimos al comienzo, ahora mismo llegaba al lugar del campo 7, eran las 9 de la mañana. Llegaba tarde, no es que me importaba asistir temprano, me pelaba la verga asistir o no. Sinceramente solo vine porque Charlotte me echó… me echó de la cama y el cuarto. Me desalojó con lujo de violencia. Me echó de nuestro cuarto, así porque sí, las otras chicas se quedaron en el sofá cama.

Ya por fin había llegado al lugar ese, ahí… mierda. Estaba la chica pelo rosado de mierda, de ayer, la loca esa que me siguió como mosca en un pastel de mierda. También estaba un comemierda con aires gay. No sé qué hacer, así que solo alzo la mano y digo con vehemencia.

— ¡Qué pedo cachorros!

— ¡NARUTO! — Mierda, la loca esa. Antes de que me salte digo. — No sé qué te pasa, pero soy un hombre casado.

La chica ríe y de manera vacilante tapa su boca, soltando una risa más burlesca. Me molestó, quién se cree esa hija de Capulina. Era como una tabla de surf con un chicle.

— No digas tonterías Naruto… fu fu fu.

Mi ojo se crispó con fuerza. Con molestia respondo.

— No, hablo en serio. Solo vine aquí porque me echó de la cama y el cuarto, peor que a vendedor ambulante en media vía.

— Deja de bromear Naruto, ¿quién quie…?

En ese momento una pequeña explosión apareció a la par, ahí, en toda su gloria estaba Kaka. Todos se sorprendieron, menos yo, porque era un hombre.

— ¡JODER, CASI ME CAGO! — Yo no dije eso.

— Naruto, hola. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

— Cállate Kaka, por tu culpa mi novia me echó de la cama temprano y lo hizo con lujo de violencia.

— ¿De Galia?, je je tu novia te aprecia. — Gruñí, estaba de mal humor por despertarme temprano. No noté cómo la cara de la rosada cambió por una de incredulidad y la del comemierda, bueno, era igual. — ¿No comieron? — Ante la pregunta de Kaka los compañeros inútiles asintieron, yo negué.

— Yo comí empanada con un jugo especial. — Alcé las cejas mientras las movía con soberbia y una mirada gallarda.

— ¡Te dije que no!… ¡Ah!, entendí esa referencia. — Reí, pero con la lengua tapé la risa burlesca que solté. — Tu novia es una chica muy linda Naruto.

— Lo sé maestro Kaka, es como una princesa y yo soy su príncipe azul. Aunque no monto en un semental… pero soy un semental en la cama…

La chica rosa se puso rosa cual rosa. El mequetrefe solo hizo "hu…" y Kaka sensei solo asintió bobamente.

— ¡NARUTO, DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS!

— ¡TÚ DEJA DE GRITAR, LA ÚNICA QUE ME GRITA ES LA DESTARTALADA CHICA EN EXPLOSIONES LLAMADA LOUISE!

Minutos después:

En resumen, porque esto se hará pinche largo y tengo que ir a dormir. Kaka sensei nos puso a realizar algo así como una prueba, para tomarnos como sus discípulos. Aparentemente iba a hacer la prueba mientras leía un librito porno. La prueba solo consistía en quitarle dos campanillas que colgaban en sus caderas. Lo haría, pero quiero reprobar esta prueba y por mis huevos lo haré.

— Empiecen. — Dijo Kaka, los dos pendejos se escondieron con rapidez, yo me quedé ahí parado, porque me valía verga. — ¿Por qué no te escondiste Naruto?

— Si te soy sincero, no quiero hacer esta prueba Kaka.

— ¿Sabes que si dices eso volverás a la academia?

— Me da igual, solo vine porque Charlotte me echó de la cama a las 8:00 am. Además, no quiero ser ninja, mi nueva meta es… ¡TENER MUCHOS NIÑOS CON CHARLOTTE! ¡QUIERO SER PAPÁ! — Declaré con fuerza, y mentí, bueno, en realidad si quería hacer muchos niños con Charlotte. En ese momento mis supuestos compañeros se agitaron, ya con eso sabíamos dónde estaban.

— Hmmmmph… Primera clase, taijutsu. El arte de… — Antes de que Kaka terminase salté con fuerza y le di una patada giratoria. Este logró esquivar, apenas. — Vale, me pondré serio. Qué velocidad, no lo noté. Fue como una hoja bailando en el filo de una espada.

— Sé qué dijiste que podíamos usar la fuerza, pero solo quiero fallar. Si te quito esos tontos cascabeles y los rompo, fallaré. — Salté a Kaka con la intención de matar, él logró esquivar, por no iba a él. — Je…

Kaka lo notó tarde, ya no estaba a la par de él. Su mano no tenía un objeto preciado para él.

— ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Imposible, esa velocidad y despliegue! ¡¿Él es Naruto, el hijo de mi maestro?! — Estaba detrás de Kaka.

— Kakashi-sensei, hijo del colmillo de plata. — Susurré, no quería que los dos comemierdas escuchasen esta conversación. — Creo que esto se acabó.

— ¿De qué hablas?... las campa… — Kakashi tocó sus caderas, ya no estaba eso.

— Hoy cantaré un nuevo éxito, se llama, las campanas de tu hermana. Campana sobre campana, y en la cama esta tu hermana. Asómate a la ventana y verás cómo me clavo a tu mamá. Belén, ella se llama Belén… — Detuve la canción ya que sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. — Mejor dejo de cantar eso antes de que Charlotte me rompa la madre… — Susurré.

En ese momento alcé mi mano izquierda mostrando así las dos campanas en el aire. Kakashi dio un fuerte suspiro y mi equipo de mierda saltó fuera de los arbustos, poniéndose a la par mía. Noté como Kakashi me veía y alternaba con el resto.

— Muy bien Naruto, resolviste la prueba por tu equipo, algo impresionante.

— También te quité tu libro porno. Aunque he de admitir que es interesante, me dio nuevas ideas…

— Maldito dobe. — Masculló por lo bajo el moreno. Comemierdas. Eso es.

—…

— Ahora que planeas hacer Naruto, dices que no quieres continuar y solo hay dos cascabeles.

— Ya me di cuenta de eso Popo-sensei. — Una gota de sudor bajó en todos los presentes. — Deben aprobar solo dos, bonita estrategia Kaka. Igual, ¡yo renuncio! — Exclamé y le lancé los cascabeles a Kaka, este los atrapó. — No tengo ganas de jugar al ninja y ni tener una vida conflictiva. Sinceramente solo quiero ir a dormir y ser reprendido por Char, por esto que hice…

— Bueno…

— Pero aún quedan dos campanas, y como Naruto era nuestro compañero nos hizo aprobar. Sasuke y yo queremos avanzar.

— Lo lamento Sakura. — Dijo Kakashi a la chica, bajando la cabeza. — Los equipos deben constatarse por un jounin y 3 genins.

— Grrrgh… estúpido dobe, ¡SI NO VAS, TE ARRASTRARÉ! — El ahora llamado Sasuke caminó hasta mí y alzó el cuello de mi sueta. — ¡IRÁS, Y PUNTO!

Rápidamente me solté del agarre y ahora era él al que yo tenía agarrado del cuello. Lo miré con tanta fuerza, que sentí que iba a orinarse. Sakura trató de separarnos…

— ¡Suelta a Sasuke o!... — Pero se detuvo al instante, solo porque Kakashi apareció al frente de ella.

— Están reprobados… lo lamento. Me hubiera gustado guiar a este grupo… Naruto, ¿por qué? Naruto, espero que sepas lo que haces. — Solté a Sasuke y lo alejé de mí.

— Confía en mí Kakashi… de por si no estaré más en este mundo. — Susurré lo último y sonreí una última vez a todo el grupo. — Bueno, Char puede estar algo preocupada, chaíto.

Y desaparecí en un cuerpo parpadeante.

— Naruto… ¿qué te pasó? — Pensó Kakashi, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo. — Mierda, el mocoso se llevó mi Icha icha…

...

Varias horas más tarde:

— Louise ya encontraste el maldito hechizo. — Nos encontrábamos en la sala, Louise leía su libro de oraciones. Ahí estábamos todos, esperando.

— Mira Naruto, hace 30 segundos te dije que no. ¿Qué putas te hace pensar que lo hice ahora? — Habló Louise mandando una fuerte mirada del infierno, entendí lo que trató de decirme.

— Si, pero tuviste 30 segundos para encontrar algo.

— Mira, me caes muy bien y todo. Pero si no te callas te pegaré con el bendito libro.

— O sea, que me pagarás con todo el peso de la ley. — Sí, eso era un chiste, malo, pero lo era.

Louise suspiró fuertemente. Charlotte como Karín solo se desentendieron. Sylphid, no sabía qué pensaba esa, sus pensamientos eran difíciles de descifrar.

— Ya encontraste al… — Y pam, Louise me dio con el bendito libro en toda la maldita cara.

— ¡TE CALLAS YA MÍSERA ARRASTRADA!

— Mi hermosa cara, ¿qué harás si no vuelvo obtener otro papel?

— Mejor cállate antes de que prueba la teoría gravitatoria con diferentes objetos contundentes. Así, ¡QUE CÁLLATE JODER!

— Comprendido Louise… — Me sobé mi cachete izquierdo, bendito libro del diablo.

No solo posee hechizos de explosión, sino que se estampó en mi cara con la fuerza de mil soles.

— Creo que tengo algo, se llama "reality".

— ¿Reality? — Dijo Karín la cual se puso a la par de Louise y miró el libro, yo no, porque no sé leer. Así que solo me senté a la par de mi Char.

— Sí, aparentemente abre un portal a otra dimensión. — Respondió Louise con simpleza señalándole a Karín el lugar donde estaba el hechizo.

— Ese no usó, ese De Galia… pero hay riesgos.

— ¿Qué tipo? — Preguntó Char.

— Sé que tu tío usó algo llamado past time, esto provoca enviar a los afectados en un bucle de tiempo. Esto provoca que vaguemos en distintas realidades opuestas, o en el mejor de los casos, sería que volveríamos a nuestra realidad. Eso no quitará que tenemos 13 años y ustedes 14.

— Mira, me perdí desde bucle del tiempo. — Dije, y todas, menos Sylphid, se cayeron al más puro estilo animu.

— Primo querido… — Una gota bajó por la sien de Karín mientras sonreía falsamente. — En palabras mejores, lo que sucede es que estamos en el pasado en otra realidad distinta.

— Vale, comprendo… — Louise carraspeó.

— Lo mejor sería usar un hechizo de espacio tiempo.

— Sí Louise. Nos reuniremos en un punto exacto. Tendremos 14 años en ese mundo y ustedes vivirán eso de nuevo.

— ¡Joder!, tu tío nos cagó a todos Char… pero nos dejó un buen espacio para planear una mejor venganza. — Comencé a reír de manera maquiavélica mientras frotaba mis manos.

— Vale. — Louise se paró y alzó su varita. — Usaré el hechizo. — El libro desapareció, como tu amor por ella cuando te dijo como amigos… — Prepárense.

— Esto será excitante, mejor que cuando fui asaltado en la calle; me colocaron una bolsa en la cabeza y me golpearon con bates y tubos.

Retrospectiva.

Un Naruto, o sea yo, se encontraba mirando un buzón, cuando de la nada un tipo le coloca una bolsa en la cabeza.

— ¿Quién apagó las luces? — Dije mirando a mis lados.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un potente golpe con algo de madera en mi estómago. Comencé a reír como maníaco.

— Ji ji ji ji, ja ja ja ja, ¡ESTO ME LO MEREZCO, MÁS DURO PUTAS!

Me golpearon con todo tipo de objetos, desde bates hasta tubos con clavos. Fue una bonita experiencia.

Fin de la retrospectiva.

Louise se encontraba parpadeando un montón de veces mientras sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas.

— Vale… — Dijo y sacudió su cabeza.

— Todos agárrense de las manos y una parte de Louise. — Habló Karín

Como si estuviera en un kínder, todos hicimos un círculo… u óvalo. Karín tomó la mano izquierda de Louise, Charlotte tomó la mano de Karín, yo la de Char y Sylphid mi mano, y esta se agarró de la capa de Louise con su mano libre.

— _**(LENGUAJE INTRADUCIBLE)**_ (Me da paja escribir eso)

Y en ese momento un portal creció en el centro de nuestro óvalo o círculo. Este comenzó a crecer, su color azulado me recordó mi primera vez, cuando puse el concierto de Allan Juez… Este crecía y crecía, hasta que se detuvo al frente de todos, a casi un pie de distancia.

— Ahora, todos caminen al portal y no se suelten. — Ordenó Karín y todos acatamos la orden. Sin más que decir, todos dimos un paso, lo siguiente que sentí fue como si me metieran una sonda por el culo. Toda mi energía se sentía desplazada, como todo de mí. Maldita rara experiencia del infierno. La última vez que viajo entre realidades.

Fin.

…

BOMBAGZO INGFOHMATIVO:

Bien, con esto se acaba ya la primer temporada. Si se pregunta por qué borré un capítulo, bueno, lo último que subí fue porque quería probar algo. Escribí una gili mamada, la publiqué, "experimento social", así le dicen hoy en día, y si funcionó mi teoría.

Agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia, comentan y me apoyan por un nuevo capítulo. Todavía no he escrito la segunda temporada, pero han de darse una idea muy fuerte con este capítulo. Muchos dirán:

— SIFER, SO VAGO. TUVISTE… AGOSTO, SEPTIEMBRE Y OCTUBRE PARA EMPEZAR A ESCRIBIR. SO VAGO.

En mi defensa, he realizado cientos de proyectos relacionados a otras series, las cuales no publico por falta de caps. Bien, dejó de alargar esta verga, y se te quedaste aquí leyendo, mira esto, te interesará.

Esto que están a punto de leer es otro punto de vista en este capítulo, al inicio iba a hacer una presentación de Naruto con todos los ninjas de la hoja. Pero me era tedioso y dificultoso, de igual manera, esto fue lo que quedo. Hagan de cuenta que en la parte donde se escucha el rugido de Sylphid, alguien toca la puerta y lo primero no sucedió.

OVA 2:

— Bueno, en primera dejemos de pelear, segunda, hay muchas presencias en los alrededores. Recomiendo que nos mezclemos…

En ese momento se escuchó como alguien tocó la puerta.

— No nos pueden ver en esta casa… no creo que nos crean lo que sucedió.

Dijo Louise con temor, esta se escondió detrás de mí. Solo me levanté del sofá y digo con decisión.

— Abriré y mataré al que esté tocando.

Karín me dio un fuerte coscorrón y con molestia me dice.

— ¡Imbécil!, no actúes de esa manera, tonto.

Eso me dolió, un chichón creció en mi cabeza.

— ¡Naruto, sal vamos a jugar!

Gritó la voz detrás de la puerta, ante lo sucedido me apunté a mí mismo.

— ¿Dijo mi nombre?

Todas las chicas asintieron. El tipo siguió tocando la puerta, pero cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza. Eso me molestaba, quería ir a matarlo.

— Vale, iré y le abriré. Si me sale con una babosada, le mato.

Caminé hasta la puerta, no me di cuenta que Charlotte me seguía. Cuando llegué a la puerta, tan solo la abrí.

— Viejo, pensé que te habías muerto.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Dije a secas. El tipo que estaba al frente mío tenía una sueta gris y una cara pintada. También un perrito dentro de su sueta y una cara de tonto.

— Hace rato te estamos esperando… ¿quién es la chica Naruto?

Me giré y miré a Charlotte, ella se adelanta y se coloca a la par.

— Soy Charlotte, soy la novia de Naruto.

Lo que dijo ella hizo que el chico sacara sus ojos por la cuenca de los mismos, metafóricamente hablando. Coloqué mi palma derecha en la cabeza de Charlotte y digo.

— Espérame aquí, es que tengo visitas.

Me fui por unos momentos y con una mueca, hice que Karín y Louise llegaran conmigo hasta la puerta. Cuando el chico, cara de pulgas las vio, se sorprendió.

— Bueno vamos, hoy tengo un día atareado.

— ¿Tú, un día atareado? Es más probable que llueva chayotes.

— Prima, quédate callada un ratito. Nadie está pidiendo tu opinión.

— Ya me tienen harta con sus problemas de familia, por qué mejor no se van y se dan de golpes.

Karín y yo miramos con molestia a Louise. Con una fulminadora mirada, Karín y yo le decimos.

— ¡Cállate chicle!

Louise solo dio un largo suspiro. El pulgoso que no se creía lo que veía decidió hablar.

— Naruto no sabía que tenías amigas y una prima.

— Sí, sí… nadie nunca se preocupa por las pequeñas cosas. ¿Podemos ir al parque o cancha?

— Vamos…

Dijo el pulgoso con algo de desasosiego. Este comenzó a correr, Charlotte y Louise se vieron la una a la otra.

…

Karín dijo que no tenía idea de donde estaban, pero al ver el gran monumento con 4 caras descubrió que estamos en Konoha. Aunque era curioso que el pueblo me viese con molestia. Aquí pasaba algo raro, de igual forma seguimos al chico garrapatas. Era fácil seguirle, menos para Louise y Charlotte.

Fueron al menos 10 minutos de trote, hasta que llegamos a un lugar abierto cubierto por una gran cantidad de árboles. En el lugar había: un gordo come papitas, un tipo con cabeza de piña, una rubia y una peli rosada al par de un emo con cara de gay, un tipo que tenía insectos en todo su cuerpo y por último una rara chica de ojos perlados.

— Hola chicos, ya vine.

— ¿Alguien les conoce?

Todos negamos lo dicho por Karín.

— Vaya, ya era hora Kiba… ñam.

Dijo el gordo.

— Hola Naruto… y chicas.

Dijo el cabeza de piña, el cual nos miró, como estudiándonos. Raro…

— ¿Quiénes son las chicas Kiba?

Preguntó la chica rubia, la que estaba a la par del chico emo.

— Son amigas de Naruto… ¡y una es su novia!

Exclamó el ahora pulgoso llamado Kiba. Eso que dijo provocó una revuelta rara, el gordo dejó de comer, la rubia abrió la boca y la peli rosada estaba igual. La de ojos perlados se notó triste, algo pasa acá.

— ¿Cómo que aquí huele a gato encerrado? ¿Conocen el chiste del gato y el 4x4?

— ¡YA DEJA ESAS RARAS PARÁBOLAS NARUTO, ME TIENES HARTA CON TUS CHISTES!

— ¡DEJA DE GRITARME LOUISE, QUE SI ME GRITAS ME ALTERO Y SI MI ALTERO!... — Alguien me jaló la oreja, me giré para ver quién era. Con miedo digo. — ¡PERDÓNAME CHARLOTTE, PERO LA OREJA NOOOOOO, ME DUELE!

— ¡JA JA, TE LO MERECES MANDILÓN!

— ¡PERDONA QUERIDA, SOLO SUELTA MI OREJA! ¡A ESTE PASO SERÉ UN DUMBO!

Karín se golpeó fuertemente la cara con su palma. Louise reía al ver como Charlotte me jalaba la oreja con gran fuerza. Esta me tironeaba de un lado a otro, no saben cómo me duele.

— Ya dejen de gritar, no llevan ni un día y ya me molestan sus problemas. — Habló Karín con autoridad, en ese momento Charlotte soltó mi oreja y caí. Rápidamente comencé a tocarla con suavidad, estaba muy roja.

— Mi pobre oreja, ya son muchas veces que tironeas mi oreja.

— Te lo mereces. Si te portas mal, orejas…

Charlotte, con su manos, cual crustáceo pellizco. Eso no me dio para nada miedo.

— ¡Hiiii!...

En ese momento me di cuenta como esos chicos y chicas se nos quedaron viendo. Tal vez porque yo era muy guapo, pero lo lamento chicas, estoy comprometido.

— ¡¿NARUTO TIENE NOVIA?!

Gritaron todos menos el pulgoso, las chicas chillaron tan fuerte… joder, me voy a quedar sordo. Louise se tapó los oídos, Karín igual, solo Charlotte se quedó estática. En ese momento, la chica rubia y rosada corrieron a la par. Diría que esas dos tienen una relación de "amienemigas".

La dos se empujaban mientras corrían y se insultaban con "frentona" o "Ino puerca". Estas llegaron así a la par de Charlotte.

— ¡¿Por qué sales con Naruto?!

Gritaron las 2, Charlotte solo acomodó sus lentes y sacó un libro. A ella no le interesaba decir o hablar de sus cosas. La amo con locura.

— ¡RESPÓNDENOS!

Chillaron las dos chicas, esas no ocupaban micrófono, sus voces eran altos parlantes. Charlotte dejó de leer su libro y miró a las chicas, con clara molestia dice.

— Ustedes no les importa saber mi relación con Naru.

Y ¡paaa! Eso dejó anonadadas a esas 2 chicas.

— ¡PERO NARUTO ES…!

No pudieron replicar, Charlotte solo se dio la vuelta y se fue a la par mía. Ella me dio la mano y me levantó del suelo, de donde ella me tiró. Pero no diré nada, ella me da miedo.

— Gracias Char, no sé qué pasa aquí, pero gracias.

— Después de todo eres mi novio, si te insultan a ti, me insultan a mí.

Asentí y me comencé a limpiar mi parte trasera llena de polvo. Con Louise y Karín.

— Siento que algo se nos está olvidando… — Dijo Louise tratando de recordar ese algo. Mientras tanto yo y Charlotte nos presentamos al grupo.

— Yo también… somos Naruto, Charlotte…

— Tú, yo y…

El bombillo de Louise se prendió.

— ¡MIERDA, SYLPHID! ¡¿DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTÁ SYLPHID, KARÍN?!

Exclamó Louise agarrando el cuello de Karín, alzándola con gran fuerza. Karín se asustó, Louise en ese estado daba miedo.

— ¡Cálmate Louise, bájame y la buscamos!

— ¡¿Cómo me voy a calmar?! ¡Charlotte me dio la responsabilidad de cuidarla, y si se da cuenta que no sabemos dónde está!

— Sssh, baja la voz Louise. Ella no se ha dado cuenta… sígueme la corriente.

Louise le asintió con terror. Louise caminó detrás de Karín y se acercó al grupo que rodeaba a la pareja. Con un breve carraspeo, Karín llamó la atención del dúo.

— Disculpa por molestarte querido primo, pero Louise y yo tenemos algo que hacer. Estaremos aquí en unas horas…

Dijo Karín sin nada de nerviosismo, pero en Louise si se notaba este.

— Sí… si sucede algo llámanos… vámonos Karín.

— Bye…

Dando un giro y comenzando a correr. Así desaparecieron estas 2 chicas, Charlotte y yo solo pensamos en "¿qué mosca les picó?".

…

Aquí en adelante ya no escribí más, porque no se me vinieron diálogos para los chicos de Konoha. Aunque eso no quita que esto hubiera sido más divertido, lo lamento.

Con esto ya todo se acabó. La próxima temporada se publicará algún día. En mi perfil se encuentra más información, si gustan, claro. Me despido y nos vemos en la segunda temporada. Si leíste hasta el final, te felicito y agradezco. ¡QUE CORRA UNA CERVEZA PARA TI MI COMPADRE! Chao.


End file.
